Animal Magnetism
by Tankou001
Summary: When Chouji is saved from near death by a strange furry woman he is offered the power that no man could possibly refuse. Eventually Chouji finds himself getting any girl he could want, but will they let him go? ChouHarem M for Lemon, Swearing, Violence
1. Fresh Fruit and Flowers

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here for my newest fic. As anyone may have noticed from my last fic, Pulchritudinous, I am a big guy for the one big guy of us all, Akimichi Chouji. This will definitely not be my last Chouji fic, although only my second so far.

This Fic takes place about three years after Shippuden so about when Chouji is 19. Let's see what happens. Also there will be a one year time skip right after this chapter, and the reason will be self explanatory when you get to it.

There is also a few OC's throughout the various chapters, and I will explain them IC, and OOC style in the story, and in the authors notes in the chapters that they appear.

Have Fun

Chapter One: Fresh Fruit and Flowers

Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ty Dao leaped through the Water Country swamps, fleeing the very rogue ninja that they were hunting down in the first place. All had been going well, but when one of the ninja of the rogue team pulled out a bottle, and threw it at Chouji Shikamaru had jumped in the way to take the damage. Shikamaru's clothing had melted as soon as the bottle burst open against him, causing horrible burns immediately. Hinata was cleaning the slime from his skin with her healing jutsu as they rushed away from the now advancing missing nin, but Shikamaru was in a poor state, and Ty Dao had a broken arm as well. This did not bode well for the group as Shikamaru was their only mid-long range attacker, and Ty Dao's close range taijutsu was easily the best in the group.

Chouji looked back briefly to see one of the rogues only a few yards behind them, smiling maliciously as he formed some hand signs, and cried something inaudible out as the already heavy rain worsened, lightning striking down several feet away. Rays of white shot from the closest ninja, and hit Chouji squarely in the leg, ripping straight through his calf, and burning into a tree that Chouji landed on stomach first. The team stopped, but Chouji turned on his side, and threw his growing hand into the ninja, knocking him aside before addressing his team.

"Get out of here!" Chouji called back as Ty Dao ran to help him out."You've got to get to the coast. There is a boat there. Just give me some cover, and I will hold them back as you get free." Ty Dao looked at Chouji, the 14 year old former Kagerou girl frowning through her face mask. Chouji smiled apologetically, knowing that Ty Dao had always seen Chouji as a sort of family, having no true family left after the battery of suicide jutsu her father had used to get Ty Dao safely to Konohagakure No Sato. Reluctantly Ty Dao formed hand seals with her last working hand, and spread her fingers, arm thrust out causing the hole swamp to fill with steam, covering the teams escape as Chouji struggled to his feet, holding onto the swamp tree as he waited for the moment when he would be attacked. "Guess this is it after all..."

The two remaining missing nin could be heard through the steam telling their comrade to get up, and then the three forms jumped into sight of Chouji, the Akimichi jounin forming hand seals, and blasting a fireball into the hazy ninja forms in the steam. He could hear one of the ninja screaming in agony, but at the last second the other two had avoided the attack, fading back into the haze, and materializing behind Chouji, stabbing him a few times with poisoned kunai. The Akimichi turned around to look at the grins as he fell to his knees, grunting in pain from his leg would, and looking back at the smiling rogues as he saw a third figure come into view along with the heavy smell of sweet flowers, and fruits. A roar like that of a lion could be heard, and the two rogue ninja turned around in a panic, and stood, kunai at the ready.

A woman with jackal ears, and a big fluffy fox tail appeared from the steam. Big blue wings adorned her shoulder blades, and rams horns grew from the sides of her head. The woman's whole body was covered in tiger stripes, her long blue hair full of matching blue feathers. Red fur covered her lower legs, and forearms, and a pink fog spread from her body. Chouji watched the fight ensue between the two remaining missing nin, and the beautiful animal. It was amazing how the woman moved with such fluidity. She dodged in between the kunai thrusts, and swing, and countered each one with her own small claw strikes, doing little damage, but infinitely more than was being dealt to her. Jutsu started to be flung about as Chouji lay down from weakness due to the poison. The rogue ninja using their laser jutsu, but missing every time, the animal woman glancing over to Chouji briefly before forming some hand seals, and filling everything in Chouji's view with pink fog. Again that smell of fresh fruit, and flowers filled Chouji's nose, he smiled as he saw the woman's figure advance on him through the fog. At least he would die seeing a beautiful woman. Without further thought Chouji closed his eyes, smiling as he knew that his life would soon end.

Chouji awoke from his supposed death in a small room. The walls of the round room were of earth, and roots, Chouji himself on a bed of moss, and with blankets of what looked to be red fur made into yarn, and knitted together. Overall the blanket was very soft, and smelled nicely of fresh fruit, and spring flowers. Wait! That was the smell of the animal woman. Chouji looked around for the woman, but saw nothing else in the room but a hand crafted night stand, and a candle that lit the room, a rough stone door covering most of a hole Chouji guessed went to another part of wherever he was. On the night stand next to his bed, if that was what it could be called, Chouji saw a piece of bark with ornate red writing on it. He looked at the piece of bark, picking it up, and bringing it closer to the light for proper reading.

Dear Guest,

Welcome to my home. If I am not in your room when you wake I will no doubt be out hunting. Feel free to make yourself at home, but try not to move too much. Your leg is still hurt, and the poison has not wholly run through your system. In the next room there is a fireplace, and a table with some hard cheese, and bread. Please eat it. You look to be a healthy man, and I would hate to break the heart of some poor woman by sending you back to your home thin.

Chouji smirked at the letter as he read the last part. Him having a woman to go home to. That was a laugh. Chouji may have been a bit more fit after so much training, but he was not by any means attractive, and not even Ty Dao would go out with him, and avoided the subject whenever Chouji brought it up. It was really a shame too that the red head avoided him so much because she seemed very lonely. Still that was not remotely the point at this moment, and Chouji sat up slowly, his feet landing on something solid on the floor by his bed. It turned out to be a crutch, which Chouji was more than happy to use once he found out just how bad off his leg was. The hole went straight through as Chouji easily knew. What was worse was that the laser had bored a hole straight through Chouji's bone as well. There was a few plates of bark wrapped around Chouji's leg, and he could feel a burning sensation through his injury more than would have been normal. Upon placing a finger just inside the bark splint he found the whole area inside the bark to be covered with some slimy, grainy substance that Chouji could only guess was a mixture of herbs, and animal parts because it smelled strongly of the two.

Chouji walked into the next room, the stone plate moving easily. The fireplace was alight, and very inviting though a bit underfed as far as good fires went. Chouji grabbed the plate of food on the rooms central table, and sat on the ground in front of the fire, grabbing one of the logs from the stack near the fire, and placed it in the covered fireplace. Despite living as what most people would normally call a savage, this animal woman lived very well considering. Soon enough there was a noise as the animal woman walked into the room with four large boar wrapped up, and slung over her shoulder. The stone slab that was for the doorway she came in was set back in place, and the woman placed th boar on the ground. "I was wondering when you would awaken. It has been two weeks. I hope you don't mind but I have been force feeding you pre-chewed food so you would stay alive. I am sure that is no problem though. Am I correct?"

Chouji blushed a bit at this, and shook his head, looking at the woman. She was very different now. Her wings, and fur, and horns were all gone. The tiger stripes were still there but far less in number. In fact only the tail, ears, and Tiger stripes remained from when Chouji has seen her. Still the one thing that remained most was her scent. The sweet scent that Chouji had been smelling everywhere in the past few hours lingered on the woman as small wisps of pink fog drifted from her body every now, and then. Chouji smiled as he breathed in the scent, suddenly seeing the woman as far more than just attractive. He wanted to touch her, and do things with her. Her tail looked soft, and he wished to pet it. Her body was voluptuous, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her body against his own. He reached out as the woman turned to face his, and pulled her into his lap, not even noticing the pain that shot through him as she landed on his bad leg.

"What are you doing? Leg go of me!" Chouji would not leg go, however, and the woman thrust her hand into the fireplace just a foot or two away, and got it covered in ash, rubbing the ash into Chouji's face, and dulling his sense of smell, blocking out all the smell of fruit, and flowers as she did so. Chouji then realized not only the pain, but the awkward position he was in, and let go of the woman as she pushed off of him, blushing a bit was she pulled out some cloth from her cleavage, and wiped her hand free of the ash. "I am dearly sorry, but it had to be done. I have forgotten what a nuisance I am to those around me. I still can't control the jutsu I have made for myself. Here, I had gotten these for you in as this happened." The woman reached into a leather pouch at her side, and pulled out two flower buds, handing them to Chouji. "Stick them in your nose. I know it is a bother, and they may smell a little strong, but it beats having ash stuffed in your nose every few minutes."

Chouji did so, shoving the small buds into his nose, and immediately regretting it as the buds smelled so strongly that it was nearly enough to knock the Akimichi unconscious. "What is that smell? This scent is horrible" Chouji looked up at the woman and looked her up and down, now aware of what she was dressed in, and the rest of her traits. She wore all natural leather, and only enough that it would cover, and provide support for her... generous endowments. She smiled at Chouji, and went to carving up the boars on the table as though she had done it every day for quite some time which, with her present life style, Chouji did not doubt for an instant. "Who are you anyway? It is clear that you are a shinobi, but who exactly are you, why did you save me from those rogue ninja? What happened to them, and where am I?"

A short giggle came from the woman, and she turned slightly to speak to Chouji. "You know you ask too many questions, strange guest. But to answer your questions, I am Doubutsu Tai Tanget, former heiress to the Doubutsu Tai Clan of Kirigakure No Sato. I was once a shinobi of great caliber, the envy of my clan, and a mother of two wonderful little twin girls. I had a husband who was the pride, and joy of the village, and I was very happy with my job as a chosen shinobi sword of Kirigakure. The scent I emit that you love so much is a side effect of my personal jutsu. They utilize pheromones that confuse my enemies, and render them placid people that will not harm me. I made them as a more safe means of interrogation on both parties, but after so many years of working on them I ran into horrible problems. My last jutsu that I ever created using pheromones made me irresistible to the opposite gender, and while this made things amazing in the bedroom with my husband, and I it made things horrible on the streets, or on a mission, and even with women I could hardly go anywhere without being thrown onto the ground, and molested. However I am sure an attractive man like yourself could understand that to some point."

This earned a small scoff on Chouji's part, and the Akimichi looked back at the fire. Tanget looked at Chouji, a bit of disappointment being conveyed through her gaze. "I suppose not then. Anyway the super pheromone jutsu was a success in it's primary functions, but due to the side effect I was exiled from the village since they could not be undone. I have lived in the marshlands for many years, training to try to make it better to no avail. It seems I just don't have the skills after so long to get rid of how I am from this justu. As for the rogue ninja you were chasing I took care of them. They will not be walking, or breathing anymore. I saved you because you looked to have something to live for. You showed no sign of it to them, but I can tell. Your scent tells me that you still have not even enjoyed the body of a woman. I will not let death deny a man as good looking as you that gift"

Tanget smiled, and continued to carve up the boar as Chouji looked back at her like she was either stupid or crazy, which not even Chouji could figure out. "You seem to need glasses, Tanget-sama. I am not as attractive as you make me out to be. Although I have toned up since I was younger I am far from attractive in any way. I am fat, and over sized, and most of all I..."

Tanget placed her fingers on Chouji's lips to stop him, running an hand through his untamed mane of red hair. "Shhh... It is not your weight, nor size that makes you attractive. Your body is honest, and pure. It bears the scent of a caring individual who is hard working although having made many mistakes in the past. You have the scent of good friends, and a good family that looms on your skin. The people around you may love you very much, but you cannot tell. Don't count yourself out so early. I may be able to help you if you wish. Besides. I like big men. My husband was thin, and well toned out, but I have always had a real liking for the strong, broad men like you. If you ever get lonely on a cold night in here don't hesitate to ask for a warming tail to have brushed along your chest while you sleep. I will be glad to do the favor."

Chouji gasped at this, and looked at Tanget in disbelief. "I..Uh.. W-What exactly happened while I was out. Did we... I mean did you?"

Tanget giggled at Chouji's stuttering, and tripping over his words. "Relax, guest. I did not take anything without permission. Certainly that belongs only to me if you give consent. However I did keep you warm at night since you were sleeping in my bed as it was. I can't say I disliked our time together. You turned out to be warmer than I am. Also I was surprised at your.. size... Still I suppose it only makes sense that all things are big on you." Tanget laughed at the expression that Chouji gave her, absolute horror laid out on his face at what Tanget had told him. "So what is your name, young guest?"

Chouji still looked at her for a bit, but Tanget simply went back to her boars until Chouji finally answered, "Akimichi Chouji..." a name that Tanget smiled at, remembering a certain Akimichi Chouza from some time ago.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of an Akimichi Chouza would you?" Chouji nodded suspicious, Tanget giggling a bit more. "You know I receive.. care packages from him on some occasions. Back before you no doubt weren't even born yet I met your father when I was still a shinobi on a visit to Konoha. He is a very sweet man, and somehow always knew how to find me wherever I moved to even after my exile. I love the sweet treats he sends me with little letters of encouragement. There was never any romance between us, but he was such a nice guy to me. One of the only people who didn't see me just as a shinobi with a job to do."

Chouji shook his head in disbelief. Chouza had never spoken of a Tanget before, nor did Chouji ever remember care packages being made by his father. Whatever Chouza did for Tanget must have been very secret. "well that's not at all the point. Why didn't you just drop me off at Kirigakure, or bring me to the coast where there is a harbor?"

"You were in too bad a state as it was. My home was but a few hundred feet away, and I am not allowed under four miles from Kirigakure which is closer than any other place of civilization. Plus if I simply let you go to those places I would have had no fun at all. Despite the fact that you have been asleep for so long you proved most entertaining." Tanget slammed a well gutted boar onto the ground, and moved another boar in place, carving it up nicely as well. "If you could be so kind as to get the fire going nice, and hot, and throw that boar into it? There is a sheet of stone beside the fire alcove. Place it on the fire first, and then the boar on top. If you can use fire jutsu, which I know from when I first saw you that you can, it would be nice if you could add a little heat to the top part of it. Flipping a wild boar is difficult even for me."

Chouji was more than happy to use his fire justu to heat the top of the boar, burning the fur off, and cooking it evenly as the fire now under it heated it up from below. In time all four boars were cooked fully, and Tanget evenly distributed them, two to each. She showed that she could eat too, devouring all of her first boar, and most of the second, Chouji just finishing both, full stomached after eating so much. "I can tell you right now Tanget. If you feed me like this the whole stay here I will get fatter until I'll have to sleep on the floor for lack of a big enough bed."

This earned a laugh from Tanget, and then a slow sigh. "Chouji? What if I told you that I could teach you marvelous things? What if I taught you the jutsu that I made. All of them that I have studied, and discovered, my pheromone jutsu set included. Normally I wouldn't dare, but I have been with you for two weeks, and although you have not spoken to me until today for obvious reasons I feel I can trust you with the information. Perhaps you can do me the honor of perfecting the jutsu that has ruined my life, and make it into what will make you life the rest of yours happily." Chouji looked at Tanget confused. "Chouji... I know that you probably want to get back to your home village, but you know as well as I do that they think you to be dead for sure. One year will not make much difference in the time away at this point. Stay with me for a year. I will teach you all I know including all of my water, and wind jutsu. You will come back as a hero, and I will have taught you what you will need to know for life. Don't think ninja training is all that I will teach you either. I have picked up some things out here in the wilderness. I only have one thing I want. Please Chouji, just take this chance. I want the best for a nice guy like you."

Chouji thought for a moment, Tanget made a very good point. If two weeks had truly gone by then Konoha thought rightfully that he was dead. One year would change nothing of this belief, and Tanget was such a nice woman. Surely she had grown lonely over the years. What harm would it do, honestly? "Alright Tanget. I will stay for you to teach me. You are a good sort. I would hate to condemn you to loneliness for so long without a friend to see. Still I am getting tired. I am going to bed, alright?" Tanget nodded at this, and Chouji made his way to the moss bed, the red fur blankets warm against his skin as he fell asleep soundly.

Later on in the night Chouji woke as a thud happened at the entryway as who he guessed was Tanget entered. He still had the flower buds in his nose, but as he looked over Tanget's features in the dark seemed highly emphasized. She strode up to him silently, making no noise, just movement. Her face could barely be seen, but what Chouji could see of it was longing. The thing that amazed Chouji the most was she was giving that look to him. Upon closer inspection Chouji noticed that Tanget was not using jutsu to emphasize her looks, but simply put she was naked, her nude form looming over him seductively. "T-Tanget.. I..."

Tanget placed her fingers over his lips as she had done hours before, only this time her figure was a picture of need, and love as opposed to smiles, and joy at his simple presence. "Chouji... Please let me teach you something that you may never use in combat. I have been sleeping beside you for too long... I only wish to have you this one night. I... I want to know how it feels once again. Please don't deny me this pleasure... Just think of me as someone better.. Someone that you love."

Chouji nodded, and Tanget went to work on him. She gently pulled his blankets from him, and undid his pants, which were all he really had on. She straddled his legs, and slowly lowered herself onto him, the feeling driving Chouji into a world of fantasy only having been read in those crazy Icha Icha books that Jiraiya had written. He brought his hands up onto Tanget's waist, and moved with her, the night seeming to last forever. Names were called that night. His own being the most common, but one other name as well being cried out at various times. That name Chouji would later learn was Tanget's husband from her old life. The night went on, 4 rounds of amazing moments stacked all into one night. Tanget finally fell asleep as she finished, Chouji still thrust deep into her, and lying on his back with the Doubutsu Tai woman laying on top of him, a dreamy expression spread across her sleeping face, her feathery blue hair spread out across her back, and on Chouji's torso. Little did Chouji know that such events would become the norm for the next year while he trained with the woman he would soon come to call Tanny-sensei.

TBC

Well that concludes the first chapter of Animal Magnetism people

Hope you liked it cause that is the last of Tanget you will be seeing for a while. Don't worry though, she will be back eventually.

Also so nobody gets confused, yes Kagerou village mentioned in this chapter IS in fact the one where that trap making guy came from. It has recently of the 30+ years been rebuilt to some degree, sending most of it's ninja out to other countries for training. Some come back to teach, and some legitimately join the other villages. Ty Dao just happens to be a prodigy that decided to stay since she had no family left in her old village. Yes people she is only 14, and a jounin. Kakashi was a jounin at 13, and as I said she is a prodigy. Her specialty is Taijutsu.

Doubutsu Tai Tanget's Clan, The Doubutsu Tai Clan has the kekkei Genkai of Anthro-Physiology. Meaning that naturally she has the animal features that were seen with her, and Chouji, and she has a non-passive state of her kekkei genkai which you read about in her fight at the start of the chapter. Originally her clan developed a long lasting jutsu that would prepare them for the harsh conditions they lived in at that time by mimicking animals they saw. Overtime that little jutsu started spanning generations , and finally turned into the animal state Tanget's clan is known for.

The next chapter will be after the one year time skip when Chouji is on his trip back home to Konoha from the water country, and finds a few old friends with more on their minds than just "catching up." XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. I Thought You Were Dead!

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here yet again for another chapter of Animal Magnetism.

In this chapter there has been a one year time skip, and Chouji has left Tanget , and begun to return home to Konoha. Last chapter was the last of Tanget that will be seen for a LONG time, and in the one year time skip Chouji has learned EVERYTHING that Tanget ever knew, including all of her water, and wind jutsu along with all of her custom pheromone, and body chemical jutsu. This means that not only does chouji have his original earth, and fire element type jutsu, but also Tanget's water, and wind along with some vestiges of medical jutsu. (Kakashi eat your heart out)

Still Chouji is Not just going straight to Konoha. In fact he is picking up some amazing women on the way home, and you will be able to see who one of them is in this chapter

HR

Chapter Two: I Thought You Were Dead!

Chouji wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked into a small town in the lightning country. Looking to refresh himself. Admittedly he was a bit off course from the fire country, but when he had left Tanget recommended he went north instead of west, insisting that it was safer. So a week later Chouji reached Lightning country which was fortunate because according to one of the port men at the town he landed at the crossing to the wave country was treacherous that week, sinking five different transport ships, and sixteen fishing boats. Chouji counted himself lucky that he had taken Tanget's advice, and went on the route of the northern sea line.

Chouji has certainly matured in the last year, Tanget teaching him everything she knew from jutsu to training methods, to survival to several other things best left unspecified. Chouji was now, thanks to Tanget's teachings on body forming methods, a large, muscular man of about six and a half feet tall mostly muscle weighing in at around three hundred pounds. He had his fair share of fat running through him, but he was no fatty anymore. Any fat he did have, which was surprisingly more than one would have thought, was well packed away, and hidden, the only real signs of fat were a bit of fat on his belly, covering up his six pack, and making it seem more like a two pack if that was really a term for it. He wore all hide clothing, having gotten rid of his old, heavy armor months ago for the more stealthy approach to his new lifestyle. Now, however only his hide pants covered him, as he wore a fine silk shirt on his torso.

As Chouji stepped into the first inn he could get to he was surprised to see a large man fly in his general direction, ducking to the floor to see a large fight going on in the bar. He decided five steps in, and three flying men later that he would stay away from whoever was doing the throwing, and sidled his way to the counter of the bar, sitting down, and ordering a bottle of Sake as the barkeep set up what he told Chouji he called a bar shield which would keep him from getting men thrown into him. Chouji chuckled at this idea as he blocked a small man that was thrown in his general direction, and grabbed the bottle of sake, chugging it down quickly in one good go, ordering another, and also something to eat if the barkeep had it. He wasn't picky either, and would eat anything the barkeep would have given him. After all nothing could possibly equal up to eating the marsh sludge that Tanget made him eat once when food was relatively scarce.

When the fight finally cleared a long haired red head stood in the middle, breathing heavily with a man she was holding up by the neck, finally throwing him aside, and stepping up to the bar and ordering a drink. The barkeep smiled and handed her a bottle, chouji got another bottle, and a plate of mutton. He gladly dug in, washing down the mutton with the sake quickly, and looking briefly over to the woman who has sit down beside him. She had long red hair, a cap covering the top of her head. Her face was at the moment in a constant scowl, and she wore a tan shirt that hung loosely from her shoulders. A flute hung from a necklace she wore, and on her shoulder was a very defined curse mark. One that he thought he had seen once, but immediately brushed the thought away. That person was... dead?

Chouji jumped up from his seat in an instant, possibly moving faster in that split second than he ever had in his whole life, turning to look at Tayuya, and getting in the position to fight for his life. Tayuya simply turned to look at him, the scowl still laid out on her face, and indifference lining her expression for the most part. She pointed at the half plate of mutton where chouji had been eating, and spoke up. "You gonna fuckin' eat the rest of that, fat ass? And before you ask me, No, it was all a fucking genjutsu, and I was the only of the Sound Five that you, and your loser friends didn't mutilate. It doesn't matter anymore though. Now that the serpent fag is dead I am free to do whatever the fuck I want. Now sit the fuck back down. I don't wanna fight. I just wanna relax for a few fuckin' years."

Chouji hesitantly sit back down, amazed at not only the fact that Tayuya was still alive, but that she wasn't outright attacking him. Even more surprising was the fact that Tayuya was stunning now that Chouji didn't see her as just an enemy. Like before Tayuya wore all of the same things as she had when they were going to rescue Sasuke, save for the braided rope around her waist. However now she was a good deal older, and had filled out in all ways. She was taller, and more fit, and easily three sizes larger in the chest department. If Chouji had to guess he would have said she filled out to be a good D cup.

He smiled mischievously at this, and didn't have to think twice about turning on the gradual pheromone release technique that Tanget had taught him. Although Tanget had never mastered it, and undone the side effects Chouji had full control over the forbidden jutsu that Tanget had developed, it being the first jutsu she had taught him, which had given him a whole year to figure out it's little quirks, and kinks, and smooth them into a nice, fully developed jutsu once, and for all. Now he could gradually release pheromones, and even go so far as to "aim" them at an individual. He had also grown into quite the playboy in the past year, Tanget having taught him any technique for grabbing women, and having taken several trips into the neighboring villages to test out the jutsu he had learned from her. Tayuya would be no different for him than a test of if he could tame the beast within her, and make her an obedient pet with which to have beg, and do little tricks for him. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, or anything. He simply wanted a bit of fun with her, having never before seen a chance so great as this one to make a former enemy his little bed warmer before he left to continue to Konoha. Throughout the night He talked to Tayuya, finding her language as far as swearing went, atrocious, but soon realizing that it was all just a big cover. Tayuya, in truth, was not so bad. She was simply out for number one. She was someone who, at least now, worked for only herself, striving to find peace of mind after so long serving Orochimaru.

Eventually Chouji noticed Tayuya sweating, and breathing heavily. These were the first signs of what Tanget had called "The Human Heat" and Chouji knew that his gradual pheromone jutsu was slowly effecting the red head. "Are you okay Tayuya? You look a bit red. Do you have a fever of something?"

He brought his hand up to Tayuya's forehead, but she slapped it away, her face turning red in the cheeks from the feeling that Chouji's jutsu was giving her. "Don't fucking touch me, fat ass! We may not be fighting each other... but that still doesn't mean we are friends. I'm fine.. Just too fucking hot in this place. I'm going out for some air..." Tayuya stood up, and wobbled a bit in place, holding her hand to her forehead before stumbling from the inn out into the cool night air.

Chouji followed Tayuya slowly out into the night, smiling as he turned up the effect on his jutsu, aiming more power at Tayuya's feminine form which was standing seductively in the moonlight. Chouji knew that the copious amounts of sake that Tayuya had been drinking were surely not helping in her resistance of his jutsu, and not knowing that it was Chouji using a jutsu to get to her surely stacked another bit of advantage on Chouji's side, and further weakened Tayuya's chances of resisting. Chouji had even stopped minding Tayuya calling him fat because he knew that it was only a matter of time before he loomed over her, getting her to beg instead of insult. "Are you sure your okay, Tayuya? You don't look so well."

Tayuya turned around, and saw Chouji's smile fade into faux concern just in time to find out that Chouji must have been at the heart of the strange feelings she was getting. Her whole body was burning with desire, and lust, and he was at the heart if it. She advanced on him, and grabbed him by the shirt, trying to lift up, but getting nowhere, the jutsu's effect making her too weak to truly fight Chouji. "You're doing this aren't you, fat ass?! What the fuck are you doing to me?"

Chouji simply backed off a step, and looked hurt. "What are you talking about Tayuya? I am not doing anything. Maybe you should get to bed. Would you like me to help you to your room?"

Tayuya's hand came up to slap the Akimichi in the face, but by the time it reached him it was more of a tap than a slap. Tayuya simply looked at Chouji pitifully, horrified that she felt this way about him of all people. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands, feeling so helpless. "What are you doing to me? I just want to know what is happening, and I know you are the cause. I feel like I am burning the fuck up, and I have only just seen how fucking good you look right now, and I don't know why. Just stop it... I don't want to be a fucking slave of anyone anyone anymore..."

Suddenly Chouji felt kind of bad for what he had done. It was true that Tayuya was an old enemy, and to have her in his grip, caressing her body, and having her all to himself would be amazing. Still he didn't quite like doing it to Tayuya, at least not now. "I...I'm sorry Tayuya... I didn't know that this would make you so sad. To tell you the truth I have learned quite a bit since we last met. One of those things is how to use pheromones. You... This isn't genuine... I can't undo it this far in, but I can leave you alone if that is what you like. I'll just go off to my ro..."

Tayuya then suddenly threw herself onto Chouji, her arms around his neck, and her body hanging from his. "No... You fucking did this to me, and you will finish this shit tonight. Just take me to my fucking room, and we will do this, and get it over with. In the morning I want you to be gone, and I never want to see you the fuck again..."

Chouji, understanding this condition as a simple requirement from before, gladly carried Tayuya to her room, Tayuya feigning unconsciousness so that she could avoid the embarrassment of willingly letting the Akimichi carry her to her room. Everyone else in the inn knowing that if Tayuya were awake she would sooner make the decision to sleep on the ground outside than have a man carry her back to her room. When they got into Tayuya's room Chouji saw many cases, about ten, and as he set Tayuya on the bed, and closed the door her saw the one that was open was full of flutes. They were all very well made, and Chouji couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Tayuya as a flute salesman. As Chouji turned to look back at Tayuya, however, he found the former sound konoichi nude, her legs spread wide, and her hand lingering over her nether region. "Please... be gentle with me... I.. It's my..."

Chouji smiled as he stripped and positioned himself over the nude Tayuya, bringing his face next to hers as she spoke, and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly before parting, Tayuya's face now completely red. "Don't worry... I will be gentle. I would hate for your first time to be a bad one." As he spoke he gently pushed himself into Tayuya, a whimper escaping her mouth as he did so, her eyes shutting tight.

Tayuya bit her lip as chouji started to move, eventually her curse mark slowly spreading over her skin, giving a lightning effect to her complexion as Chouji continued to work into her. She looked up at Chouji, longing in her eyes, and Chouji leaned down to kiss her once again, this time Tayuya returning the kiss with passion, and ferocity equal to that which she fought with. As they parted Tayuya smiled weakly as her whole body tensed up, and she felt sweet release, Chouji finishing as well at the same time inside of her. As Chouji was about to pull out Tayuya grabbed him, and shook her head smiling passionately. "No... Just... let's stay like this for a while. It feels too fucking good to be over. Just let me feel this good for a bit longer." Tayuya rose herself up, and kissed Chouji, the two eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

In the morning Chouji woke far before the sun rose, and managed to pull himself away from the red haired woman, spreading a blanket over her before sneaking out to be on his way. He only hoped that he wouldn't see Tayuya again, or he would be in poor conditions for living anymore. He cleared his room of his things, what little he had, and made ready for taking his leave, but when he opened his door to leave the inn, and be on his way the red haired konoichi was standing in the doorway, looking at Chouji angrily. "T-Tayuya... W-What are you doing here?"

Tayuya didn't say anything at first, instead taking two steps up to him, and throwing her arms around his neck, hanging from him, her head buried in his shoulder. "I am not letting you leave me, Fat Ass. If you are leaving I come the fuck with you... just like last night." Tayuya giggled a bit as she said this, and Chouji chuckled, suspicious that Tayuya would slide off of him, and strangle him in the process.

The previous night Tayuya had no power of her own, and Chouji knew she couldn't hurt him, but Chouji's pheromones were not in effect, and Tayuya had every capability, and right for that matter, to simply squeeze the life out of Chouji via the throat if she wanted to. Considering that situation Chouji was not obligated to say no, and nodded slowly. There was one thing he had to tell Tayuya, however, that although would probably threaten his existence, had to be said. "Tayuya... I can't be with just you, you know. After I learned the jutsu I sealed my fate as someone who would be cursed with needing more than one woman. Will you be able to handle that?"

Tayuya parted from Chouji, and looked at him with need. She didn't answer, but simply stood on her tip toes, and kissed Chouji, passion filling that kiss. It was better than the previous night. Almost better than Chouji's first kiss with Tanget even. Chouji could say nothing bad about that kiss, and he couldn't say no to bringing Tayuya along after that moment. Finally when Tayuya parted from him she looked into his eyes longingly. Soon those eyes turned to anger, and She pushed Chouji back into the room, and onto the bed, and stripped him of his clothes. "Don't be in such a hurry to leave me behind next time, fat ass."

Chouji was not in any position to raise an argument, and as Tayuya stripped he suddenly knew that he was in for the action of his life. Four hours Tayuya, and Chouji were at it that morning, and after everything was done, and Tayuya, and Chouji went down stairs the whole tavern lit up with cries of congratulation, and whoops, and hollering. Tayuya made it very obvious that it should all stop by starting yet another bar fight, Chouji stepping to the bar, and ordering a bottle of sake, this time leisurely drinking it as he watched his new girl terrorize the patrons, and throw people across the room. Strangely enough Chouji only had two people thrown in his general direction during this fight as opposed to the night before when there seemed to be equal directional choices, this time the only throws were out the door, or into the far wall.

Finally when Tayuya had done her fair share of destruction she ran to her room, grabbed a case, and dragged Chouji out the door. The Akimichi tried t go back to pay for the bottle of sake in his hand, but Tayuya would have none of it, and the barkeep insisted it was on the house as Chouji was dragged the rest of the way out the door. "You know you didn't have to leave right away, Tayuya... what about the other trunks from your room?"

Tayuya looked at Chouji as the Akimichi finally got into step, and caught up with her, successfully ceasing being dragged along. "Tch... I'm sure the limp dicked son of a bitch will send me them when we settle somewhere. It's not like the old fuck didn't already adopt me anyway. Why else do you think I was permitted to stay so comfortably, and start bar fights every fuckin' night? So where are we going to next, Teddy Bear?"

This new name surprised Chouji, who was still in the habit of having to be called Fat Ass. Perhaps it was Tayuya's way of accepting him by giving him a pet name, but more likely Chouji had sparked a good flame the previous night, and Tayuya was simply warming up to him faster than he expected. "We're going to Konoha. I haven't been there in over a year, and I know they have marked me for dead already. It will be a pleasant surprise for them to actually see me alive.

Tayuya stopped in her tracks, and looked at Chouji hostilely. "What the fuck do you mean, Konoha? Won't I get a kunai thrown through me the minute the fucking see my face. You may be dead to them, but remember that my death was just a genjutsu. No fuckin' doubt they eventually found the fuck out."

Chouji waved a hand at Tayuya, unworried. "Honestly if I accept you I doubt they will raise too much argument. After all, I was dead to them, and my team mates no doubt tried their hardest to confirm that I was done for. I took quite a beating back then. I doubt anyone will be less than amazed, and awestruck when we get back. Hell, I bet that you will even be welcomed with open arms as my savior something. Besides., Orochimaru is dead, and you've defected from the enemy village in preference to Konohagakure. I have no doubt that you will be accepted quickly with my aid." Somehow, Tayuya was doubtful about this, but wouldn't pry.

TBC

HR

Hey everyone!

I hope you liked this chapter of Animal Magnetism, and enjoyed the lemony goodness that it came with. As far as the whole story goes you will prolly be seeing Citrus at least once every chapter for a good few chapters, so don't worry about the lemons running low. Next Chapter will be the last Chapter out of Konoha for some time so Chouji will pick up one more woman before getting home, and starting the real harem there

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. Paper Cranes Are Overrated

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone, and here is the third chapter of Animal Magnetism, and still on Chouji's return to Konoha. (No he is not there yet) For any of you that are not remembering correctly; Yes, Tayuya is with Chouji from here on out, and will remain the first of his "little" harem all of this fic. Also I would like you all to know that just because Tayuya has stopped calling Chouji a Fat Ass, and started calling him Teddy Bear does NOT mean she is gonna stop the swearing by any means XD Just because she acts OOC to Chouji doesn't mean she likes anyone else XP

Also since I said last chapter that Lemons were going to be common for the chapters, and Chouji is still not in Konoha it is time to reveal the next girl so you don't get freaked out when seeing her. Now once the next chapter starts I am gonna stop revealing the harem girls, but I will tell you the out of Konoha women so you don't flip, and press the back button as soon as you see them.

This chapter Konan, The Akatsuki's own Paper Goddess joins the fic. In all honesty the Akatsuki for the most part are gone in this fic. The only two left are Tobi, who you know can't die for obvious reasons, (CAUSE HE IS AWESOME!) and Konan, who was going to die originally, but Pein sacrificed himself to let her get away. (He really does care) Despite Konan's previous beliefs Pein did die in quite a show of explosions, and now the former Akatsuki wanders around in mourning.

HR

Chapter Three: Paper Cranes Are Overrated

Chouji yawned as he, and Tayuya ventured into a small town on their way to the Fire Country. Chouji was actually none too energetic that day due to the events of the night before. Tayuya had been with him for a week, and it seemed her lust for him was insatiable. The previous night Tayuya had worked him into having no sleep to satisfy herself, and Chouji was seriously thinking of just booking it the next time she asked to have some action with him, no matter the state of undress she had already gotten him into. Still after what Chouji had previously thought of Tayuya, she was very nice. A diamond in the rough would be an understatement to her beauty compared to her normal behavior with others, and Chouji rather preferred the needle in a haystack theory, only this needle was made of gold, and platinum instead of steel. Tayuya proved to be one in a million any way Chouji looked at it, and he silently shrugged as they were about to step into an inn for the night.

Before Chouji could reach the door Tayuya's grip around his arm tightened, and Tayuya pulled on him a bit. As he turned around to look at what she wanted he saw her pointing to a crafts, and instrument shop across the street from them, and he smiled a bit, and nodded. They walked to the craft shop, and little paper cranes hung from the ceiling, a woman with long blue hair, and a white rose in her hair standing facing away from the door at the far side of the room. She seemed to be working on something at the counter, but Chouji couldn't make out what it was with her in the way. Tayuya quickly made her way to the music portion of the shop, looking at the flutes, and Chouji went toward the desk to inspect what seemed to be some of the more recent paperworks.

The woman looked at Chouji, and sighed as she simply went back to her little creations, both hands working on paper cranes, each hand folding a different piece of paper into a crane, and she simply seemed bored with it. "Please tell me if there is anything you want, I will wrap, or package it to your wishes..."

Chouji smiled, and nodded, looking over at Tayuya who seemed to be drooling over a particularly well crafted flute, and then looked at the price, and her expression signaled potential crying later on, or begging chouji to buy it for her. Either way Chouji new that the night would end up eventful whether he ended up comforting her, or buying the flute. Still the flute would keep her satisfied longer than the comfort so Chouji pulled out one of his many money pouches, and showed three fingers to Tayuya who smiled happily, and grabbed her three favorite of the selection, carrying them over, and putting them on the counter. "Hey lady! I want these three, and I want the harp on that back wall."

Chouji looked at Tayuya, a bit irritated. He would always signal how many of one thing Tayuya could get, and she would take it as a message to grab the amount of that item, and purchase five more things as well, knowing Chouji couldn't turn it down once she had ordered it. However the extra item confused Chouji a bit as he saw no harps at all in the shop save for the ornate one in the window, and looked up, scanning across the wall his eyes catching a marvelous harmonica on special sale, and sighed. He had forgotten the wind instrument lessons Tayuya had been driving into his head, and only then remembered all of Tayuya's ranting about the harmonica being called a harp by music experts. He sighed, and just threw his pouch on the counter. "Just count out straight from the pouch, and if you need more I'll get it."

The woman turned from her paper folding, and instantly went to counting the money she plucked from the purse. Chouji then realized who this was, remembering the extreme origami skills after he realized that the rose in her blue hair was actually a paper one. The blue hair as it was pointed it out quite easily, but it was the length that had originally thrown chouji off. It was Konan that stood counting the money before him, and he nearly blurted it right out, considering himself dead right then if she found out who he was. Chouji had been there when Pein was finally killed, and Konan had looked at him with hate, and run off. Konoha gave up the search since Tobi, and Konan were the only ones left, and Chouji knew that Konan would not let him live if she found out who he was. Chouji thanked Kami that he was not wearing his Akimichi armor anymore as well.

Tayuya had, however, realized that Chouji was not looking comfortable, and slapped his shoulder. "Chouji Bear? What do you look all tense for? It won't be setting you back that much will it?"

Konan automatically heard this name, and silently stopped her counting, pushing the money back toward Chouji. "You won't be able to afford these with this money."

Tayuya looked at Konan, and scowled. "What the fuck do you mean, won't be able to afford it? What he has in that fuckin' purse is easily twice what the price of the flutes alone is. And if he can't afford that fancy fuckin' harp then he has ten more wallets just as full. Why the fuck would his money not be enough?"

Konan shook her head, and still did not look at the two, her voice monotone as it always had been back in the Akatsuki. "The price for these will not be put in money, but in lives... Akimichi Chouji, you took the life of my lover, and now I will take your lover's life as well as your own..."

Chouji turned on his heel, and began to run away from Konan, Tayuya being dragged along in his hand as Konan formed hand seals faster that Chouji guessed he would ever be able to do, and the whole store full of paper cranes came to life around them, the little paper birds flying at the two to confuse their senses. Tayuya swore, and put her flute to her lips, sound blasting through the shop, and shattering all of the glass items. The paper cranes seemed dazed by this, but soon Konan made some more hand signs, and giant paper wings sprouted from her back, slamming around the shop to strike at Chouji, and Tayuya in the former Akatsuki's rage, however invisible it may have been.

Chouji again grabbed Tayuya, and threw her out the shattered window, a wing slapping him against the wall. He didn't seem to take much pain from the attack, however, simply grunting, and turning his head to Tayuya "Tayuya, make a genjutsu to keep people away, and make it so nothing is Happe..." Chouji's words were cut short as another wing strike blasted him into the next room of the shop through the wall. Still Tayuya, having full confidence in Chouji began her genjutsu through the flute, making the whole scene just look like a simple crafts shop with too little interest to be visited. Chouji looked over at Konan through the hole in the wall, and tried simple persuasion first. "Konan, I didn't kill Pein, and although I was there I didn't tame much part. Why should you kill me for something not my doing?"

Konan simply said, "You were as much there as anyone else. I will not tolerate your survival." and her great paper wings ripped through the separating wall she she struck again at chouji with both massive, angelic paper wings. "I don't have to give a reason to kill a viewer of my lover's death."

Chouji shook his head, and formed his hand signs, knowing that it wouldn't work, and deciding to take the offensive. He didn't want to try his pheromone jutsu as he knew that it would not work more than after Konan snapped out of her lust. Still he didn't want to harm Konan too much. It would be enough simply to knock her out, and run in Chouji's eyes. Konan was only trying to make a suitable life for herself now, and Chouji had no evidence that there was any malice in her current occupation aside from capitalist greed, if that. Even beyond that into Konan's history Chouji could only see this reaction out of sadness for losing Pein. The feeling were natural. Still Chouji could not allow himself to be killed simply because he felt sorry for her. "Suijinheki!"

Chouji blew a great amount of water from his mouth, blasting Konan, and her wings against the wall at the far side of the shop, And momentarily filling the shop with water before the liquid flooded from the building. Chouji formed more hand signs, and "Fire Style: Welding Bind!" Chouji decided that a short range attack would work, and his Welding bind attack would be best. A thin white flame came from his mouth, and he jumped at Konan, a soggy paper wing flying at him, but Chouji turned up the heat, and the paper burned into nothing before even reaching. His small welding flame cut clean through the wall as he aimed it at Konan, but the blue haired paper ninja rolled aside, and Chouji stopped his Jutsu, now no longer knowing where the woman was.

He heard a sound from behind him, and turned. "Earth Style: Soul Piercing Metal Seal Technique!" Instantly all of the metal in the shop, and even more than came seemingly from nowhere came in on Konan from all directions, encasing her in a coffin of steel, and gold, and any other metal that happened to touch her. Chouji at first seemed satisfied with this, but his mind changed as a pillar of paper slammed through the ceiling onto him. The experience was not pleasant, and he concentrated as he jumped out, covered in minute cuts and releasing his secret pheromone jutsu, filing the shop with a pink fog that would hopefully effect Konan just as it had Tayuya if Konan did actually feel human emotions.

Chouji didn't have time to think on this last factor as another column of paper flew down from the ceiling at his new location, again covering him in even more small cuts as he rolled out of the jutsu's effect range, and Konan stood in the middle of the massive pile of stationary that had just struck Chouji. Fortunately for Chouji one of his little permanent jutsu that he had mastered with Tanget kept him from suffering much blunt force attacks so most of the bludgeoning blasts of paper had to settle with minor cuts as the jutsu that Konan flung at him with the intention of just bashing Chouji into a pulp had very little effect. "This isn't going to work Konan! You don't have long before my jutsu forces you to give up. I know that even you can't fight it. I just wanted to get a few things for Tayuya, and then we will be gone from your life forever. How does that sound?"

Konan didn't seem too pleased with the idea, and after just realizing that her slamming paper attacks wouldn't work formed some hand seals, and small paper shurikens flew at Chouji, the Akimichi dodging around behind shelves, and wall remains to block the little paper weapons. As he popped his head up to look for the paper ninja he found her waiting right on the other side of the shelf he hid behind, and a punch was sent by her straight through the shelf, sending him flying from the shop. Tayuya stepped forward as Konan came out, but a well placed paper wing flew from Konan's back, and bashed Tayuya out of the way in all too easily. Konan finished her advance on the slightly dazed Akimichi, picking him up with both hands, her fingers around his neck, and squeezing the life out of him. He looked down at her, Konan's eyes having filled with tears, and let the salty tears start to flow down her cheeks. Konan's grip started to loosen just a bit, and Chouji knew that his pheromone jutsu was steadily weakening her. "It's... not too... late...Just let me... go... I will fix... everything..."

Konan looked at Chouji with indifference save for her rapidly flowing tears, and finally as Chouji's jutsu won her over she let go of him, the Akimichi struggling for breath as Konan dropped to her hands and knees, crying now being heard from her. "You took my Pein from me. How is that fair? I know that it was a pain I had to endure, but I can no longer take it."

Chouji couldn't help but to feel sorry for Konan. She truly didn't deserve what had happened to her, and she placed a hand on Konan's back to try and comfort her. The instant his hand touched Konan's back, however Konan threw herself onto Chouji, crying into his shoulder, and Chouji picked her up as Tayuya struggled to her feet, and gave an angry look at Chouji who shook his head at her, and carried Konan into her now destroyed shop. He walked into the back room which seemed the only room not touched, placing her Konan onto her bed, and stepping back. The blue haired konoichi looked at Chouji with longing, and muttered. "If I cannot take revenge on you for taking Pein... Then you must be Pein in my old lover's stead..." Konan slowly brought her hand to her robe, and undid the sash that held it together.

Chouji could not say he didn't expect such a thing to happen, the jutsu he was using being meant to give the very effect. He leaned over Konan, and the blue haired woman kissed him with passion that Chouji thought couldn't exist in somebody who showed emotion as rarely as Konan. He shed his shirt, and pants, and Tayuya walked in at that moment, sighing, and stripping as well to join the action. "I hope you fuckin know that this by no fuckin mean makes you exempt from the orgasm of a lifetime that you are going to have to give me tonight." Chouji simply looked at Tayuya after kissing Konan, and shook his head, pulling Tayuya closer to him, and Konan as the redhead moved up to them.

Little time showed that although Tayuya had never had sex with anyone of the male persuasion before Chouji she had to have experimented with women at least once because as she joined in she started with Konan, knowing where all of the right places were on the blue haired woman's body. Chouji knew that there was no chance in hell that Tayuya had ever met Konan, but signs pointed to the facts that Tayuya had either "worked" with women before, or spent a lot of time with her hands exploring her own body because Konan was sent into moaning fits, and back arching orgasms before too long with Tayuya caressing her in all of the right places. "Don't worry... My Teddy Bear is very gentle. He'll treat you right tonight."

Konan nodded slowly, and moaned once again from stimulation of another spot that Tayuya was touching. Chouji moved himself into position, and whispered into Konan's ear, "I'm beginning" before slowly driving himself into Konan's entrance. The blue haired shinobi blushed, and gasped as this occurred, squirming a bit, and arching her back slightly as he felt Chouji sink himself into her until he was at the base.

Tayuya was keeping up little caresses, and kisses with Konan while Chouji started steadily to get a good rhythm to keep the action going. Konan moaned even more with each passing second, and Tayuya spoke into Konan's ear. "I told you he would treat you right. He has a way with us women. Just let him pleasure you, and help you to forget every problem. He changed my world, and I have confidence that he will fuckin rock yours." a shutter went through Konan's body as she came, hearing these words, and crying out from the waves of pleasure that ran through her body.

Chouji continued, this time taking the initiative to suck on one of Konan's supple breasts as the former Akatsuki konoichi now squirmed wildly, being lost in her own world of pleasure. It was the first time that Chouji had seen his former enemy with any attitude aside from indifference, and he smiled, considering it a sort of honor to have made to normally emotionless Konan squirm, and moan like she was now. It seemed hours before Chouji was finally ready to quit, Konan by now whimpering, and moaning as Chouji came to a climax inside of her, having climaxed herself many more times already. As Chouji parted from the blue haired woman he looked at Konan, and noticed a tear run down her cheek. Still sat up, wobbling a bit, and kissed Chouji once more before lying back down, and covering herself with a blanket, telling Chouji, and Tayuya that they should leave. As the two walked out of the shop they were a bit awestruck to find that the store was completely restored, and rebuilt after the major battle, and chouji felt around trying to see if it was some genjutsu with no avail. Chouji shrugged it off as a ninja trick, and he and Tayuya went to the inn to stay the night.

Chouji woke the next morning a bit tired still from the intense round that he and Tayuya had alone together just before sleeping. He smiled at the warm feeling of Tayuya laying on his chest, and looked down, only to find that Tayuya wasn't the one occupying his chest, but rather the blue haired woman that he had fought, and made love to the previous day. Konan was simply lying on him nude, her face as emotionless as anyone normally would see it. Chouji struggled to make sense of it all, and looked over to see Tayuya slowly waking. He knew right then that all was lost, and so it was as Tayuya smiled at him only until she saw the other konoichi lying on his chest, and raised hell as she flipped the bed entirely off of the floor, Chouji grabbing Konan, and getting out of the way just on time to avoid being crushed.

The raging redhead stepped up to the two, and picked up Konan, who was well awake by now, by the armpits, lifted her up as though she was some kind of dog to be scolded. "What the fuck are you do lying your sweet, blue haired ass on my fucking man?!As I fuckin remember it you were gonna stop fuckin attacking him! Now get the fuck out of here before I plant the thought into your head that you are a fuckin amputee, and give you the body to match."

Konan simply looked back at Chouji, and then turned her head, hand coming up to slap Tayuya lightly on the cheek. "Pein is mine. You can't have him."

Tayuya looked as though instead of being slapped she had been kicked in the ass, and dropped Konan on her feet, turning around to search for her flute. Chouji, however stepped up to he before she managed to find it. "Tayuya... I told you that this kind of thing would happen. You told me you would accept it. Besides, we may have thought that whole thing was a one night stand of sorts, but it may be good to have Konan around. She seems a good sort once you get past that she was once an enemy. I'm sure that with time you'll get used to her."

Tayuya simply mumbled, and stepped away from Chouji a few steps to get dressed. "You better fuck me a lot, because I think the only fuckin way I'll stand that emotionless bitch is for me to have had at least one too many orgasms that day."

Chouji smiled apologetically, and looked at Konan. "What about your shop?" But Konan simply pointed out the window, showing that the shop across the street flake off into countless sheets of paper that flew away with the wind. Chouji looked at the whole event with awe, and then turned back to smile at Konan "Well it seems that has been taken care of... I guess we move out today then after breakfast." Again Konan simply pointed at a location in the room, and there were three trays of hot food sitting, and waiting. At this Chouji smiled in appreciation, and turned to Tayuya once again. "I am thinking it may have been a very good idea to accept her as a traveling partner, Tayuya."

TBC

HR

There ya go people

As you have noticed Konan, Like Tayuya, doesn't call Chouji by his actual name, preferring Pein to Akimichi Chouji because in her mind Chouji has taken Pein's place, making him her previous lover in every respect. Don't ask why I made her do that, it just seemed to be better in my mind.

Next chapter Chouji, Tayuya, and Konan will arrive in Konoha, and Chouji will start to gather even more of his harem, so don't miss it

Yours,

Tankou001


	4. Interrogation Room Massacre

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone, Tankou001 here.

Yes, the long awaited moment has arrived! Chouji gets to Konoha in this chapter, and starts his local harem along with Konan, and Tayuya whom he picked up along the way with some minor difficulty in the achievement, and some major difficulty with the sleeping afterward XD

From here on out very few chapters will say who he pairs up with, but some may, so keep your eyes sharp on these little Authors Notes everyone

Also this is going to be the chapter where Chouji does some major stuff for a home life of sorts

Now without further ado, I give you all chapter four!

HR

Chapter Four: Interrogation Room Massacre

Chouji, Tayuya, and Konan walked to the gates of Konoha. Chouji looked around, and remembered the scenery well even after over a year of being there. One of the gate men called to him as he was stepping into the wall. "Stop There! State your name, and business in the village!"

Chouji simply looked at the man as though he was insane, and then remembered that he was no doubt classified K.I.A. and smiled. "Akimichi Chouji, of the Akimichi Clan. Age: 20, rank: Jounin, home village: Konoha. Is that good enough for you?" Chouji kept walking, and Tayuya, and Konan stepped along with him. Immediately the gate men's hands were of him, and he looked at them as though they were stupid this time. "Come on now... You want my hitai-ite, I can show it to you. I am just trying to get to the Hokage..."

Chouji continued to walk, but a kunai was placed to his throat, and he was forced to stop. Immediately Konan, and Tayuya were on the two gate men, knocking them away from Chouji, and Chouji looked at them as though they were stupid this time. "Nobody touches Pein!" Konan told the man, anger just barely in her voice. As the man heard this he grabbed a whistle from his neck, and blew it, making no sound, but causing about twenty ninja hounds to come to the spot right away. Chouji simply sighed, and put his hands up, Konan and Tayuya thinking it a good idea if he was so they did likewise.

In roughly one hour Chouji was separated from Konan, and Tayuya, who he told it would be fine, and then brought to an interrogation center. Morino Ibiki stepped in, and looked at him with a cold stare. He checked a report, and then looked at Chouji once again. "You certainly look like Akimichi Chouji, I will give you that. You don't even have any of the many piercings that your bodies all had. Still I am getting info out of you regardless." Chouji sighed as he felt an itch on his nose, and wiggled it a bit, not being able to reach it since he was tied up. "So tell me Pein... Are you going to choose to tell us truthfully, and easily, or shall I begin my tortures on you?"

Chouji again simply wiggled his nose, and shook around a bit in his chair before addressing Ibiki. "Hey Ibiki-san... I was wondering if you could perhaps scratch my nose? It really itches. Anyway, if you are looking for the real Pein he is long dead as we were all told a long time ago. Konan simply calls me Pein because I guess I take his place. Now since I have given you the info you need... Nose... Scratch... Now... Please... Thanks a bunch." Chouji continued to wave his head about, and wiggle his nose to get rid of the itch, but to no avail.

Ibiki simply punched Chouji in the gut, discovering an impossibly hard gut where a soft human stomach should have been. Her waved his hand a bit from the unexpected toughness of Chouji's stomach, and then turned back to Chouji, anger clear in his eyes. "You can't break those knots, or ropes, Pein. They are chakra coated, and have a Fukanou knot. Impossible to undo without the person who tied it.

Chouji laughed a bit, and looked at Ibiki, now having developed an itch on his chest as well. He was really annoyed with it as well. "You know what I never understood, Ibiki? Why they never made hand bindings so we couldn't do hand seals." Ibiki gave Chouji a look, and raced for him, but even inverted, Chouji's hands were too fast, and as he activated his jutsu the chair he was sitting in flew to the ceiling, landing upside down, and Chouji's hair hang long as he was tall. Naturally the interrogation room was a warehouse so that it was easily defensible if the person got free, and Chouji was far to high for anyone to reach. Ibiki simply looked awestruck at Chouji, and the Akimichi once again laughed. "You wanna see something even better, Ibiki? Lemme show ya. Spiral inversion technique." Chouji formed more hand seals, and the whole room flipped, Ibiki now smashed against the ceiling while Chouji sat comfortably on the floor. Still the floor had rafters, and the table was on the ceiling, but it almost looked normal.

Chouji laughed hysterically, and rocked about in his chair. "Now tell me Ibiki? Will you scratch my nose, or at least let me out for a minute so I can scratch it myself? You won't get out of a genjutsu like this because it is not a genjutsu at all. It's a time space ninjutsu. So I have, in this case at least, the lower hand. Believe me I can make this so much more fun too. Want me to show you?" Ibiki was trying to get back "up" from his position, but it was too late, Chouji concentrated and the whole room twisted into some spiral walled tunnel where Chouji was at one end, and Ibiki was at the other. Chouji now stood up outside of to chair, smiling.

Ibiki, ever the vengeful one, saw his route, and ran at Chouji, but no matter how fast he ran he found Chouji getting farther away. "How Do You Stay So Far Away!?"

Chouji guffawed at this, walked toward Ibiki, following one particular spiral of the tunnel until he stood upside down above Ibiki, everything about him staying at the right place. "It's called standing. You see Ibiki, I am not moving, the rest of this place is, and it is moving to my will. You want to get to me because your job depends on it, but not because you really want to get near me for if I really was Pein, which I am most certainly not, then I would no doubt be able to defeat you by now with ease. Still the only way to end this jutsu is to catch me." Chouji walked into an inverted door that came from nowhere, and appeared behind Ibiki from a similar door. "It;'s like wanting something not for a reason, but simply to want it. That is the trick to this jutsu. You don't need a reason for spontaneity, and I don't."

Ibiki spun around, and attacked Chouji, his body passing straight through Chouji, and when the special jounin turned back around he saw nothing. "You may want to look behind you." As Ibiki turned he saw a great step labyrinth, Chouji standing at the far side on a set of vertical stairs. "I told you Ibiki. You want to catch me because your job depends on it. I want you to not catch me because it doesn't matter overall."

An angry woman's voice echoed through the labyrinth, and suddenly the whole thing was gone, Chouji back tied up in his chair, and Ibiki looking close to exploding in front of him. Tsunade stood behind Ibiki, and frowned. Chouji sighed and wiggled his still itchy nose. "Hi Hokage-sama. Could you me the favor of scratching my nose since my oh so not amiable host refuses to do so?"

Tsunade's frown deepened, and she snapped her fingers, the knot over Chouji's hands coming undone. Chouji quickly brought his hand up, Ibiki flinching, and he scratched the bridge of his nose, a sigh of happiness escaping his mouth in the process. "H-Hokage-sama. T-This man is.."

"Akimichi Chouji, age: 20, rank: Jounin of Konohagakure No Sato. This event never happened, and you will be demoted to Chuunin after this is done for incompetence." Ibiki looked as though he was surely going to implode this time, and Chouji stood up, holding his hand out to Tsunade. Tsunade took his hand, and pulled him into a hug that would have normally killed someone, but not Chouji as his jutsu kept him solid against Tsunade's super squeeze. "Glad to have you back, Chouji. I recommend you go get your girls, and get to seeing Ty Dao. She has been in a sorry mood for over a year now. You cheer her up, or this time I will be doing the torturing, and I won't fail."

Chouji smiled, and looked at Ibiki, wiggling his nose again, faking that it still itched. "As I remember I asked for someone to scratch my nose... I never got that either. Ibiki if you will be so kind." Ibiki looked as though he would simply punch Ibiki in the face, and as he raised his hand Tsunade made an unpleasant ahem, and Chouji smiled. "As I recall I now outrank you..." Ibiki seem,ed to be holding back a yell, and angrily extended his hand, and scratched the bridge of Chouji's nose with a finger. Chouji smiled as Ibiki stopped after a few seconds, and stormed out of the interrogation warehouse, Laughing out loud, Tsunade joining right ion with him. "Well now that that is all done I will be gathering my girls, and going to see Ty Dao. Also, Tsunade-sama... I was wondering if that plot of land is still available. You know the big one outside of the village walls that is about ten acres."

Tsunade nodded with a questioning look on her face, and Chouji simply smiled, and walked out. He made his way to find Konan, and Tayuya, who were both giving their interrogators their own bit of hell. Tayuya was swearing up a storm at anything her interrogator asked her, and Konan simply stayed quite, and considering she didn't need hand seals for most of her jutsu, including her paper wings jutsu she had no problem in terrorizing her interrogator just fine. When Chouji arrived to get her the man who was questioning her, or was supposed to be, was cowering in a corner screaming that she was an unholy beast. Konan was just sitting at her chair staring at him the whole time as they walked out. The three had a laugh as they went to Ty Dao's home, which was right where Chouji had remembered it. Chouji turned to Konan and Tayuya, and made sure they were paying good attention to him. "Now listen. This woman is a good friend of mine. I won't try to go for her so please be nice to her..."

Tayuya, and Konan nodded as Chouji knocked on the door. No sound came, but the door slammed into Chouji as Ty Dao flew out of her apartment, and barraged Chouji with a bunch of knee, and shin strikes. Chouji wasn't prepared for this, and took a few hits, but overall only two got through before he grabbed Ty Dao by the leg, and threw her against the ground. "What the hell are you doing Ty Dao!?"

Ty Dao turned up to look at him, anger in her eyes. "I TOLD YOU I won't come..." As Ty Dao saw Chouji even through her Kakashi style mask Chouji could see her mouth form into a large "O" and she threw herself again the Akimichi with force enough to knock him over, not letting go for the world. Tears were flooding down her cheeks, and she was burying her face in Chouji's chest as she cried. "I thought you were dead! You were right there, and I thought I would never see you again!" Ty Dao simply cried for a bit as Chouji carried her into her house, and the two other women followed. Chouji laid Ty Dao on her bed, and went back to put the door back in place, fixing the hinges in only a few seconds, returning to see Ty Dao sitting on the edge of her bed sniffling. Tayuya looked at Chouji like Ty Dao was damaged goods, and he gave Tayuya a look that scared even her. Konan, as always, stayed quiet, and stoic.

Chouji sat down next to the sniffling Shinobi, and placed an arm around the fifteen-year-old Shinobi's shoulder. "It was a bit of a close call I will admit, but I made it through. I won't leave you anymore, I promise." Ty Dao simply looked at Chouji, and before Chouji could react Ty Dao had pulled off her mask, and was kissing him right there. Tayuya had the classic "what the hell" look running across her face, and even Konan looked a bit discomfited. When Chouji, and Ty Dao parted Chouji stared into the konoichi's eyes. It was only then had he ever noticed the beauty of her which had only changed the slightest bit in the past year.

"What the FUCK is happening here!? First origami girl moves in on my man, then some flat chested little bitch comes into the picture? I don't care if you were on the team with him I have known him far longer, and He's my man!" Tayuya was now fuming, and moved up, but was stopped short by Konan.

Konan held Tayuya back a bit, and shook her head. "You are mistaken. Pein belongs to me, and only me. You have no right to take Pein away from me, nor aid in my resisting another woman taking him similarly." Konan pushed Tayuya back a bit, and tried to advance, but before they knew what was happening outside of their own bickering Ty Dao had moved up to them, and tapped them both on the shoulder.

The two other women looked at Ty Dao, and were ready to say something, but Ty Dao simply placed a hand on the women's chests, and said, "He is mine tonight. DEAL WITH IT!" steadily a flowing mark came up from the open spot on the back of Ty Dao's glove. Her curse seal spread slowly up her arm like steam running along her tan skin. Slowly the temperature in the room rose, and Konan, and Tayuya started sweating openly, and before long Tayuya at least noticed the full severity of Ty Dao's abilities. The red headed flutist grabbed Konan by the arm, and bid Chouji, and Ty Dao a hasty farewell. Ty Dao seemed pleased enough with this, and then turned back on Chouji, pushing him down onto her bed. "I should have done this a year ago... You scared me into depression, and now you will bring me from it."

Ty Dao's seal spread across the rest of her body, markings like steam running across her body, and causing her body to heat up a lot. She stripped herself of her clothing as Chouji quickly disrobed as well, and the last article left on Ty Dao was a tight bandage wrap around her chest. Chouji had always seen Ty Dao in skin tight clothing with practically no décolletage at all, and now he knew why. She wrapped her breasts to make them smaller. It made a bit of sense since Ty Dao seemed so much like a tomboy with her heavy emphasis on taijutsu, and weapons ability. However, when Ty Dao unwrapped her chest Chouji saw just what he had been missing. Ty Dao under the bandages had to be at least a D, or larger, and she leaned over Chouji, her breasts hanging just above his chest.

As Chouji stared awestruck at Ty Dao's large breasts the girl blushed. "I know... They are far too big to be reasonable in any way. Why do you think I wrap them so tight? I hate them truthfully, but every years they just get bigger, and bigger. Shizune-nee says I still have about five more years until they stop entirely, and I am just worried that I will turn out even bigger than Tsunade-sama." Ty Dao covered her breasts with her hands, and tried to keep Chouji from seeing them, but Chouji grabbed her hands out of the way, and latched onto her nipple with his mouth, earning a gasp out of the girl.

Chouji, after a short time, parted from Ty Dao, and looked her up and down. Ty Dao's raw, uncovered form was beautiful. She had perfect curves, and deep red hair that reached her ankles when braided, and kami only knew how long when let loose. Ty Dao had always shown her braid as more of a weapon, having mastered her family's art of Bure-do ken, or the Braided Blade long ago. Still Chouji was coming to realize how brilliant her hair was as normal now. Ty Dao's well tanned skin had no lines, telling that she must have tanned nude, but Chouji had never seen her tan start to fade, and wondered a bit if her skin was just that color naturally. Her eyes were of the deepest green, almost black in color, but just green enough that you could see it. Best of all, Ty Dao sported a very well toned body all in all, having centered her whole life around taijutsu aside from mastering water and fire element so she could live up to her family elements for steam chakra.

Still this all paled in comparison to the heat that covered Ty Dao's body. Waves of steam flowed from Ty Dao in sheets of semi liquid sweat. It was like she was water, and the outer layers were slowly steaming off. It was strange in some ways, but beautiful in so many more. Already Chouji's member was rubbing against Ty Dao's entrance, and earning the occasional moan from her, but Ty Dao soon reached back, and positioned Chouji at her entrance, smiling sweetly at him as she lowered onto him, wincing a bit as Chouji entered her. As soon as Chouji sunk himself all the way into Ty Dao, however the young jounin swung her right fist directly into his left eye, causing Chouji to yipe in pain, and groan a bit. Ty Dao looked at him apologetically, and leaned down to kiss him softly before continuing slowly, not punching him this time.

The experience for Chouji alone was more intense than any woman before Ty Dao. Tanget always had the best technique, and Tayuya had the best muscle control. Konan made up for her lack of technique with her tightness, squirming, and more than entertaining noises despite the fact that Chouji knew very well he was from from her first as far as how many times. Still what set Ty Dao apart was the heat inside of her. Chouji felt like he was going to melt inside of Ty Dao's entrance, her whole body a furnace, easily past the point of a horrible fever for anyone else. Chouji tried to hold back, but even as he attempted to control himself Ty Dao was making it harder every second as she ground her hips against him, his manhood far into her. "Chouji... You are so big... I didn't know it would feel this way."

Chouji smiled and gasped at Ty Dao tightening up around him, nearly coming, but the restriction kept him from letting go too soon. Ty Dao shuddered, and finally she loosened up a bit, Chouji not being able to help coming to climax inside of her as she collapsed onto him. "Thanks for being my first, Chou-nii... It felt amazing." Chouji blushed a bit, but soon saw out of the corner of his eye a piece of cloth on Ty Dao's dresser catching on fire. Ty Dao also noticed it, and struggled a bit with her fingers, finally snapping them, and the fire went out. Slowly her seal went back to it's passive state again, and Ty Dao simply lay on top of Chouji, satisfied where she was. Chouji too fell asleep with her on top of him, and sweet dreams filled his mind.

The next morning Chouji woke abruptly in Ty Dao's room, the three women all around him, helping themselves to his member for breakfast. Konan's legs straddled Chouji's face, and he was more than happy to partake. After a long "breakfast" the four got all showered, sharing a shower at the same time as Ty Dao seemed to love expansive showers, and thus got an apartment with a massive shower space. Extra things happened during the shower requiring several different times rewashing, and by the time all four of them got out Chouji was feeling very clean, but also as though another eight good hours of sleep would do him wonders.

When they all left Ty Dao's home they were, save for Ty Dao, all surprised to see Rock Lee at the door, waiting for what apparently was called a "love battle" Ty Dao excused herself, and the three were given the privilege of Rock Lee getting his ass beat into nothing by Ty Dao. Chouji stopped by the a land salesman after they were done with watching the fight, and bought the ten acre plot of land for himself. The man warned him that it was empty, but he was fine with it anyway. He had serious plans for that land.

TBC

HR

Hey everyone! Thus concludes the fourth chapter of Animal Magnetism! As you can see the OC, Ty Dao is all for Chouji this time around. I will tell you the name of the next chapter just for the hell of it so you can try to guess the next girl in Chouji's harem.

The Next Chapter will be called Flower Shop Frenzy.

I am trying to make these chapters good, but I think I messed up a bit on this opne in detail. Still the next chapters will be better

Yours,

Tankou001


	5. Flower Shop Frenzy

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here!

As you can clearly see this will be my fifth chapter for Animal Magnetism. Score one for the Chouji!

Chouji in this chapter is mainly going to be setting up stuff on his ten acres of land, and romancing his women as well as a new girl who you should all know of simply by the chapter name XD

Yes, you heard right! Chouji got a plot of land with ten acres, and I am gonna say that he is receiving the next ten acres next to it cause the land hasn't been sold yet in this chapter XD

You will see in this chapter what he does with it

Also some crazy insight is going to be revealed about Inuzuka Kiba in this chapter so feel free to freak the hell out if you like, but nothing is changing it XD

HR

Chapter Five: Flower Shop Frenzy

Chouji stepped onto his new twenty acres of land outside of the village proper. He had originally only bought just ten acres of land, but an extra ten had been added free of charge since it had been left for sale for so long. It was perfectly good land if you liked overgrown, and far too much work for it's worth, thus being free to Chouji. The soil was apparently too acidic as well, and only old trees, and weeds would grow. Still Chouji had a solution. "Are you sure you want to do this Chou-nii? This seems awfully difficult even for a shinobi of your caliber."

Ty Dao, and Tayuya walked alongside Chouji as he stepped along the last of the perimeter of his land, making sure that he had everything in the right mindset before he started his little "renovation". He was going to overhaul the whole twenty acres, and all by himself as well. "Ya... I am more than sure. This whole plot is mine, and over half of it is fallow, and unusable even if the wooded parts were ripped out, which they won't be. I have already arranged for someone to help me out in the reforesting of the place once I am done. You should probably get outside of this area. It will be flooded soon." Konan was not around at that moment, taking care of something with Tsunade about Jiraiya, catching up about what he had done since Konan had been his pupil, and before he had died in combat with Pein.

Tayuya, and Ty Dao did as they were told, stepping about 25 feet from Chouji, and Chouji looked around, smiling. "Now let's get to this. Earth Style: Earthen Mass Territory Wall!" A massive wall grew up under Chouji, and around the line of his property. The wall extended upward a good hundred feet or so, and Ty Dao grabbed Tayuya, and scrambled up the earthen wall to get a good view. Chouji smiled, and then formed some more hand seals. "Fire Style: Mass Inferno Bush Fire!" Chouji breathed ion deep, and blew out a massive fireball that encompassed roughly half of his twenty acres of land, and swept his aim through the whole mass of land inside of the wall, burning everything inside of it to nothing in no time at all. Inside of the land was only left burnt tree skeletons, and charcoal.

Ty Dao and Tayuya looked at the display in awe, and Tayuya shook her head a bit in disbelief at what she was seeing. As Tayuya stepped towards Chouji who seemed to not be showing any weakness at all Ty Dao grabbed her shoulder, and shook her head. "This is nothing, just wait a bit longer."

Chouji smiled as he formed more seals. "Water Style: Ocean Volume Trench Filler, Water Style: Massive Mineral Water Lake." Chouji breathed in again, this time not blowing out fire, but a mass of water, the very air around him becoming dry as a grand volume of water gathered above his head, and dropped into the water already being expelled from him into the walled area. A sound from behind Chouji could be heard as a familiar Tenzou came up to the wall's top on a tree branch from so far below. The previously Anbu captain formerly known as Yamato smiled as he saw the spectacle that Chouji was putting forth for the two women, and stepped onto the earthen wall that kept so much water from spilling onto the land around it.

Chouji, still far too involved formed a last set of hand seals. "Earth Style: Mass Earth Basin Blender, Earth Style: Great Forest Preparation!" Chouji placed his hands above the giant lake of water, and lifted, and lowered them slowly as the water below seemed to fluctuate some before turning a muddy brown, and lowering in level, the ground at the bottom swirling around, and sucking up the water. Shino flew up on a bug swarm just a few feet away from the two girls on the wall, and waved at them as he landed on the wall. Chouji was still at his jutsu, however, and still hadn't noticed the two new arrivals. He placed his hands on the wall, and a great quaking shook the wall as the last of the water soaked into the ground, and what at first looked like a great swamp with no vegetation suddenly shook into a wonderfully damp area of empty soil. Chouji knelt on one knee, looking only a bit worn from his massive jutsu having been all used at once. Suddenly he noticed Shino, and Tenzou at his location, and smiled. "Hey guys. Care to pull off your end?"

Tenzou smiled, and Shino even chuckled a bit. Both making hand seals, and calling out there own jutsu. "Wood Style: Grand Forest Birth And Life!" Tenzou placed his hands together as Shino finished his hand seals, and bit his thumb, spreading the blood across a portion of the wall. "Kuchiyose: Great Mother Insect Goddess." Instantly Shino was standing atop a giant insect that seemed a strange mix of any bug ever able to be imagined all in a harmonious mixture. The giant insect used all 20 sets of wings to fly above the land, a massive forest now sprouting, and thriving under Shino, and the bug goddess. From under the giant bug fell many different pods that landed, and hatched open into more bugs than could be counted. Shino formed more hand seals then. "Insect Growth: Life, Death And Rebirth." The bugs below in the growing forest soon spread, breeding, and laying eggs, and dying off, even more bugs taking their place, and doing the same as their parents. Finally after near an hour of the process of growth of the new forest, and the bug swarms the land below looked like a paradise.

Chouji made some hand seals, and lowered the wall that they all stood on, Tenzou, and Shino now back, and both looking very worn out, the giant bug now gone. "Thanks a bunch guys. I owe you big time. Ty Dao-chan, Tayuya-chan, this is where I am going to make my home. Now that the soil it fresh, and much better the bugs are all back in it thanks to Shino, and all of the old trees are gone, and Tenzou did me the honor of reseeding the place. All of these trees are his doing. It looks great, but I don't plan on this being all of it." Tayuya looked at the dense forest in front of her. The trees had been grown very dense, and Chouji seemed to be making his way into the thick forest. The four others were quick to follow.

Finally Chouji reached a clearing after about five minutes, and smiled. "Hey Tenzou. I have some soldier pills for you if you are willing to help me." Tenzou nodded, and took the soldier pills from Chouji, forming some hand seals with Chouji. "Earth Style: Steel Forming Inner Complex!" Tenzou finished his, and put his hands together. "Wood Style: Advanced Building Design: Wooden Mansion!" Chouji's metal pipes ran up out of the ground, and wood grew around it in the form of an amazing house that formed up to be four stories tall, and would have held dozens of rooms and perhaps just as many bathrooms. Chouji formed more hand seals. "Water Style: Hidden Aquifer Gathering Technique!" Chouji slammed his palms into the ground, water gathered under his new home. "And now it is done. This place, girls, will be my new home, and you two, along with Konan are welcome to stay in it with me."

The eyes of the two women lit up at this, and they ran up to Chouji, and hugged him. Tenzou looked at Chouji with a jealous look, and Shino with a slightly pained one. Chouji smiled, and shrugged at the looks, and stepped up to the house. "Let's see how good we made this place Tenzou." The group walked into the house, and inside was set out very well. Aside from the fact that everything was all one color it was an amazing place, the wood free of the ability to rot, or soak up water, and everything a good, solid build. The sinks were all metal, and the counter tops were wood. Chouji frowned at this, and shrugged. "I will have to prepare the counters later, but it is a very nice setup. All four stories, and all of the twenty rooms I asked for. Still I think I will be heading over to the flower shop. I have a bit of catching up to do, and some flowers would make a good splash of color for this place. Tayuya, Ty Dao, please stay here until I get back, alright. No doubt Konan will show up soon enough, so please explain things to her." Chouji then formed some hand seals as he stepped outside, and sunk straight into the ground, leaving no evidence of ever being there in the first place.

Chouji appeared in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop only seconds later, dusting the dirt from his clothing as he stepped in. as he raised his head to look at the shop a hand made contact with his cheek, an angry Ino standing in front of him. "My god, food boy! Next time you decide to die don't take so much time in coming back, alright? Shikamaru was so worried about you. He never got to even say goodbye. I thought you were going to pull an Asuma-sensei on us. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Chouji yawned, and shrugged. "I'll take fifteen of the potted dahlias, and fifteen of the potted spotted tiger lilies. Give me five of the hanging style spider plants... hmm.. What else would you say is good for a new home out in the forest, Ino-chan?" Again Ino's hand slapped Chouji, Chouji having already activated his pheromone jutsu, and was now only waiting for Ino to cave in on the urges she would soon be getting for him. "Alright, Ino-chan, I am sorry, just don't hit me anymore. It wasn't like I could help nearly dying. I did what I had to do, and the mission may have been a failure, but I was the only casualty. I am back now anyway. So as I was asking. What would be some good plants for a new house out in the forest?"

Ino humphed at all of this, and went to gather the plants, seeming a bit strange as she stumbled about, sweat gathering on her body. Chouji smiled as he knew what was happening. He stepped over to Ino, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Ino? You seem a bit down."

Ino instantly turned on her heel, and threw her arms around Chouji, tears flowing freely from her eyes. This surprised Chouji. "No I am not alright! How could you leave us? How could you make everyone think that you were dead? How could you let Shikamaru, and Ty Dao go into such a depression. Ty Dao didn't get to say anything to you before you left, and Shikamaru was too out of it to have been able to say anything either... Most of all how could you leave me? I know that I haven't treated you the best all this time, but I love you, Chouji! At first I hated you, but you are the most wonderful man I have ever known, and I thought I would never be able to tell you that after the other three got back from the mission with word that you were dead." Ino simply cried into Chouji shoulder for a bit, and finally when she stopped Chouji tried to speak, but Ino cut him off. "Don't say anything... Just... Hold me... Take me to my room..."

Chouji did as he was told, and brought Ino back to her room. He laid the Yamanaka on her bed, and Ino looked at the Akimichi longingly. She reached op to him, and pulled him against her, bringing Chouji into a heated kiss that lasted a good few minutes, and Ino would not let go of Chouji if her life depended on it. "I-Ino.. there are other women I am with too. I won't be able to just be with you..."

Ino shook her head, not caring, and brought Chouji back into another passionate kiss. When she parted she whispered into his ear, "I don't care. I get to have you part time, and that is all I want. After all it is not fair that only I would get you..." Somewhere in between making out, and finishing her little speech there Ino had completely undressed, and managed to undress Chouji halfway as well. He knew not when his shirt had been taken off, but it was right there in the bedroom floor. Whatever Ino had done to get undressed, and take off Chouji's shirt must have been pretty extreme because he never noticed a thing happening outside of the kissing. Still Chouji was not one to argue with something of the sort, and quickly shed his pants as well, his toned body lying above Ino seductively. Ino raised her hand up, and ran it across a particularly deep scar on Chouji's chest. "Where did this come from?"

Chouji felt the scar himself, and shrugged lightly. "I suppose it was from when I was learning wind chakra. It was pretty intense training, and I give cut up pretty bad a few times. But that is neither here nor there. Tell me Ino... Am I your first?"

Ino shook her head, blushing violently. "N-No... After I heard you died I tried going out with Naruto-kun... To fill the void you left behind that I desperately wanted filled up. He just wasn't any good though, and Shikamaru was so caught up with Temari I didn't have a chance with him at all. I was thinking of going out with Kiba-kun.. but something happened when he got back from a mission... well.. you will soon see." Ino pulled Chouji back into a passionate kiss once again, Chouji moving himself to enter her, and Ino smiled as they parted, Chouji pushing his manhood into Ino gently.

As the konoichi moaned happily Chouji felt a newfound love for her. How could he hold a grudge against her for all of the times that she called him fat, or things like that when she genuinely loved him? He was touched, and now things felt so right with their coupling. Despite the fact that Chouji had guessed that Ino had only had sex once Ino's technique showed otherwise, the Yamanaka showing off a wonderful technique that easily topped even Tanget's abilities in the art of love making. Soon it seemed more easily that Ino was running the show rather than Chouji, and somehow Ino even managed to get on top, chouji slightly confused at how things turned around.

Still everything was wonderful. Ino's gentle caresses, and sweet words. Her supple body rubbing along Chouji's in their coupling. It actually made Chouji glad that the other women in his life were not around. If they were he was sure the attention would be hogged up, and the tender moment that this would have been called would have been ruined. Another trait that surprised Chouji is that Ino was easily the noisiest women he had ever been with. While Tayuya moaned loudly, and Konan whimpered seductively, Ty Dao, and Tanget were always relatively silent, similar to Chouji. Still Ino, it seemed, was rather loud, crying out Chouji's name, and simply yelling in ecstasy every so often. Chouji thought it a nice change from his normally quiet sessions with the other women.

Finally after some time Chouji called it quits, and let go, Ino pushing off of him, and doing the honors of "cleaning him up". It was strange since Chouji had always simply finished up without parting, but Ino seemed bent on being cautious rather than enjoying the closeness. Still Chouji admired this to some degree. After all he may have been safe with the others for the most part, but he really didn't want to take the risk of having to father a child so early in life. Even twenty seemed a bit young to be having kids in Chouji's mind. Ino, and Chouji lay for a while, snuggling, and reminiscing. Chouji had to ask some things about what had happened in his absence however. "So tell me Ino... You said that something happened to Kiba-kun? What happened exactly?"

Ino now giggled a bit. "Well first off we now call him, or should I say her Kiba-chan." Chouji looked at Ino now as though she had gone insane. "Don't worry, none of us have gone blind nor deaf. Kiba ran into some... woman troubles on one of his missions. I was going to ask him if I could go out with him when he got back, but when I first saw him walk through the gates, intending to greet him well with some food, and give Akamaru some meat I saw a very attractive woman riding Akamaru instead. Still the same Kiba-kun in mind, but her body had been changed quite a bit."

Chouji blinked a few times at this. How could such a thing happen? Surely Kiba didn't choose to become a woman. "What happened to him?"

Ino giggled a bit more. "Well apparently he had hooked up with a girl for a one night stand. You know, just for a bit of fun. When he told the girl he was just fucking her for that one night, and it didn't mean anything she kind of flipped. Apparently her kekkei genkai could "exchange" human body parts. So in order to teach Kiba-kun a lesson she exchanged all of his male organs for female organs, swearing that he would have to learn what a woman felt like for the rest of his life." Ino laughed out loud at that moment, unable to hold back the laughing anymore. "Kiba-chan is still mostly the same as Kiba-kun, but now she is into men, and not by choice. Apparently despite the fact that Kiba-kun didn't like men before, and hated the idea of dating one even after getting turned into a woman she can't help but be attracted by them now, and is mildly disgusted now by the thought of a relationship with a woman. I think it's poetic justice. Kiba-kun was such a ladies man before, and messed with one too many women's hearts."

Chouji couldn't help but to smile at this. It really was irony at it's best. Kiba used to be so into women, and regarded them as little more than a night of fun, but now he truly must have known how horrible he was for such things. "So does Kiba kun still live at the Inuzuka compound, and everything?"

Ino nodded. "She still lives there, but Hana-nee is constantly pressuring her to go out, and act more feminine now that she is a woman. Hana-nee has tried to set her up with guys for about six months, but Kiba-chan is having none of it. Honestly I am starting to think that Kiba-chan is never going to be able to handle a woman's life, which is honestly too bad because she makes such a good woman physically. I only wish her mind, and manner could follow suit to some degree."

Chouji shrugged, and stood up from the bed, smiling a bit. From what he heard Kiba was one serious woman now, no vestiges of ever being a man left. It sort of made Chouji feel bad in a way, but the possibilities were endless as he saw it. Why not give it a try? After all, Tanget once told him that if he learned her jutsu he would have two options in life. Only one of those options he could follow, and he had no exceptions. He would either follow her way, and live entirely without love, detach himself from the world as a whole. The second way was the path he seemed to be following now; travel the world, and gather women wherever he went. No longer did he follow the ways of claiming one woman. It was now all or none, and there was no midpoint. Still Chouji knew Kiba as a man. It would be a bit strange to think of him as a woman, however, Chouji was an open guy for the most part. How hard could it be to get accustomed to the new Kiba?

Still Chouji was not done with Ino at that moment. He turned to the Yamanaka, and took her hand. It was now, or never. "Ino... Would you move in with me, and the other girls?" Ino looked at Chouji fr a moment, and blushed before slowly nodding her head, and throwing herself against Chouji in a great embrace.

TBC

HR

Hey everyone! Hope I didn't disappoint.

As you can see I messed with Kiba a bit here. XD Sorry but I have always though of a FemKiba, and drooled, and I think this would be a perfect thing to do for this fic as Kiba is a guy in the other two current ones XD

Also I thought it only fitting that Kiba got turned into a girl in some story instead of the whole plot being gender bent. Honestly I don't like the whole fic setting where everyone was simply born the opposite gender, It complicates thing. Still I find it oddly fitting that after being what can only be seen as a mega playboy, which everyone knows Kiba became after a while, Kiba gets turned from womanizer to womanized XD Also the name of the fic alone adds flavor as well. What better to do than put a female Kiba in a fic called animal magnetism? XD

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and happily will await the next chapter. The name will make you LOL I hope XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	6. A Bitch In Heat

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here with the newest chapter of Animal Magnetism. I am sorry it has taken longer than usual top post this, but stuff happened in real life with job seeking, and stuff so I have had no time, nor the ability to get on, and update.

As was said last chapter Inuzuka Kiba is a woman in this story because he was too much of a playboy, and payed for it from a pissed off chick with a mean kekkei genkai after a steamy one night stand XD

Still this fic is about Chouji. Maybe my next one will be a steamy Kiba x Ayame fic though XP

Speaking of Ayame I have lost a bit of faith in after seeing that under the character list for Naruto fics there is a Pakkun category, but not an Ayame category.. Seriously that is all okay if you like dog pairings, but why would someone put a pug in the list over a smokin' hot waitress/chef? DX

Anyway, Onto the story!

HR}

Chapter Six: A Bitch In Heat

Chouji walked through Konoha, Ino hanging from his back, and Konan walking closer beside him... very close at that, the blue haired konoichi's arms wrapped tightly around Chouji's arm as he walked. Still it wasn't as if it wasn't a simple show of affection, and far better than Ino hanging from his back like a little girl getting a piggy back ride. In truth Ino had complained that she didn't get enough time with him that morning, and refused to let go until Chouji agreed to come back with her, and have some more fun. Still Konan was the one that dragged Chouji out so he had no idea why Ino blamed him.

One thing that had been worrying Chouji was that he had received a message the previous day from Tsunade that there may have been a missing nin in Konoha, and to keep his eyes open. He was wary of danger, and although he now lived outside of Konoha proper for a good week along with Tayuya, Konan, Ino, and Ty Dao he would not let his guard down simply because of that. The three went through a park on their little morning walk, Konan stopping, and pulling Chouji to a halt, and Ino looked at the former Akatsuki with a question in her glance. "This isn't a safe place... We should leave to somewhere else, and inform the authorities."

Chouji looked down at Konan, and frowned. Perhaps Konan could notice many more things than he, and Ino could, but Konan hardly ever pulled Chouji back from something since she joined up with him. She never showed too much emotion, but Chouji was beginning to learn Konan's little quirks, and feelings despite the fact that none else could. Chouji finally nodded after a bit of thinking, and the walked from the park, Konan tying herself around his arm, and Ino still on his back. They were about to reach the edge of the park as a scream came from further in, and a hand shot out from underground, grabbing Chouji's ankle. The muscular hand was gigantic, and powerful as well, pulling Chouji into the ground down to his neck, Ino, and Konan jumping away from him, and getting in fighting position.

Another hand came back up, and went for Chouji's head, but this time the Akimichi was ready for it, and flexed his muscles, chakra pumping out of him at a massive speed, the ground exploding from his body, and revealing a large muscled man, and the open hand that closed around Chouji's face. Still Chouji's limbs were free, and he brought an over sized, rapidly growing fist into the man's stomach which hit the ninja like a ton of bricks, and rammed the unsuspecting foe into the earth with ease. Chouji, now free from the grasp of the missing ninja, looked forward to see no man where the missing ninja was. Soon, however, he felt a pair of hands slide around him from behind, and pull him against the dirt, Konan, and Ino wanting to o something from above, but it was far too close quarters at this point.

Chouji managed to get some seals together, and turned his head toward the ninja behind him. "Fire Style: Full Body Ignition!" Chouji's body exploded in flames, and when the flames subsided small embers glowed on his now bare torso which was heavily burnt. Normally the Akimichi had enough time, and concentration to wrap his body in chakra so that burns would not occur, and his clothes wouldn't burn off. Still this was a special case, and Chouji took the explosion just as his foe had. The earth ninja lay against the dirt behind Chouji as Chouji stumbled about to get up out of the whole, passing out soon enough from the horrible burns that he had dealt himself.

Chouji woke up later in the hospital. Bandages covered his body, and he felt like he had been covered in some sort of gel. He looked at himself, and found that the gel thought had been true, and a strange blue gel had been smeared all of his burns, providing quickened healing, and soothing relief no doubt. A cup of ramen was thrown onto his lap suddenly, causing a bit of pain as the Styrofoam cup full of dried noodles hit a particularly bad burn location. Chouji turned the direction of the toss, and saw a beautiful woman before him. Large breasts, and perfect hips. Inuzuka markings on each cheek, and her whole body covered in wonderful tanned skin. A giant white dog was at her side, and Chouji knew better than to flirt as soon as he saw the markings alone, the dog he knew as Akamaru just a simple part of making sure. "You know something Kiba-kun? Something has changed about you, and I don't know quite what it is... It couldn't be the hair... no that isn't it."

Kiba's hand shot down, and jabbed four fingers into a nasty burn that Chouji had gotten. The Akimichi roared in pain, and a nurse ran in, screaming at Kiba to be careful with Chouji, and chastising her greatly for furthering his injuries. Regardless of the commotion Chouji didn't suffer any worse injury save for extreme pain, and discomfort. "Alright, I am sorry Kiba-kun. I guess I didn't notice that you grew your hair out. I just had a hard time believing that was they only thing that was different. I could have sworn there was something else different as well. What could it..."

Kiba cut in right then, screaming at the top of her lungs at Chouji as the nurse walked out of the room. "I AM A WOMAN ASSHOLE! See, I have breasts, and a nice ass, and my dick is gone!" Kiba pulled up her shirt, and waved her breasts around, Chouji smirking as he got a more than reasonable look at Kiba's recent endowments, and the Inuzuka quickly realized what she had done, and stowed the large breasts back in her shirt which looked to be busting at the seams as it was. "Fuckin one night stand gone horribly wrong... Never mess around with women who have swirling purple eyes."

Chouji laughed at this, and shook his head. "When I mess around with women I tell them why they can't be the only one before I take the deepest dive of my life." Kiba looked at Chouji, and laughed as though doubting that Chouji could ever get a girl. Chouji quirked an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "And how much do you want to bet that I have gotten more sex in the past year than you have gotten in your whole life? Would you bet your body on it? If so would you care to shake on that, good friend?" Kiba again laughed, but seemed a bit hesitant to shake on the whole deal, not quite certain that she could truthfully take the chance. Chouji chuckled, all too ready to make a smart comment at this, and indulged his urges to do so easily. "Oh so you really aren't sure that that you, the former mega playboy of Konoha, has been beaten. You don't want to be shown up, but you don't want to let go of the title? I can't say I blame you. I mean when you are beat you're beat. Not my fault I am just better with the ladies..."

A hand flew forward, and Chouji half expected it to punch him in the face, but instead the hand simply stopped in front of him, and stayed open, an annoyed Kiba standing above him, very serious. "As though you could ever get more women than I could. Don't make me laugh, You've got a deal, big man..."

Chouji smiled, and stood up, knowing that with that deal he would be sure to get Kiba within the day. "As soon as I get discharged I will make sure to steal you then. You will see how many women I have had, and I will add you to my list of lovely ladies. Unlike some people that have known you before I have no problems doing more questionable things with you, or the fact that you used to be one of the guys. As a matter of fact I think I like the new you, Kiba-chan... The new body adds definite... Allure. If I didn't know that I would get you anyway I would be half tempted to use my charms to capture you for myself."

Kiba snorted at the word "charms", but was pushed aside by Shizune as the hokage's apprentice walked in, and pushed Chouji back onto his bed, the Akimichi groaning a bit in pain. "If you can stand up you can have an exam. Kiba-chan leave this room. Visiting time is over now. You can come back when I tell you so." Kiba groaned, and stepped out quickly, Shizune looking back at Chouji, and slowly untying her robe, Chouji's eyes widening. He was about to open his mouth, but Shizune covered it. "Shush... This is part of the... treatment. At first I was a bit repulsed by the idea of the four others following you about, but when they brought you in, your shirt all torn up, and burnt, and your bare body so close to mine I noticed you smelled really nice even through the burn. It was like spring time, and I wanted to lay you right there. Listen, I'll speed up your recovery, but let me have you just this once alright, Chouji-kun."

Chouji realized that his body must have leaked pheromones while he was unconscious, and Shizune must have gotten the full brunt of it all. She had an infatuation for him, and Chouji knew personally that once caught by those pheromones of his that a woman would sooner kill him for a quick fuck than let him go. He was in no position to argue, and frankly didn't want to. He simply smiled a bit, and laid back, Shizune doing all of the work, and quickly finishing up with him, cuddling with him for not even ten minutes before looking at the clock, and hopping off of him. Chouji stepped out of the bed totally healed, not quite sure how Shizune had healed him in all of the sex they were having, but not bothering to ask. As he stepped out Kiba greeted him with an About Time, and Shizune stepped up to him, clipboard in hand, and kissed him on the lips. "Remember to get your regular check-ups now. And don't forget my number in case you need a... house call."

The medic nin bounced off, and Kiba looked at Chouji in total disbelief. "You and her? I don't believe it. In all of my time as a man I fantasized about that bombshell every day since she arrived in the village, and you come back after being dead for a year, hardly many different from when you left, and the first look she gets of you she fucks you on the spot? Honestly how do you do it, Big Man?"

Chouji chuckled, and shrugged a bit, turning to step out, Kiba close behind. "You know... My charm, good looks, amazing personality, and best of all, my little bit of.. Animal Magnetism. You'll see soon that Shizune-nee is not my only person, Kiba-chan." Kiba grumbled a bit, and followed, mumbling something about how Chouji couldn't get anyone if he tried. Chouji, however, showed exactly how wrong that was in the next few hours as the first thing that happened as soon as the pair left the hospital was Chouji getting literally attacked by Ty Dao, the taijutsu expert seeming very torn up, and pulling Chouji to the nearest hidden spot which she somehow new all of in the village, and fucking right on the spot. Kiba looked on in near horror as Ty Dao looked up to her, and invited in. The Inuzuka simply shook her head, and watched the rest, the smile on Chouji's face never fading once even after Ty Dao was done with him.

The three afterward went to Ichiraku, the owners jumping for joy at seeing Chouji after more than a year of them thinking him dead. Teuchi gave Chouji as much ramen as he wanted on the house, and Ayame made a good effort at a fit of joy at Chouji's return. They mentioned that they had not known what they would do without him visiting every day, and bringing smiles to their faces, and all that stuff. Chouji simply waved it off, and smiled the whole way through. Tayuya turned up half way through, found molesting Ayame in the back, and Chouji had to apologize dearly to Teuchi for Tayuya's behavior. The only words from Tayuya being that Chouji shouldn't have gone, and denied Tayuya her time with him by blowing himself up. Deciding it a better idea to leave after that moment Chouji again apologized, Ayame blushing wildly, and Teuchi red with anger the four headed further toward Chouji's home, Meeting Ino at the flower shop, the Yamanaka insisting that he pay her back for such a scare, and grabbing his crotch to symbolize just what he meant.

Finally after some time of walking, the five all arrived at Chouji's place, Kiba even going so far as to compliment him on everything before going back to her annoyed manner. Inside Konan's voice could be heard, an especially familiar voice talking back. Chouji couldn't believe his ears, and sped through the house, slamming the door from it's hinges as he looked in at Konan, and Tanget chatting with each other in the greenhouse. The two blue haired women smiled at him, and Tanget stood up, and greeted Chouji happily. "Tanny-sensei! What are you doing here? What about the jutsu? Why aren't you all... pink?"

Tanget giggled, and shook her head as the rest of Chouji's little entourage caught up with him, Tayuya grimacing at the site of Tanget. The Doubutsu Tai now had shorter hair fit for traveling, and open combat as opposed to her longer, flowing hair that Chouji knew her for so well. Nevertheless Tanget's locks still had feathers spotted through them, and was still blue. "I thought I should have come to see you, Chouji-kun. Your work on my jutsu inspired me to perfect it myself, and I thought I would have to tell you about another little bit of info regarding the two of us, and our futures." It was only then that Chouji realized the little bump in Tanget's belly, and his whole world turned black as he came to the realization that his teacher was pregnant with his child.

Fortunately he must have stayed standing because he woke up to a sharp slap on the cheek from an enraged Tayuya. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! Have you not been fuckin' telling me about another fuckin woman? I agreed that you could have as many damned women as you fuckin' wanted as long as I fuckin knew about them! I can't fuckin believe you of all people would fuck me over like this! And to top it off she is fuckin pregna..."

Chouji placed his hand over Tayuya's mouth, and smiled. "Honestly Tayuya... If I had ever thought I would see Tanny-sensei I would have told you, but to be honest I never expected to see Tanget after I left the water country. This new... development is a bit of a... surprise as well. When did you find this all out Tanny-sensei, and why couldn't I tell?"

Konan at this point humphed, and Ino giggled. "Because you are a man, my Kyojin." Ino giggled again at what she had said, and sat down. Tanget couldn't help but to giggle as well.

Chouji shrugged a bit as he sat back down, and shook his head. "I just thought after so many times we simply weren't compatible. It amazes me that you hadn't gotten pregnant after all those nights. After all we did it.. a lot."

Tanget stuck her tongue out playfully, and closed her eyes. "Well truthfully I didn't teach you everything, Chouji-kun. I taught you all but one of my jutsu, and the last one wouldn't have helped you anyway. While I am just as fertile with anyone, and let me tell you my family is quite a fertile one, or I wouldn't have had kids so early in the first place I developed a jutsu that was a backup plan for my interrogations. Since my jutsu make men, and on occasion women want me so bad I decided to make a fail-safe jutsu in case I couldn't control them, and they got on top of me. I can control if I get pregnant. I just chose to let it happen about two months before you left."

Chouji didn't hear anything after Tanget being able to control her own conception chance, the Akimichi already passed out from simply hearing that Tanget had totally planned it. Apparently that time he had fallen over because he woke up face up on his bed, Kiba leaning over him, nude as the day of her birth. Only this occasion Kiba was a woman rather than a man, and a very wonderful woman at that. While her breasts were not the massive size of Ty Dao's they were more than good enough, her hips not truly matching Tanget's in width, but definitely a good pair. Everything about Kiba was perfect in it's own way, not too large, and not too small. In fact as far as a woman's body went Kiba had what many would classify the perfect body. Everything was ideal, no flaws could be seen despite the fact that Chouji knew very well that even Kiba as a woman would be prone to scar causing injuries. Chouji then knew that when Kiba was "cursed" as a woman she wasn't given just any body. She was given the most perfect body that any woman could get. That girl had given Kiba a body that no man could possibly turn down so that Kiba would know just how horrible it would feel to simply be used. "I-I-I... W-What are you doing, Kiba-chan?"

"Several times for a full year, and then some? Tanget told me everything... I doubt even I can told more than 365 times, and if I can I doubt I'll be able to match the amount you surely racked up with the rest of the girls... I shook on it, Chouji... A deal's a deal." Kiba was holding Chouji's erect member in her hand, and was about to lower herself down, but Chouji held a hand against her chest.

The gesture was to stop her, but Kiba gasped loudly as Chouji's hand came in contact with her breast. Chouji drew back his hand faster than if it were being bit at by a poisonous snake, and rolled out from under Kiba. "Kiba-chan. I was joking, really. I don't mind it, but I don't think you should just throw away your body like this. It doesn't seem right."

Kiba shook her head. "But I want it, Chouji-kun... I can't stand it anymore. When I got this body I had no idea the horror with which it came with. This body is more sensitive than any other woman's body, it yearns to be touched all the time, and Shizune-nee gives me medication simply to keep from coming as a I walk down a crowded street. She told me that the best thing to do is to wear myself out, and so I tried masturbating but it simply isn't enough.. I need more, and you seem the right man to help me out. Chouji.. I know that I probably am not the image of beauty to you with all of the others, but please, just indulge me just this once.. I have let this body be virginal far too long... Take that state from me as a favor."

Kiba had already positioned herself over Chouji again, but as she was about to lower herself once more the Akimichi again stopped her. Kiba gave Chouji a look of sadness, and some tears streaked down her cheeks, but Chouji grabbed her as she began to get up. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it, Kiba-chan... I just don't want to give my... services away so simply. I don't think you deserve them right now. After all I thought I was just a fat guy who couldn't get anyone. After all you thought I couldn't possibly get laid more than you. I think you should apologize the proper way, and beg that I indulge you. Be a good little girl, and admit that you were wrong. Admit that you want me to fuck you."

Sometime while Chouji was speaking Kiba was flipped over, and now Chouji loomed over her, pinning her to the bed. Her face nearly glowed red as Kiba looked up at Chouji, her whole body hot, and sweating under Chouji, longing for him. "Please, Chouji-kun... Fuck me like the bad girl I am. I was wrong, and I apologize. I am just a bitch in heat, and I want you so bad. Please let me give my body to you. I was wrong about you all this time. Please punish me..."

Chouji smiled almost maliciously as Kiba's words seemed to come out all too easily. "Well then it seems you should take the position that fits you so well since you are, in fact, a bitch in heat. I am sure you know how you should be at this point." Kiba nodded, and Chouji stood up as the Inuzuka rolled onto her knees, and bent over, presenting herself rather lewdly to Chouji, waving her rear at him, blush running along her face, eyes closed. "There we go. Now I can properly discipline you, my little dog."

Chouji loved the though of being dominant, especially with Kiba who was always the tougher of the two. It was like a dream come true even, and Chouji put a hand around Kiba's torso, the Inuzuka konoichi gasping in pleasure, and letting herself fall forward. She was right when she told Chouji that she was sensitive, and every little caress that Chouji gave her sent Kiba into shuddering, and moaning. Chouji always thought Konan was extra sensitive, but Kiba brought it to a whole new level. Slowly Chouji closed the distance between them, and Kiba squeaked a bit as her hand shot back, and stopped Chouji just short of entry. "P-Please.. Be gentle with me... Y-You'll be my first in this body..." Chouji smiled and whispered alright into Kiba's ear, and as the Inuzuka maiden brought her hand away Chouji wasted no time in going back on his word, pounding into Kiba's entrance, and hearing a moan/scream from Kiba as she jerked about in half orgasm, half agony.

She looked back at Chouji as he began to make a rhythm, and panted. She looked at him quite pitifully in fact, and Chouji smirked. "I lied... It suits you, my little bitch in heat." Chouji leaned forward again, and lightly bit into Kiba's neck, the woman sighing in pleasure as she felt Chouji's teeth just barely scraped across the back of her neck. Kiba's two braids slowly unraveled in the throes of her own ecstasy, and eventually Kiba buried her head in the sheets. Chouji worrying after a bit that she would suffocate for lack of the ability to breath, pulled her upright against him. The sheet that she had buried her head in was tightly held in Kiba's mouth by her teeth, and husky moans escaped her mouth as she slowly unclamped her jaws, and turned her head to receive a long kiss from her new lover. "You are a naughty one, Kiba-chan. I'll have to break you of all your... misbehaving."

Chouji was nearly at his limit after a little bit, and Kiba grabbed him around the neck as he was about to pull out. "No... Please don't stop.. Not until... the very end... I.. I want it..." Chouji wasn't one to say no, and gladly continued until he could hold back no more, coming inside of Kiba, and sharing a powerful climax with her. The two lay down forward, Chouji above Kiba as they cuddled afterward.

Chouji smiled as he nearly got to sleep, but before he could the room door slammed open, and Tayuya stepped in, Ty Dao hot on her trail yelling at her. "I told you I wanted him after Kiba-chan got him! Don't forget that my mark will beat yours any day, Tayuya, and I can beat you without it anyway while you are at full power."

Tayuya turned about, and humphed. "You got him three days in a row, and I haven't fucked him in a fuckin week. Give me a fuckin' chance, already, bitch! I don't give a royal shit if you had a the kekkei genkai that Kimimaro had with your mark, and that blond asshole's demon all sealed up inside of you. You aren't getting Chouji again tonight without me getting a turn fist. I won't have you tiring out my man when I got to him first anyway. And don't you think of sneaking in either, Paper Bitch!"

Konan had already been making a seemingly stealthy move for Chouji, and Kiba, but had been caught in the act, and Tayuya charged the mound that was Kiba, and Chouji, and dug her way in between them, more pushing Kiba out from under Chouji, and taking her spot. Chouji looked at Tayuya, a bit tired, but didn't want to deny Tayuya her fun. After all it was her day. He looked over at Kiba, and smiled apologetically, but it seemed that Tanget was already at Kiba, and caressing the Inuzuka gently, causing steady moans from Kiba. Chouji shrugged, and started up. It was going to be very hard for Chouji in more ways than just one. Still he would try to enjoy it all while it lasted.

HR}

Hey everyone! Hope you liked this. As you can see Tanget is back in the story, and expecting XP

I decided at the second chapter that all, yes ALL of the girls in the harem are going to get pregnant, and believe me, Kiba is not the last one to join by any means. I plan to add plenty more women to Chouji's little harem, and by the end of this fic they will all have gotten pregnant, and delivered. BTW, this fic is not going to be a particularly short one XP

Also I am guessing some of you may be wondering if Chouji is going to actually get married in this fic to any of his little harem girls. The answer to this question is a most solidly answered NO! Getting lawfully wed would be against the rules that Chouji was given when he learned Tanget's jutsu, because if he was to get married he would be stating that he would love only one woman for better or for worse until death do they part, blah blah, fuckin blah!

Just face it.. NOT GONNA HAPPEN XD

Just so I have this clear to everyone Kiba is now a member of the harem, and will not be leaving Chouji for someone else.

If anyone can guess who the next girl is that Chouji adds to his harem I give them a cookie XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	7. Family Arrangements

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here with the newest chapter of Animal Magnetism! Again sorry it has taken me so long to post up these latest chapters. Real Life has been beating me down so I have not been able to access the internet in a while. Regardless I have been writing these chapters on my small amounts of off-time. Recently I have been puling off the Chouji lifestyle as far as food goes. Basically my main source of food recently has been ramen, and potato chips XP Everyone here who reads this fic on a regular basis I can recommend eggs, and lemon juice in their ramen. XD

Also to those who didn't know, Ino's pet name for Chouji is Kyojin which means Giant. It is a joke because her whole name for him will later be revealed as her "Gentle Giant" only in Japanese.

I shouldn't have to tell you this, but this chapter goes a bit out of the norm, so be prepared for it XP

Anyway, just so I cannot rant to you further I give you chapter 7 of Animal Magnetism!

HR}

Chapter Seven: Family Arrangements

Chouji sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. It was bad enough that every one of his women were competitive monsters, but now Tanget was expecting a kid. What was worse was that if what Tanget told him it would be twins or more as apparently the Doubutsu Tai Clan was known for such occurrences. Chouji supposed he would have to deal with such things when the time came, but for now he just wanted to get some ramen from Ichiraku's. As it was Tayuya loved ramen, Kiba, and Konan seemed to like whatever he did at the moment, and Ty Dao didn't ever care, but Ino wouldn't let him only eat ramen, and barbecue all the time. Due to this Chouji was forced into Ino's home cooked meals for the past three weeks, and honestly he didn't care for them. He missed Tanget's cooking most of all, but since his first came into Konoha, and was pregnant he had no chance of getting whole flame cooked boars anymore.

Chouji had managed to sneak out that morning before anyone woke up, knowing that all but Konan would make enough noise to wake the others, and Tanget would easily hear any noise that Konan did happen to make, waking the others in the process. Chouji wouldn't tolerate that, and was catching a lucky break in getting out unharmed, and without waking the others.

As Chouji stepped into the ramen stand a bowl of ramen was slammed onto the table. Teuchi was smiling broadly, and looked as though he had been waiting for quite the while. Chouji looked at him questioningly, and spoke up. "What's got you into such a rut today, Teuchi-sama?"

The ramen stand owner smiled even bigger, and raised his hands into the air. "I have made it Chouji-san! I have made the ultimate ramen! The noodles are perfect, and that old broth recipe I made a while back that you once reviewed for me is included. Please try it!"

Chouji shrugged a bit, and sat down, normally ecstatic about a new Ichiraku dish, but now just happy to be getting any ramen at all. "So how much will this perfect dish be for me today? I don't want to be walking into a trap here. Tell me it's on the house at least..." Teuchi nodded, and Chouji was satisfied with that answer alone. He dipped his spoon into the broth, and sampled it. It was a brilliant recipe that Chouji had once helped with back when he was just a genin. Sadly back then Teuchi had needed help from Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji to make the perfect noodle to match. He looked at the noodles, and took some, dipping them in the broth, and slurping them up. It was amazing, the broth if anything was inferior to the noodle, but not by much at all. The noodles were firm yet flexible, the broth rich in flavor, yet smooth enough to be easily palatable. Chouji immediately dug into it, ignoring Teuchi's questions on it's quality, ordering five more bowls of the same thing once he was done with his first bowl.

When Chouji was done with a grand total of twenty-seven bowls of the ultimate ramen Teuchi looked satisfied, and Chouji felt a full stomach smiling wide at the meal. "That was the best ramen I have ever had... How did you ever figure out how to perfect the noodles? They are so tender, and flavorful."

Teuchi scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I can't really tell you that, Chouji-san. I'll just tell you that it is a secret I plan only to pass onto my daughter, and then take the rest to my grave." Chouji could easily understand this, and smiled, nodding. "Still there is something else I need to ask you... Man to Man. Can you promise me we will just keep this between the two of us?" Chouji looked at Teuchi, and slowly nodded.

Chouji didn't quite understand how Teuchi would need anything, but ramen reviews, and such from him. After all, what other use would Chouji be unless someone like Ayame had been taken away, or Teuchi was being blackmailed? "Well you see... Ayame has been having trouble getting a man. After all she is twenty-five already, and she still hasn't found herself a responsible young man to settle down with. I have noticed that you are pretty popular with the ladies, and you have lived in Konoha all of your life. Maybe you could do me a favor of helping to find my Ayame a nice man to settle down with. Whatya say Chouji-san? Will you help out an old man in need?"

Chouji didn't quite know what to say to this. Sure he knew Shikamaru, but he was with Temari, and that could easily be seen. Chouji wasn't sure if Shino would be into Ayame, and vice versa, and Naruto was far too into Inuzuka Hana as far as Chouji could see. Chouji tried to stay away from Lee if he could, and Neji would no doubt be just married off to another Hyuuga if Hyuuga Hiashi had any say in it. Chouji really was at a loss for ideas. "I don't know what to tell you Teuchi-sama. All of my friends are pretty taken as I see it. I would say someone older may be good for her. A nice strong shinobi like Kakashi-sensei might work out. Someone who can control Ayame-chan's impulsive attitude. She is pretty wild at times if it isn't too much to say."

Teuchi again sighed, and shook his head in total surrender. "I thought of Kakashi-sama as well, but he has been taken by Anko-sama. I was thinking of Tenzou-sama, but he has his eye on someone from Sunagakure it appears. Some angry wind woman it seems. He brought her over here to Konoha just a few months ago, and she ordered the spiciest ramen we had, and still complained that it was too mild. I don't know what to do, Chouji-san." Suddenly Teuchi got the craziest look on his face that Chouji had ever seen, and nearly jumped across the counter, grabbing Chouji by the shirt. "Chouji-san, I just got it! You can grab Ayame! You are tough, and active, and you could stand up to her attitude. You are well respected, and you also have plenty of authority with her. She really looks up to you it seems!"

Chouji nearly shot fire at Teuchi when the old man grabbed him, but heard what he had to say. Honestly Chouji did like Ayame quite a bit, and saw her as a bit more than just a friend as it was. Still he wasn't sure if Ayame saw him as more than a friend if not just a simple frequent customer. "I don't know Teuchi-sama... I am not sure how Ayame-chan feels about me, and plus I have a bunch of other women I have to keep in line, and as it is that is hard enough... I don't know if I could handle a seventh girl. I suppose I could try, but I can't make any promises. After all I am not sure exactly how much time I would get to spend with her... Tayuya, and Kiba and Ty Dao are really demanding, and Konan is protective, and clingy. Ino is needy, and worst of all Tanget is pregnant, and I am not sure if I would be able to handle Ayame throwing her bossiness in the middle of everything. Also all of my other girls are ninja, and Ayame is just a civilian. I am worried that one of the others might get pushy with her, and hurt her."

Teuchi shook his head at all of this. "Chouji-san I doubt anyone could hurt my Ayame. She is a lot more able than you think, I'll have you know. I understand that you are a bit full up, but I need someone for Ayame, and you seem like the only silver linings to this cloud at the moment. I have also heard that you refuse to marry which is all the better because if Ayame doesn't like you after some time she has no need to stay with you. It would work perfectly. Please Chouji-san, just try it for a while. Things might work out."

Reluctantly Chouji sighed, and nodded his head, finding no other reason to refuse Teuchi any longer. Teuchi let go, and roared with pride, making up a few more bowls of ramen for Chouji. "Speaking of Ayame, where is she?"

Teuchi slowed his cooking, and sighed. "She is in the forest, doing various punches, and kicks, and all of that martial arts stuff. I honestly now wish I had enrolled her in the ninja academy when she asked me to, but I suppose that cannot be helped now can it? It turns put Ayame has had a massive strength since birth. She is powerful in her arms and legs, and the last boyfriend she did have made a move too early, and ended up in the hospital. He was a chuunin as well. Apparently he had tried his hardest to fight back, but Ayame came out without a scratch, and he had six broken ribs, both broken legs, a broken arm, and several ruptured organs. I don't know how she did it, but since then she has been staying well away from men as far as romance goes."

Chouji looked at Teuchi like he was joking until he realized that the stand owner was not, in fact, joking one bit. He shrugged, and stood up. "I'll go look for her. Any idea where she might be doing these kicks, and punches by chance?" Teuchi gave Chouji a paper that had directions to Ayame's normal "hiding spot", and Chouji proceeded to travel to the destination laid out for him. He traveled out of the gates of Konoha, explaining to the gate men that he was just going out for some training, which was not wholly a lie, and went some ways before finding a clearing which Ayame stood in kicking at a large piece of upright stone. The stone had cracks running all along the impact sites, and Chouji raised an eyebrow at the thought that the Ichiraku chef could possibly do such damage to a pure spire of stone.

A moment later Chouji's doubts crumbled as the Ichiraku chef sent a kick into the spire that tore clean through it, blasting small chunks of rock in all directions, and sending the placed spire in several different directions, Ayame shouting in frustration at the fact that her kicking pell was now destroyed. Chouji sweat-dropped, and stepped up to Ayame from behind, the chef still not having noticed him it seemed. "You know I think you would be a pretty good ninja."

Ayame jumped a bit, and spun around, foot stopping just before making impact with the side of Chouji's head. She suddenly realized her mistake, and got into a normal standing position, bowing apologetically. "Oh my god Chouji-kun! I am so sorry!" The Akimichi simply shrugged, and shook his head as though nothing would have happened. "No, seriously! I could have killed you, Chouji-kun. You don't... I don't even know what I am capable of!" Chouji then gave Ayame a look that clearly said "how bad could it be?" and Ayame looked angrily at him, and walked to the nearest tree, ripping it from the ground, and tossing it away from the village so far that Chouji could no longer see it in the sky anymore. The whole time Ayame showed not even the slightest hint of difficulty. The whole action seemed to simply be energizing her if anything. Chouji's eyes bolted open, and he rubbed them in disbelief. "That's what I could have done to you, only with far more damage, and a lot more forcefully. I wasn't even trying!"

Chouji sat down, a bit frozen in awe at the extreme display of power that Ayame had shown him. "So... Tell me now... How did you do that?" It was an interesting show of strength to rip a tree clean out of the ground with no effort at all, and an even greater show to then hurl that very tree farther into the sky than the human eye could normally see. Chouji was beginning to doubt his ability as a ninja if every civilian woman could do such things. He wouldn't have been surprised if Ty Dao, or Sakura would be able to do such things, but Ayame, although wild, seemed nothing like the kind of person to have that intense strength.

Ayame sighed, and sat down next to Chouji. "I have been kidnapped once, and attacked several times in my life, Chouji-kun. I was at first surprised at how I held up with living in Konoha. Father found out about my horrendous strength when my mother was pregnant with me. My mother belonged to the Kami clan of Iwagakure No Sato. Her clan was known throughout the countries for herculean strength, and amazing healing abilities. Ever since I was three I have had extreme destructive power, and Father refused to let me go to the ninja academy so that I wouldn't hurt people too much. He wanted me to live a normal life. Still I can't escape my blood. My mother's Kekkei Genkai runs strong in me, and I can't control it very well."

Tears were slowly running down Ayame's cheeks, and she looked perfectly content simply staring at the ground in front of her at this point. "The worst part of it is that ever since last year with my last boyfriend I have started to get more, and more powerful after beating him up for gong too fast. I just get stronger, and stronger every time I throw a punch, or kick at something, and I have been determined to wear myself out each day by doing this training, but as you may have seen nothing can stand up to my strength. The other day I was working at the stand, and I just picked up a bowl, and it shattered into a million pieces right there in my hand. I was thinking of asking the Hokage to help me, but those kinds of services are only granted to shinobi, which I am most certainly not..."

Chouji couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Ayame at this point. She was denied the only thing that would help her, and now she wouldn't possibly be able to start shinobi work. An academy student at her age would be the laughing stock of Konoha for sure. Regardless Chouji wasn't with Ayame to help her with her uncontrollable strength, but to become her boyfriend. Chouji thanked Kami that he had mastered his blunt force resistance jutsu long ago under Tanget's watchful eyes. "Well at least I could spar with you. I am a pretty tough guy you know. But that is beside the point. Actually I was coming here to perhaps ask you on a date sometime. I know I may seem like a bit of a playboy, but in actuality I really don't mean to be. Just a training circumstance that happened when I was being taught by Tanny-sensei. Honestly it really does beat the alternative."

Ayame eyed Chouji for a bit, and shook her head, depressed. "I doubt you would be able to handle me in a fight, and as far as dating goes I am afraid I can't. I am too much a monster. I have decided that only someone who can control me in a fight could possibly control me on an intimate level. Of course since this is impossible I suppose I will be alone forever." Ayame looked up at Chouji, her eyes closed, and a smile forming on her face. Still her outward expression was betrayed by tears rolling down her cheeks en mass. "That's okay though... I suppose it would be better I just stay the Ichiraku Ramen girl... I wouldn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. I suppose some people would normally be able to hold me down with genjutsu were I a normal person, but it seems that my mind is one that ignores genjutsu so I suppose it is better I don't procreate."

Chouji went from a bit sad to crushed when he heard what Ayame had to say along with the face she gave him. She was honestly trying to cove up the fact that she yearned for love, and her kekkei genkai covered up that chance with a cloth that jot even she could rip apart. He stood up, and stretched a bit. "I suppose that means I will have to beat you then." Ayame looked at Chouji as though he was insane, and muttered something along the lines of her not holding back, and Chouji laughed. "Ayame, I am sure I can handle it. Give me your best shot, and I will fight back with all of my strength. I am sure I could take you on any day, and come out safely."

Ayame slowly got up, and advanced on Chouji, her amazing speed catching the Akimichi off guard, and the Ichiraku woman jumped forward, giving Chouji a kick in the side that sent him flying. The impact was jolting as it was, but as Chouji flew back, and attempted to form some hand seals a bolt of lightning followed him, and grazed his arm, sending a painful shocking feeling through him, and throwing him off. Ayame knew lightning jutsu? No, this wasn't jutsu, it was raw chakra that was sent at Chouji in lightning form. Whatever power Ayame had was channeling lightning chakra through her kicks. Fortunately Chouji had wind jutsu, and that was what he needed to defeat such an element. Still as Chouji landed, and got back up he found Ayame standing above him, a foot flying downward at him, and the Akimichi rolled aside just in time to be barely missed by the powerful strike whose shock wave knocked him farther away.

Chouji knew that he wouldn't get through the fight with his normal jutsu. He would have to pull out all the stops in this fight. He doubted that even Ty Dao, the Taijutsu prodigy, would be able to match Ayame's brute strength even with her own extreme speed. Chouji hopped to his feet, and formed hand seals, getting half way through them before Ayame's fist came out of nowhere and nailed him in the side. Chouji could feel the snap of a broken rib set in immediately, and he counted himself lucky that he had his blunt force resistance jutsu or that one punch would have annihilated him entirely. Furthermore Ayame seemed to be untraceable, leaving absolutely no tracks, or making any sounds as to where she was after sending Chouji flying each time. Chouji had very few options after noticing this, and he knew it. The best things to use were his pheromone jutsu in such cases, but Ayame would prove too powerful for him to handle, and too fast beating him for the gradual release, and Chouji was having a hard time making enough hand seals even for simple jutsu.

"Ayame, you won't like me after..." Chouji was once again caught off guard as Ayame appeared from a bush right in front of him, eyes cruel, body in kill mode. She aimed for his face, but Chouji jumped back, and the punch fell downward into Chouji's chest. The wind was knocked clean out of the Akimichi as he was sent flying once again _So much for a warning. She isn't able to hear me it seems._ Chouji thought to himself. He used his backward propulsion time not to breath, but to form a jutsu. "Wind Style: Ripping Skyward Currents!" Chouji lifted his hands up, and was shot into the air along with the whole area he was flying through. He hoped Ayame couldn't reach him at his new location, and if she went up with him he trusted the erratic "landscape" would keep her at bay. He formed more hand seals and cried out his next jutsu. "Water, Earth, and Wind Style: Mystic Earth, and Sky Meeting Place!"

With a twisting motion the whole area of earth, and sky, and rain came together in one giant amalgamation of chaos. Chouji was caught in a lake that got imprisoned in the ground. Flying trees were ripped to shreds in a great watery whirlwind, and Ayame who had foolishly jumped into the mix got caught in a pocket of swirling air trapped in a sphere of earth from below. Chouji hoped he was safe, but worked in several other jutsu to add protection until he could figure out how to control Ayame. No doubt the woman free herself with little trouble at this point, but Chouji would be harder to find in the mix of twisted landscape outside. He would use such a chance to advance on her, and use a pheromone jutsu to calm her down. Chouji hadn't known what he was getting into when he had started fighting, and he didn't look forward to the steps he would have to take if things got any more messy.

Chouji waited for a time until his sphere of earth around the lake he was in ripped open, Ayame on the top of the imprisoned lake's shell, ripping the sphere clean open with her brute strength. Chouji formed his hand seals, and the water went completely pink. Ayame jumped in, and her powerful legs let her rocket towards Chouji, but the Akimichi maneuvered far better than the rocket that was Ayame, and Chouji grabbed onto Ayame as she went past him for a third time, and wrapped his arms around her, covering her mouth with his, and breathing into her lungs a thick pink fog that made her choke, and become dizzy. She reacted with a hard punch to Chouji's gut, and the lake, and earthen sphere crumbled to nothing, dropping the two to the ground below, Chouji sputtering, and Ayame blushing heavily, stumbling around as though completely drunk.

Chouji took Ayame's chance of weakness to move in, and kiss Ayame again, this time doing the same as before, but the volume of fog pouring into Ayame's lungs being far greater this time. In an instant the fight went from intense to nonexistent as Ayame fell limp in Chouji's arms. The Ichiraku chef looked up at Chouji pitifully, but a little happy it seemed, and reached around his neck. "W-What was that? You seem so... nice..." The woman pulled herself up close to Chouji, and kissed him passionately, unable to control herself after so much of Chouji's seduction jutsu had gotten into her system.

Chouji smiled a bit, happy that the fight was over, and amazed he survived past the second connecting hit. He would have to visit Shizune once more to look at his ribs, and hope she didn't get too "attached" when she was giving him a look. He was none too surprised when Ayame willingly kissed him, and when they parted Chouji looked down at Ayame, and smiled. "I can't tell you exactly what it was, but I can assure you that you won't be able to fight me now. So tell me now, will you go on a date with me Ayame-chan?"

Ayame was more than happy at this point to say yes with another passionate kiss, and gained some strength in her legs for a bit, pulling Chouji to the ground, and getting on top of him, dominating the Akimichi easily, still able to use her incredible strength for her newest interest. Chouji, not one to complain, was more than happy to go along with everything, slowly stripping as Ayame tried to do so quickly, but instead stumbled through the process, more tearing her clothing off than disrobing properly. By the time Ayame was fully undressed Chouji had managed to "help" her for a bit, and was already accepting caresses, and kisses eagerly, all too ready fore more action. Chouji, however appreciative of getting a short break from his normal position in command, was a bit scared of the fact that Ayame could crush him in one hand if he did not live up to her expectations. Still Ayame was strangely delicate in her touching despite the fact that so much brute strength was held in her body. Chouji was moaning in mere seconds after Ayame started working at him, and time only showed that Ayame was perhaps even more experienced that Chouji was, but this alone was debatable.

Finally Ayame stopped with the foreplay, and positioned herself properly, albeit a bit clumsily, atop Chouji's manhood. She steadily lowered herself onto Chouji, moaning in passion the second she reached the base of Chouji's member. As Ayame started to gyrate her own hips, and get a good rhythm going Chouji had to admit that Ayame was not the best he had ever had, yet far from the worst. Ayame seemed one of the few women who had a specific style, and Rhythm that she liked to use most, and while it was nothing special in one particular field it was instead well off in every area. Although her technique was a bit clumsy for someone experienced it seemed rather intentional, showing that if she wanted to Ayame could easily increase her proficiency in the art of love making. She was willingly poor at the activity most likely to remind her of her first time.

Eventually after a good long while Chouji was left hanging over the edge of his climax, nearing it very quickly. Ayame seemed very in the moment, but just as Chouji was about ready to come Ayame ceased her rhythm, and slowed just enough to keep Chouji from toppling over that edge he was so wishing to let go of. Chouji looked at Ayame desperately, knowing she had climaxed several times already, and would have been happy if she just let him off right there. Still she remained at the slow speed, a new rhythm clearly full of experience now torturing Chouji, making him walk on that thin line between pleasure, and pain. It was more like walking a line drunk than anything else, and Chouji couldn't quite make up his mind on whether he liked it, or hated it. "A-Ayame-chan... I..I need to come..."

Ayame shook her head a bit, and leaned down closer to Chouji. "I don't think so, Chouji-kun... You will endure this torture. You made me want you so bad, and if you will pardon the pun, I am going to milk you for all you are worth." Ayame clearly wasn't interested any longer in the shared pleasure of the both of them, but rather in the preservation of the moment, and the pleasure that she would get. Chouji suddenly understood why Ayame may have previously been dumped after sex if such a thing happened.

Despite the fact that Ayame was incredible as far as sex went she was a master at the ability to keep it going regardless of the pain of her partner, and Chouji found that even when he tried to grab on Ayame, and pump into her enough to climax she pulled out just enough strength to keep his arms down, and kept just tight enough that he wouldn't go either direction on his line. Finally after a few more hours of nearly agonizing sex Chouji heard a voice that was all too familiar to him. Kiba's voice called out from the depths of the forest, and he turned his head to yell for her. Quickly Ayame's hand covered his mouth, and the woman leaned close to him again. "We can't have her ruining our fun now can we?" Ayame smiled more as Chouji gave her a pitiful look.

A few more minutes went by, and Chouji considered himself hopeless until a deep bark came from the right, and Kiba stepped into the small clearing. She looked horrified, and furious, and stepped up, grabbing Ayame's breasts, and shoving her mouth over one of them. Ayame gasped, and tightened. Chouji caught this opportunity, and grabbed the woman about the waist, ramming into Ayame hard, and finally reaching sweet release. It was easily the most he ever came, and Ayame cried out as they shared the orgasm. Kiba parted from Ayame, knowing the Ichiraku chef would no longer be able to use Chouji, and grimaced. "You know I used to love that sort of thing, but now breasts are just so... unappetizing... You alright Big Guy?"

Chouji rolled the now limp Ayame from his member, and sighed, sitting up. "I think so. It's sunset, and she threw me down for herself near nine hours ago. I'll give it to her, she knows how to take her time... I thought I was going to die."

Kiba smirked. "Well you know I only sought you out because it is my turn to have you, so I better get my turn soon. I wouldn't expect Ayame-nee to be able to hold you down. Still I see something far more appetizing than ram,en in front of me." Kiba licked her lips, and tackled Chouji back to the ground as he started to get up, making sure he couldn't move. Soon enough Kiba was taking her turn with Chouji, and although he liked it Chouji really was getting tired. Half way through Chouji drifted off, and when he awoke he found himself in his home, Ayame sleeping next to him on his bed. The last words he heard before drifting back off into slumber were "I hope you know you are a heavy son of a bitch, Teddy Bear." Chouji smiled a bit as he slumbered. Tayuya was, after all, his main attention grabber.

HR}

Hey everyone! This was actually a pretty long chapter for Animal magnetism if I look at it. Over 5000 words not including the top author's notes, and I normally only shoot for 4000. Still I sort of got caught up in the whole Ayame thing, and we all know you all liked it anyway XP

Next Chapter I am calling The Ice Princess, and it is going to be where Chouji gets a Hyuuga, and not Hinata XP

Hanabi will be next chapter's star, and it's alright now since technically she is not jail bait anymore XD

Since Hanabi is 18 in this fic, and I have personally always loved Hanabi I am sticking her in as one of Chouji's harem in this fic. Now don't think that by any means that makes Hinata exempt from being in the harem as well. I will have you all know that I plan for Hinata to be one of the harem girls, but she will be one of the last to join.

This Is going to be a long fic people, so don't worry about any lost moments, or anything. Everything that I have planned will happen, and by the time this fic is over the dozen, or more girls that Chouji has gotten will have all conceived, and given birth. That is easily plenty of time even with small time skips in the chapters like I have been doing

Please keep reading, and reviewing! All of these hits and reviews have really made me feel good, and I even have this story on a C2 apparently called the best stories ever, or something like that. Still have yet to find out what a C2 is, and apparently my other friends on the site who have been here considerably longer than I also have no clue, but I am guessing they are good XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	8. The Ice Princess

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here once again with a new chapter of Animal Magnetism. I am glad that so many people have read this fic, and I hope it will stay that way. Anyway, this chapter is the chapter that Chouji gets Hanabi in as I said last chapter's ending author's notes. Most harem fics would normally be done at six, or seven girls as I have noticed, but I think I am trying to get Chouji as many as is possible, and Konoha girls aren't the only ones he is getting. Chouji is just running a long string of them at this moment. I have decided that come next chapter Chouji is getting someone non-Konoha.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and review

HR}

Chapter Eight: The Ice Princess

Chouji walked through Konoha, absolutely exhausted. Two weeks since he had started up with Ayame along with all of the other women in his harem, and they were ravenous. Ayame, while not too wanting of sex, wouldn't stop once she started. Ino was needy, and wanted it all the time. Tayuya claimed that she had more right to have sex with Chouji than anyone else, and gladly started a fight with everyone else if it meant she got into Chouji's pants. The Akimichi quite literally just wanted to run away by this point. Tanget turned out to be the only reasonable woman in Chouji's life it seemed. Despite the fact that she was hormonal, and huge in the stomach area she seemed very calm, albeit hungry at all times. Tanget was the only other person who could control Ayame when she got into one of her moods, and since she had mastered her pheromone jutsu she could do the same for everyone else. Chouji stepped into the Hokage's office, and sighed. "I'm here, Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade looked up from her work, and smiled brightly. "Good work, Chouji-kun. I have a person here that I have set up for you." Chouji looked at the Hokage in near horror, not really wanting another woman in his life if he could help it, and Tsunade noticed his expression, and laughed loudly. "Not for romance, playboy, for training. I have been told that you are amazing in every element save for the lightning element. Is this true?" Chouji nodded, relieved. "Well I believe that if you give it a try you will be able to master it. I have gotten Hyuuga Hanabi to teach you in the nature manipulation of lightning element chakra."

Chouji ughed for a moment, and shook his head lightly. "Isn't there someone who is a... guy... to teach me lightning jutsu? Kakashi-sensei would be better I would think. Can't he just..."

"No..." An ice cold voice from behind Chouji cut him off. Chouji jumped, and turned around to find Hyuuga Hanabi standing behind him, arms crossed, and with a presence that could turn attentions off a war field. "Kakashi-sensei is on a mission with his team right now. He has taken in new genin, and therefor is not the the position to train anyone else. The other lightning using jounin of the village are either busy, or not fit to teach at this moment. Akimichi Chouji, you will be training under me until you master the lightning element, or until I deem you unable to perform such a level of jutsu."

Just the cold voice alone kind of creeped Chouji out, and the straightforwardness, presence, and aura of control sort of threw Chouji out of interest for ever learning the lighting element. Still he sighed, and turned to Tsunade nodding. The hokage stood up, and walked to Chouji, giving him a scroll. "Akimichi Chouji.. This will be considered an official S rank mission. Nobody has ever learned all five elements without using some sort of kinjutsu. I have faith that you will be able to master all five without that benefit. Of course you will be doing tasks for me, and as with any S rank mission you will be in a four man cell. I am allowing you choice of one other member, and Hyuuga Hanabi gets the choice of the other. Is this clear?" Chouji nodded a bit hesitantly. "I suggest you get a member who either is trained in lightning element, or is able to be a good source of encouragement. You can choose any jounin you like that is available."

Chouji again nodded, and bowed to Tsunade. "I will be sure to go to my mission as soon as possible, Hokage-sama." Chouji, and Hanabi left the hokage's office, and went off to find their own respective team mates. Chouji's first thought was Ayame, but he snapped it out of his head immediately. Ayame could have as much lightning chakra as she wanted but the fact of the matter was that she was still not a ninja. The next option then was Kiba, who Chouji was sure used lightning element jutsu.

Chouji stepped into his home, and was immediately welcomed by the Inuzuka woman. "I made you lunch, Big Guy. Something looks to be troubling you. What's wrong?"

Chouji looked at the fabulous, yet surprisingly simply lunch that waited in the next room over. He smiled, and then stepped into the room, grabbing one of the sandwiches from the large platter on the table. "I am going on a training mission to learn lightning jutsu. I knew that you have mastered it, and I was wondering if you would travel with me to help me learn it."

Kiba shot him a questioning glance. "I thought Kakashi was busy... Who else would be able to teach you? I know Hinata-chan isn't ready to teach yet."

Chouji shook his head, and frowned. "Hanabi-san is teaching me."

Kiba shook her head violently. "I was with her in a mission after you left for a while. Even as a man I never found her too inviting, but as a woman on a mission with her I couldn't stand the bitch. Sparks fly hot between us two, and I doubt you would like the two of us on the same mission. I can recommend someone to you though. Perhaps Hinata-chan would be a good one to come on the mission with you. I am no good at teaching, and Hinata-chan is no better, but she is good company, and will understand what you are going through. I would suggest Tenzou if you can find him, but I think he is going to Suna to meet up with his "lovely Oashii" this week, so I doubt that would be possible." Kiba thought for a few moments. "Shikamaru would be out of the question. He, and Temari are on a mission to sign a peace treaty in Iwagakure, so I would say that Anko would probably be the best person around for it. She has lightning element chakra, and she can take control of any situation. She will be able to take on even Hanabi in the lightning department."

Chouji looked at Kiba as though she was insane. Although Chouji always had a thing for Anko's figure he was outright scared of the woman, and would detest having Anko on his team on any given mission. "I think I'll pass on Anko-senpai. She scares me too much... Do you have any recommendations for anyone that doesn't use lightning jutsu?"

Kiba again thought for a few more moments. "I suppose Ty Dao would be a good choice to bring along. You used to be a big time member of her teams, and know how she works. Furthermore I have gone on a good few missions with Ty Dao even after I became a woman. She is resourceful, strong, fast, and cunning. She's better than any of us save for perhaps you in taijutsu, and her cover granting jutsu are amazing. The biggest thing you have to worry about with Ty Dao is her fever jutsu which may be incredibly effective in battle, but often leave her useless after they wear off." Kiba hmmed a bit, thinking further. "I suppose with Hanabi, and you along though you won't be needing so much taijutsu. Long range jutsu may be more useful on all of that if you are going to be actively fighting, which I am guessing may be the case. For that kind of stuff I would recommend Ibana Maya. She joined the village a while back, and sped straight through the ranks as a konoichi. She is easily the best Katon user I have ever seen, and she is pretty good with wind, and earth style jutsu as well. In fact I would suggest her in any mission if you have the choice for it. She may be young, but she is a definite genius as far as ninja work goes."

Chouji thought on this., He had heard of Ibana Maya before. The girl of nine years had come to Konoha when Chouji was seventeen. Maya would be only twelve at this point, but apparently she was also a jounin now. This surprised Chouji a bit because even Ty Dao had to wait until fourteen to advance to jounin, and Kakashi has become jounin at thirteen. The girl would have to be a prodigy if Chouji had ever seen one. He nodded, and decided at that very point that Maya would be the one to pick. Even if she didn't have lightning element jutsu she had three elements under her belt at the age of twelve, and that alone was amazing. "I think I'll go with Maya then. Any idea where I can find her?"

Kiba nodded, and grabbed a piece of paper. "Ya, she normally trains in the forest when she does train, around three miles north of here. Still she prefers the onsen in the village to anything else, and can be found there most days from opening to closing time. She is apparently the owners adopted kid since her parents died when she got to the village. She gets her own private onsen room, however small it may be. Go check out the onsen first, and if she is not there the owner is sure to know where she went."

Chouji nodded as he ate the rest of the food on the platter, and Kiba was more than happy to see him off, occupying the next hour of his time, and as Chouji was stumbling out the door a hand popped out in front of him, holding a plate with a large amount of wasabi on it. Konan stood next to him, and as usual looked completely indifferent to the situation. "This will give you energy, Pein. Please take care of yourself while you are training."

Chouji grimaced at the pile of wasabi., and grabbed it with the spoon set on the plate. He forced a smile onto his face, and forced the whole pile of wasabi down his throat, nearly coughing it back up as the spice hit him harder than any pepper dish ever could. His eyes watered, and his sinuses cl;eared, but interestingly enough he suddenly felt energized. He smiled, and kissed Konan lightly on the lips before stepping out the door toward Konoha's gates to find Maya.

When Chouji arrived he talked to the owner of the onsen, and found Maya bathing in a private onsen room. The twelve years old girl sighed in pleasure as she sat sunken in the steaming water. Chouji knocked, and Maya turned her head, a look of curiosity along her face. When she looked at Chouji for a bit she smiled, and motioned for him to come closer. "Well are you going join me or no? Either in or out I have you know." Chouji hesitantly stepped in, expecting a trap, and the girl to scream out, but nothing of the sort happened. "So you Akimichi Chouji, yes? I Ibana Maya. I do not speak much of your language. Please excuse. You come to get Maya for a mission, yes?" Chouji slowly took another step into the room, and Maya laughed happily. "No need to be shy. Please join Maya in water. Just a body, Nothing be ashamed of. Please join in."

Chouji reluctantly joined Maya, stripping off his own clothing, and sinking into the warm water. "I..I have come to get you for a mission. I'm going to try to learn how to master lightning jutsu. I understand that although you are young." It was only then that Chouji looked at Maya's figure simply by accident. Aside from Ty Dao, Maya was easily the most mature girl that Chouji had ever seen at her age. She had good C cups at least, and she was a bit tall for her age as well. Still he snapped out of his little trance of amazement, and continued. "Although you are young, you are very skilled despite the fact that you don't know any lightning jutsu yourself. I thought maybe you could help out, and give encouragement to further my training."

Maya giggled to herself, clearly noticing Chouji catching a glimpse of her body. "You are funny, Akimichi Chouji. Maya will come along for ride. Who are other two team people?"

Chouji sighed at this. "I am not sure about the last one, but Hyuuga Hanabi is the my teacher for this mission. She is picking the last ninja to accompany us."

Maya sighed, and shook her head. "Ice Princess joining the fray... That makes bad mission all of time. Still Maya help no matter who is on mission with her. Maya will be ready when Chouji ready, She makes that a promise. Maya became jounin at eleven. She known for good fighting, and resourcefulness. Maya help Chouji out best she can." Maya grabbed a bucket, and dipped it into the pool of water that she and Chouji were in. The dark skinned girl poured the hot water over her shoulder length hair, and sighed in pleasure at the heat. "Water here warmer than in old home far away. Maya home water from river like warm bath, but water here like water after sitting over hot fire. It good feeling. You like Onsen?"

Chouji nodded a bit, and had to wonder where Maya was from. She spoke in mostly broken sentences, and was not fair skinned like most of the people of the shinobi world. No matter where Maya had come from it would have had to be far out of the known shinobi world, and in somewhere very warm. Maybe she came from a jungle setting. "I do like Onsens, but I can't say I have ever been in a hot spring with a woman. Tell me, how did you get to be a jounin in just two short years after coming to Konoha?"

Maya again giggled, the girl having showed herself to be the exact opposite of the cold Hanabi, and despite her supposed skill, a definite wild girl. No doubt most of her justu, and skills were self taught, or from wherever she came from so far away. "Maya come from home land when three. Took six years to reach Konoha. She learn many things on way to safe haven after so many bad things happen in home land. Lady Hokage teach Maya way of ninja when she arrive, and put Maya in academy. Maya find academy teachers too weak, and went through academy in one month. Maya took first chuunin exam, and become chuunin just after. Later at Jounin tests, Maya pass, just two years after she come to village. Maya got adopted then, and owner of onsen has been Maya father for nearly one year now." Maya again poured some hot water over her head. "Maya likes home land more, but knows that all must be gone now. Bad people come to Maya home land, and destroy it. Maya Mother ran with her while father stayed, fought back bad people. Wild life far more difficult than ninja life Maya thinks. That why Maya became jounin so soon."

Chouji could easily agree with Maya on that subject. Chouji took a long time to learn his first two elements, but mastered water, and wind elements in less than a year while living in the wild under Tanget's wing. He smiled in memory of those months, and chuckled a bit. "You big playboy, yes? You no get Maya while on mission, she know tricks of your type, Akimichi Chouji." Chouji jumped a bit as Maya laughed. "Maya joking. Maya think Akimichi Chouji not a bad person. Maya like Akimichi Chouji a lot for first time meeting him." Chouji sighed a bit. He had been noticing the whole time that Mayan looked like she was seventeen despite the fact that she was only twelve. He thought it was a bit insane that Ty Dao was the only other person her had known to come close to that level of development so soon in life. Maya seemed to notice, and giggled a bit. "Maya people grow fast it seem. That or Shinobi people grow slow. Boys Maya's age seem not like her, but older pervy people like Akimichi Chouji must like bigger girls. Maya try to keep calm around Akimichi Chouji. Ice Princess no like when team members get caught in Maya looks. She get angry, and jealous Maya think."

Chouji slowly nodded again, and excused himself. He would get Maya when Hanabi was ready to leave. He left the onsen, and found Hanabi waiting outside, a young woman at her side who seemed outright scared not of Hanabi specifically, but of everything around her. "This is Adair Brayden. She is an expert in four different elements, including lightning, and will be our fourth team member if I trust you have chosen Ibana Maya." Chouji nodded, and walked back in, getting Maya for the mission. When the two walked out Maya wore a beautiful outfit of black, and brown hide. She reminded Chouji a bit of Tanget, only she had no animal traits. "Good. We will get going at once. Please go to your homes, and meet at the gates in twenty minutes." Chouji, and Maya went out to Chouji's home, Maya already seeming to be ready despite the fact that she didn't look to have anything save for the clothes that she wore. Chouji got prepared, and went back to the gates, Kiba saying hello to Maya briefly, and Tanget ending up carrying on a good conversation with Maya in a language Chouji couldn't possibly pretend to know.

When finally everything was done Brayden, and Hanabi were waiting at the gates for Chouji, and Maya. The Hyuuga looked at Maya with a kind of pure hatred, and shook her head. "We will be going into the Lightning country for training, and be hunting some S class missing Nin as well while we are there. I expect only the best out of all of you." Hanabi had her long hair in a tight braid that hung from the side of her head. It sort of reminded Chouji of Ty Dao who wore a longer braid down her back, and always secured her family kunai at the end of the braid as an extra weapon. Brayden, the scared little ninja seemed absolutely petrified of going on a mission, and had several bags that looked to be filled with various books of all sorts. She wore golden framed round glasses, and an armband, and anklet that were also gold, the name "Adair" cut into them in fancy lettering. Clearly Brayden was also from another place in the world because her name was nothing like Chouji had ever heard of.

The group set out quickly, Maya seeming to get into the occasional competitive race with Hanabi, and winning every time, much to the Hyuuga's annoyance. While Hanabi was all business, Maya seemed to be entirely about fun, and play. Brayden stayed closed beside Chouji the whole time, looking every direction at once it seemed, and seeming to find Chouji the safest body to be next to as the four man cell sped through the forest towards the lightning country. A few days passed with the same thing every day. Maya, and Hanabi got into grudging races, Maya won, Hanabi yelled at her, and Brayden stayed as close as she possibly could to Chouji without just riding on his back. Finally when the four were deep into the Lightning country Hanabi found it a reasonable place to set up a base camp. "This will be our base camp for the next few weeks. Brayden, you will be in a tent with Maya. Chouji, you are bunking with me."

Chouji smiled as he set up the camp with the others. Truthfully he was able to set up a clay encampment that everyone could sleep in happily, and comfortably, but he didn't want to encroach on Hanabi's right to be the team leader. When everything was done Maya had seemingly disappeared, and Hanabi complained about it until the foreign girl came back, six elk all stacked atop her shoulders, being balanced amazingly by the twelve year old jounin. Hanabi gave Maya a good talking to, and Maya feigned sorrow easily, Hanabi actively thinking the battle being won afterward.

After a brief lunch composing of mostly elf that Maya had caught Hanabi dragged Chouji off to an area to train at. "As I have read from your reports earth is your primary element, and you followed it up with fire. Over the last year you have also mastered water, and wind as well as I have read. Lightning is going to be your last element to learn. It is not going to be easy, and you are not going to like it. Lightning is easily the most volatile element because electricity, unlike any other element, cannot be trapped, or controlled as easily as the other four elements. It is shapeless, and has no substance unlike the other four types of nature manipulation. Still it is possible to use quickly if you know what to do, and how to train. The first thing you have to do is think of static electricity. When you accidentally get shocked after rubbing your feet along a carpeted floor you know what is going on. Try to recreate that without the aid of it, and carry it along to another person like myself."

Chouji tried for a good few hours, and finally after some time managed to make a few short zaps into Hanabi's fingertips. "Good, you have the basic principle of lightning in your mind. The next step is to multiply that power a hundred fold. Makes a bolt of lightning that is sufficient to burn a hole in a tree." Again Chouji worked for a few hours, this time with no success at all. As much as he tried he could not work up more than a spark.

Hanabi eventually started getting impatient with Chouji, and began to bark more orders at him. It wasn't helping as much as it was repeating the same things over again, but louder, and more rudely. Finally Brayden walked into the area, and eeped as Hanabi turned to her, yelling at her what she was doing. She slowly, and cautiously stepped to Chouji, and spoke up. "Y-You're taking the wrong way... If you just try to force out the lightning y-you will never manage to use it... Lightning can't be controlled like the other elements. A user of lightning doesn't so much control lightning as humbly guide it." Brayden showed Chouji by waving her hands slowly through the air, and a long arc of lightning glistened on the trail, following her fingers wherever they went. "When you find a good place to let it go, you discharge the lightning, indicating the targeted zone." Brayden spun on her toes, and pointed at a tree, the lightning flying from her hand, and splitting the tree in half, a clap of thunder booming through the forest as she did so.

Hanabi humphed, and shook her head. "You may run through Brayden's philosophy if you like. I still believe the only way to properly use lightning jutsu is to force your way through it. Lightning is a stubborn element that likes to go through anything. A simple guide isn't needed... A beating is. Show the lightning that you are it's master, and it will obey only you. I suppose Brayden's technique may be a valid one, though. Perhaps I will take a break. Brayden, please assist Chouji in his training."

Chouji nodded, and Brayden sighed in relief as Hanabi left the area. "Why does she seem so unsure of your abilities, Brayden? You seem very able at lightning jutsu, and you can use three other types as well. You use about the same technique as I did for learning water style jutsu so I can understand what you are saying."

Brayden nodded shyly. "Sh-She just needs to see more into finesse... She is the only Hyuuga I have ever met that dislikes the ways of Juuken, and it's gentle style, preferring t-tough solutions more..." Brayden sat down. "She still doesn't acknowledge that I am better at lightning jutsu than her, and the only thing that she is better at is earth jutsu, which I can't do. Still she picks me as a team mate every time she has the choice of one."

Chouji shrugged. "Ty Dao was always the same way back when we started. She always got her choice as me, but she never would admit that my ninjutsu was better than hers. Anyway, I think I can get Lightning now with your help. Maybe I could help you with some earth style some time."

Brayden nodded, and stepped off, later Hanabi came into the area to see Chouji already working lightning in circles around himself as Brayden had previously shown him. "I suppose you are alright at it now. Still you need to show me the final test, and that will be in one week's time. I am surprised you could make lightning this fast, actually. Maybe Brayden was right to let you learn her way. Although it will never match my style."

Chouji smiled, and the lightning around him shooting off as harmless static. "I would think you would be jealous of me, Hanabi-san, but that would be impossible now wouldn't it? I suppose we could have a spar together, if you like. We gotta keep practiced in our other styles as well don't we?" Hanabi nodded. "Then let's give it a go Hanabi-san."

Hanabi nodded a bit, and got into a battle stance. Her stance would have been like juuken save for the fact that her hands were balled into fists, instead of open palms. Chouji had read about the style known as the solid fist style, and smiled. Hanabi must have chosen that style over the gentle palm style of her clan. Hanabi instantly was on Chouji, a fist ripping through the air, lightning arcing off of it as it collided with the ground that Chouji had been standing on. Now Chouji was in the tree above Hanabi, upside-down, and smiling. "You'll have to do better than that Hanabi-san. Tanny-sensei taught me a few tricks against Lightning moves when I was training under her in the wild. I will be sure to use them."

Hanabi was not listening, however, and jumped up at Chouji, another electric fist this time colliding with Chouji's open palm, and the Akimichi jumped from his position to avoid being grounded. He could feel the energy flow through his, and moved his other hand to Hanabi's stomach, just placing his palm on her abdomen, and letting go of her fist. The electricity moved throwing him, and back into Hanabi, catching the konoichi with a jolt of energy that ripped her through the tree limb. While Chouji was no longer grounded, Hanabi was easily grounded through the tree, and felt the full force of the intense electrical current. The konoichi definitely felt the wave of electricity, and as she stabilize on the next tree limb over, she grimaced at Chouji. "That's the same thing Brayden uses. I won't lose to it this time."

Chouji chuckled as Hanabi ripped her way through the tree again, and this time struck at Chouji, her hand aflame. Chouji knew how to overpower anyone in the fire department, and grabbed Hanabi's wrist, letting the fiery hand come into contact with his chest. Immediately Hanabi's arm was on fire as Chouji packed more chakra into the fire that Hanabi was making on her hand. "You are going to have to stop feeding the flames, Hanabi." Hanabi stopped her fire chakra, and ripped her arm away from Chouji's grasp. "To tell you honestly, Hanabi, juuken would have been a better choice for me in this fight."

Hanabi, again wasn't listening, and simply went at Chouji with fists as hard as steel. However, despite the hardness of her fists Chouji didn't budge. The Hyuuga looked at Chouji after giving him a full beating that would have left even Rock Lee staggering, and Chouji was still up, and ready for the next attack. "That's why juuken would have been better. I can't be hurt by blunt force attacks. At least not as easily." Chouji formed some hand seals, and concentrated. "Feromon Jinsoku Sakai No Jutsu!" Instantly the area was filled with pink fog as Chouji fired off his weakest, yet still effective pheromone jutsu.

Hanabi stopped dead at her first breath, and her face reddened. She fell to her knees, and smiled, giggling girlishly. Chouji stepped up to her, and patted her on the head. "I think I win this round Hanabi."

Hanabi looked up at Chouji through the pink fog, and smiled even more. "I will win the next one, Chouji-san. How about your reward?" Hanabi immediately started to strip, and Chouji's eyes went wide as she did so. He grabbed Hanabi, and looked at her as if asking what in the world she was doing, and Hanabi just giggled. "I am your reward, Chouji-san." Normally the people that Chouji used his pheromone justu on would struggle against the jutsu, and even resist this lower level one, but it seemed that Hanabi instantly fell to it at the first breath. He had no time to thing of a solution as Hanabi pulled him down onto her, now completely nude as the day of her birth. "You'll have to... Teach me some thing, Chouji-san. I haven't done this before."

Chouji tried to struggle away, but before he knew it Hanabi had flipped on top of him, and he was lying on his back. All too quickly Hanabi had used her lightning jutsu to strip the cloth from Chouji's body, and now Chouji was nude under the Hyuuga. He really didn't actually want to resist, but did hope that Hiashi would never find out about any of this. He started to lick at Hanabi's breasts, finding them to be quite large, and just right for him. They were not Ty Dao sized, but easily large enough to turn heads if Hanabi happened to not be wearing a jacket. The Hyuuga moaned happily as Chouji did this, her body arching slightly against the Akimichi. Chouji took the chance to enter Hanabi, causing a short eep from her as he sank himself into her. She was incredibly tight, and warm, and Chouji smiled as Hanabi quickly came to like the feeling of sex, moaning, and crying for more within a few seconds of Chouji started.

After not too long Chouji felt himself reach his limit, and climaxed with Hanabi. The Hyuuga went limp over his body, and it was only then that he saw Maya standing beside a tree, grinning broadly, and holding Brayden in a head lock, forcing the scared woman to watch the action. "Maya knew would happen. Good job Akimichi Chouji!" Maya gave Chouji a thumbs up with her free hand, and Brayden pulled a perfect Hinata impression, fainting after blushing to the point that her face could be mistaken for an overripe tomato. "Let's get Hanabi to bed. Akimichi Chouji sleep with Maya tonight. Maya make sure this not happen again. Too distracting otherwise. Brayden be sleeping with Hanabi tonight. Already seems tired. She sleep now too."

Maya helped Chouji get the fainted Brayden, and the exhausted Hanabi back to their tent, and the two still awake ninja sat by the fire, and talked for a while, eating elk meat, and laughing about stories. Maya turned out to be a wonderful companion as it was. She knew about everything Chouji had to talk about, and she always kept a happy attitude, even when talking about her parents, or home land. Still Maya was only twelve, no matter how attractive she may have been in Chouji's eyes. Chouji had the notion of making Maya a part of his harem the whole time, and had to mentally beat himself every few minutes to keep from using his pheromone jutsu to get her. "Akimichi Chouji... I know you like Maya. Maya likes Akimichi Chouji too. She would like to do what Akimichi Chouji did with Hanabi some time. Not now, though. Wait till Maya is older for that. Maya is still one year too young. She would have married at thirteen in home land. Chouji has her then, yes?"

Chouji looked at Maya as though she was a bit out of it. "You realize that is a bit young, don't you?" Maya simply shook her head, smiling. Chouji shrugged, and sighed. "Whatever, it's your virginity on the line I suppose, but what am I going to tell the others?" Chouji thanked Kami that Maya looked older than she was, and went back to eating.

HR}

Hey everyone! How did you like Chapter Eight?

Once again I made another very long chapter. I just got a bit caught up in the action I suppose, but Chouji doing actual training, and looking for a partner was also a big thing. At first I though of simply leaving the lemon out of the chapter, and doing it next chapter, but then I would have to name it something, and I really didn't want two Hanabi based main chapters when all of the other girls only ever got one XP

Anyway Maya, and Brayden are two new OC's, and will sooner rather than later be joining Chouji's Harem. As you may have seen Maya is already on her way for a harem member, and Brayden will actually be joining next chapter. I actually made Brayden a long time ago as the shy little bookish girl in an online RP forum, and ever since I have remade her the same way with many other sites. She will always remain my scared little Scottish girl character, and thus she appears in Konoha as a jounin not native to the shinobi world proper.

Maya is also not from the Shinobi world proper, and basically both OC's are like Temujin, having come to the Shinobi continent from some other place. Believe it or else the Shinobi area in the manga, and anime is rather small, the ninjas of the series not really finding any reason to leave I suppose.

Brayden speaks perfect "ninja talk" but as you all can see Maya is relatively bad at it, and thus speaks only broken sentences. The language that Tanget was talking with Maya in is actually Maya's language. Tanget, in her ninja days was a big traveler, and had left the Shinobi continent many a time for research purposes.

All of the OC's in my story so far are actually RP characters I have made save for Maya, and I plan on adding a few more as well.

Yours,

Tankou001


	9. No Book Could Explain This

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here with the latest chapter of Animal Magnetism

Chouji will still be in the lightning country for the better part of this chapter, having yet to totally master the lightning element, but being rather close to it regardless of the fact. He got Hanabi last chapter, and I plan to get another of the three for him this chapter. As you would know from the last chapter he pretty much has Maya as a member of the harem save for the fact that he has yet to have a lemon with her, but in a few chapters he will Pretty much Brayden is the only current teammate left that he has to get, and that is what will happen this chapter XP

Also some cool new abilities will be shown in this chapter for Brayden so keep interest XP

Fort anyone who has been reading my chapters, and saying to themselves "Gee, I wonder what HR means" I always used to use the hr inside brackets as a page break when I was using them in proboards. I guess I sort of got stuck in the habit XP

HR}

Chapter Nine: No Book Could Explain This

Chouji stepped out of his tent, the early morning dew dropping from a tree limb above him, and splashing lightly on his forehead. He shook his head a bit, and rubbed his eyes. The smell of a burning fire, and cooking meat hit his nose, and the Akimichi followed the scent without so much as opening his eyes, wandering across the camp site, and into a section of the woods. His nose led him to Maya, who was cooking up what seemed her own little feast or rabbits, forest boars, and a small deer. "Good see you awake Akimichi Chouji. Sleep nice, yes? Have food. Caught this morning, rabbit all done."

Chouji's mind automatically grabbed a rabbit, and bit into it without thinking, and he drooled a bit at the taste of the freshly cooked rabbit. "Morning Maya-chan... I slept well. This is good food... I have noticed that no matter how early I get up you are always a good while before me... You always have food all done for yourself, and all cleaned up. How is that?"

Maya giggled, and shook her head. "Maya never tell Akimichi Chouji. It all to her. You not get up first, though. Maya saw other. She fancy Akimichi Chouji a lot. She wait by stream every morning. Maya not sure why, but she wait for Akimichi Chouji, or something else. Akimichi Chouji go check, Maya finish food, yes?"

Chouji raised an eyebrow, and stood up slowly. He took another rabbit, and chewed on it as he made his way to the nearby stream. Brayden sat at the edge of the stream, a man next to her talking in a sadistic tone. She didn't move, just sitting there, and reading a large book it seemed. Chouji noticed the man, and recognized him as one of the rogue ninjas. Brayden didn't move as the man finished what he was saying, but Chouji heard her scared voice saying something. "P-Please.. Please leave m-me alone..."

The man looked at Brayden as though she had insulted him, and he snatched away Brayden's book, holding it just out of her reach as she stood bolt upright to grab it back from her. He stuttered some more, and then the rogue pushed her over. "You think you could ave beaten me? Why did you come out here you scared little girl? I'll show you to stand up to me, little bitch!" The man formed hand seals, and Brayden covered her face. Chouji ran forward, and extended a growing arm, and reached for the man to stop him. The book hit the ground, and Chouji's hand stopped, and the man's lightning jutsu flew at Brayden. A flash of light went through the air, and the man was strapped to the ground, text from he book binding him to the spot. Brayden rushed to the man's side, and pulled at the text, and the text only spread the man's limbs apart further.

Hanabi's hands pushed Chouji out of the way, and the Hyuuga ran forward to capture/save the bound rogue ninja. She was too slow it seemed, and the man's arm ripped clean from his shoulder. Brayden screamed, and text flew at Hanabi. The Hyuuga punched the flying text out of the way, and delivered many destructive blows to Brayden, the foreigner passing out quickly, and the text loosening from the rogue ninja, returning back to its book. The rogue ninja screamed in pain, and Chouji now ran up to the group, holding the enraged ninja down whilst Hanabi called for help. Maya was at the scene in seconds, and sighed, shaking her head. "What the hell just happened?"

Hanabi sighed, and turned to Chouji. "I had hoped she wouldn't do this on this trip. Get the rogue ninja back to the camp with Maya, and treat his injuries. We are going to turn him into Konoha when we get back. He is an A class, but he is still worth some to Konoha as it is." Chouji, and Maya both nodded, and carried the rogue ninja back to the camp. Maya bound his wound tightly, and Chouji put his arm in a scroll for safe keeping. The text had ripped it clean out of the socket, and the sight alone was quite gruesome. Hanabi finally returned, a worn Brayden walking beside her. Brayden fled to her tent, and Hanabi bid Maya, and Chouji to sit down. "There is a reason Brayden, and I are both rivals, and only ever go on missions together if we have the choice."

Chouji looked confused, and Maya frowned. "Brayden can only be equated to Sabaku No Gaara only with books. She carries so many books around with her not because of her love of reading but because she uses them as a defensive measure. Your Konan uses Paper in general, Chouji-san... Brayden uses the text on the pages of a book for both weapons, and defense. She fights, and blocks with them, and the more books she has the better. Her family is from far away, and she left them to become a ninja of Konoha a long time ago. They were all librarians I hear, but she was the first in the family to become so in tune with books that they could use the book's text itself to fight with. Brayden can't control her power for the most part, but it is the most extreme power I have ever seen that naturally occurs in someone not possessing a bijuu such as Gaara."

"Maybe Brayden's family became bonded to books in general, or maybe the books that her family took such good care of are now taking it upon themselves to care for her, but whatever the case Brayden has a sort of ultimate defense that I don't even know if Gaara could overcome. The more books the better, and if she holds just a text book with her like that one at all times she is easily defensible anywhere. I switched to my taijutsu style because I wanted to match her defense with my offense. The text that Brayden uses can't be destroyed, just knocked out of the way. If Brayden is knocked unconscious she is safe, but her text takes forms of such speed that even someone like Lee may not be able to keep up with it eventually. She makes no effort to control it aside from completely deleting it from her skills, and I go on missions with her because the solid fist style coupled with earth element chakra is easily able to break through her defenses. Speed means nothing, though if that is what you are going for." Hanabi shook her head, and stood up. "You should get cleaned up Chouji-san... We will start the final test today. You will have to show me that you have mastered lightning element chakra fully."

Chouji nodded, and went to get cleaned up. He bathed in the stream, and got dressed for a fight. He did a bit of a morning work out to loosen up, and ate a good deal in case he would need the extra energy, and finally reported in to Hanabi. The Hyuuga looked him up, and down, and nodded. "Good. Now based on your lightning style I will be sending you with Brayden for this test. You have shown me that you prefer guidance over force so your test will be t climb to the top of the nearest mountain, and stand in the midst of a lightning storm for a day. You will bend the lightning to your will up there, and at the peak you will fuel yourself from nature rather than your own chakra. Brayden will assist you if you need help. Once the test is done Brayden will give you leave to stop, and you will come back to check in with me. I expect you two to stay up there until you are done."

Chouji didn't quite like the test that he was told to be put through, but he nodded, and quickly Brayden gathered up a bag full of books, and Chouji began his trek up the nearby mountain. The top had shown a lot of lightning instead of snow, and Chouji found as they got higher up the wind got more fierce, and the lightning got more intense. A few times Brayden saved Chouji from getting hit with lightning by pulling the lightning to her, and firing it off elsewhere, and Chouji was a bit amazed. When finally at the top the gusts were easily enough to throw Chouji from his feet were he not ready, and Brayden sat down as a bolt of lightning hit the ground a bit away. "Just pull the lightning to you, and fire it elsewhere like I did." The noise showed that Brayden had no choice but to yell, and not stutter, and even then Chouji had a hard time understanding her. "The trick is to guide it with gentle persuasion. If the lightning doesn't think you to be persuasive enough it will not obey. This differs from lightning reflection in that it is not receiving the lightning, and sending it through you, but bending it about, and firing it an alternate way. Send it elsewhere before it hits you. Remember that if you don't do this it will hit... You are the highest point on the peak, and I will aid the lightning in its path."

Well there was a comforting thought. Chouji's own teammate was throwing lightning at him. Brayden formed hand seals, and said something that he couldn't hear, and suddenly lightning fell around him, causing him to dodge out of the way just barely. He looked at Brayden, and the young woman looked all too serious. He stood firm finally at a gap in the lightning, and as a bolt flew down at him he lifted a hand, and bent the lightning just a bit. The bolt flicked just beside him, and the shock wave alone sent him flying to the brink. He got back up to the top, and stood up, another bolt coming his way. He successfully guided the lightning the right way, and the bolt strayed just far enough to go down to the base of the small mountain below. It was difficult work, and Chouji had to run from side to side, and roll out of the way at times. He never though lightning would be so hard to guide about. After about a day of all of his guidance Chouji thought he had the set down, now guiding oncoming bolts back upward if he tried.

Brayden stopped her jutsu, and the bolts became random once again. "Let's go to the next phase." Next phase only brought fear to Chouji's mind. "I will throw a bolt at you, and you will toss it back to me. See how long the volleying can go on." Chouji sighed., and before he knew it he was having a ball of lightning flying at him. He spun, and guided the bolt back at Brayden. The two did this for a good while, and Chouji felt himself weaken after some time while Brayden seemed entirely energized still. Not a bead of sweat could have appeared on her while Chouji was burning steadily through his excess fat reserves to regain more chakra. Finally Brayden fired of the lightning one way, and stepped up to Chouji. "You are trying too hard... I use the lightning that has been given to me while you use your own chakra. Let the lightning from above fuel you. You are trying to keep the charge going, but you should really use some of the energy that is in the bolt to send it back." Chouji understood now yow Brayden could do it, and they continued. It went by more easily after that, and finally Brayden stopped, and stepped up to Chouji, signaling he had passed.

When finally the two found a place to sleep for the night Brayden stepped in completely soaked. Chouji had long ago dried himself off, and was now in his bedroll. Brayden looked at Chouji, and frowned. "Ch-Chouji-san... M-My bedroll got wet... I hadn't let m-my letters keep it dry, and now it is s-soaked.. M-May I share your bedroll?" Chouji didn't quite know what to say, but he invited Brayden into his bedroll anyway, always having the bedroll three sizes larger than he needed it to be anyway. It was always very warm, and he kept it a big one in case he ever shared it with someone. Brayden stripped nude, and crawled in with Chouji, not bothering to blush, or try to cover herself up, simply shivering the whole time. "I-I hope y-you don't m-m-mind.. I-I didn't think all of my things would g-get soaked t-too..."

Brayden's hand snaked its way around Chouji's nude body, and Chouji could easily feel the konoichi shivering. He understood that Brayden was not doing such things for sensuality, but rather for heat, and to dry off faster. "It's no problem, Brayden-chan. I am used to nudity. After all, eight women fawning after me at all times gets a man used to it. Thankfully I still enjoy it. Still I wish I could just get a break every now, and then. Even on this trip Hanabi-chan has wanted me every night, and sometimes during the day if she can." Chouji chuckled as Brayden shook a little more, and blushed heavily.

Brayden couldn't help but to blush at these words, and opened her mouth to speak a little bit. " W-What does it feel like?" Brayden blushed even more, and then continued. "I heard Hanabi once t-talking to Maya-chan, and she said that you were amazing, a-and that it f-felt really... good..."

Chouji couldn't quite say if it felt good for women, but he knew he liked it. "I couldn't really tell you how it would feel for you, Brayden-chan... I have never been in the body of a woman, but I suppose when we get back to Konoha you may be able to ask Kiba-chan since she used to be a man, and could tell you what it feels like comparatively. I guess that would not answer you question from my point, though.. All I can say about sex is that it feels really... good... Like Hanabi-chan said. I can't really describe it at all."

Brayden continued to blush, but finally spoke after what Chouji felt to be near an hour. "C-Could you p-p-perhaps sh-show me what it f-feels like?" young woman shook a bit more, this time out of embarrassment over simple shivering from the cold. Chouji smiled, and rolled to his side, facing Brayden now, only now finally noticing her beauty. Brayden normally wore thick sweaters that for the most part covered her bodies endowments, but now Chouji saw small, yet supple breasts, and a well curved body, but only just. Brayden was not a bombshell like Ty Dao, Konan, or Kiba, but certainly better than many of the women he had met before. As far as Chouji rated it Brayden stood around in the league that Ayame, and Ino stood in. Ayame had her prowess in bed as her best trait, and Ino had her breasts as her best, but Chouji was caught by Brayden's long, curly red hair, and fair skin that shown so well when wet even when the only source of light in the tent was crackling lightning bolts just outside. While some of Chouji's other women were very good looking in all areas he loved the fact that others, like Ino, and now Brayden, were only really attractive in a few fields.

Brayden still wore her glasses, and her armband, and anklet lay just next to the bedroll now. Chouji smiled, and Brayden blushed horrible, letting him remove her glasses, and lightly kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back, and for the moment it was like the two were flying through a beautiful field of flowers. Chouji had no idea how just one kiss could be so wonderful, but he loved it. Brayden was chaste, and beautiful, and so pure, and he had the pleasure of educating her on the ways of the world as he saw it. Soon Brayden was on top of Chouji, and looming above him, her body now sweating as the heat of Chouji's body fueled her fires of desire. A thin pink fog spread from Chouji's body unconsciously, and Brayden blushed as she lowered herself onto Chouji's manhood slowly. She didn't stay going down for very long, and soon lifted herself up, biting her lower lip before her maidenhead was broken. Chouji put his hands on her waist, and spoke. "I can help you... Just bear with it for a moment."

Brayden nodded a bit, and closed her eyes as Chouji shoved his manhood into her, the maiden-no-more gasping in pain at first as Chouji entered her. Chouji saw a few small tears flow from Brayden's eyes as she bore through the pain of Chouji entry, and eventually she opened her eyes, and smiled a bit at Chouji. "I-Is it s-supposed to hurt... at first?" Chouji nodded a bit, and smiled apologetically as he began to move, Brayden wincing a bit in pain at first, but over time finally getting used to it, and beginning to enjoy the steady rhythm of Chouji inside her. She looked at Chouji, and leaned against him. "H-Hanabi was.. right.. It feels v-very good..."

Chouji smiled, and began to move faster, increasing the rhythm inside Brayden. The Adair cried out in a mixture of pleasure, and pain, not truly knowing which one was stronger herself, but not caring at the moment. She leaned against Chouji, letting the more skilled man do what he wanted with her, only trying to take in everything, and learn what no book could have taught her. There was no way a book could have explained the feeling that she had at that moment, and she had no idea what she was even thinking anymore. Soon enough Brayden was somewhat lost in this new world of passion, and ecstasy, and had no idea what was happening around her, but just didn't want it to stop. Finally Brayden felt a massive wave of feeling flow through her, and arched her back. She gasped loudly in he tent, and her whole body tensed up atop Chouji, a warm feeling developing inside her as Chouji too climaxed. In her exhaustion Brayden fell down on top of Chouji, and the two fell asleep together. Brayden couldn't keep herself awake, and Chouji just couldn't find a reason to move after such a good time.

The next morning Chouji woke with Brayden to an especially clear day. Chouji dried off Brayden's clothes with his water jutsu, and Brayden helped him with similar jutsu. They made there way down to the camp site, and found three more people to be tied up. Chouji smiled, and Maya stepped out into the camp clearing. "You late, Akimichi Chouji. Hanabi leave for something. You wait here with Maya so that we meet Hanabi when she back. You master lightning?"

Chouji nodded, and Maya served the two up some food composing of vast amounts of meat, and some root vegetables. Chouji gladly dug into the food, and Brayden did likewise. Eventually Hanabi came back to the camp, dragging a rogue ninja behind her who was all tied up, and had a blindfold, and gag to keep him from seeing, or saying anything. "It's about time you two got back. Did Chouji-san master lightning?" Brayden nodded, and then went back to her meal. "It's good that you didn't only have sex up there... Yes I know." Brayden jumped, and Chouji chuckled. That was the Byakugan for you. "We have one more criminal to grab before we head back to Konoha. Please follow me. I know where she has been hiding. Chouji-san... I plan to have you use that special jutsu on her if you can. Whatever you do don't let her hit you with her sword... That thing will drain you in seconds. Maya, I will need you to fling long range wind jutsu at her, and head in fast when you see any openings. Brayden I need you to use your text, and lightning jutsu. I will formulate a plan from farther away, and give the signal when I have a solution. Chouji-san... If anyone gets tagged by this woman's sword I want you to activate one of those special jutsu, and take the woman out of the fight as quickly as possible."

Chouji , and the three women left the camp quickly after a brief meal. Apparently the woman who they were targeting was named Mikatsu Nori. She had defected from Kirigakure, and was on the run to get to Kumogakure. Her sword could suck all of the water from someone's body in seconds, and once it hit it's mark it would not let go, wrapping around the victim like a snake strangling its prey. They found the woman sitting in a small clearing humming to herself, and Hanabi motioned for Maya to get to her place, and for Brayden to set out to her spot. Chouji took his own orders, and moved straight in. Nori was wanted alive so Chouji would be sure not to use too much force if he could help it. "Earth Style: Nine Charging Bulls!" From different directions great earthen bulls flew at Nori, the Nukenin jumping upward, and just out of the way before the bulls all rammed into each other, making a colossal explosion of earth. Chouji ran forward, up the earthen pile, and after Nori, a burst of wind from Maya helping him catch up. He caught the woman's foot, and swung her downward into the ground below.

Nori hit the ground with a definite slamming sound, but her body instantly exploded into water. Chouji noticed it as a water clone, and looked around, above him Nori fell down, but before she could strike at Chouji's shoulder a bolt of lightning ripped through the air, slamming into yet another water clone. "Come on now! That all you've got?" Chouji looked below, and out of the earthen pile below him flew another Nori. This one spun rapidly, a vortex of water coming up from under Chouji. The Akimichi was caught all too easily in the watery vortex, and he looked around, catching short glimpses of Nori in the swirling tornado of water. He formed his hand seals, and closed his eyes, hoping to Kami that this would work as Nori closed in quickly.

Chouji's eyes opened, and all he saw was Nori's blade as he called out his jutsu. He felt the biting blade sink into his skin as his jutsu activated, and the metal begin to wrap around him like a boa constrictor. "All Styles: Wrath of Nature, Ultimate Vortex!" Suddenly the metal that Chouji could already feel sapping he water in his let go as all five of his elements flew from his body, burning, soaking, shocking, burying, and blowing about him, and Nori. He had known that it would have been difficult, but he found immediately that another blast of chakra like that would kill him if he tried for it. Not even his butterfly bomb bombardment would have taken such a toll on him, but Nori was nowhere to be seen. The area that Chouji now lay in was totaled after what seemed the ultimate natural disaster had swept through the area. Maya stood a ways away on one of the last available tree branches. Brayden stood in one spot, her text having protected her from the main blast. Hanabi stood a bit beaten at the edge of the blast zone, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I was just humming! How could you so easily destroy my time?!" Nori ripped through the ground under Chouji, and sliced upward, the blade of her sword bending around Chouji as the Akimichi felt the water quickly flowing out of his body, and into the blade now deep into his skin.

Chouji formed some hand seals, and cried out as he heard the screams of his teammates. "I win..." Nori looked at Chouji a bit strange in question, and he smiled, the last of the water in his blood quickly draining. "Mile High Pheromone Cloud Jutsu." Before anyone could react a giant cloud of thick pink fog at least a mile wide, and high exploded from Chouji's body. Maya, Brayden, and Hanabi were spared from its effects, but Nori was caught fully by the explosion of body chemicals that knocked her back a hundred feet, her blade immediately letting go. Chouji fell to the ground, and fell over. Once again he saw what would be the life he could have had pass before his eyes, and closed them. What a laugh. He knew better than to think himself dead by now. He had thought that twice in his life, and then some already. Why would he die then?

Sure enough, two weeks later Chouji awoke from his slumber back in Konohagakure No Sato. Shizune lay atop his body, and Chouji sighed, smiling. "I suppose I wasn't going to skip out on the midnight healing sessions, eh, Shizune-nee?"

Shizune giggled as she pulled herself off of Chouji's nude body, wrapped her robe back up. "Would I have let you off any time? No, I doubt it. Your little harem is outside. Remember I do house calls."

Chouji chuckled, and left the room, completely healed again. He was greeted by ten women out in the main lobby, and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Konan starting to have a bit of a belly growing. "Ya, the blue haired bitches managed to get knocked up before the rest of us did. Big deal, Teddy Bear! Don't think that means that you can get away from giving me a hormonal nine months either. I plan to carry on my line a ways with you." Chouji sighed smiling. He guessed he would have three kids on the way instead of just two. How he hopped that Tayuya wouldn't fuck him raw after getting back. He still ached a bit from the attack by Nori.

HR}

Hey everyone! Liked Chapter Nine I hope XP

From this point on Chouji will be getting less girls every chapter. He will be spending more time with the girls he has, and only a few more girls remain to join the harem. In a couple of chapters another girl will join, and after a few more one or two more will join. I pretty much am including Maya as a member of the harem, but she will have her own little birthday thread. Hinata is on her way for the position of Harem Girl, but I have decided that she will be the very last one to enter into the harem.

Originally I was going to put all of the jutsu in this fic in Japanese., but after a little bit I found out it would be far too tedious, and started putting it all in English ;; I am glad I did this since I lost my internet for a while, and thus I haven't had my translation program online to help me with the whole jutsu making process ;;

If anyone can tell me which are the next three girls to get pregnant are then I will give them a cookie, and write them a one shot with a horribly juicy lemon, and they will get to choose the pairing. Just please do not choose yuri, or yaoi, cause I am not too good at it T T

Yours,

Tankou001


	10. Saunas, Serenades, And Sadness

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Next Chapter of Animal Magnetism here, and I have some pretty amazing news

I still have no home internet sadly T T Still I have re-formatted my flash drive, and am now using it to bring you all of these wonderful chapters via the library computers XP

Chouji got back to Konoha last chapter to find not only that Konan was pregnant as well, but Tayuya is more than willing, if not simply eager, to rape Chouji until she too conceives XD

Hope you like this chapter

As said in the last chapter I will be cutting down on the women joining Chouji's Harem from now on, and only have a few women left, joining every few chapters instead of every one.

Enjoy

HR}

Chapter Ten: Saunas, Serenades, And Sadness

A lot had happened since Chouji returned to Konoha after a year of supposedly being dead. He had met up with two former enemies, and made love to them, impregnating one, and enlisting them as the first two of his harem. He had gained several nicknames, and been welcomed back to the village with open arms after a brief laughing fit. He had met up again with his sensei, Doubutsu Tai Tanget and found her to as well be carrying children of his. Chouji's harem had grown large, and at times he thought that even the few dozen rooms of the house wouldn't be able to hold the women that occupied it. To further his weariness all of the women that occupied his life were so anxious to have him. A schedule had at one time been set up for what two women got Chouji each night, but it had quickly turned into a power contest over who could force their way in on Chouji before the others could. Now Chouji sat in Ichiraku Ramen slowly eating, and Teuchi laughing about his exhaustion. "I am sorry if my Ayame is working you a bit too hard, Chouji-kun."

Chouji slowly shook his head, and pointed at the super garlic ramen on the menu as he slurped up another bowl. Lately Garlic had been half of his diet since it gave him most of the energy he required to keep up with all of the women in his life. To have one or two women every night was alright, but to have nine women attacking him every day all day wore the Akimichi out so much. The Pheromones that were now infused within Chouji's body kept his breath not only fresh, but attracted women anyway. Chouji was at a true loss. "No problem Teuchi-sama. If it was just Ayame-nee I would have no problem at all with it... The real problem is that now I have nine women to satisfy every day. Ayame-nee makes a small portion of it even though she can never tire. Kiba-chan is relentless as well, and despite the fact that Tanny-sensei is nearing eight months she is still as active as ever, just not too much into spreading her legs... I am sure you don't want to know this though..."

Teuchi laughed out loud as the empty shall had a breeze of wind go through it. "I don't mind Chouji-kun. You have always been a good customer to this place, and you are wonderful to my daughter. I will listen to anything you have to say without passing judgment negatively. I couldn't do what you do every day, that is for sure. I wish only that I had your kind of skill in anything. I was only with Ayame's mother for sol long, and then she dropped Ayame on me. I have made a whole lot of bad decisions in my life, but I feel like I am actually starting to string a few together. Two weeks ago Ayame was accepted to train privately under Hanabi-sama because you asked her to. I am glad that my Ayame is now able to become the ninja she always wanted to be."

Chouji smiled, and nodded a bit. He took the next bowl of garlic ramen, and scarfed it down quickly, a ninja appearing behind him, and stepping into the stall. The man looked rather official, and spoke out clearly. "Akimichi Chouji. You are to gather three teammates of your choice, and of any rank with earth, fire, and/or water element jutsu, and meet at the front gate in three days at precisely noon. This mission is mandatory, and refusal to take part is non-permissible." Chouji turned to ask a question, but all he found was a letter falling down, and he grabbed it before it hit the ground.

_Akimichi Chouji,_

_I, The Godaime Hokage, am sending you, and three other ninja of your choice in rank, and identity on a mission to Sunagakure No Sato for a special S-Ranked Mission. The Earth Country has recently been making attacks on the Wind Country, and the Kazekage wishes us to assist in constructing better fortification on the country borders to protect. There may be extensive battle on this mission, so select able Shinobi who are able to fight without fatigue for long periods of time, and can handle tough, earth using opponents. Sabaku No Gaara will debrief you four on arrival, but make sure to bring any ninja that has access to fire, water, or earth element chakra if at all possible._

_Godaime Hokage_

_Tsunade_

Chouji grunted, and stowed the letter in his pocket, finishing his meal, paying, and making his way back to the house just outside the village walls. He looked at the small meeting party of Ayame, Tayuya, and Ty Dao as he arrived, and raised an eyebrow. Ty Dao was the first to speak up of course. "So you are bringing me, right, Chou-kun?"

Chouji sighed, and shrugged. Ty Dao did have both fire, and water style jutsu, and Tayuya was sure to ask the same kind of thing. No doubt Ayame wanted in on the whole thing as well, and despite the fact that she was only certified as Genin an S-ranked mission would look good on paper for her. "Fine... How did you know?" Tayuya scratched her head a bit nervously, and Chouji smiled. "I guessed Tayuya would use the sound reversal technique to amplify my speech to her instead of fading it... Alright, you three are coming. I was hoping for Brayden, and Hanabi, but I suppose you three will be okay." The three jumped for joy, and hugged Chouji tightly, almost suffocating him as two of the three were primary taijutsu users.

In the next three days Tanget wished Chouji good luck along with the others, and Tayuya was more than happy to rub it in to the others that she got picked. Ty Dao brought Yuugan Hagane, her family kunai, and re braided her hair extra well at the day of the mission, and all four left to the gates at noon. Tsunade wait at the gates, and waved the four over when she saw them. "Good to see you made it. I can't say I approve of Ayame-chan going on such a mission, but I won't stop you four from going out. Tayuya, as I remember this will be your first mission as a konoichi of Konoha... I want you to be good out there, or I will personally hunt you down myself, and I will have Chouji kill you to punish the two of you." Chouji looked at Tayuya, and the normally bad-mouthed woman cringed. "Ty Dao, you watch after them. You are the fastest, and are, for the most part, used to this kind of environment."

This time Ty Dao cringed as she was used to the heat from her own country, but hated the dryness, preferring steamy mountain heat to dry arid climates. "I will be expecting reports from you weekly, and I am hoping you four will succeed in this mission. There is a great chance that Iwagakure shinobi will be attacking you throughout the mission so keep on your heels." All four ninja replied with "YES!" And set off on the mission.

Nearly a week went by, and the team got into the deeper areas of the desert. Chouji looked about as a sandstorm was nearing, and shook his head, sighing. "Ty Dao, Give us some steam to drown out the storm. I am not stopping this close to Suna. Ayame, blast some of the san away if it gets too close." Ayame, and Ty Dao nodded, and a great sheet of steam blocked the way for the storm. As the storm inevitably closed in around them Ayame took great breaths, and blasted away the masses of sand that came close with simple blowing from her lips. Finally the storm subsided, though a bit earlier than Chouji would have thought a storm of such magnitude would have taken. Gaara wait a ways away, his hand up, and holding back the mighty sandstorm. He waved a hand at Chouji, and Chouji quickly made his way to Gaara.

When finally in safe shelter which was a small border post Gaara took the liberty to explain what was happening as he introduced himself to the three with Chouji. "I am Sabaku No Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure No Sato."

Tayuya looked at Gaara for a second before blasting out with some outburst. "Holy Fuck! You are that fucker from when I first came to Konoha! That sand asshole! You fuckin killed Kimimaro, and all of those other fuckin sound grunts!"

Gaara looked as though he was about to lash Tayuya with sand, but Chouji apologized. "As I was saying... This mission I have hired your hokage's best ninja as a team captain. I assume you, Akimichi Chouji, would be that ninja? How is Uzumaki these days?"

Chouji laughed, and smiled at this. "He is chasing after Inuzuka Hana now. Good guy still, but a tad bit dense as he always has been." Chouji indicated each of his team in turn. "This is Ichiraku Ayame. She used to be a waitress, and chef at a ramen stand until recently she was given a konoichi position in Konoha. She is just a genin, but I have good feelings about her for this mission. Tayuya is the angry redhead that swore at you. She used to be an enemy, but I think I can keep her in control. This is her first mission as a Konoha Ninja, but she is classified as a Jounin. Ty Dao is the braided one, and she originally came from the new Kagerougakure. She is a taijutsu specialist like Ayame, and I. She is a Jounin as well."

Gaara smiled only the slightest bit at this, but all too soon the small smile left his face as he bowed to each of the women respectfully in turn as they were indicated. "I am glad you brought Ty Dao with you. I have heard good things about her, and I am glad that I will be having such a respectable ninja helping my village in it's personal protection. I am also glad that you, and the other ninja at your side have come to aid us as well, Chouji. Matsuri is the lead guard at this section of the posts, and is currently being attacked daily at her outpost. I would appreciate it if you would help to built encampments that would better help in the defense of the outposts. It may seem like smaller work, but it will not be without major risks. Please begin immediately."

Chouji was more than Happy to agree to the mission, and the four left the tent, and were sent to meet with Matsuri, previously Gaara's apprentice back when he was only a Chuunin. She greeted them cordially, and it was then that the four figured out why they needed earth style jutsu. The earth users on the site were using earth techniques to make walls, and encampments as blocking places. Chouji was made to do this as well. He was ready to start, but a loud gong went off in the distance, sounding three times, and Matsuri turned to the four, and frowned. "We are under attack. Please fight with us!"

Chouji nodded, and led Ayame, Ty Dao, and Tayuya out into the battle. Five teams of four Iwagakure ninja were attacking, and it looked as though they were giving a real beating to the current guard ninja. Chouji ordered Ty Dao, and Tayuya to separate into their own single person attack groups. Ayame was told to accompany Matsuri. Chouji ran straight into the fray, ripping through the first two ninja he approached like they were nothing, but the next ninja in line hit Chouji with a kick that knocked the wind from his lungs, and sent him into the sand. The ninja was strong, and went at Chouji for another kick, but he was prepared this time. He placed his hands together, and cried out his jutsu. "Chaos Style: Ripping Apocalypse Technique!" Chouji knew this strength, and wouldn't take a chance with it. All five elements jumped from his body in the chaos technique, and tore through the opposing ninja.

The enemy ninja fell to the ground, and soon the rest of the enemy ninja were forced to flee. Chouji took the liberty of tying up the remaining taijutsu user, and carried her back. Ayame returned with a scroll that had apparently fallen from one of the fleeing ninja, and Ty Dao and Tayuya had met each other while chasing after two separate ninja, defeating them. Tayuya went overboard and killed the two apparently. Chouji set the still living ninja on the table for interrogation, and to his surprise she was a rather mature woman, though not nearly as youthful as his companions, looking to be in her upper forties. She opened her eyes, and ripped the ropes apart that bound her. Her wounds had long healed, and she stood, smiling. "You should have killed me you know." The woman's foot swung directly for Ty Dao, and the Taijutsu user flew straight through the walls, a scream of agony escaping her before she hit the wall. The foot swung back for Chouji's head, but Ayame jumped in the way, and the foot stopped dead against her forehead, Ayame not even phased by the blow.

The woman looked positively appalled, and repeated another hard kick to Ayame's forehead several times before going into brawl mode. Ayame barely bested the woman the whole time, and finally when the woman seemed to be at her end she stopped to look at Ayame closely, the former chef now a bit dizzy for the head blows. "It can't be... Is your name by chance... Ichiraku Ayame?" Ayame got her bearings, and nodded hesitantly, unable to talk for the most part still. "Ayame, honey, I am so sorry! It is me... your mother! What are you doing as a ninja? I told your father to keep you out of such business!" Ayame seemed to finally be coming around, and looked at her mother in disbelief. She took a step forward, and the rest of the dome of earth was stalled with disbelief as well. "I left you with Teuchi., and when I returned I was made to fight. I am so sorry!" The elderly woman stepped up to Ayame, and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry for..."

Nobody had noticed Ty Dao running back in, a steaming blade in her hand, her skin a burning red. Despite the room's temperature non noticed her charging the elderly woman, and not until the heated steel had touched the woman had anyone paid any attention to Ty Dao. "You stay away from her!" Chouji realized all too late that nobody could have seen Ty Dao possibly coming in through the hole in the wall since she had moved faster than heat transference to get in, but the deed was done. The blazingly hot kunai had been sunk into the elderly woman's heart from behind, and burnt closed the wound.

Ayame looked at Ty Dao behind her mother, and a few tears escaped her eyes. "M-Mother? Mo...Mother? Are you... okay?" Ty Dao suddenly realized what she had done as the elderly woman caught fire, and burns began to show up on Ayame's face from the ambient heat flowing from Ty Dao's very flesh. The whole fever justu stopped, and Ty Dao collapsed, a fever of nearly two hundred degrees Celsius burning her from the inside out. "Mother! Wake up Mom!" The elderly woman collapsed in Ayame's arms, and Ayame noticed the burnt hole in the woman's back just then. A scream came from Ayame's mouth, and she fell over, tears escaping her eyes freely now. Chouji stepped to Ty Dao, and got her outside, and Tayuya hurried to Ayame to help her out as well.

Three hours later Ty Dao rested in a pool of water, a private bathing dome around it that Chouji had made full of cool water. Ty Dao had only just awoke, and Ayame cried at the edge of the water as Tayuya comforted her. Chouji stepped in, and stripped, dipping his body into the water next to a horribly feverish Ty Dao. Normally the former Kagerou jounin would have not used such extreme fever jutsu, but Chouji guessed that the one kick was enough to rate the power of the new enemy. "You didn't know, Ty Dao... It couldn't have been helped."

Ty Dao looked to Chouji, her face completely red with burns, and fevered blood that filled her cheeks. "But I did it still, Chouji... Now Ayame hates me, and I have killed a family member of hers... I did wrong, and I am not fit to be a ninja for jumping to a wrong conclusion..."

Chouji placed a hand on Ty Dao's forehead, the woman making a short "ouch" from the stinging of the burns, before taking his hand away, not liking the heat that he felt from Ty Dao. No forehead to forehead contact needed to be made to tell that Ty Dao would have been dead were she a normal human. In fact Ty Dao rightfully should have cooked herself like a dried out thanksgiving turkey the instant she used her special fever jutsu, but special training, and years of fever practice through her family line had prevented that. "You just get cooled off. I am making sure that you get back to working condition as soon as possible. It was reckless to use those jutsu so soon, but I am glad you were thinking of the safety of others at least." Ty Dao sunk a bit deeper into the water, and Chouji went to Ayame. "I'm sorry for your mother, Ayame.. But I hope you know that Ty Dao didn't mean it..."

Ayame sniffed, and nodded. "I understand, and I know that she only was looking out for me... Still I never knew my mother... I would have at least liked to speak to her." I am sorry for such things that happened too... I am still a bit dizzy though anyway..." Chouji nodded, and sank into the water.

Chouji smiled a bit, and shook his head lightly. "I know I can't really say anything since I have always had two parents, but it's not too bad really to only have one. Naruto has never had real parents, and he came along just fine. Maybe it would be okay. I know it is sad, but at least you have me, and the other girls back home. You have Ty Dao, and Tayuya as well, and everyone else."

Tayuya took this cue to pull out a harmonica from her bath pouch. She began to play a low, bluesy tune, and slowly Ayame calmed down. Slowly,but steadily Ty Dao cooled down her body temperature until it was stable, although still dangerous, and slowly Chouji began to thank the fact that Tayuya was such a beautiful musician. Music seemed to be just what the group needed, and Tayuya fortunately had what they needed. Ty Dao was later placed in bed, and Ayame as well after some slow jazzy songs, and a steamy sauna session to sweat the fever from Ty Dao. Tayuya, and Chouji made their way back into the sauna room that had been made, and sat together. "Thanks so much for that Tayu-chan. I don't know how I will be able to repay you for it."

Before Chouji could get an answer from the red haired musician he felt himself pushed down onto the warm stone surface that he was sitting on. Tayuya's voluptuous body atop his own, and sweat slowly dripping from her body onto his. "I can name a few ways to repay your precious Tayu-chan, my lovely Teddy Bear. It's been a while since I got my own personal alone time with you. Ever since those other girls past Blue Hair have joined up I have gotten so little time with you, and I want my own kids too you know no matter how much I don't seem it. How about we get going on that?"

Chouji smiled, and kissed Tayuya passionately as the day that they had first coupled together those long months ago in the tavern as Chouji started his trip back to Konoha alone. He really did feel bad about not spending so much time with Tayuya anymore, and would show Tayuya the time of her life that night. Slowly the steam in the room turned a deep pink as the room filled with pheromones, and Chouji used jutsu to thicken the fog. Soon nothing could be seen through the fog, and Chouji moved his hands along Tayuya's wonderful body with extreme expertise, and gentle caresses that sent the redhead into moaning fits, and squirming bouts every so often, not being able to see her lover silently caress, and lick her body so much, and so well.

Ever so slowly Tayuya climaxed just from being played with, and Chouji loomed just over her, finally ready for the real action to begin. He lowered his head to Tayuya's ear, and whispered slowly into it. "You must be very sensitive after so long of not having me. I wonder what it will feel like for you." Chouji entered Tayuya that instant,. Catching the musician off guard, and causing her to cry out in pleasure, and buck her hips wildly. However much her mind wanted it her body wanted to feel Chouji's manhood far more, and longed for his touch, and the heat of his body far more than could have possibly been imagined before. She looked to Chouji through the fog, and although her face could not be seen by him she knew that he could somehow feel her desire, and gave the foggy figure above her that was Chouji a look of need, and desire, and Chouji, seeming to pick up on this, forced himself further into the red haired ninja.

Tayuya cried out with passion, and bucked her hips with wild abandon, not caring how out of sync with Chouji she may have been, or how awkward the coupling may have seemed from the perspective of another. It was just her, and her lover at that moment, and that was all she cared about. Chouji cared little more, and leaned down, kissing Tayuya with no regard for breathing it seemed, and Tayuya likewise shared his uncaring attitude toward using lungs to aid in the act of breathing. It seemed their love alone would keep them alive in those moments. However likely it may have seemed at that moment that love, and passion alone would have kept the two partners going it seemed that they would not be going for good as finally the two came together, the two bodies shuddering, and embracing each other as they did so. Chouji, and Tayuya stayed locked together in the kiss that followed for minutes afterward, and As the two finally parted Chouji looked through the now thinning, pink fog, and saw Tayuya's eyes, staring into them like they were bottomless pits of beauty. "I hoped it would never end... Can we go once more?" Chouji looked at her for a bit longer before kissing Tayuya, and nodding lightly. Oh how he loved that foul-mouthed woman.

HR}

Yo! Hope you all enjoyed Animal Magnetism Chapter Ten! XP

I tried to make this one a bit more sad at first, and was gonna finish up with a foursome at the end, but really Tayuya x Chouji seemed soooo much better in my mind XD

I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. Also if anyone can guess the stuff that I mentioned last chapter then I do stuff for them, and they get a cookie XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	11. Mistakes, And Lessons

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here with yet another chapter of Animal Magnetism. As you may have seen in the last chapter Chouji is in the Wind Country with Ty Dao, Ayame, and Tayuya on an official mission to help out the Suna with their problem with enemies. Ayame had seen her mother die, and Ty Dao got a really bad fever.

Anyway not is all bad. Ayame ended up calming down, and Ty Dao got better for the most part. Most of all Tayuya got her time to shine.

I have myself noticed that some people might not know the current age of everyone in the fic proper so I am taking the liberty to write off the names, and ages for everyone from first appearance to last.

Akimichi Chouji: Age 20

Doubutsu Tai Tanget: Will never tell, but she is much older than most of the girls.

Tayuya: Age 23

Konan: If she has her way none of us will ever know. XP

Hazumi Ty Dao: Age 15

Yamanaka Ino: Age 20

Inuzuka Kiba: Age 20

Ichiraku Ayame: Age 25

Ibana Maya: Age 12

Hyuuga Hanabi: Age 18

Adair Brayden: Age 19

The next set of ages will be after Chouji's harem is complete so some people can update their little booklets, and all that XP

ENJOY! ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Eleven: Mistakes, And Lessons

Chouji stepped through the Suna camp, and looked about. For the last few hours he had been trying to find Ty Dao, but the sneaky taijutsu artist had proven to be hidden too well for anyone The worst thing is that Chouji knew about one of the main side effects of the fevers that Ty Dao got when her fever jutsu were used. The first major thing was a fever that would render her, for the most part, useless for roughly a few weeks. If she continued to work the fever could kill her, but normally there was no situation that would push her after she had gotten done. The next worst thing was that Ty Dao, after becoming actively conscious, would have an insatiable lust that really only Chouji felt like taking care of. Even he was hard pressed to aid Ty Dao, and most of the time the former Kagerou Jounin would pass out before she was truly done. Chouji didn't want Ty Dao to come onto anyone else, and make a fool of herself in the delirium of her high fever so it was always best to keep her holed up until she had gotten better.

Finally Chouji stopped, and sat down, two familiar faces appearing next to him sooner rather than later. He looked once just for curiosity's sake, but soon had to do a double take to notice that Nara Shikamaru, and Sabaku No Temari were now next to him. Naturally Chouji had seen neither in that they were in Suna since he had gotten back to Konoha, and Shikamaru smiled at him playfully. "Yo, Chouji. Haven't seen you in a while. Gaara filled us in on everything. I'm glad to see you okay. You looking for someone?"

Chouji smiled, and hugged Shikamaru. "I am looking for Ty Dao. She ran off,. And still needs about a week before she will be fighting fit again. I don't want her to do something that she would regret while not wholly herself. Still could stay with you two while I look if you two are just strolling around. Gaara-sama gave me leave to take a break today. I was going to spend it with Tayuya-chan, but Ayame warned me that Ty Dao had run off around here."

An interesting look was sent to Chouji from both Temari, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru's look was half confusion, and half interest. Temari's look to Chouji was almost wholly disapproval with hundreds of smatterings of other emotions that Chouji just didn't want to attempt decoding. "You mean that crazy sound girl? I thought Temari killed her off. And why in the world is Ayame on a mission. She is a ramen waitress at Ichiraku's."

Chouji was, however, prepared for these words, and shook his head, smiling. Tayuya used genjutsu to get away before Temari managed to rip her to shreds with that big fan. I found her in the lightning country after the year away, and brought her home with me. Konan also met up with me, and now I am like her replacement Pein, though I think she is actually acknowledging me as a different person with the baby on the way." At these last words Shikamaru spat the water he was drinking, and Temari blushed horribly which Chouji was halfway expecting anyway. "I know it seems strange, but both Tayuya, and Konan are now Konoha konoichi, and both are my girlfriends. I am currently up to..." Chouji made to think at how many women he actually had gathered, and truly had to sigh at what he felt he was taking from the rest of the male population of the world. "Ten women, and trust me it is not as fun as I once believed it to be. Konan, and Tanget are pregnant, and Tayuya will not stop tackling me at night until she gets pregnant too." Temari only blushed more, and Shikamaru smiled in a way that Chouji would have only ever expected Kiba to do, or perhaps Jiraiya back before he died. "It's not easy, Shikamaru... I have to keep up with Ty Dao, and Kiba-chan, and everyone else. I honestly think that sometimes it wasn't worth it to train for a year in pheromone arts."

Again Shikamaru spit out his water As he heard Kiba's name, and shook his head. "Have I ever told you that you were definitely going to get women? I am sure I have at some point. Back before we left to retrieve Sasuke I think. Where was it, the training building. Let me guess... Ino is one of the girls in your little... Harem?" Chouji nodded, none too proud of himself. "Ya, I thought she might be. She was pretty torn up when we returned with news of your death. She cried for about a week, and then confessed that when you got back she was going to confess her love to you. Ty Dao was torn to shreds for most of the time you were gone, and even Ichiraku's just seemed a bit less great of a place without you eating fifty bowls a day there. I am honestly really glad you came back, Chouji. It would be troublesome if we didn't have you around anymore."

Chouji blushed a bit, and Temari took the turn to speak. "I personally am very glad that you made it through as well, Chouji-san. I know that we never really did anything together, but Shikamaru really is a close-knit friend to you so I suppose you can't be a bad guy. Kankuro is around here somewhere, and if I remember correctly you two have a bit of history when you worked together when Gaara was captured." This earned a short nod from Chouji. "I am sure he would be glad to see you."

Chouji nodded, and out of the corner of his eye saw a streak of steam, noticing instantly that it would have been Ty Dao racing about in the delirium of her fever, and stood up. "I have to go after Ty Dao now. I saw her out of the corner of my eye just now, and I think I will be able to catch her."

Shikamaru stood up, and mumbled "troublesome" under his breath. "Mind if I help, Chouji?"

Chouji shook his head, though grateful for the offer. "Ty Dao moves too fast. Not even your best moves would be able to catch up with her. Even if you caught her in a shadow I doubt she would stay still. I have seen similar moves catch her before, and she simply dragged the users off with her. I honestly don't thing she lives on the same speed as we do. She is the only one I know who can outrun Lee-san." This earned a chuckle from Shikamaru, and then a nod. "As I said. I should go find her myself. I am the only one who knows how she thinks right now."

With a wave Chouji ran off to catch up with Ty Dao, taking near an hour to find where she was, and knowing that Ty Dao was bound to move, and lose him if she could. Still he knew that she wouldn't listen to reason since at that moment she was like a little kid that had become drunk with sneaked sake sips. She just wanted to have fun in truth, but Chouji knew that the fun she would race after would drive her fever too high to handle even for her. Slowly he closed in after her as she stumbled slowly about, and as he finally rapped his arms around her a burning feeling ran through his arms, and Ty Dao was gone, Chouji's sleeves entirely burnt on the inside. Oh did he love Ty Dao, but she was simply too hot to handle at some times. He placed his hands together, and smiled. He had at one point learned something from Ty Dao, and he would use her own justu against her. "Fever Style: Speed of Heat Jutsu, Boiling Blood Jutsu."

Chouji knew that he was taking a major gamble in using fever jutsu. The same jutsu had landed Ty Dao in the feverish state she was in, but Chouji knew far more about where the konoichi would go, and if he stopped the jutsu soon enough he would skip the high fever. He knew where Ty Dao ad gone as well. She had been running a track around the camp it seemed, unable to travel off of it so if he would just catch up with her it would be done quickly. He felt the temperature of his blood rise to dangerous levels, and more, and his body started to phase about in the same spot, the heat literally changing his body into a human shaped steam ball. He would not get all the way., but he would be near invincible while using the jutsu.

Chouji put one foot to the ground, and suddenly was a hundred feet away from his previous position. He really had to make smaller steps, and noted that perhaps he should have practiced using the jutsu in free time rather than try it out for the first time while on a mission that Ty Dao was already out of for the most part. He was about to take another step when a crashing sound hit his ears, and his head turned to see yet another raiding party that was trying to take over the area. He sighed, a jet of flame leaving his mouth as he did so. Ty Dao would have to wait until later it seemed. Another step sent Chouji flying into the fray, enemy shinobi catching flame when they attacked him, and others falling over from heatstroke when too near to him. Chouji could see why Ty Dao liked the jutsu while it lasted. While in fever mode Chouji was untouchable it seemed until a massive foot nailed him in the side of the head, sending the Akimichi reeling, and then turning to face an angry Kami clan member. It seemed that not only one of the lead enemy team was Kami clan, but all five of them were. The enemy ninja seemed to be sending even the stronger ninja into the surrounding areas with little effort, letting their superior strength dominate the field.

Chouji knew that he would be in bad company if the enemy won so he sidestepped the next attack, ending up nearly a hundred feet away as the heat that his body held jumped him farther with only one step. He smiled, and charged the Kami clan member, tearing through him at a speed that would have alone caught him aflame. Chouji made quick work of each, and every raider, but finally when the remaining conscious ninja were retreating Chouji let his body cool, not willing to push himself any longer. That was clearly a mistake on Chouji's part as when his main heat left him he collapsed, and the world went black.

Later on Chouji woke feverishly to a slapping of Tayuya's hand on his cheek. "Oi, Teddy Bear! You better fuckin get the same urges Dao gets... If you don't I will kick the fuck out of your weakened ass for breaking your fuckin promise." Despite the fact that Tayuya was talking to him Chouji heard very little. Only choice swear worse, and Dao got through to him, and he frowned, covering his eyes with his hands. In truth he couldn't tell what was happening, his vision entirely ripped from him, and the world just a big red flash that wouldn't go away no matter how tight Chouji closed his eyes.

Chouji tried to speak at first, but found that his throat was absolutely stripped, and no sound would come out save for coughing, and breathing noises that were full of pain, and the rasping urge to get a good breath. Chouji's ears rung loudly, and his whole body felt like it was alight with a heated flame. What was worse was that even if the feverish Akimichi had wanted to speak he wasn't able to construct a coherent thought for his life. His mind seemed to have been thoroughly melted at the end of the fever jutsu, and was now only getting back to the beginning of the solidification process. Meanwhile a familiar voice could be heard from some place far away. It seemed like Ty Dao's. "Let me take care of him. I can get the worst of the fever away, but I will probably be out another week afterwards. Don't worry though, Chou-kun is far more important that I am on this mission. It was foolish of him to do this."

A hand was placed on Chouji's feverish cheek, and Ty Dao's mouth on his own. Suddenly the blindness faded, and the ringing dissipated. Chouji's mind repaired, and suddenly he felt good as new. Ty Dao stood above him, just parting from her kiss, and then quickly fell over, her eyes clouded over with a red tint from the sickness that she had taken from Chouji. She looked more miserable than Chouji had ever seen her after she had used her fever jutsu, and then the Akimichi thought at how Ty Dao perhaps did not take a set level of sickness but the level that the person had. Chouji guessed that his body, having never experienced such a massive fever, would have been worn down far more than Ty Dao's heavily resilient body in the case of an intense fever. Perhaps Ty Dao simply took the state that Chouji was in, and went on from there.

Tayuya stood beside Chouji as well, and Ayame also. Neither looked particularly happy, but still very relieved. Ayame quickly picked up Ty Dao, and left with her to get the feverish woman cooled off. Tayuya took the chance to speak out. "You know that was a fuckin stupid thing you did. You could have fuckin died, damn it. Didn't Dao tell you not to use those fuckin jutsu without severe fuckin fever weathering first?" Chouji nodded, and noted that Tayuya looked even more attractive than usual. "If I had been left out of sex tonight I would have torn you limb from fuckin limb, you know that asshole? It's been three days, and now is the best fuckin time to go for me getting pregnant."

A small gasp could be heard, and instantly Tayuya turned on her heel, to look who she had heard, but Chouji's hand had caught her first, pulling the foul mouthed redhead on top of him, his body still a bit feverish it seemed, and the fever helping his cares float free. He had Tayuya in his arms, and although she squirmed he would not let her go, grabbing her thigh, and running a hand upward, causing the redhead to gasp in pleasure as Chouji reached her entrance, and rubbed his hand along it. He leaned upward, and whispered seductively into Tayuya's ear, the redhead already starting to give up on squirming. "You really will need to stop your swearing... We will have kids running around soon after all, Tayu-chan."

Tayuya gasped again as Chouji grabbed one of her supple breasts, and massaged it lightly in his hand. "F-Fuck th-that shit... I'll f-fuckin stop wh-when I n-n-need to...." Still Tayuya could no longer argue with Chouji's caresses, or advances, and slowly let herself be stripped atop Chouji's already nude body. She pulled the sheet out from over Chouji, and quickly lowered herself onto Chouji's member, gasping in pleasure as she felt Chouji's length enter her.

The bout lasted all of ten minutes, Tayuya being particularly quick that time, and probably tired from the attack. Chouji finished, and then turned to look at the door as he put Tayuya in the other nearby bed. "You know I am aware that you are there. Come on out." A short, but loud "eep" could be heard, and Matsuri, Gaara's previous student stepped into the room proper, blushing all over, and Chouji could clearly tell that she had been watching from the fact that her pants were wet. He smiled, and gestured for Matsuri to come over.

Not one to try getting out of such a thing Matsuri shyly advanced to Chouji, and as she stopped next to him Chouji's hand reached out, and pulled her close, Chouji pulling the young woman into a deep kiss. When they parted Chouji smiled a bit, and Matsuri only proved to blush even more, trying desperately to look away, but not being able to pull herself to do so. "I-I... I haven't ever done this... G-Gaara-sama has always been on my mind, but when I came to check on you I couldn't help but to watch... I still love Gaara-sama, but I can't stop myself. I am Gaara-sama's apprentice, and I am always in the same tent as he is...I just want him so badly..."

In a way Chouji knew how Matsuri felt. For the longest time Chouji had wanted Ino, but he couldn't help feeling like he could get better, and went with Tanget for quite a while before he could get Ino out of his mind every time he, and Tanget coupled. "Then let me teach you how to get Gaara-sama to love you. I only ask that you stay with me this one night. I'll teach you how to make him fall for you"

Matsuri's eyes lit up with hope, and happiness, and Chouji pulled her closer, the two going at another deep kiss once again, and Matsuri slowly disrobing while Chouji made her whimper through the kiss with gentle caresses, and light pinches in various places. Eventually Matsuri's legs seemed to give out as she climaxed simply from Chouji touching her, and Chouji smiled as the young woman clawed at him to stay upright with little success. Chouji finally lay Matsuri down on a bed, and spread her legs, but Matsuri covered herself as Chouji looked down at her. "W-Wait!!! I-I-I want to keep that... for Gaara-sama..." The Suna ninja looked horribly embarrassed, but Chouji could understand what she meant, and turned her over, assuming a different hole would be fine. Slowly Chouji let himself enter Matsuri, the Suna nin gasping, and shutting her eyes as Chouji slowly entered her. After what seemed a long time Chouji had wholly entered Matsuri, and she looked back at him, gasping for air, and with a small trail of tears from each eye.

Chouji honestly couldn't help but to feel bad, and he leaned down to whisper to Matsuri. "We can stop if you like..." Still Matsuri shook her head, and bowed it as Chouji let himself move a bit, the Sunagakure woman biting her lower lip a bit as he did so. Soon enough, however, Matsuri began to appreciate the act of sex, and looked back at Chouji, a small smile on her face, though tears still flowed freely for some reason or another. "It seems you are beginning to enjoy this." This earned a small nod from Matsuri, and finally a long moan of pleasure that made Chouji nearly climax in the excitement. Still Matsuri looked back, expression full of pleasure, and slowly the two neared climax together, finally coming after nearly an hour of sex.

Matsuri lay a while later next to Chouji, and drifted between sleep, and consciousness. Her lips were moving, and only barely could her words be heard. "I love you Gaara-sama... I will love you forever..." Chouji couldn't help but to smile at this, and shook his head, a short chuckled coming from him as he did so. Kami did he have luck with women... Even if they didn't really want him.

{HR}

Hey everyone! There is chapter eleven of Animal Magnetism. I hope you all liked it well enough ^_^

I had noticed that although there was a lot of sex in Animal Magnetism there was no anal, and while I am actually none too big on anal I thought it would only be fitting to put it in at least once. After all Tanget is furry, and I suppose you could call Maya loli, even though she totally isn't aside from her age. Anyway I also thought it fitting that Matsuri, whom I had planned to add somewhere in Animal Magnetism from the start would be saving her true virginity for Gaara in the classic fashion.

In truth I had planned on Matsuri being first to join Chouji's harem on his way back to Konoha, but then I looked at the shinobi world map on , and remembered that the wind country would be horribly out of the way so I added Tayuya, and Konan instead.

Also I thought Matsuri, in the end would be better off with Gaara, but THAT is a whole different fic entirely XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	12. Births And Body Switchers

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here with yet another chapter of Animal Magnetism!

This Chapter is going to be a good one I hope, and will have a good few surprises in it. From start to finish it should be a big chapter with lots of goodies ^_^

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Twelve: Births, and Body Switchers

Chouji sat at his post in the wind country encampment, Ayame helping out nearby with some of the heavy lifting, and Ty Dao making speed deliveries about the camp. It had been four weeks since the last Iwa attack, and finally it seemed the enemy had finally given up. Tayuya guarded a post nearby, and Chouji watched as one of the final outpost buildings was being finished. The Akimichi smiled happily, knowing the mission would soon be over. Even Gaara seemed happy for once, but Chouji was sure there was more to the Kazekage's happiness than just the completion of a major outpost. Matsuri had been "taught" a few weeks back how to please Gaara, Chouji doing the teaching himself. Gradually Chouji noticed a definite improvement in Gaara's attitude after that as well, and easily put two, and two together, though what happened between Chouji, and Matsuri was completely unseen by the eyes of the Kazekage it seemed.

Slowly the Akimichi stood up, and stretched a bit, Gaara stepping over to him, and addressing him cordially. Chouji noted that for once the eyes of the Kazekage were no longer plagued by the marks of extreme insomnia, and guessed that something amazing must have been happening, or must have happened for the Suna man to have gotten any sleep. "I have good news for you, Akimichi Chouji. You will be proud to know that one of your family, Doubutsu Tai Tanget, went into labor last night."

Chouji looked at Gaara as if he was joking, and then realized that Gaara never joked. He struggled with his words momentarily, and then looked about, flagging Tayuya down as quickly as he could. "Tayuya, I have to go, Something big is happening in Konoha, and I am not going to miss it for the world." Tayuya looked puzzled for a bit at this, but soon realized what was going on, and smiled, kissing Chouji lightly on the cheek, and nodding. "Gaara, could I trust you to forgive me for this. I can't miss the birth of my first children."

Gaara nodded, and Tayuya pulled Chouji close to her. "You listen up Teddy, When I get back home I want you to show me those little bastards as soon as I walk in the door. I want to see what they look like, and see if your fuckin line carries through true."

Chouji smiled, and kissed Tayuya before parting, and climbing quickly atop a nearby guard tower. "I think you guys should stand back. I haven't yet used this jutsu to its fullest so I don't know what kind of backlash you will get." The two stepped away, and Gaara raised a sand shield for any extra protection that might have been needed. Chouji formed some hand seals, and began his jutsu. "Chaos Style: Infinite Time Space Transpo---" Chouji was cut off as a kunai hit his arm, ripping through the silken shirt,m and leaving a large gash in his arm.

Far in front of him were about fifty armed Iwagakure Ninja, and they were advancing quickly on the encampment. He looked down at Gaara, but the Kazekage waved for him to leave. "Get Going Akimichi! Your mission here is done effective immediately."

Chouji smiled, and nodded at Gaara, a shield of sand coming up to guard him from harm. "Chaos Style: Infinite Time Space Transportation!" As Chouji finished his jutsu the area around him seemed to bend, and twist. It seemed as though reality was warping as all five elements formed, and surrounded the Akimichi. As soon as Chouji was completely covered by the elements he was gone, however, a blast of earth, wind, water, fire, and lightning shooting off in every direction, and tagging many of the Iwa ninja's that had been advancing. Immediately Chouji was in front of Konohagakure hospital, all energy in him seeming to be gone as he became fully solid again.

The Akimichi still was not going to give up, and stumbled into the hospital, nearly passing out just getting through the door. Shizune was pacing about, and saw Chouji, rushing to his side. "Chouji are you alright? Why aren't you in the Wind Country?"

Chouji shook his head, and stumbled a bit further. "Need to see my... kids... Gaara let me go... for it..." Chouji, not one to just pass out, remained upright for the most part, allowing Shizune to help him to Tanget's room. He heard gentle crying from the door, and Shizune helped him open it, Tsunade standing just inside with a red haired baby in her hands. Tanget lay in her hospital bed with another red haired girl in her arms, cooing to the child as it cried.

The Doubutsu Tai woman's ears twitched as the door opened, and she looked up to see Chouji, and Shizune walking in. "You made it just on time, Chouji. I'll tell you it wasn't as easy as the first pair of twins I have had. They have your hair, and seem as lively as you are." The Slowly Tanget moved the small child in her arms around to face her father, and the baby instantly stopped crying as Chouji finally made his way up to Tanget, holding his hand out. "I think she likes you."

Chouji smiled as he placed a finger in his daughter's hand, the newborn closing her hand around Chouji's finger, and cooed lightly, no longer crying. Tsunade stepped up behind Chouji, and tapped his shoulder, the Akimichi turning around slowly to see his other daughter, identical to the first, but much quieter, and looking to be sound asleep. "This one is yours too, Chouji-san. She was a bit more quiet when she got out, so I hope you don't mind that we used the old slap treatment. She cried right away then." Chouji chuckled, and Tsunade laughed with Tanget

Chouji shook his head lightly. "Nah, I don't mind at all. They both seem healthy, and I couldn't ask for a better set of kids as my first ones. They have their mother's markings I see. Little tiger stripes." Tanget nodded, and mumbled like mother like daughter, giggling to herself quietly. "Still I think I have worn myself out a bit too much... It was not fun getting from the Wind Country to here in less than a minute. If you don't mind, could I get a bed too?" Suddenly Chouji's legs gave out on him, and Shizune struggled for a bit to keep him up, not succeeding in the least, and finally letting the large Akimichi simply fall to the ground. "Don't worry about me... Just heal my arm up a bit, and let me rest. Sorry that I couldn't be there for the grand event, Tanny-sensei. At least I made it within the week though."

A low chuckled came from Chouji as the Akimichi drifted from consciousness to unconsciousness, and Tsunade shook her head as she looked down. "You know, you always were a troublesome one. Get some rest, Chouji-san."

A few hours later Chouji lay waking in his hospital bed. A hand lightly tapped his cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Kiba sitting next to him on the bed. "You know you gave us a bit of a scare there. Couldn't you have gotten a bit closer to a bed before you passed out? We don't have Ty Dao, or Ayame here to haul you around you know."

Chouji smiled, and sat up groggily. He had to say that he strongly disliked his own Chaos style jutsu. Still it was easily the strongest thing he had. The combination of all five of the elements were amazing, and when he was using the jutsu itself the feeling he would get was intense. Still he would have to work on his chakra control more even than he already had so that he could use Chaos style jutsu with only as much chakra as he needed, and no more under any circumstances. "Ya, sorry about that Kiba-chan... Is Tanny-sensei up, and going yet?"

Kiba shook her head smiling, and stood up, helping Chouji to his feet. "That's a no go, Big Guy. Tan-chan was looking a little pale so Baa-chan told her to stay in a while for a full check up. She will be staying the night, but she insists that she is released tomorrow. Since she is technically not a Konoha ninja yet since she never had any missions before she got pregnant she has full right to discharge herself at her own free will. If she were a ninja for Konoha by now, though, Baa-chan would have forced her to stay." Chouji laughed a bit, and shook his head as he regained his balance, and was handed a few bento boxes from Kiba. "These are from Konana. She heard that you were back with the rest of us, and went right to work making about a hundred of these things. The pantry is spent from all of her super cooking work. You know for a super paper ninja, though, Konana really does have a keen ability to cook."

Chouji was already at the second bento, however, and had totally stopped paying attention to Kiba as soon as he had been able to pry the box open. As he finished the second bento, and opened the third box his eyes lit up. There, twenty steamed lobster puffs, and twenty extra large shrimps lay tightly packed in the wooden box, still hot from being cooked. Oh how Chouji loved the blue haired paper goddess for being one of the only women in the household that could cook with any proficiency. The only other reasonable cook had to be Ayame, and although Chouji loved Ayame's cooking Konan brought the more exotic foods to Chouji's plate.

Soon after ten bento boxes for Chouji alone the Akimichi, and Kiba left the room to swing by, and see Tanget. The former Kiri ninja was smiling as big as ever when she saw Chouji, and Kiba walk in to see her, and waved a bit. She looked a bit drained overall for some reason, and Chouji stepped over to her. Tanget smiled as she spoke to Chouji, sensing his worry. "Don't worry about me, Chouji. Tsunade gave me some medication to get me to sleep while she does some tests I'll be fine, I just wanted to stay awake until you got back up. I'll be needing to get asleep now though, so go tell the rest of the girls hi for me, and make sure they know I am okay."

Chouji nodded, and kissed Tanget, allowing the Doubutsu Tai woman to get to sleep as they left. On the way back Chouji met up with some people, and Tsunade crossed their path, holding a small plastic bag of what seemed to be herbs, explaining that they were for Tanget, and cracking a few choice jokes about Chouji's "good breeding" while she was at it. Still the Hokage was off in no time at all after hearing that Tanget had finally gotten to sleep, mumbling something about "stubborn young people".

When finally Chouji, and Kiba arrived at Chouji's forest home outside of Konoha the door swung open to show an angry Ino pointing out the door, gesturing for a positively beautiful woman to get out. The woman had stunning platinum hair set back in a rough pony tail. She was about six feet tall, and had the most amazing figure that Chouji had ever seen. Even beyond Kiba's amazing body this woman was a whole new level of gorgeous. The woman looked a bit offended for a moment, and turned, her deep emerald eyes showing well in the sunlight that bathed the doorway. Still when she saw Chouji, and Kiba she smiled. Kiba stood a bit uneasily next to Chouji now, confusing the Akimichi a bit. What had ever made Kiba stand on edge like she was then?

The answer was all too clear as the woman stepped up, and put a finger on Kiba's lips. "Hello, Kiba-kun. I trust you still despise that female body I gave to you. I think it is a wonderful punishment don't you?" The platinum haired woman smiled maliciously, and took a step back, taking her hands away from Kiba.

The Inuzuka stood like a statue, fear controlling her entirely. Soon, however, she found the confidence to speak. "N-No... I am quite enjoying this body actually. I have learned to cope with it, and your little body switch won't deter me as much as you thought it would." By the end of her speech Kiba seemed quite confident again, seeming to have caught the limb of her great tree of boldness that she had before seemed to be falling from. "I have learned to handle a woman's body, and now I have a new life with Chouji, the man next to me."

Anger seemed to flare up in the woman's eyes, but soon was quelled as the woman smiled, and chuckled a bit. "Well if you think that then I suppose I will take the new life away, and give you a truly loathsome body compared to this one... And a male one at that. I'll just take the body I gave you, and give you back your old one. I'll make sure that you are alone for the rest of your former playboy life, and all I need is to switch you back, and forth to cause chaos enough to keep you confused. "

Kiba stiffened again, and cried out, tears suddenly splashing from her eyes. "No! I can't go back to that! I have plans for this body, and you can't take it away! I know I did you wrong once Jin, but you punished me enough didn't you? Just let me be this time. I did no more damage to you!"

Chouji put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, and smiled, stepping in front of Kiba, and holding his hand out in front of Jin. "I can't let you harm, nor disturb Kiba-chan. Whatever you are thinking you should forget it. I will keep Kiba-chan safe from you, and I will kill you doing so if I must." Kiba tugged on Chouji's sleeve a bit, and Chouji looked back, smiling, and nodded. He would not let somebody take her new life away from her.

Jin frowned this time, and she stepped forward once again, Kiba taking a few steps back from behind Chouji. "I don't think you know the degree of trouble that you are putting yourself in, Akimichi Chouji. You see I don't have to touch her to change her back. All I have to do is see her, and that is all too easily done."

Jin's emerald eyes flashed purple, and she tumbled to the side, trying the get Kiba into her field of vision fully, but Chouji was already on the cover method. "Steam Style: Full Area Steam Screen!" Instantly the area filled with thick steam that covered any amount of vision to Kiba, and anyone else. Sounds of shurikens could be heard from the house as Chouji was sure that Ino, and the other women jumped to battle beside him. Kiba could be heard running from the area, and Chouji formed some more hand seals, seeing through the fog as his Chakra gathered about his eyes. "Medical Life Lash Jutsu!" Using the visual aid that Chouji had gained earlier just by looking at Jin a lash of green Chakra flew from Chouji's hand at Jin, who had managed to slide behind him in the confusion. Her legs were instantly bound, and so were her arms, her chakra slowly being sapped from her body, and going into Chouji. "Jin! I can't pretend to know what Kiba did to you back when you two spent time together, but I know that you will not be disturbing her anymore! You can't use jutsu with your hands bound, and if you try to escape you will find that I can take your chakra a lot faster than I am now. Even if you don't fully believe me on that I don't think you would care to take the chance, now would you?"

Jin hesitated, the fog clearing around her to show that Maya, and Hanabi were already at her, Maya holding a spear to her chest, and Hanabi holding back a fist that was covered in an electric current. Brayden was walking up to her as well, though not looking to be in a hurry, knowing the situation was already covered well enough. Still a laugh came from Jin, and the woman turned her head to look at Maya, her eyes flashing to purple again. This attempt was too cut off by Brayden's arrival, and a book being stuck right in front of Jin's face. "Read a book... I-It helps to c-concentrate sometimes..."

Brayden dared even to smirk a bit as Ino came over, and covered Jin's eyes with a piece of cloth, allowing Brayden to take back her book. "I will get loose I swear it! You can't hold me forever!" Still try as she might Jin was cut off in every way, finally falling to her knees when Chouji finally drained her chakra too much to be of any use. The group took Jin inside the house, and Chouji locked Jin, and himself in one of the rooms. It was a central room that Chouji actually used for storage, and seemed perfect for a facility to "break Jin in" so that she would at least not chase after Kiba anymore. When finally the woman did wake up she opened her eyes groggily, and saw that she no longer had a blindfold on, but rather Chouji standing in front of her. "Your Mista---"

Jin had no chance to finish her sentence as Chouji's hand rammed into her face, sending both of them into a strange world with a great twisting background of color. It seemed like a strange movie where somebody had been thrown into the twilight zone, but Chouji knew it better as a special jutsu. "You may be able to see me, but here I make all of the rules, Jin-san. I know that you would rather kill me, and my friends, and turn Kiba back into a man just to make her life miserable, but I won't take that. I stand before you in this dream world as a person who will change your mind one way or another. Kiba-chan may be too scared of you to do anything, but I am a stronger person than that. I have kids, and Kiba-chan is also my family. I won't let her fall under any trouble. You will find that a man who wishes to protect his lover is far more dangerous than any playboy that earned a one night stand by telling you that you were the only one."

Jin, who had been standing just a few feet away looked around at the crazy twilight zone world around her. Where was she? It didn't matter, though. She turned to look at Chouji, and her eyes changed from their normal deep emerald to the deep purple that they had twice before become. Instantly she screamed aloud, and knelt on one knee, her arm having become horribly misshapen, and painful. She looked at her arm in horror, and turned to look back at Chouji. "What have you done to me? How can you use my kekkei genkai against me like this? What are you?"

Chouji sat in place, and smiled. "As I said. In this world I make the rules, and you have to follow them. Don't worry, though. This is not real. You are just in a dream, so to speak. I am just your guide. Now I will change your arm back if you listen." Jin nodded begrudgingly, and took her hand from her arm. "Good... Now Kiba-chan may have told you that she loved you back then, and I understand that you were wrathful to her for doing you wrong. Still you punished her enough. If you continue to chase Kiba-chan around just to make her life hell then I swear to everything that I will personally rip those eyes out of your head, and feed them to they bugs in the woods outside of my home."

"As if you could do that to me! You don't have the balls to do such a thing to me. You don't seem the type to haphazardly tear out someone's eyes." Jin laughed as her arm changed back to normal, and nodded confidently.

Chouji surprised the woman, however, racing forward, and letting two Chakra strings fly from his hands, stabbing into the Jin's eyes, and tearing them straight out. Jin fell back in pain from her standing position, and rolled about on the "ground" screaming some things better left unsaid. "Oh really now? Remember that you are not family, Jin! You don't have the privilege of threatening another one of my lovers, and getting away with it. Were you one of them I would let you off with a warning, but at this moment you are the enemy, not a friend, or even an innocent bystander! You came to my home to torture one of my lovers, and then you attacked us all to get to her. I will not sit idly by, and let this happen. Maybe in your country you can do all of that, but not to me, or my loved ones."

Suddenly Jin's eyes were back in their head, but the phantom sting remained, and Jin slowly sat back up, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "How could you do that to me?"

Chouji frowned even deeper at Jin, and leaned forward. "I could do it in real life too.. And I will if you continue to chase Kiba-chan about for revenge that has long been paid. Can I let you out of here, and trust that you will not pull any stunts?" Slowly, and begrudgingly Jin nodded, and Chouji took his hand from her face in the real world, throwing them both back into reality. "I trust you will be true to your word, Jin..." Jin Nodded hesitantly, and turned her head away so that she wasn't making eye contact with the Akimichi that stood tall before her. "I can't let you out, I'll have you know. You are too dangerous, and I won't be letting you go until you at least agree that you will stop trying to get revenge on Kiba-chan... And I can tell if you are lying by the way.. so choose your words carefully..."

Jin looked back at Chouji once again, and grimaced. How could he hold her against her will in a small room like this? She would show him, and everyone else. She just needed the right time to strike. "I won't stop my attacks on Kiba, and once I get done with that I will go for you, and your other loved ones."

Chouji stopped the pacing that he had started up soon before, and closed his eyes as if thinking something. "Alright... If that is how you want to be then I will have to remove those eyes of yours... Shame too, they were one of your best aspects. Still I am sure that you will attract plenty of people just with your body alone... Or maybe you could just replace them with new eyes. I am sure that your lovely eyes aren't the only thing that allows your kekkei genkai to work, are they?"

Chouji didn't wait for an answer before he turned to Jin, and extended an arm at her face. Jin tried top stand, but found her legs bound, and turned away, but Chouji's strong hands grabbed her face, and turned it to face him. His hand went to her eye, and he put a fingertip on Jin's eyelid, applying a bit of pressure just to scare the woman. "OKAY!!! I'll be good! Just stop!" Jin screamed out, trying desperately to turn away.

Hearing the words he wanted to hear Chouji smiled, and took his hands away from Jin's face. In truth he had not wanted to harm Jin at all, but specific measures had to be taken, and He knew that the woman would have given in the farther he went. "Now that that is dealt with I want to talk a bit more with you, Jin." Chouji knew that he was dancing with the devil on this bit, but in truth he really thought that Jin would be a good addition to the family if he could get her to forgive Kiba for what the Inuzuka had done. "Despite the fact that you are technically the enemy I find it better to include people into my family. I understand that you are not really trusting of me, or any one of my family at this point, but I would like to invite you to join the group. It isn't every day that we get a wonderful young woman to come by like yourself. I am not asking for anything special... I just want you to stay around for a while. Maybe you will find a special place in this family if you can set aside your grudges."

Already Chouji's whole body was coated in a pink fog that he had grown so very accustomed to. It would be all too soon that the room would fill with the pink fog, and Jin would no longer be able to argue with Chouji over simple things like revenge, or hatred. She would be too busy with her own personal needs. Jin looked at Chouji as if he was stupid, but soon reconsidered. Her mind raced with thoughts that Chouji could not possibly comprehend. She hung her head low, and spoke. "In truth my family has never wanted me... I was a problem child that was completely unplanned. I was a bad ninja, and they disowned me at the age of fourteen. I suppose I was just angry at Kiba-kun for what he did because so many others had done it before him. I had never stricken back at my family, but when Kiba-kun, somebody completely unrelated to my main problems, came around I felt I would need not worry about what would happen when I got back at them. My whole family hated me so I took it out on Kiba-kun after a stupid one night stand. I just was hoping so much that he would stay around for me, and care for me with all of the love that I had never had over the years. My sisters, and brother had always gotten all of the love, and me, the youngest, and least expected, had never really been paid attention to. I took out my anger on Kiba-kun unjustly... I suppose it was all uncalled for in the end..."

Chouji sat down in the floor, and smiled a bit. It seemed that either the pheromones were working very fast, or Jin was really admitting things to Chouji that he had never guessed would be told. Chouji saw that Jin was steadily leading into tears, and guessed that the latter was probably the right assumption in this case. He reached over to Jin, and placed a hand on Jin's shoulder. The woman looked up at him, and sniffed a bit. "I shouldn't have done it, Chouji-san... I just don't know how to undo it now... Kiba-kun wasn't deserving of such hatred in the end." A line of red had run across Jin's face, and Chouji could tell that slowly the woman in front of him was falling prey to his pheromones, though he would not tell her just yet. Slowly Jin's face filled even more so with red, however, and eventually the words that Chouji was more than expecting came out. "Ch-Chouji-san... I am sorry... You look very attractive to me right now... I... I can't keep my eyes off of you even now when I am like this... I never noticed it when we were fighting, but I want you."

Ever one to admit it, Chouji thought on the fact that he may have possibly laid out his pheromones a bit too much, but what was done was done, and Chouji leaned forward. "Don't think that this is another one night stand like what Kiba-chan did... You are the one coming on to me..."

Jin shook her head slowly, a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared into Chouji's hazel orbs. Slowly the two met in a kiss, and Jin felt at that moment complete. As they parted Jin spoke up, her eyes half lidded, a look of pure desire looming over her. "I..I can't move well like this... P-Please.. Untie me..." Chouji smiled, and snapped his fingers, the ropes that bound Jin coming undone immediately and, not one to question such things, Jin threw herself onto Chouji, knocking him to the floor, and kissing him deeply, unable to hold herself back any longer. Quickly Jin's clothe were shed, and thrown about the room, Chouji's as well. No longer was Jin the enemy that she had so seemed when Chouji saw her earlier that very day, but now a vixen; a platinum haired beast that could only ask to be tamed on the spot, and Chouji would be the trainer that reared her.

Chouji wasted no time in this endeavor, and quickly went to work, Jin crying out upon Chouji's entrance into her, and shedding a few tears as Chouji completed his entry. Chouji looked at Jin with a questioning expression, and the young woman leaned down to lay atop his chest. "I...I changed my body so that I would be a virgin again... Of my original body only my eyes remain the same..."

Chouji smiled, and whispered back into Jin's ear this time, mischief running through his mind the whole time. "We'll have to experiment with that. Sounds interesting." Chouji thrust himself further into Jin, and the platinum haired vixen cried out once again, this time in pleasure as she had gotten used to the pain very quickly. Ever so slowly Jin got into a rhythm of her own, and being on top she was fine taking over after a short bit of time on top of Chouji. Before long the young woman was covered in sweat, and growing more, and more tired with every movement of her hips. Chouji decided at this point that he would rather take over, than have Jin pass out on top of him, and so he stopped the young woman, having Jin get off, and making her get on her knees.

Chouji did not waste time in taking Jin from behind either. The platinum haired woman cried out, and n a way reminded Chouji of Ino, being very passionate, and showing it well through the tone, and volume of her own voice. Eventually Chouji couldn't take it any more himself, and finally fell from the edge of the cliff that he had been leaning over for nearly an hour. He felt sweet release, and Jin looked back at him, her arms having long ago given out, and her legs only being held up by Chouji's masculine arms. She smiled, and closed her eyes, Chouji deciding it would be good to take her to a room better suited for a member of the family instead of a person to be kept for interrogation. He had done his part, and felt very confident that he had earned himself a new lover in the process of making sure that Jin would not try to terrorize Kiba anymore. Oh how he would love the next few weeks. There was so much to do. He would have to set up a nursery in the house for his kids, although he knew he should have done that a while back. There was a new member of the family to get settled. He would have to get a good congratulations party for Tanget. There was so much to do.

{HR}

Hey Everyone! Hope you liked This chapter of Animal Magnetism. Honestly I was a bit stuck on this chapter for a few days XP

I at first got to where Chouji passed out, and Kiba talked a bit to him, but after that I totally went brain dead, and couldn't think of anything after that. Still I remained strong, and after a few good days of talking to some friends, and having some of the most amazing ramen ever I got into Chouji mode, and continued once again! It was a good pickup job I think. And I hope you all agree with me too XP

For those of you wondering, Jin's full name is Kawaru Jintai, and she is 19 years old. Kawaru Jintai actually means Human Body Switch, and I thought it would be rather clever to name her that. Still her name for the most part in the fic will remain Jin.

Yours,

Tankou001


	13. Even More Family Planning!

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

NO STARTING AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Enjoy ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Thirteen: Even More Family Planning!

Seven days had passed since Tanget had left the hospital, children along with her. Akimichi Bijin, and Akimichi Beppin were named by Tanget the day that they were born, and were, to chouji at least, the very prime examples of their names. Each little girl would on occasion fuss, or cry, but overall were quiet. They slept through just about anything unless they were hungry, and when they weren't sleeping it was because Tanget had woken them up to see the world around them. It seemed that the Doubutsu Tai Clan, even those no longer part of the clan itself, kept the tradition of early knowledge of the world strong. Tanget brought the children out into the open environment the very same day that she had been released from the hospital, insisting on having them experience much of the outside world as soon as they could. No matter how hard Chouji tried Tanget had her mind set on making the newborns learn to weather things from birth, as seemed the Doubutsu Tai way.

Chouji wrung his hands, and waited inside as Tanget walked the children around through the twenty acres of land. She insisted it was a mother daughter time, and didn't want Chouji to go with, but Chouji was driving himself insane just waiting in the house. He wanted to see his daughters, and see them safe inside where he had always been taught newborns should stay for at least the few first weeks of their lives. The sound of an opening door set Chouji off, and the Akimichi was in the foyer in seconds. Still it was not Tanget that stood in the doorway, children in hand. No, it was Ayame, Ty Dao, and Tayuya that stood. Tayuya was also looking very green, so to speak, and rushed past Chouji straight for the bathroom where retching sounds quickly appeared. Chouji looked at the other two women, and Ty Dao laughed while Ayame sighed, and followed Tayuya to the bathroom for what Chouji guessed would be some support.

"She wanted it all, I don't see why she was complaining so very much on the way back, haha!" Ty Dao laughed out loud. Truly it seemed that the former Kagerou woman was getting the most fun out of the whole experience, and taking in everything that she could get to further her own amusement. "I told her when she first started setting her mind to it that she would be sorry once it all started. I don't know personally how being pregnant feels, but I have heard stories, and my mother said it was, in a whole, ten times worse than the fever jutsu that we all used. If it is that bad I think I will wait a while until I get myself knocked up."

Ayame walked out of the bathroom, more retching sounds emerging as the door opened, and dulling once the door closed. "She will be fine I hope. She has been sick for five days, and the medic ninja in Suna told us that she had been pregnant for a while, but that she was lucky since she uses genjutsu. The strain hasn't been much on her due to that. Still she will have to stop her ninja career until the baby is born, and she has a few months to recuperate as all women do."

Jin walked into the room, holding her nose, that day she wore red hair, and a blue silk dress that was partially see though, and normally would have been thought a night gown had Chouji not gotten used to it over the past week of her staying in his home. It turned out that Jin had actually defected her own village, and left it, searching for Kiba a while back to make sure that her life was permanently ruined. Since she was not dangerous enough to be tracked down by the village Konoha accepted her as a new konoichi quickly, always ready to have a new member of Konoha ninja. "What is that smell? Is somebody throwing up?"

Ayame looked at Jin, and her eyes went bright. She ran up to Jin, and hugged her tightly, Jin smiling, and hugging Ayame back. "Oh it has been so very long since I last saw you Jintai-nee! It's been so long since I last saw you! When did you arrive at our humble home?" Chouji looked at the two as if asking what the hell was going on, but Ayame looked at him, and as if reading his mind spoke out again. "Jintai-nee did me a few favors a while back. She gave me my amazing hips that you, Chouji-kun, love so very much."

Chouji cocked his head, and then shook it, his eyes closing in confusion as he tried to think. "So wait... Your body is all from Jin's work? I thought it was all true, all yours... In fact I didn't even know that you knew Jin in the first place."

Ayame laughed a bit, and shook her head. "Only my hips are Jin's work. My real ones were a bit too narrow, and Jin's family, and mine are very closely linked. Mother made sure that our traditions went on strong even though I wasn't a true member of the Kami clan. The Kami clan was originally just a clan of normal people like my father, or any of the normal civilians of Konoha, but when they met the Kawaru clan they staked their lives on the line to save them from genocide. In return the Kawaru clan has served the Kami clan generously for hundreds of years, and gave them the power that they all hold today. In short Jin is like my helper. Every Kami clan member has a Kawaru clan companion, and that companion helps the Kami member as much as they can, though they never act directly. In other words Jin can help me with my body to make it better, but she can't actually fight for me. In fact as I recall Jin has very little taijutsu prowess, but her clan abilities are the best I know of."

Jin went a little red for a bit, and then nodded. "I gave Ayame her mother's hips, but everything else she seemed to inherit naturally, so I was of little need Most Kawaru clan members serve their Kami companions lifelong, but since I was no longer needed I decided I would search elsewhere for something to do. That is where I found Kiba-chan. Still I never knew that Ayame was another lover of yours, Chouji-san..."

Chouji smiled a bit, and nodded. "Ayame coming into my life as more than just a waitress at my favorite restaurant was actually due to her father's help. It was a bit of family planning I suppose. Ayame is now one of the best Taijutsu ninja in Konoha, though only in practice sessions. She has yet to show her true potential." Ayame punched Chouji in the shoulder playfully, and he went crashing against the wall, and groaned. "She has also yet to fully be able to control herself.... Ty Dao, Sakura-chan, and Tsunade-sama are working on getting her to ease up on her strength some."

Ayame blushed wildly as she helped Chouji get back up, and looked at the crack in the wall. Chouji sighed, and Ayame hung her head a bit in shame that she had damaged Chouji's, and her own home. There was a sudden knock on the door again, and Chouji raced to the door, opening it to find Tanget, his lovely animal eared woman holding two small infants, and shining in the light of the day in all of her amazing splendor. He was about to kiss her, but spotted that she did not look too pleased, and behind her was six Hyuuga clan members that seemed none too pleased either. "I suppose that this is about Hyuuga Hanabi, isn't it? Well I will have you know that she was the one who ended up coming onto me in the end. I was simply sparring with her and---"

Chouji was grabbed by two of the Hyuuga members, and he saw that Neji himself was among them. Neji stepped forward, and put a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "Hiashi-sama has wished to see you since Hanabi-sama started ranting about how wonderful you were... I think he has plans to make a deal with you, and although this was not supposed to be violent I think he has bribed some of the other branch members to use force in the process.. best just come with because although I won't fight you, I don't think some of these men are quite as sane as I am. Plus they fear Hiashi-sama more than I do..."

Chouji sighed, and nodded, pulling himself out of the grasp of the two Hyuuga members, and pushing them back, giving each of them a fearless glance. "I can bring myself to the Hyuuga compound, thank you. If you insist on using force for me, a willing participant, I will have to show you that I am capable of protecting myself." The branch members, having heard well of Chouji's mastery of the five nature elements, and mastery of many other jutsu as well, did not further their manhandling, and Chouji went silently with them, Tanget waving goodbye with half of the other women in Chouji's life that were currently at the house.

Finally after a bit of walking Chouji arrived with Neji, and the five other Hyuuga members at the Hyuuga compound. Hyuuga Hiashi stood outside, and Hanabi as well. Hinata stood silent behind Hiashi, and Hanabi, and looked quite content with letting her eyes observe nothing but her feet. Hiashi bowed, and welcomed Chouji, dismissing all of the branch members but Neji., and walking Chouji into the compound as though Chouji had been cordially invited to some formal function. "I am glad you came here Akimichi Chouji. It is nice that you would come to us on a fine day such as this one."

Chouji was feeling ready to leave on such a fine day as well, and leave a shoe up Hiashi's ass while he was at it. Hiashi was acting as though Chouji had come by himself instead of being pulled part way out of his own home, and then forced to come with six other Hyuuga men to the compound when he would have so greatly needed to do other, more important thing... Namely bonding with his children. "It's no problem at all." Chouji lied, He sounded almost happy about it, but left a definite note of irritation as he spoke. "It isn't as if I didn't had anything to do today. Not like I have two newborn daughters to bond with, and take care of, or anything."

Hiashi nodded slowly as though not at all hearing what Chouji was saying. "That's wonderful. I am glad that we did not bother you in the invitation here. Hanabi-san has told me much of your efforts at becoming a good ninja, and she highly respects you. I don't think you truly understand what definite news this is. It takes a lot for Hanabi-san to be impressed, or respectful of anyone's talent, Adair Brayden being the only one so far that she has admitted to respecting aside from you yourself, Akimichi Chouji." By then Hiashi had walked Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Chouji into a large meeting room, and sat down, gesturing for everyone else to do the same. Chouji sat, and Hinata, sat. Hanabi joined as well, but since there was a lack of cushions on the ground Neji stayed standing which apparently was expected as Hiashi paid no mind to his standing state.

"I would like to perhaps make a few deals with you... As you may know, my daughter Hinata is a very inept young woman. Though her body may be very fit for bearing children she has little in the way of talent as far as her current career goes. Hanabi, while very skilled, still needs the presence of a man in her life to ease her into a bit more calm of a mind set. I would like you to marry my daughters so that they may be better in life. Hanabi I have no doubt can otherwise make up with some other man, but I am sure that Hinata will be no good unless forced into a political marriage such as the one that we are setting up[ now. Surely you empathize with the position I am in here. You are currently living with a simple civilian... Ichiraku Ayame was her name. Surely you understand my need to cast aside a woefully inept woman, and let her stay aside from the strenuous life of a ninja that she is otherwise little good at."

Chouji's hand went down on the table. He had heard enough of Hiashi's crap talk about his very own daughter, and stood up. Furthermore he was talking about Ayame, And how useful she was as a ninja, and Chouji would not stand for it. That table split in half, and chouji picked up a half of it, and threw it into the wall. "How the hell can you say that you piece of scum?!?" Hiashi sat at the broken half of the table, his eyes as passive, and unafraid as ever. "You dare to make a mockery of my family? I can understand that you would insult a past pedestrian, sure. Still you insult your own daughter who I am sure has been nothing but wonderful to you for so many years? You are as low as they get, you hear me, Hyuuga Hiashi? Furthermore I thought I had made it clear to all of Konoha that although I am a lover to many I refuse to marry any of the women that I house, and care for!"

Hiashi sighed, and shook his head, snapping his fingers, and causing Neji to sigh as well. The Hyuuga branch member grabbed onto Chouji's arm, and sighed once again. "Please sit down, Chouji-san... This isn't over even if you attack him. You will find that Hiashi-sama is very persuasive. Just hear him out..."

Begrudgingly Chouji sat back down on the floor, and stared hatefully into Hiashi's pale eyes. "Alright... Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't beat the fuck out of you, and leave right now..."

Hiashi cracked a hint of a smile, and held up three fingers almost comically. "Alright, Akimichi Chouji... Here are three reasons..." As one finger went down Neji keeled over in pain, his hands going to his forehead as his seal's power shot through his mind, and harmed him mentally as was the way that the Head Family controlled the Branch family in the Hyuuga Clan. "That alone is one very compelling reason I would think for you to stay here, and listen to the rest of my proposal. The next one may be even more compelling." Hiashi reached over to Hinata as Neji slowly stood back up, the pain having left him. As Hiashi's hand grabbed Hinata's headband, the Hyuuga maiden squeaked in shame, her headband being ripped from her forehead to show an identical seal to Neji's on her own forehead. Hanabi gasped, and Neji, stayed quiet, though his eyes gave away his extreme hatred at that moment for the Hyuuga head.

"Hinata's usefulness to me has long reached its end, and since I have Hanabi-san to carry out Hyuuga business after I am gone I no longer need her to play a major role in the Hyuuga clan. What I have just done to Neji-kohai will be just as easy to perform on Hinata now, and that alone should turn your decision around. The third reason for your listening to the remainder of my proposal would have to be that I can easily control Hanabi-san without sealing her. She is my daughter after all, and I need but give the word, and you two will never see each other again." Hiashi smiled knowingly, having calculated everything it seemed to make sure that Chouji listened to him, and did what he wanted. Something in Neji's eyes when Chouji looked back at him screamed "I told you so."

Chouji smiled slyly, however, and shook his head. "What honestly makes you think that I would still listen to you? This kind of thing is unforgivable. I wouldn't listen to a monster like you even if I had to. To be honest I never thought it wholly fair to have someone like you holding a leash on Neji-san, but your own daughter? Alright, Hiashi-san... You have indeed forced my hand."

Hiashi smiled a bit, and nodded. "I am glad you see it my way, Akimichi Chouji. Now may we continue?"

Chouji laughed a bit, and shook his head. "Oh, I hardly see it your way... I see it my way, and never any other way. You see, Hiashi-san, I want to show you the world that you have thrust Neji-san, and your daughter into by doing all of this. Let's see how you like being controlled..." Hiashi stood bolt upright, and tried to get in a battle stance, sensing a fight, but Chouji was too fast for him, shooting across the area between them, and ramming his hand over Hiashi's face. One of Chouji's hands then went to making hand seals, and two great chakra whips shot from his palm, and struck Hinata, and Neji through the forehead. "Sealing Arts: Great Exchange Of Ownership!"

A massive blast of light ripped through the room, blinding everyone, and cutting off everything. Hyuuga guards swarmed in, and grabbed Chouji by the arms, and when everyone regained their senses Hinata, and Neji stood upright, seals no longer on their foreheads, but now on Hiashi's. Some of the Hyuuga guards hesitated a moment, and looked at each other, but Chouji was already at his plan, still being held by some of the guards. "Well what are you waiting for, Hinata-chan, Neji-san? You ar4e free from him now, and he has taken your curse. His life is in your hands now."

Hinata looked at Neji, and Neji shrugged, not truly caring enough to do anything. He had long since gotten used to the whole affair of being controlled, but Hinata, even through all of her shyness was not used to having her life controlled so very much. Hinata turned to look at the guards, and motioned for them to let go of Chouji,, and clear out. They did as they were bid, and Hanabi looked at Hinata in near horror. Hinata's emotionless face stared at Hiashi, who rose his hand, and clenched it shut as though trying to control Hinata. Still nothing happened, and Hinata's eyes darkened a bit as her Byakugan activated. "I.. I won't be controlled..." Slowly Hinata lifted her hand, and closed it into a fist, Hiashi screaming, and rolling about on the ground in pain. "You have d-doubted me for s-so long, Father.... I am better than th-that..." Still no emotions ran across Hinata's face, but it was clear that Hinata was not planning on stopping any time soon.

Nearly ten minutes went by, and Hiashi continued to roll about on the floor in pain at his own daughter's hands, but finally Hanabi could no longer hold herself back, and threw herself into Hinata. "Nee-chan! Please stop this. It isn't worth it, and if you keep going you'll kill him!"

Hinata did not stop, however, her eyes cold with anger by now, but still letting hot tears flow freely. "H-He did all of that t-to me... I w-won't let him s-stay alive..." Still as Hinata was oh so near to killing her father Chouji's hand clasped around her arm, and the Hyuuga maiden looked up at him. "Y-You said for m-me to do i-it..."

Chouji smiled., and nodded. "I'll admit that I did tell you to get revenge on him, but killing your own father is no good at all. Maybe now we will make some new family arrangements. Hiashi please sit back up." Hiashi now barely to his senses sat up painfully. He looked at Chouji with pure hatred, and put his hands together, quickly forming some hand seals., Still Hiashi didn't get all of his seals off before, Chouji's large hand surrounded his hands, and held them tightly. "I said we will TALK!" A snapping sound was heard as Chouji squeezed tightly on Hiashi's hands, and the Hyuuga head howled in pain once again, going quiet a bit later, and nodding slowly, indicating her would not fight back. "Very good... I think it would be reasonable to assume that Hanabi, and Hinata would be better off with me at my home just outside of Konoha. You will have those seals removed from your head, and I will remove the rest of the seals from the foreheads of the Hyuuga clan as well.... The Branch family has suffered long enough under your disgusting rule, and I will make sure that you don't have anything to do with keeping control. I think Neji-san would do nicely, don't you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata meeped, and slowly nodded. Neji looked at Chouji, and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, it's no problem, Neji-san... I have had favors done by you before, and now I will repay them... Besides I doubt Hinata wants to take over Hyuuga, and I don't think Hanabi has what it takes just yet. Think of yourself as one of those kick-ass stewards until I consider them able, and ready. Anyway, you, Hiashi, will be brought to Tsunade-sama. I think she will deal with you reasonably. If you are wondering how I managed top trade those seals, and especially how I will get rid of them I will tell you this... On a scale of one to ten my sealing skills are closer to a hundred. I used a few similar seals before, and I know how to get rid of anything."

Hiashi looked hatefully once again at Chouji, but finally lowered his head in defeat. Some Hyuuga guards came into the room, and Hinata motioned for them to take Hiashi away. Slowly Hiashi was pulled away, and Hinata looked at Chouji solemnly. "W-What is going t-to happen with m-me?"

Chouji shrugged, smiling a bit. "You can choose that for yourself. Whether you decide to become a member of my family along with everyone else including Hanabi I won't hold it against you either way. Truthfully I would like someone like you in the family, but honestly it is all your decision... I doubt you would want to live on a place with me anyway, I eat a lot, and attract too much attention, and most of all there are all of the other girls who--" Chouji was cut off as Hinata threw herself onto him, capturing him in a long, deep kiss that rivaled some of the better ones that Chouji had before had. Overall it was a clumsy kiss, but not one lacking passion, or longing. Oh it was definitely a kiss that Chouji would put in his memory. Slowly Chouji motioned for the others to leave, and Hanabi was "dragged" out by Neji who looked rather embarrassed, not at all wanting to see his cousin making love to a former teammate.

Hinata ended up eventually pushing Chouji down to the ground, no longer wanting to have to stand on her toes, and have Chouji lean down just to kiss him. Chouji looked up at Hinata who was looming over him, lavender eyes full of longing, and warmth even after such a cold display of revenge against her father. Chouji slowly brought his hands up, and pulled Hinata down to him, capturing her in yet another wonderful kiss that was shared by the couple for a good few minutes before they parted. Hinata slowly undressed, everything about her form a picture of sensual beauty. Everything that Hinata took off was done just slow enough to keep Chouji watching, and just quick enough to keep him interested, and Chouji realized that if Hinata wasn't trying to get the effect she was succeeding regardless.

Hinata's raven-blue locks flowed down from her head, ending in beautiful gossamer strands that lightly touched Chouji's chest. He smiled up at Hinata as the young woman lifted Chouji's shirt from his torso, and revealed a well built chest, and semi toned abs below. In truth Chouji had been using a lot of his fat reserves for chakra as of late, and so he really had the ability to show off the true form that he normally hid under his girth. Hinata's gentle hands ran across Chouji's bare chest, and she smiled a bit, blushing wildly at what was all happening. A few times Hinata paused as if wondering what she was to do next, but after a bit of thought the Hyuuga maiden regained her thoughts, and continued. Finally after some time of Hinata struggling through confusion, and shyness the two lay in the room that looked like a war zone, nude as their days of birth. Straddled Chouji, and Chouji smiled slyly as if asking what Hinata would do next. His only answer was a blush from Hinata as the Hyuuga maiden glanced back at Chouji's large, erect member, a bit scared it seemed of the large portion of Chouji that she knew very well was to enter her.

Chouji brought his hand up to Hinata's cheek, and smiled a bit more, albeit the smile was a very sweet one. "I don't expect you to go through with it., Hinata-chan... You don't have to if you don't want to."

Hinata shook her head, and closed her eyes tightly. "Y-You saved me from my f-father... I want to r-repay you, and I can o-only do it th-this w-way!" Hinata leaned down, and backed herself on Chouji's manhood, biting her lower lip as the pain set in when she lowered herself onto him. Chouji, seeing that Hinata was having more than a bit of trouble reached behind her head, and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss, allowing the Hyuuga woman to take her mind from the pain, and focus on the kiss as she lowered herself fully onto Chouji's member. She parted from him, and looked a bit surprised that there was so little pain, and Chouji gently moved his hips, causing Hinata to squeal in a mixture of pain, and pleasure that she couldn't ever possibly find the separation line between. Slowly Hinata began to move her hips on her own, and hid her face in Chouji's chest, ashamed at what she was doing.

Chouji noticed this, and lifted Hinata's head to face him directly. "Hinata-chan... This isn't something wrong... It is a very good thing. You have nothing to be ashamed of dong this." Hinata mumbled something incoherent, and nodded slightly, kissing Chouji, and letting her hips move to the rhythm that Chouji set for her. She was inexperienced, and showed it in her technique, but her body seemed to fit Chouji very well, catching her where all of her technique would have normally failed her. The fires of her passion for Chouji only proved to ignite further as the two continued their lovely coupling, the stifling heat between them sending them slowly to the edge where they balanced on a fine line between ecstasy, and a final sweet release that neither would prefer to face. An hour passed, and Chouji finally decided to let Hinata fall off of the line, grabbing her by the back of the neck, and pulling her face close to his. He would say something that, in truth, had been on his mind for some time while he was in the marshes of Kirigakure. He had once rethought his life in Konoha, Ino having always disliked him so far as he could tell. Hinata had seemed so cordial to him, and he had fallen in love with her more quickly, and covertly than even he had ever expected.

Chouji's deep brown eyes caught Hinata's pale lavender eyes, and as he spoke Chouji felt himself nearing that point of no return. "H-Hinata... I love you, and I always have like few other women... I have waited so long to see you like this, and I will cherish you for all that I can." It seemed that such words truly sent the Hyuuga Heiress over the edge as Hinata's whole body tightened up at that very moment, such sweet release flowing over both Chouji, and Hinata as they climaxed together, unable to hold back their passion for each other, finishing their dance of love in one great explosion of feeling that rang through the two of them.

Chouji looked up at Hinata as her eyes went cloudy. He could tell that Hinata would be able to stay awake no more after such a long bout on top of him, but as he stared into her pale lavender orbs a small though came into his mind. Little did he know at that moment that such a small though would start nagging at him sooner rather than later.

{HR}

Alright! Like the chapter? Hinata finally joins the harem, and Hiashi is a total ASSHOLE as always XP

Just so you know Bijin means beautiful woman, and Beppin means good looking woman. I thought it would be cool to have them both have names that sounded somewhat alike while also had a similar meaning. It seemed alright to me ^_^

Next chapter is gonna be a big one that I have many ideas for, and perhaps even one without a lemon!

Yes, I know! You are all like "LE GASP!"

Oh how wonderful it is to be the writer! YAY XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	14. A Whole New Me

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey guys, this time I will be totally honest... I have no idea what to put here, but I will say this... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Just so you know today is Thanksgiving over here, and wherever you are in the world I wish you a good year ^_^

Enjoy the new chapter!

{HR}

Chapter Fourteen: A Whole New Me

Chouji sat, a bit disgruntled on a chair in his living room. Hinata, and Hanabi, in the past week had made themselves at home, and Konan had been placed on full bed rest since she was full to bursting, and recently had slowed down to the inability to move much aside from to the bathroom, and back. Kiba, who was all too ready to help out, had been running ice cream to Konan constantly, and Hinata had been trying to find a recipe for something that wouldn't make Tayuya even more sick than she was from all of the morning sickness. Jin had somehow picked up on what Chouji was thinking, and stepped up to him. "You're wondering how much I can do with these eyes aren't you, Chouji-kun?"

Chouji looked up at Jin, and nodded silently. He had been thinking of it the past week, and had several times decided to let it go, but seeing Hinata's eyes had sparked a thought in his mind that could not be extinguished. "You don't actually take, and replace human body parts, do you Jin? You replicate the makeup of them, and simply replace existing pieces, don't you?" Jin smiled knowingly, and sat down beside Chouji, nodding. "Would it be possibly for you to give me some eyes? Eye like Hinata's, or maybe Sharingan eyes. Maybe even one of each?"

Jin frowned a bit, and thought for a moment. "In truth I have never thought on that, but I would suppose it could work in theory. Still it would be horribly difficult to bind one new eye to each place. Normally I do everything in pairs like with Kiba's eyes, and Ayame's hips. To give you one sharingan, and one Byakugan would be very difficult even for me. Still I am the best of all of the Kawaru clan with my eyes! I am sure I could do it for you were you to give me a sharingan to look at. Of course I don't actually have one in memory, but if I were to look at one for a bit, as well as actively study it I could easily replicate a pair, and then even it down to only one while giving you a Byakugan eye in the other socket."

Chouji looked at Jin, and smiled. "What about Tanget's Anthro Physiology? Would it be possible for you to fit animal body parts on me like she has? And how about Ayame's super strength? That apparently came from your clan's eye ability didn't it?"

Jin put her finger to Chouji's lips to silence him, a look of slight exasperation on her face. "I can't do either of those things Chouji-kun... Tanget's clan used a jutsu a long time ago to change themselves. It is not a simple blood ability, but a lasting jutsu that simply spreads indefinitely through her family line. I can't replicate a body part when all it is is chakra made solid, Chouji. As far as Ayame goes I meant that I was the best member of my clan with my eyes that still lived. In truth the Kawaru clan has weakened significantly since the warring ages. My clan pulled a serious stunt when they did all of that. There is no minor piece of knowledge that could give me the ability to give you Ayame's super strength. Whatever super powered jutsu let my clan do that way back before the founding of the five great villages has been long lost to the world. Not even the oldest of my clan knew of the real jutsu that made the Kami clan the way they are. Hey simply knew that it was the Kawaru clan that did it."

Chouji thought on this a bit more. It made sense that such an old jutsu would have eventually faded from the record books, and Tanget's reason would have been the same way. Chouji would have to get Tanget's help for the transformation to a true Doubutsu Tai member. Still he didn't really want that much... He simply wanted to know if it was possible. "How about a curse seal? Does that classify as a body part since it is bound to the person?"

Jin thought on this, never really knowing herself. Before she could answer, however, Ty Dao's voice cut in through the silence. "No way... The curse seals are not a part of the body so much as a gateway to a sort of chakra storage system. It taps into our bodies, and releases the little extra bit of chakra that we keep secret even from ourselves. Curse seals are best left alone most of the time, but my case was extreme. A man from the sound village came to me when I was leaving Kagerougakure, and grabbed my hand as he died. A burning sensation ran through me, and the man looked at me, and told me to use it to defeat a man with a swirling mask, and one spiraling eye. I still have no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed rather important since the guy would die for it. I have called my curse seal the hellfire seal ever since. It shows me that I am made of the steaming fire pits of hell itself when I use it. In truth the seal must be used on somebody who is not only able to handle it, but it must be tailor made for the new host. I could make one for you, Chouji, but the transformation would be very uncomfortable."

Chouji looked at Ty Dao as if he was asking her what to do, but a shrug from the young woman let Chouji know that it was all up to him alone. "I think it would be interesting to have a curse seal, but I am not sure if you should do it alone, Ty Dao."

Ty Dao smiled slyly. "I think I can handle it, Chou-kun. After all I am the Fever Queen of Konoha. I can do anything if I set my mind to it, And I can do it ten times faster than anyone else. Besides I am the only one that could possibly do it. Tayuya, were she not vomiting constantly, wouldn't know at all where to start. The man that gave me my seal is long dead, and as far as I know, Orochimaru is also long dead. Am more or less the only one left with any idea how to make a seal."

Chouji thought for a bit again, and nodded. "Then let's do it... You can make a seal for me specifically then, and I will accept it. Jin, let's find Hinata. I know someone with the Sharingan that can stand in for your replication of an eye for me."

Ty Dao smiled, and Jin got up, frowning a bit. Chouji tracked down Kakashi as soon as he could, finding the white haired man in Konoha park, reading an Icha Icha book. "Yo! You just sitting around, Kakashi-senpai? I have a favor to ask you."

Kakashi raised his view from his book, and smiled through his mask at Chouji as the large Akimichi walked up to him. "Oh really now? What might this favor be? Finally having lady troubles perhaps?"

Chouji laughed, and shook his head, blushing a bit. "I would ask the same of you, Kakashi-senpai. You don;t seem very crowded by any women lately, but I suppose that is for another time. You know who Kawaru Jintai is, right, the girl that recently joined that is living with me?"

Kakashi nodded. "The woman that exchanges body parts, yes? I know of her, but I can't say that I have had the pleasure of meeting her. Has she asked something about me, or is this some crazy scheme of yours? I won't be falling into the same position as Kiba-chan, believe me."

Chouji laughed, and Kakashi I was more than happy to join him, but after the laughing was through Chouji got a serious look on his face. "Actually I am thinking of a sort of exchange. Alone we know that you are the only one left with a Sharingan aside from Tobi, or the former Akatsuki. Now assuming he doesn't ever have any kids there won't be any more Sharingan, and that alone is no good. Your Sharingan can't carry on to your kids since it is just surgically inserted, but if Jin put the sharingan in one of my eyes then I would be able to carry it on since it would be mine genuinely. Jin actually doesn't take a body part either. She just analyzes it, and replicates it to insert into someone later. So your Sharingan would be fine too. I just want you to look at her for a while so that she can copy your sharingan."

Kakashi looked to be in deep thought for a while, but finally broke the silence, and spoke out to Chouji. "You are making a big deal there, but I think I can do this for you if your teach me something. I don't know if it is a jutsu, or not, but how is it that you get so many women? I, in truth, only want one, and that is Mitarashi Anko. Still I can't seem to get her for myself. However, you can get anyone you want, and I need to know how you do it."

Chouji smiled, and chuckled a bit. "Well then I might just not get your eye because it is a jutsu, and not one that I can give out to anyone. Tanget suffered for years because of the pheromone jutsu that made her famous as the Pheromone Ninja of Kirigakure No Sato. I will not let you suffer because of it though. Tanget took so many years to master it, and I know that not just anyone can learn this jutsu, and get away with it. It is a kinjutsu, and rightly so. Besides Tanget is the one you should really ask, not me. Still I can put in a few good words to Anko. She seems entirely immune to my pheromones anyway, I don't think it works on snake women, you know?"

Chouji laughed, and Kakashi sighed a bit. "I suppose that is fair. I will let you use the Sharingan, but be forewarned, it is not something to use so easily. It took me a while just to learn the full effects of it, and now I am slowly gong blind in my left eye because I foolishly unlocked the Mangekyo. I hope you know what you are doing..."

Chouji humphed, and shook his head. "I have heard the tale of the Sharingan... Once you take the eyes of another sharingan user the blindness goes away, and your eyes become all that much stronger. I will hunt down Tobi, and take his eyes. I'll take him out, and make it so that both of us don't go blind, Kakashi-senpai. After all I only need one eye for the sharingan, and the same goers with you. Fortunately there is no need to rip out a Byakugan too." Kakashi surely had a question, but he didn't bother to ask it, heading to Chouji's place, and sitting in a chair a while with Jin analyzing his Sharingan.

Finally Jin was through, and stepped up to Chouji. "Are you sure you want this Chouji-kun? I am not sure how easy this will go through. I am not even sure if I can reverse it might it all go wrong."

Chouji shook his head. "Not today you won't do it. I want to have Ty Dao plant her seal on me as well. She told me it would take a week or so to get done."

Jin's frown deepened, but she accepted it all as it was. "Alright Chouji-kun. Still I want you to promise me that if you go hunting with those eyes you will bring me with you... I don't want anything to go wrong, and I won't be around to take it back..." Chouji nodded, kissing Jin lightly on the forehead.

A week went by, and Konan neared labor even more. According to Tsunade she had only a few days left, and slowly it seemed that Konan herself was being driven insane by the fact that she was imprisoned by the one thing she couldn't kill. Her own body, it seemed, had rebelled, and was now keeping her hostage in bed at all times.

Ty Dao finally had gotten done with her jutsu, and alerted Chouji. The entire family was made to watch it as well, Kakashi, Tenzou, Shino, and everyone else also set up to watch and, Kami forbid something go wrong, stop what was happening if it all did go wrong. Even Tsunade was at the event, ready to step in after having agreed to let Chouji carry through with the project. Jin stepped up, and sat chouji down on a chair. Ty Dao stepped behind Chouji, and exchanged a glance with Jin. "Alright Chouji-kun... This will hurt a lot... I have studied my own clan's powers, and nothing of this magnitude has ever been recorded. It is a first time thing, alright. Ty Dao will place the seal on you from behind.

Chouji slowly nodded, Ty Dao placed her hands around Chouji's neck. It was a little unnerving to feel Ty Dao's warm hands go into the position that they normally would be were she strangling him, but Chouji knew that it would be fine. Jin stared at Chouji's eyes, and he stared right back. Slowly Jin's emerald green eyes changed to their amazing purple color that Chouji only saw when Jin looked at her mirror in the morning to change how she looked. He felt as burning sensation in the back of his eyes, and knew what was happening instantly. Ty Dao formed some hand seals, and her hands glowed. She placed them on the back of Chouji's neck, and suddenly Chouji was thrown into a great inferno of pain, and anguish. Still Chouji did not scream, nor take his eyes from Jin's. Slowly Jin's appearance went strange, and he felt his eyes being literally ripped from their sockets as the world around him slowed to a dead stop. All that seemed to exist was him, and Jin, and the eyes that were moving between them. A sharingan fit it's way into Chouji's right eye socket, and a Byakugan into his left. The burning was so intense, and finally it seemed over.

This assumption was a definitely stupid one on Chouji's part because as soon as he left the slow of the eye transfer he felt the horrific burning of the seal Ty Dao was working tear through his neck, and he cried out in pain finally. The heat was like some sort of cattle brand on his neck, and finally when Ty Dao removed her hands from Chouji's neck there was a horrible burn that slowly faded into an ornate marking that encircled Chouji's neck, the knot work showing beautifully on Chouji's semi-tanned skin. Still it felt like Chouji had just run at full speed for months on end without a break, and he only felt like passing out at that point. He looked around, and everyone's eyes were on him. He raised a hand, and gave everyone the thumbs up, but as soon as he could see the relief on everyone's faces he let himself pass out, the world going black.

Oh what a horrible dream it had been. Chouji felt like he had gotten his eyes ripped out, and his neck burned through. He woke up slowly, and scratched his head, and walked into the bathroom. The shower was turned on, and the water ran wonderfully down Chouji's back, and through his wild red hair. He shampooed his hair, and scrubbed himself down. Oh how wonderful it felt to get clean after a hard days work the previous day. What had he done then? Suddenly a feeling came to him. The world seemed to slow, and he reached back behind him, catching an arm, and turning. Chouji's right eye focused, and suddenly the whole world seemed a lot slower. His left eye focused, and suddenly it was not just Chouji's main view that slowed but everything around him. Chouji could see in all directions, and he saw a woman with long braided hair colored crimson. A face mask covered the lower half of her face, and an ornate kunai lay at the end of her braid, steaming dangerously.

The whole world now was a clear view to Chouji. The Akimichi no longer just saw the way that normal people did. Not the way that he remembered seeing anything at all. Everything was clear, and clean, and he moved so much faster. He could see everything from this woman both inside, and out. All too late he realized who it was as Chouji knocked Ty Dao into the wall, and held a hardened fist back, nearly ready to smash Ty Dao's head in. The ninja smiled through her mask, and giggled. "I can't say that I didn't expect you to beat me., but I would have at least thought that I would get to your seal first before you took me out. It seems you eyes work fine, though."

Chouji let Ty Dao go, and smiled a bit. "It feels so amazing... The Sharingan makes everything clear, and clean, and everything slows down so that I can catch it, and strike back without even thinking about it. The Byakugan gives me that very thing in full view as well. No longer am I limited by what I see in front of me. Instead I see everything now. I feel so alive now that I have these eyes, it's insane. I can also see so many things with the Byakugan tat I didn't even know existed. I can see all f your chakra points, and where I would need to hit you to immobilize them."

Ty Dao walked up to Chouji, and smiled, pressing her finger to his lips. "Perhaps you could use your eyes just to look at what is happening around you now instead of using them to analyze. I am not the only one here, and you are not the only one that is undressed."

Chouji let his vision go back to normal and saw that he indeed was not alone. In the shower with him stood not only Ty Dao, but Kiba as well. Kiba was also undressed, and it seemed Ty Dao only wore her face mask, and that was about it. It was a lot like Kakashi how Ty Dao wore her mask in most anywhere. In fact Ty Dao only ever took off her mask to eat, and to kiss Chouji, and never otherwise had Chouji seen her without her mask on. Ty Dao even bathed with it on it seemed, something Chouji had just grown so used to over the past few months that he hardly even cared anymore. "I suppose it would be a good thing to keep my mind on women for a bit."

Already Kiba was on Chouji, and Ty Dao was letting her hands move across Chouji's nude body. Kiba was more than willing to get on her hands, and knees so that Chouji could get going, and so he did. Kiba cried out in pleasure immediately as soon as Chouji entered her, and Ty Dao proved to get even more excited by this, lowering her mask, and kissing Chouji passionately while he pumped into Kiba aggressively. Kiba had shown to very much enjoy they submissive position, and Chouji by then knew what she liked most, reaching down, and grabbing one of Kiba's highly sensitive breasts, pulling it upward, and earning a long moan from the Inuzuka woman. Ty Dao was more than comfortable waiting since she knew she would get her turn, and decided to help out with Chouji's efforts, grabbing Kiba's breast, and sucking on it playfully. The whole while Kiba moaned, and whined longingly for more, and finally after only a few minutes Kiba's legs gave out, Chouji coming inside of her as well.

Ty Dao wasted no time, however, in grabbing Chouji's "attention", pushing the Akimichi down, and taking hold of his manhood. She grabbed it eagerly in her mouth, and although Chouji had just come he quickly regained his hardness from Ty Dao's "treatment". Ty Dao looked up at Chouji, and laid back, sliding her braid to the side. "You haven't paid enough attention to me lately, and I gave you such a wonderful seal too. The Chaos Seal is my gift to you, so use it." Ty Dao spread her legs, and smiled at Chouji longingly as her own seal began to spread across her body raising the temperature in the shower by a few degrees. Chouji let himself slide into Ty Dao's entrance, the tanned woman's body a jewel in the fog that filled the shower. She was a black diamond that Chouji had found, and carved into a bright piece of jewelry that was highly prized, and owned only by him. How wonderful he felt to be one with her. Chouji couldn't keep but thinking that he had neglected his duties lately what with all of the attention to his daughters. Despite this he knew that there was nothing to feel guilty over. Everyone would get the attention they deserved in due course. Ty Dao was just getting hers right then.

Slowly a great whirling pattern of black flowed along Chouji's body from his neck, the Chaos Seal gradually opening to its stage one form. Suddenly chouji felt amazingly invigorated. He felt as though he could take on the world, but only truly felt like furthering his takeover of Ty Dao. He pushed harder with every thrust, and Ty Dao cried out with eager, lusty calls. Ever so slowly the two reached a state that had never been shared before between them. Never had Chouji thought that he would feel so amazing from just a seal. He understood then why Ty Dao's seal unlocked when they had sex, and why Tayuya could hardly last when hers unlocked. Chouji was going to pull out right then, but Ty Dao's hands reached up, and grabbed him, keeping him from pulling out. "No... I want it tonight... I want you inside of me just a bit longer, I don't care what happens."

Chouji couldn't stop himself after hearing Ty Dao's words, and felt the gradual buildup inside of him release, and flow out into Ty Dao. It was truly a wonderful feeling, and the heat that Ty Dao possessed was well complimented by the heat of the room itself. Chouji looked down at Ty Dao as the young woman drifted to sleep, her eyes misted over, ecstasy having long ago started controlling her, and making sure that she would feel nothing but pleasure that night. What a wonderful life Chouji had. If only he would be able to have if forever.

{HR}

Hey all! Hope you liked that chapter ^_^

Ya, Chouji had both Sharingan, and Byakugan now, and he also has the Chaos seal which, fyi, is far stronger than Sasuke's seals. In fact Ty Dao's seal alone, the Hellfire Seal, was made to be far more potent than the Heaven seal which sasuke possesses. Anyway, Chouji is now bigger, and better, and the next course of action was also covered in his chapter. Chouji is going on a Tobi hunt!

Seeya next chapter all ^_^

Yours,

Tankou001


	15. Hunting The Hunter

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Animal Magnetism. This chapter Chouji has gotten all of is new coolness, like his hellfire seal, Byakugan, and Sharingan, and is going after the great Uchiha, Tobi.

Still there will be some even greater Choujiness in this chapter after some mishaps... we will see them all together.

Enjoy ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Fifteen: Hunting The Hunter

Chouji stood at the gate of Konoha, he looked to his right, and Ty Dao, Jin, Kiba, and Maya stood with him. To Chouji's left stood Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame, and finally Brayden. The nine ninja team was constructed by Chouji who had been given some serious privileges for his ninja class, being only a Jounin still. Normally an Oinin would have been able to construct a hunting team, but for Chouji, only a Jounin at the age of twenty to be commanding his own team of nine including himself was practically unheard of. Still Tsunade wanted Uchiha Tobi alive, and returned to the village, and told Chouji that he had the right to take as many as nine other ninja with him to capture Tobi. Konan had given birth three weeks previous, and Tayuya was in no state to leave the village for any reason. Tanget of course had children Already to take care of, and Ino was staying to provide medical help to the three pregnant, or just delivered mothers.

In the time that Chouji had been allowed to gather his team, and so forth he had gained some amount of skill. While the Mangekyo sharingan came with his sharingan eye he hadn't mastered it until the very day before this one, and he knew very well the dangers that it held within. Jin, and Ty Dao were tagging along no matter what Chouji said to keep track of the changes in Chouji's eyes, and seal, and to control him if either was to go wrong. Slowly Chouji tune back to look at Tsunade, and Shizune smiling to him as a farewell present of sorts. "We will send weekly status reports on our whereabouts, and we will send a message when we find Tobi's tracks."

Tsunade nodded, and waved a bit. In an instant Chouji, and the rest of his team were off into the distance. Chouji took the center so that he would be able to cover all areas. He had learned well, and very quickly under Kakashi as well in the past few weeks, soaking in the knowledge, and learning many a jutsu with his sharingan. Still Kakashi had warned him that Tobi had some techniques that even Chouji would not know. Still Chouji knew many techniques that Tobi could not fathom. Quickly the group advanced through the forest lands, and when finally they arrived at the Valley of End a figure stood on a statue. Kiba sniffed at the air, and shook her head in disbelief. "That smells like Tobi... If you look you can see his mask."

Chouji shook his head, knowing better. "That isn't Tobi, Kiba-chan... Tobi wouldn't show himself so soon... Still let's see..." Chouji advanced a bit, and the man in the Tobi mask looked over to them. "Hello... may I ask your name?"

The man cocked his head, and nodded. "My name... is Tobi..."

Chouji couldn't believe that someone, even a very powerful person such as Tobi of the former Akatsuki, would give his name out so soon, and carefree. Still he had a few bits to go through. "And are you a good boy?"

Tobi nodded, and replied. "Tobi is a good boy... The very best!"

Chouji swore that it was the real Tobi, but still knew better. He had one more question for the Tobi, and he would attack based on that. "Tobi... Are you a trap?"

Tobi cocked his head for a moment, and then nodded once more. "Absotively!" Suddenly Tobi stood up, and waved his arms around like an angry chicken would wave its wings. He ran about insanely, and Chouji turned to the rest of his party as a large man ripped through the ground under Maya. The quick footed foreign girl, however, was far ahead of the attack, and dodged out of the way, slamming a foot into the head of the man in the ground. Chouji was not one to be fooled by such things. He knew that his other eight companions could easily take care of the task, and went straight for the madly running Tobi that had admitted freely that he was a trap. Chouji's hand darted for Tobi's throat, but the Uchiha was too fast for him, and squirmed loose from Chouji's grip. "You can't get me for Tobi Is A Good Boy!"

Chouji cursed, and a scream was heard behind him. He turned, and all eight of his companions were held down. There were eight Tobi's along with the ninth which he was fighting, and although he knew that the kage bunshin could be used to create such an effect he also knew that kage bunshin was not the jutsu being used. He turned back to his Tobi, and scowled. The Tobi laughed, and removed his mask. Under the swirling mask was indeed a face with the eye of an Uchiha. A half scarred face, and spiky hair. The man smiled, and took a step closer to Chouji as the world began to slip out of focus. His left eye was not absent as may have been though, but instead was occupied by an eye that seemed to twist reality, an impossibility that murdered any laws of physics, or reality, and ate them, spitting them back out as some horrible amalgamation of reality, and fiction. Chouji was almost sick simply looking at it. "W-What the hell are you?"

Tobi laughed, not like normal, but instead sinister. "I was once Uchiha Obito, but now I am simply Tobi. This eye was something I stole a long time ago, and now I will take your eyes for my own. Let's see how powerful I am with four sharingans to myself." Chouji grunted in pain as Tobi focused on his eyes. His head felt like it would explode any minutes, and his vision clouded with blood as he could feel Tobi's strange eye ripping his own eyes from their sockets. Still he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. A cry was heard from behind him and blood splattered into his slowly fading peripheral vision. Jin came into view from behind him, and Ayame charged in.

It seemed, however, that even Ayame's mighty strength could do nothing against Tobi's abilities, and the Kami clan member was sent flying as Tobi shifted his glance to her for a mere split second. "Ayame-sama, Keep her busy!" Jin cried out as Ayame got back up, and took another run at Tobi.

Chouji felt the grip on his eyes weakening, but finally as he started to move Tobi waved a hand, and all time seemed to stop save for Tobi, and him. "You have many good friends fighting for you Akimichi Chouji, but sooner rather than later you should have known that I would rip your eyes out. I see that you ave gotten new amazing eyes, and I will be more than happy to take your sharingan eye, and assimilate your byakugan. With my Ketsuekigan I can take any doujutsu, and make it my own. Think of it as your eyes, but so much better. With the ability to take a jutsu, or a kekkei genkai in an instant I am the ultimate ninja. Not even someone like you could be one better."

Chouji had to admit that Tobi was good, but even he had some tricks up his sleeves that he doubted even Tobi knew. "I'm glad that you think you are so amazing, Tobi... But you're not! Yuki-Onna!" The world sped back up as a jet of cold flew from Chouji's sharingan. It seemed that even Tobi was caught by surprise at this, and Chouji moved in on him. Still even the giant of a man that Chouji was got thrown back like a feather when Tobi waved his hand at him. Jin tapped him on the back from behind, and Tobi turned, caught in Jin's gaze. Chouji was not surprised that Jin had her ways about the field, and as Tobi caught Jin's gaze his body slowly turned smaller, and became more disfigured. He cried out, and soon Jin's eyes started to bleed. Chouji knew what this was, and jumped in, pulling the gaze apart, and ripping Tobi out of Jin's influence. The Uchiha was then gone along with his eight other selves. "Jin, are you alright?"

Jin nodded, and groaned a bit. "What the hell was that? I got it, but I don't know what it does, and I don't know what the hell happened after I made eye contact with him."

Chouji shook his head, and sat down. "Jin... How many doujutsu do you have in the repertoire?"

Jin thought for a moment, drawing upon her vast body part list, and finally reached a conclusion. "If you include my own eyes, which I could technically put in your head... I would say fifteen. I used to have fourteen, but I got Tobi's eyes just then. Why do you ask?"

Chouji thought for a moment, and Ty Dao seemed to pick up on it. "No you don't! Chouji that is too risky, you are not going to put yourself through that. I would think it insane if I were you." Jin looked at Ty Dao, and the masked ninja woman looked at her. "If I am reading him correctly he wants all of them in one eye. That's just impossible, isn't it Jin? I mean you could do one eye in each socket, but combining all of them is--."

"Not entirely out of the question..." Jin cut in. "My clan toyed with that several a time, and we managed it once a long time ago, but the kind of power that Chouji may be thinking of is at the scale that Ayame's clan got from mine. It is an ancient jutsu, and I wouldn't know how to do it... Perhaps my great grandmother though. She is a very old ninja; one of the elders of our clan in fact. Actually to be specific there should be three more greats behind that one great, but we keep that on the down-low. She is said to be one of the first of the Kawaru clan, and I am sure that if what Chouji is thinking of is indeed possible then Great Grandmother would be able to do it."

Ty Dao looked at Jin as though she was insane, and began to speak. "How can she be so old, and not dead? Are you sure that you are not talking about some Hokage or somethi--"

Chouji cut Ty Dao off however as he stood up after being so silent. "Then we will go to your great grandmother. I am interested to see if this could possibly happen myself. If Jin can't do it then we will see who can. Where does your clan live, Jin?"

Jin thought for a moment, and turned to point east. "Not in any village. In fact my clan lives four months due east of here. We live past even the Earth country. Still if you want to find her I know that Great Grandmother will be there to help you."

Chouji looked at the rest of his companions, and sighed. "I will go to see her alone... It will take far less time if I do that. I can get to there, and back in days, and I need to get to Tobi as soon as possible."

Jin set a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "I have to go with you chouji... You won't be allowed to see great grandmother unless a member of the clan comes with you. It may take a while, but I am sure that Tobi won't cause too much trouble while we are gone."

Chouji's hand went about Jin's waist, and he picked her up. The surprised Kawaru clan girl blinked a for moment, and looked down at Chouji. Chouji looked back at the group, and again sighed. "You seven go back to Konoha... We will be back in a few days, alright?" The rest of the party looked uneasy, and Jin struggled a but, screaming that chouji would not take her with through jutsu, but Chouji formed some hand seals, and spoke out to Jin. "This may be a bit bumpy... Chaos Style: World Traveling Jutsu!"

Suddenly Chouji was gone, and then the next moment he was half a world away in a small mountain village. The whole of his energy seemed to leave him, and he knelt down on one knee. Jin struggled, and got off of him, stumbling a few feet away to lean over, and vomit from the trip. She turned, and looked at the village, and shook her head groggily. "I suppose this is it then... Although I really wish that you would never do that again? Couldn't we just take four months travel back?"

By now Chouji had already gotten back up, and shook his head. "No... We will take as little time as we can in this... Where can I meet your great grandmother."

By now some Kawaru members were closing in warily, and Jin was waving them off. "Alright Chouji... She is over near the center of the village.. Follow me." Jin walked to the central area of the tiny hamlet that was the Kawaru Clan village Many a Kawaru clan member looked at Chouji with distrust, but none dared to step in the way. Finally at the center of the village was a large tent that had smoke billowing out of a central hole in the top. Jin ducked in, and a second later stepped back out. "Come on in, Chouji. She has been waiting for you she says."

Chouji questioned this a bit, and walked into the tent. Inside the spacious tent it seemed even larger than on the outside which was a feat to be seen indeed. A young looking woman sat at the far end of the tent. "Ah yes, Akimichi Chouji, I have been expecting you, and look at how you have grown since the last time I checked up on you... I knew that you would be a real looker when I looked into your future when you were first born." Chouji cocked his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't look at me like that. I am nearly seven hundred years old, I know things. I have had these eyes a long time, and I don't plan on giving them up soon. Still I suppose that is not what you have come here for. You expect me to change your eyes to beat Tobi's, yes? One sharingan, and one Byakugan not enough for you I suppose. My great granddaughter did well though."

Jin sat down, but Chouji remained standing as the beautiful young woman stepped up to him smiling. "Is it your village that drives you, or is it the fame, and fortune that could possibly be taunting you into this? No... your reasons are far more noble I see. Twelve young women to take care of, a growing family, and a loving group at home ready, and waiting for you to come back to them unharmed. You want nothing to do with being the hokage... You just want a happy retirement, and the right to live n peace with your family. I can respect that... In fact it has been far too long since I have seen a pure soul like yourself. I think I will do your favor for you... Still I want you to use that power to make my great granddaughter the happiest woman in th Ketsuekigan e world in many more than one way. I will trust you to teach her all of my secrets, and all of yours. You have the potential to change history in the shinobi world... I want you to include all that you have in that change. You take care of yourself... Jin.. Leave us alone... Don't plan on saying goodbye to me when you two leave... I am an old woman log past my due on this planet... I think I will move to the next world after this..." Jin let a few tears silently move from her eyes, but still nodded, and left. The woman that was Jin great grandmother smiled a bit. "She always had a wonderful heart. Now Chouji.. I won't lie to you... This will hurt a lot."

Chouji chuckled a but, and shook his head, staring into the woman's eyes. "How bad could it be? After all Jin stuffed two different eyes into my heads. How bad could any more be?"

Jin's Great Grandmother grabbed Chouji by the shoulders, and looked at him in the eyes, her own purple eyes changing green. "It's not just two, or three, or even fifteen... You are suffering over a hundred eyes set into your head... Just hold still." Suddenly Chouji felt no doubt the worst pain in the world flow through him. He guessed that it wouldn't be too bad to have it all done to him, how much worse than Jin could it be? No... it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Like someone jabbing a million needles into his eyes, and pulling his eyes out with the anchor that occurred from his own body heat melting those very needles that pierced his orbs.

Jin's Grandmother faded from his view, and so did everything else. Suddenly black goo flowed into his vision, and as hard as he tried, as much as he wanted his eyes would not shut. He screamed, and struggled, and shook about, but no matter what he tried to do he could not break the gaze that he was suffering. Suddenly Jin's great grandmother appeared n the blackness, pain still wracking through Chouji's head, but somehow her voice got through. "When you get back say hello to Tsunade for me alright... Goodbye, Great Grandson I will see you sooner than you think. When I come back you alone will know... Leave it a secret between us two though."

Suddenly even the colorful voice was ripped from Chouji's mind, and he felt his very soul being separated from his body. The world went silent, and even his own pain, and screams could be no longer felt nor heard. Chouji woke up in a bed in Konoha Hospital, his whole family around him, worry in their eyes. He blinked a bit, and shook his groggy head. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

"Two Months..." Tsunade's voice rang out. "Strangely enough a small village of Kawaru clan members also appeared on the map of the Fire Country right when you, and Jin showed back up one month ago. Have you seen your own eyes yet, Chouji? I recommend that you take a look at them."

Chouji grabbed the small mirror on his desk, and brought it forward in front of him. Strange... there wasn't a mirror on his bedside table... he didn't even reach for one if there was. In fact the mirror was simply floating in front of him, and his eyes... they looked amazing. It was like looking into a colorful kaleidoscope where all of the different doujutsu were ripped to pieces, and harmoniously mixed around in one great orb of beauty. Strangely enough nobody bothered gasping, or stepping back. "These are..."

"Your new eyes... You started lifting things up in your sleep with them... We have named them for you. We call them Kanpekigan. The eyes of perfection will meet the eyes of blood, and win hands down." Ino said to Chouji.

Chouji smiled a bit, and turned his head to look at a beautiful woman that no doubt could have been Maya's older sister. She looked about nineteen, and was scantily clad as Maya had always been. In fact Maya would have just been a smaller version of this woman in nearly every way. "Who are you?"

The woman looked a bit hurt, and then looked at herself, and giggled. "It's me silly, Ibana Maya. I am thirteen now, and thus I have changed to match what I should look like as all of my people do. Didn't you recognize me?"

Chouji shook his head, and this time most of the people in the room did gasp. "You can understand her? Only Tanget can understand her now that she has changed! Boy, Big Guy, you sure have picked up some awesome tricks. Ever since three weeks ago when Maya-chan became even more of a bombshell she has been speaking that nonsense language, and only Tanget can understand her." Kiba cut in.

It's not that hard... Haven't any of you ever studied Calcitrain?" Tanget butt in.

Chouji shook his head in confusion. "Wait a moment... She is speaking something other than plain speech? Am I speaking her language?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright so how?"

Brayden stepped in on this. "After studying your eyes, and reading up on things it turns out that one of your eye functions is comprehension. You can understand, and converse in any language that you need to including in languages of animals, insects, and plants. A useful ability if there ever was one."

Chouji stood up, and looked at himself. Nope, still the same old Chouji body it seemed. He looked around, and noted Tayuya's little baby bump coming along, and smirked. The normally angry redhead seemed horribly calm, and smiled, holding her tummy. "I personally am glad that he is awake. I would hate for anything negative to have happened to him while he was away, and I hope that everything is alright when the baby is born..." Chouji suddenly felt like throwing up as the normal Tayuya that he knew seemed entirely gone now. She was such a nice woman, and it almost made him want to somehow abort whatever child that Tayuya was carrying to get her back. No the damage was done. "What's wrong Teddy? Is something the matter?"

Chouji just shook his head, and groggily walked out of the room. The rest followed him, and as soon as he got out of the room Shizune was caught face to face with him. Was smiling, and Chouji had some sort of feeling that something was wrong. A hand flew up, and slapped Chouji, and in a flash Shizune was going back to her work, entering an other room. "What the hell was that for?"

Tsunade giggled a bit, and shook her head. "She is angry at you for knocking her up." Chouji looked at Tsunade, eye twitching slightly. "No problem. I will take care of things for you if you like. After all the only reason that this happened is because Shizune took advantage of your last few wounded states. It is entirely her fault, and I am sure all that is happening right now is that she is getting irritable from the pregnancy."

Chouji simply shook it all off, and led the girls to his favorite barbecue restaurant. He got his usual... everything, and the girls chose their own things. Yet another surprise hit Chouji as apparently Tayuya had become a vegetarian whilst Chouji slept off the horror from getting new eyes. Konan looked very irritated as well at this as most of what she cooked was meat dishes. Not only that, but Tayuya was the picture of niceness now. No swearing, no bad attitude, no hitting, or kicking, or screaming, or anything. Chouji hated it.

Finally after everyone got home Tayuya was fawning after him all over the house. After everyone went to sleep, and all Tayuya wanted to do was "cuddle" Chouji lost it; throwing off the blankets, and rousing Hanabi from her peaceful, and worn out sleep after being "occupied" by Chouji just an hour before. "What is your problem!?! What happened to the angry, moody, pissy, foul mouthed, raging redhead that I fell in love with? What has happened to you whilst I was gone Tayuya?"

Tayuya looked a bit, hurt, and Hanabi could be seen out of the corner of Chouji's eyes crawling out of the room to avoid the fight that would perhaps ensue. "I..I just wanted to be the best mother I could be... The best house wife too.."

Chouji looked enraged at this. "Well by doing what you are doing you are anything but the best you can be! I fell in love with Tayuya; The bitchy, moody, foul mouthed redhead that called me a fat ass, and kicked my ass back when we were mortal enemies. I fell in love with a woman who I would hear husky growls from when we would make love deep into the night, and then I would wake up after only an hour of sleep the next day to find out that she was still on top of me wanting more! Just because you swear, and beat people around, and are a total bitch to everyone doesn't mean that you can't be a good mother doing it! And what the hell is up with becoming a vegetarian? I am worried that you may die of meat withdrawals. You used to love meat, and now you just give it---"

Tayuya's hand came out and slapped Chouji hard in the face. Her hands pushed him back down on the bed, and her body loomed over him, her eyes angry, but tear felt. "Alright you son of a bitch, piece of shit, fucking fat ass! If you want a tough, moody, foul mouthed redhead then I'm fuckin here for you. But when you can't stand my fuckin pregnancy sex urges any more I'll just let you know that I won't let you get away with bailing the fuck out! Get this piece of shit robe off me now before I rip the fuck through it!"

Chouji smiled. That was more like it. He grabbed the sheets, and prepared himself for the night of his life. Kami he loved that foul mouthed woman of his.

{HR}

Alright! First Chapter without a lemon in it! I know, shocking right? Anyway, this was a hard chapter for me cause after Tobi first attacked I ran a total blank, and couldn't get back into my groove, though I did start another fic that is Cowboy Bebop based called "Aging, Or Lack Thereof".

Still That one won't be out for a while, and I will be doing more in these main three, and my Rozen Maiden fic first before putting the other few that I have making up into .

Hope you liked the little attempt that Tayuya made to "make herself a better mom".

By The Way! Ketsuekigan is the best that I could make for Blood Eye

Kanpekigan is the Perfect Eye.

Kanpekigan is basically any eye that could be though of that has been slammed together with all of the others, and put into Chouji's eyes... Both of them are like that, and from here on out the story becomes more of a story of internal conflict rather than hunting Tobi... After Tobi is done getting beaten it will be kind of obvious that not many other people can show up that will put up much of a fight so most of Chouji's problems will be family related. And honestly who doesn't love a good family fight XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	16. The Clash Of Omnipotence

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of Animal Magnetism! I bet many of you poor readers has been waiting patiently while I dicked around with life and did other stuff. Then again I know that while there were the wonderfully patient people who understood my museless plight for Animal Magnetism there were at least equally as many people that screamed, and cried, kicking puppies, and punching old people that they pass daily in the face. This makes me feel a little less bad for some reason (I am going to H-E-L-L) Still I recently just wanted to do a chapter of this fic, and so I will! More chaos style! More Hellfire Seal, more doujutsu! Most importantly: More Chouji sexiness! There will be many a surprise in this chapter. (don't flame if yo don't like)

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Sixteen: The Clash Of Omnipotence

Akimichi Chouji sat at the breakfast table. Tanget held one of the twins, Konan holding her baby across the table. Jin sat looking in a hand held mirror, her hair gradually changing purple as she looked at herself. Kiba gnawed at a massive beef rib, trying to get the last of the meat off before moving to the next rib. Hanabi chatted with Hinata about what was happening at the Hyuuga compound as of late, the younger Hyuuga still making normal visits to the Hyuuga compound to check up on Neji. Ty Dao slurped up ramen, a classic favorite of the masked ninja. Somehow she managed to eat food through her silken mask, the ramen noodles touching the silk, and ceasing to exist thereafter. It was a trick that Chouji had seen many times from both Kakashi, and Ty Dao and learned it from neither. Ino sat at the far end of the table eating a small salad while Maya sat beside her, smiling, and making small motions toward the salad while Ino poked at her hand with a fork. Finally Brayden read a book while Ayame was struggling to pick up hr chopsticks to eat he sashimi without breaking them. Tayuya was currently absent in the shower Thus was the typical scene of Chouji's house every morning now. The whole place a veritable harem of women doing different things from eating breakfast of some sort to fixing their "makeup" to gossiping to simply leaning back in their chairs idle as a few were right now. Chouji's mind, however, was on different things than usual. It was deviating from the average path that it took at meal times.

Three days had passed since Chouji had woken from his to month coma after receiving the Kanpekigan from Kawaru Jintei's great grandmother. Tsunade had heard of her passing and was highly distressed because of it, apparently the two women having known each other well. There was a knocking at the door, and Chouji excused himself to go get it, opening the front o find Akimichi Chouza standing in the doorway. "Father! How are you?"

Chouza smiled, and nodded at Chouji. "I am fine, son. May I come in? It occurs to me that while I know you live out here I have never visited not to mention I have only once seen my grandchildren by Tanget and never have I seen Konan-chan's child. I believe that makes me ill fit to be a grandfather." Chouji jumped a bit with a gasp, but Chouza simply laughed. "Don't worry, Chouji, I am sure to make that all up to your family. How is everyone doing?"

Chouji sighed. "Ino and Maya squabble daily without understanding anything the other says. Kiba is still just as barbaric in everyday life despite the fact that if she grew a set of manners she could be a perfect lady. Jin is , a always, obsessed with how she looks everyday. Konan is still moody, and never smiles, while Tanget is still horribly paradoxical. Ty Dao broke her speed record yesterday and made a trail of burnt foliage three miles long. Hanabi is still distant, Brayden still super shy. Hinata still chats idly, and jumps every time Tayuya sneaks up on her or swears loudly and Ayame still has trouble not breaking things around with house. Tayuya is just getting over the nausea stage of pregnancy and moving into the area where she wants to devour all the weird things..." Chouji again sighed. It was not easy living with so many women especially when all of them were entirely different from one another. Brayden and Hinata shared similarities just like Konan and Hanabi, but they still differed. Konan was brooding and quiet while Hanabi was a bit closer to angry and quiet. Brayden was scared because she simply couldn't process social interaction. Hinata was scared because she had always lived a life far more intense than anyone else as the heir to the Hyuuga clan.

Chouza only smiled at this, sitting down in the great room on the couch. "Well having even one woman isn't easy. I am surprised that you have been able to take even half of your girls without killing yourself. Just take it easy, Chouji. Don't bite off more than you can chew, alright?"

Chouji chuckled at this remark. "I think have already gone far past that stage, father. I am more than likely the single greatest ninja in the world now and with that in mind I am expected to act as such. My eyes are so intense. I can see everything everywhere at any time. I can fire blasts of heat or rays of cold, and I could probably freeze time if I felt like it because Kami knows I haven't thought of even a fraction of a percent of what these eyes can do much less tried it out. I have a curse seal on my neck that makes me an insane machine of destruction not to mention the fact that I am the only ninja in the world that can use all five elements without using a kinjutsu to do so. Because of that I developed the Chaos jutsu which make things even more difficult to handle... Father, when I stepped into all of this I had no idea that not only would the things I did in life be so immense, but so intensely tiring. That isn't even half of it though... I have to defeat Tobi and bring him back alive so that he can be taken in by the village of Konoha. Even with these eyes I don't think I can do it alone..."

Chouza frowned, and nodded. He understood what Chouji was saying. "I see what you mean. I couldn't possibly comprehend what you must have to deal with, Chouji... till you have your family to help you defeat Tobi. They would all gladly throw themselves in front of is strongest jutsu to keep you safe."

Chouji looked at Chouza seriously. "And that is exactly why I must do all of this on my own. I love all of them, and I know that any one of them would simply throw their life away to protect me. I can't risk such a thing, Father... Tayuya would attack Tobi head on and swear the whole time, and he would rip he in half... Ty Dao would speed into Tobi, and be obliterated in an instant. When I fought Tobi he was at a whole new level from what I remember. When Konoha undid the Akatsuki from the world Tobi was strong, but his abilities were nothing compared to what they are now. I assume only that in his time alone Tobi has taken the Ketsuekigan from someone and with them he has assimilated countless doujutsu. Even if I have every eye that ever existed how do I know that he hasn't simply acquired more than I am aware I have. He knows what he can do... I don't know my abilities at all yet."

Chouza thought for a moment and placed his hand on Chouji's shoulder. "I can't pretend to know what you are to face now, Chouji... Still you are the greatest ninja ever alive now... I would place my life on it that you are even more skilled than the Sage Of The Six Paths who made the moon, and the first ninjutsu. To make you feel a bit better on your eyes... I would think... I would tell you that if they truly are as you say then your imagination is your only limit. Those eyes can do anything."

Chouji groaned. "My imagination only stretches so far, Father... I can't imagine what these eyes are capable of and that is exactly the problem. Tobi doesn't need to use his imagination because he has seen every doujutsu that he ha assimilated in work. He knows the triggers and the effects. It's not like I can just imagine the word fire and shoot rays of lava from my eyeballs. Every doujutsu has a trigger, and I have to find them all out before I can discover the effect..." Chouji looked at his hands for a moment. The thick, calloused fingers of Chouji's hands flexed bit, and then formed fists. "What I need is a reliable source, a perfect item that I can count on no matter what the circumstances and I need something that is horrendously powerful which I know I can defeat if things get out of hand. Naturally I thought of a summon at first but what summon could stand up to Tobi's abilities?"

Chouza thought as Chouji spoke, and raised his hand up to silence his son. "I may be stepping out of my business here... But what about the bijuu?"

Chouji looked at his father with confusion. "What about them, father?"

Chouza contemplated how to word what he was to say but finally spoke out. "The first eight bijuu are all still in the old Akatsuki base... In hat big statue. Konoha ninja guard the place and I have no doubt that you could talk to them... The only real enemy that you would have to worry about would be the Kyuubi but Naruto-kun has the Kyuubi still locked away inside him so the rest could easily be sealed up if they got out too out of control."

Chouji only took an instant to think on this before deciding how brilliant it was. "Father you are a genius!" Chouji raced into the dining room, bid his family farewell, and kissed Tayuya as the just showered pregnant woman stepped into the living room before racing out the door and toward Konoha to see Tsunade. He arrived soon, and quickly got into the room with the hokage. "Absolutely Not! Are you insane, Chouji-kun?" Tsunade screamed at Chouji from behind her desk. "Releasing the bijuu from their prisons would be suicide. Even you could not take them on if they all decided to work together to get away. The bijuu are not stupid animals to be trained. Each one is a sentient being and not only do they think and think that they shall not be controlled at that the bijuu are intelligent. They would find out that the only way out would be to work together, and once they made a plan together the world would end entirely!"

"Tsunade-sama, I can handle them! I am not a weak little genin anymore. I have the power to change the world. That is what Jin's great grandmother told me! I know that even if I can do anything with my eyes I don't have the creativity or imagination to make them work to their fullest. I can, however, handle the bijuu because my power alone is enough to tackle those monsters! No bijuu has ever seen my power and they will not be able to tell what hit them if they get out of hand." Chouji explained, almost to the point of begging Tsunade to let him do this. "I can't rely on my eyes without first going through years of training and research to find out what they are capable of. The bijuu I know are dangerous and that is exactly why. They know what they can do and I they are under my control, and all together to fight Tobi the bijuu can aid me in my victory!"

"And what do you propose we do to make them play nice, huh?" Tsunade barked out. "How will you strike a deal with them? You know as well as anyone that you cannot set the bijuu free on the world after they have done what you told them to. To set eight of the nine bijuu free upon the word means the human race would be snuffed out of existence. They would cause mass havoc around the globe if let to their own devices, and the world would end for all of us... Even you, Chouji!"

Chouji growled low for a moment. He looked Tsunade dead in the eyes, and spoke out. "I propose we do exactly that after they have done their service. I will seal them up in human bodies and set them free. They will be as they once were but their chakra will be sealed into their human forms so that they will never be able to muster the energy that they once did."

Tsunade grimaced. "I will not allow this!" She yelled as she slammed her table on the desk. "Akimichi Chouji you will forget this plan and never speak of it again. I may be the grandmother in law of sorts to many of your soon to come children but I will not let you set free the single most powerful beasts in existence to take down a single man. Even Tobi is not worth such horrific odds."

Chouji looked at Tsunade in the eyes, and for at least five minutes the two were locked in an unspoken contest of will. Finally Chouji backed down, and turned for the door. "I will defeat Tobi my way... This is too great a threat to leave to anything but the bijuu. You will regret not giving me permission, Tsunade-sama..."

As Chouji stepped through the door Tsunade sighed, and snapped her fingers, four Anbu appearing behind her. "Stop him. Tie him up with the strongest materials, build a cement cube around him if you need to but Akimichi Chouji will not be leaving this building." The Anbu disappeared, and Tsunade stood up, stepping to her door. As she opened it Chouji was walking down the hall but the Anbu appeared and placed their hands on him. "Chouji-kun.. I will not allow you to leave this place after what you have said. You are too volatile and I believe I must call your family to deal with you. You are too unreasonable to be left alone right now."

Chouji twitched a bit from rage, and spoke up. "That was a horrible mistake, Tsunade-sama... I really didn't want this." Tsunade began to open her mouth to question Chouji's words, but the Akimichi had already started to move, his hands coming out to batter three of the many Anbu around him. The halls were full to the brim with Anbu and all of them moved in but Chouji was simply too skilled. He was the single greatest ninja in the world, and simple Anbu guards could do nothing to stop him from leaving. Tsunade stepped forward, Chouji seeing her raise her leg high into the air. As Tsunade's leg flew down at him the Akimichi caught it in one hand and the resulting shock wave blasted every Anbu in the halls back as a single downward slice of epic proportion was made to disperse equally sideways in every direction. The woods that made the walls cracked around the two, and Tsunade glared at Chouji. Chouji glared back similarly. "You know this really is for the best, Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade's eyes went wide as Chouji pushed back and sent her flying down the hall. Tsunade quickly stood back up, not at all hurt but she was too far away and even running for Chouji at full speed to catch him Chouji's hand seals were too fast. "Chaos Style: World Traveling Jutsu!"

The world around Chouji twisted, and warped and in a quarter of an instant he was gone. He appeared only an eighth of an instant later at the former Akatsuki base, the area surrounded by Konoha ninja who were assigned to guard the area. He stepped up to the first guard and the man spotted him, waving a bit after he saw that Chouji's hitai ite symbolized Konoha. "Hello, sir. Do you have business here?"

Chouji nodded. "I have come to inspect the statue by order of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. She wishes to make sure all is well at these grounds."

The man hesitated, but slowly came to nod. "It wasn't planned but I suppose with Uchiha Tobi's supposed return Hokage-sama is better off safe than sorry. Please follow me."

Chouji nodded and followed the ninja. "I am Akimichi Chouji, by the way. What is your name?"

The man paused in mid step, and then slowly began to walk again. Even if they didn't know him by sight everyone knew Chouji by name now. Chouji was the man who single handedly turned several previous enemies of Konoha into valuable ninja who served so very well under Tsunade. Chouji was the only ninja ever to learn all five elements for ninjutsu without a doujutsu or kinjutsu to help aid him in the process. Chouji was, in consequence to the last reason, the only man in the world to use Chaos Jutsu, the combination fall five elements into raw power given a purpose and molded to Chouji's will. Most of all Chouji was known very well as the single greatest ninja in existence now. Nobody would turn him down for something if they knew such things. "My name is Hawataru Jokugo. My friends call me Kugo, however."

Chouji nodded. "It is nice to meet you." Soon enough the two entered the main area of the base, and Chouji looked up at the gigantic statue that held the first eight bijuu. "It seems all in order, but I will have to check it over. Tsunade has instructed me to check every nook for cracks or signs of undue wear and tear. If it is, for any reason, in a weakened state it must be addressed."

Kugo, of course, wasn't going to argue with what so so obviously a good reason. He had no reason to disbelieve Chouji and the fact that Tsunade would only send one of her most powerful ninja to do such a task made the fact that Chouji was lying even harder to believe. All signs pointed to the thought that Chouji was telling the truth, and unknown to all of the people at the base Chouji had been lying through his teeth the whole time. Slowly the Akimichi stepped closer to the statue but a call was heard from the entrance. Chouji slowly turned his head, and in his field of view Ty Dao stood at the entrance steam flowing from her body. "Stop him! He is here to free the Bijuu! Make sure he can't touch that statue!"

Kugo looked at Chouji in disbelief, and Chouji only smiled and nodded before turning about to step to the statue. Kugo could be heard running and placed his hand on Chouji's shoulder. "Chouji-sama, please don't so thi---"

At that instant Kugo flew from Chouji's position as Chouji activated an effect of his eyes. The whole room suddenly rumbled as Chouji used his eyes to lift half of the guards clean from the ground, and suspend them in midair, stepping toward the statue. Still he never saw Ty Dao racing in front of him and blocking the way with her body. Tears flowed like little rivers from the masked woman's eyes. "Chouji please don't so this! Not even you can handle the bijuu, I don't want this to happen!"

Chouji sighed, and stepped right up to Ty Dao. "Ty Dao.. I have to do this for the world. It will all be fine." With that Chouji grabbed Ty Dao by the arm, and tossed her aside, throwing her behind him and onto the ground. Ty could be heard getting back up but it was too late. Chouji's hand pressed wholly against the statue and the world went still, Chouji speaking clearly to the bijuu inside. In front of him now stood eight horribly powerful entities that all stared down at him with a hatred never before seen in the eyes of mortal men. The eight tailed, eight headed serpent Yamato No Orochi looked down at Chouji with all sixteen eyes as though it wished to tear him apart and fight over the remaining pieces of him for which head would get to eat the most of him. The massive Nekomata looked at Chouji as though it wanted you use him as a miniature scratching post. A gigantic five tailed dog looked at Chouji as though he was a new chew toy all too ready to be chomped on. Chouji spoke out with no fear at all. "You eight beasts have been imprisoned for too long. The Akatsuki trapped you, threw you into this horrible statue, and I have come to free you. I can take you from this prison but you must do me a favor first."

The colossal turtle with three tails was the first to speak. "I will not be held in check by a mortal man! I have never been sealed up and I will gain my freedom on my own!"

Chouji quickly snapped back at this. "What do you call this statue but a giant prison with which you were sealed into Sanbi? Isn't it ironic that you are saying in this mighty prison that you have never been imprisoned. At least if you had been sealed in a human body you would have been able to leak some of your power into the outside world. Inside this statue you would be entirely isolated from that freedom you so greatly desire. Outside inside a human prison that hope was possible but here it is entirely nonexistent."

A giant Raccoon was next to speak, his mighty one tail waving about. "I could stand to stay in here for years longer. I have been here for no large amount of time. I may have the will to be free, but I can wait patiently until some mortal fool frees me on accident or until this horrible statue crumbles naturally."

Chouji expected this from at least one bijuu, and answered with a quick comeback. "This statue will not crumble naturally. It is maintained by Konoha on the outside, free of decay for lack of neglect. No mortal man would simply stumble upon your statue. I have only done so because I meant to. Do you honestly think, Shukaku, that this eternal prison is more comfortable than the outside world where nobody could stand against you and your brethren while you lived free?"

Shukaku, convinced that Chouji had a good point, fell silent. His place to insult, however, was quickly taken by the giant dual tailed cat that had stared at Chouji earlier who spoke out in a feminine, dulcet voice. "I need only contact the dead to feel content, and the lives of hundreds are stored in this statue as they were the ones who constructed it. Why should I leave the comfort of this graveyard like prison? What does the outside world have that I cannot enjoy in here?"

Chouji smiled. "If you are pleased with a mere few hundred dead souls then think of the millions outside to contact. You only have further contentment to gain by leaving this place. Can you really honestly say that you are okay with only contacting as few dead souls as you have now? Surely you have memorized all of their names, and mannerisms by now. You must have the desire to meet new souls."

Again Chouji had silenced another Bijuu with an excellent point. It seemed that even a bijuu had the desire to socialize with new people even if they happened to be deceased. Yamato No Orochi, the eight tailed serpent spoke up next, each head speaking the same words in unison. "What can you give to me, then, human? I care not to socialize, and unless the Kyuubi walks free above I have no reason to obey you. I have but only to defeat the Kyuubi and end the world. Would you let me do such a thing?"

Chouji shook his head. "Of course I would not let you destroy the world, but you are free to any other celestial body that you wish. If you are annoyed at the Kyuubi then I am sure I could show you to it for I know the Kyuubi's prison. If you are absolutely positive that your battle will destroy this planet then I would be more than happy to assist you to any other celestial body to fight to its destruction time and again."

Orochi was well satisfied with this and fell silent but the large, five tailed dog spoke up loudly. "What makes you think we can do what you need us to? What if we cannot destroy what you are wanting us o destroy?"

Chouji laughed at this. "Don't doubt yourself, great hound! I have confidence that you eight and myself are enough to destroy the threat that I face. You need only attack him and I will work with you to defeat him. If you weaken him I will finish the job and let you all go free. You need not destroy my target but simply attack him and keep him distracted." The dog seemed satisfied, and all went silent. "So have I made my points? You will all go free, and get your wishes if you assist me in defeating my target. I will make well on my deals if I succeed in this personal mission. Simply allow me to summon you to my will and I will make well on my deal to set you all free." The bijuu roared, howled, hissed, cried out and made other strange animal noises, and Chouji raised his arms. He felt the power seeping into him and the statue crumbled around him as he took it down from the inside out. Time snapped back into reality and the bijuu raced from the statue out of the cave and far off. Ty Dao looked at Chouji with horror, and the same occurred with every other ninja in the are. Chouji looked back at his masked lover. "Ty Dao.. it had to be done."

Ty Dao scowled, and stood up. "It didn't have to be done, Chouji! You didn't have to free the end of the world to defeat Tobi! You could have so easily taken him on yourself, Chouji, you just had too much doubt! Tanget seemed to understand and Konan was almost pleased when Tsunade told us that you were freeing the bijuu. Tayuya even cheered you on wen she heard before she went to devour an onion and honey sandwich and make half of the house gag just by looking at it. Still the rest of us were scared. Everyone now fears fr their lives and rightfully so because you were too stupid to see how incredible you now are! Three of your family may appreciate your actions but I am not one of them and if we survive this horrible nightmare that you have thrown the world into I will never let you touch me again! I love you Akimichi Chouji... But you have crossed the line from courage to insanity. You are not fit to stay on this planet..." With that Ty Dao flashed off, and the remaining guards fled for their lives.

Chouji felt horrible, but knew that he had to do such things. He was gone in an instant and appeared at the Valley of End. On top of the giant statue of Uchiha Madara stood Tobi, almost as if he was waiting for Chouji the whole time. He quickly spoke up. "So, Akimichi Chouji? You have returned for yet another defeat? This time I will steal from you those eyes. Come at me with all of you might."

Chouji called back to Tobi from the First Hokage statue. "I will warn you I am far more powerful now than ever before and I will not lose to you, Uchiha Tobi."

Tobi laughed in the distance and leaped across the great gap blasting at Chouji with fireballs that ripped clean through anything that got in their way. When Chouji jumped away fro the statue the fireballs pounded chunks of stone free from it and soon the entire head of he First Hokage statue fell into the lake below. Chouji countered quickly with blasts of heat from his eyes, carving lines in the clouds above as the thick anvil heads began to rain down upon the valley. "Oh, that is a new trick, where did you learn that, Akimichi Chouji? Is there a new eye that you have had the Kawaru girl place in your head? I shall take it as well."

Tobi fired blasts of lightning at Chouji but they were poorly aimed and Chouji dodged them as the gap between Tobi and the Akimichi showed amazing flashed of lightning and fireballs and gusts of wind. The clouds above rained down heavy launching their own assault with hail stones and lightning bolts that smashed into the Madara statue, and ripped off small chunks of rubble. Chouji landed on the ground below, and made his hand seals. "Chaos Style: Eternal Manifest! Follow me chaos, and fuel my world!" Suddenly Chouji glowed with bright white energy and as Tobi came down at him he raised his hands, and Tobi was stopped in midair. "I warned you that I have gotten stronger. I have many a trick up my sleeve." Chouji used his chaos energy to toss Tobi away, and bit into is palm. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Come to me great tailed beasts!"

With a slam of his palm into the group the entire Valley Of End filled with a cloud of smoke. When it dispersed Tobi stared upon eight bijuu all of which he had given the very order to capture He took a step back on the water and held up his hands. "I think you are right, Akimichi Chouji. This is quite the development." Tobi visibly then relaxed. "So how about we raise the stakes on this fight? I win and I get those eyes obviously but if you win and I happen to still be alive you can get something extra special from me."

Chouji paused, the bijuu behind him visibly tensing up. "And what, Tobi, would that be?"

Tobi chuckled. "It would be the knowledge that by releasing those bijuu you had worked against yourself. My eye can bend the will of all but one of those great beasts and while they are so massive and do so much damage it may just be difficult to figure that one beast out that I can't control while you get caught in the cross fire."

Chouji pointed forward. "Attack him." The bijuu all jumped to action, Orochi snapping eight times over a Tobi, Nekomata sending hitodama flying through the valley. Each of the great five tailed dog's tails fired off a different element and all clashed at Tobi' location. Tobi leaped free of the destruction and in midair came in contact with the Shukaku's massive tail which slapped him back down to the water. There Sanbi waited open mouthed to swallow the Uchiha whole but Tobi turned in midair, and tilted his mask sending a massive cloud of black flames at the three tails and igniting him aflame. From the water beside the Three tails came a massive Chicken with four tails like a snake's It snapped at the Uchiha but Tobi turned aside in midair, and the chicken flew through the air as Chouji assumed that he used the Ketsuekigan to strike at the bijuu. A massive lizard leaped free of the stone wall of the valley, and attacked Tobi the bijuu as a collective seeming to want to take the Uchiha out before he ever landed. It had six tails and blasted the criminal with lightning from its mouth. Tobi was obliterated and when the smoke cleared Chouji opened his eyes to see if it was all over. Still the gigantic lizard landed, and Tobi stood atop its head, lifting a foot up, and slamming his heel into the top of the lizard's head crushing it into the ground below before jumping off.

Chouji opted to join the fray as well. But a flick of Shukaku's tail flung him aside. As He landed another blast of multiple elements exploded which had seemingly been aimed at Tobi and Chouji was showered with heavy rubble. It was literally an all out scene of destruction. The Akimichi noted one thing, however. Yamato No Orochi seemed the only one thinking out his attacks. He remembered Tsunade's words. The bijuu could and did plan they were not mere animals and only Yamato No Orochi was showing this. Yamato No Orochi was the bijuu to be completely unaffected by Tobi's will, and raising his hands the bijuu all stopped. Tobi stopped as well, and laughed. "So you giving up already Akimichi Chouji? I am surprised!"

Chouji shook his head. "Everyone stay back except for Yamato No Orochi. You, eight tails, attack Tobi while I come in after him."

Tobi froze, and as Orochi struck at him he realized that Chouji had found out his weakness. Orochi wrapped around the valley, blasting periodically in between its snapping motions. The way that the mighty snake had set it up if Tobi strayed too far from the center of the valley he would be struck by it's mighty physical attacks, but in the middle he was a sitting duck for Orochi to blast him with black rays of chakra. Chouji raced into the scene, running atop the lake toward Tobi, dodging the blasts that his summon made at his opponent. As the two combatants met Tobi jumped into the air, and Chouji after him the larger man grabbing Tobi by the ankle and the Uchiha kicking Chouji in the face a few times before a ray of black chakra swept across the air near then the waves of wind pushed back from the blast launching the two into the lake. Chouji swan about and spotted Tobi in the distance wrestling with one of Orochi's heads which was trying so very hard to clamp down on him and end the Uchiha's life.. He pressed his hands together, and a whirlpool formed around Tobi, Orochi withdrawing his head, and letting Tobi be swept up in the whirlpool shoving him deeper into the lake.

Chouji chased after his opponent who has finally gotten out of the whirlpool a ways down. Chouji made a kick at him, his powerful leg cutting through the water despite the drag effect that should have rightfully slowed down Chouji's kick. Still Tobi caught Chouji's leg in his arms, and placed a hand to his mask, lifting it aide slightly, and making Chouji feel as though his soul was being ripped from his body for a moment. Chouji knew that Tobi was trying to steal his eyes but he would let no such thing happen. He activated the portion of his eyes that related to the Sharingan and the whole lake froze solid Chouji having flashed out of the lake at the last moment as he was fleeing the ice that he had cast upon the lake. Above Tobi stood almost relaxed though Chouji could tell the Uchiha was breathing heavy just like him. "I have to hand it to you, Akimichi Chouji. You area very tough opponent I believe this is the most intense battle I have ever known. You have come at me with all of your skill, and I with mine. We may just destroy the world with this fight."

Chouji shook his head. "Unlike you, Uchiha Tobi, I have a family to return to."

Tobi chuckled at this, and snapped his fingers. "You mean this family?" in an instant Ino and Maya lay next to the Uchiha unconscious. Chouji pressed his hands together with a "kai" but the scene didn't change. Tobi chuckled a bit more at this. "This is no genjutsu, Akimichi Chouji. Before you or came here I went to Konoha to steal away your family. I missed the speedy girl. The animal girl and Konan-chan were gone but I found an expectant mother who really didn't like my presence." With another snap of his fingers Tobi summoned Tayuya who was suspended in midair by invisible shackles that attached to her arms. She hung in the air and looked at Chouji sadly. Before looking at the ground. "She fought back at first, but I only have to threaten the little runt in her womb to make her give into the fact that I was the victor."

Chouji didn't need to see any other of his loved ones. The frozen lake under Chouji started to crack, and Chouji took a step forward. "They had nothing to do with this, Tobi... I was going to return you alive to my village, but because of this I am not sure I will be able to." Tobi only shrugged, and pulled a kunai, throwing it right at Tayuya's stomach. Tayuya screamed as she saw the sharp object fly at her belly, but Chouji was already in front of it, catching he kunai and tossing it to the ground before charging Tobi. "You will die for what you have done!" Chouji leaped at Tobi, and the two clashed with great force, the frozen lake cracking under Tobi as the Uchiha caught Chouji in midair. Chouji wouldn't allow himself to be thrown before a hit, however, and as Tobi tossed him back he kicked, tagging Tobi square in the side of the head with his foot. Tobi was sent flying and into the far wall of the valley where Orochi so wonderfully "forgot" to cover at that moment.

In a half a second Chouji appeared next to Tobi, the cracked orange mask lying loose on Tobi's head. Tayuya fell to the ice a ways away and Tobi simply lay limp against the wall of the valley. Chouji's strike had scored true, and as a result Tobi was either out cold or simply dead. Slowly the Akimichi reached down and grabbed Tobi's cracked mask, pulling it off. With the mask went Tobi's spiked hair, and long black locks fell out from under it. The inside mask came off as well and under it was the face of a young woman more than likely about sixteen years old whose head was bleeding profusely. Chouji, for a moment, could only stare, amazed at this finding. Tayuya approached Chouji, and gasped. "That... can't be the real Tobi... can it?"

Chouji nodded. "It must be. Tobi would not fool anyone like this, and the fact that the mask is a material disguise and not a jutsu means that this was the real Tobi, not a jutsu made clone, or a jutsu altered person to mirror Tobi until his... or rather her death. This is as real a Tobi as there is. It's just so difficult to believe that Tobi is a woman while I have so long seen her as a man." Tobi stirred slightly and Chouji took an involuntary step back. The young woman slowly opened her eyes to show the Sharingan in both eyes, but neither eye possessing the Ketsuekigan. "What... happened?" she said slowly. "Where am I? Who are you..." The young woman paused for a moment and looked at herself. "Who... am I?"

Chouji was slightly taken aback. Had he hit Tobi that forcefully? "Tobi... You must come with me."

Tobi paused for a moment. "Tobi? Is that my name? No... I had a father.. His name was.. Tobi, right?" Slowly the young woman raised her hand to th side of her head, pulling it back down to see it covered in blood. "What is this? Blood? What happened? What is all of this? Why can't I remember my own name even? What is going on?"

Chouji would have started to explain but as soon as he opened his mouth a great hiss hit his ears. "You promised us freedom so now we shall start our destruction with you, human! You made a dire mistake setting us free! Now, for the sake of correction you will be the first to suffer!"

Chouji closed his eyes, seeing the bijuu behind him lunge at him to kill him right then. She turned and extended his arms, eight spears of chakra extending out, and piercing through the bijuu. "I never told any of you what state you would embrace freedom in! By attacking the man who set you free you have brought this horror upon yourselves! I will trap you all in a body that you will so greatly detest. You will live in constant chaos from this point forward and you will regret the moment you eight decided to turn against me who you should have thanked happily for the potential freedom that I could have offered. With these eyes, and the Chaos Style I condemn you all to an eternity of imprisonment within yourselves! Chaos Style: Eternal Combination Imprisonment! Your prison is none other than your own body!" The bijuu were all pulled toward each other and as this all happened they grew smaller, and lost any exact shape. Instead they all turned into small orbs, and merged together. The resulting large orb turned into the shape of a human and that shape soon took proper appearance of a young woman with multicolored hair and chocolate colored skin. She had little claw-like finger nails and her eyes didn't seem to want to stay at any given color for any amount of time. The young woman looked at herself and grew angry, and then went to throw a punch at Chouji but her leg went upward at the same time as well as her other fist swinging in for a slap. Left on only one foot with a highly unbalanced attack the woman fell on her ass onto the ice, and cried out in pain. Chouji smirked. "None of you will ever agree on things and as such the single body will keep you from doing anything worthwhile for the rest of eternity. Now I will take both of you back to Konoha..."

Chouji sighed, and placed his hands together as he looked at the Valley of End. No longer would this place be known for Madara, and the first's battle but more likely the battle that entirely wiped clean the valley and left it to start anew. "Chaos Style: Group World Travel Jutsu. In an instant Chouji, Ino, Maya, Tayuya, "Tobi" and the bijuu woman were at Hokage tower in Tsunade's office in front of the highly stressed Hokage.

Tsunade raised her head as the blast of energy made her papers go flying. "Chouji-kun. Thank goodness... You all are okay. Who are these other two though?" Chouji tossed Tobi's mask on the table, and from it rolled a solid, dry eyeball with the pattern of the Ketsuekigan on it. Chouji pointed to "Tobi" and Tsunade gasped. "This cant be real..."

Chouji shook his head. "I don't believe it is or ever was..." Chouji stated with a serious face while the combined bijuu in their new singular body tried to strike at him with both feet at the same time, succeeding in once again falling. "She doesn't even know her own name.. Just that Tobi was the name of her father. I have a feeling the real Tobi died long ago and unknowingly this young woman put on that mask and became the beast that was Tobi." Chouji pointed to the Bijuu in their body trying to get up and also reach Chouji's leg as she rose, succeeding in the first but not in the second. "That is the collective first eight bijuu. They have been placed in a single body that fits them all and in order to do anything of note they must agree on a single thing. The problem is that inside that body one may only speak to a single other at a time, and the commands get mixed on the way. Since none of the bijuu can agree on anything at any given time they will change the command entirely on occasion and nothing will ever get done. They could choose to attack me but one would give the command to kick with one leg, and another to kick with the remaining leg while a third would tell the body to slap me. In order this would all work but the bijuu naturally all want first choice, and so nothing is ever successful. You need to worry about any of them."

Tsunade was awestruck. "Very well.. Please get to the medical crews. I will debrief all of your family soon enough."

Chouji nodded, and stepped out of the office knowing all too well that Tayuya, and the rest of his family would be taken are of. At that moment Chouji just wanted to get to the medical wing before he passed out from using too much Chakra. When he got to the entrance of the wing itself the world faded, and Chouji fell to the ground, unable to stay conscious anymore.

{HR}

There ya have it! Cliffhangers suck, huh? XP

Just so ya know the Tobi that Chouji caught is Tobi's Daughter. You'll get to see her name next chapter. When The Akatsuki were finished off and Tobi got away he was seriously injured, and got to a hidden home where his daughter stayed and left his mask with a powerful jutsu upon it in the house before going off to die from his injuries. His twelve years old daughter fell for the trap, and put the mask on out of sheer curiosity, becoming the new Tobi. I tell you all this because I don't want to explain in the story since the girl can't remember her life before the mask anyway and it would be stupid to have her tell the whole story despite that. Four years later the sixteen years old girl if free from that horrible curse, and later on she will get a name as well as other coolness.  
So all of you know for the future the Bijuu body is going to be named Suji which means Number in Japanese. In reference to another fic I have in the making that will soon come out every bijuu would have a name corresponding to their number, but since all of the first eight are together the girl will be called Suji as a name for a general numeral instead of any specific number. She will come in later as a major character as well ^_^

Please Review!

Yours,

Tankou001


	17. Learning About Adults

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

You know, I am pretty sure I said that I wouldn't do this again but I feel like it since I like to keep all of this info ^_^ Here is Chouji's "Achievement Chart." I even have them in categories but that may come later XP

Akimichi Chouji: Age 21

Doubutsu Tai Tanget: Will never tell, but she is much older than most of the girls.

Pregnant 4 months: Tayuya: Age 24

Konan: If she has her way none of us will ever know. XP

Hazumi Ty Dao: Age 16

Yamanaka Ino: Age 21

Inuzuka Kiba: Age 21

Ichiraku Ayame: Age 25

Ibana Maya: Age 13 (Effectively 19)

Hyuuga Hanabi: Age 19

Adair Brayden: Age 20

Kawaru Jintai: Age 20

Hyuuga Hinata: Age 21

Other Characters Chouji Has Laid

-----------------------

Pregnant 2 months: Shizune: Age Not Sure (Doing research)

Paired With Gaara: Matsuri: Age Not Sure (Doing Research)

Chouji's Kids

----------------------

Akimichi Beppin - Chouji + Tanget - 5 Months

Akimichi Bijin - Chouji + Tanget - 5 Months

Akimichi Midori - Chouji + Konan - 3 months

Enjoy!

-----------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: Learning About Adults

Light shined in through Akimichi Chouji's window and the large man raised his hand to his eyes as the light stirred him from his slumber. When had to curtains been opened? Chouji was sure he had closed them last night. A voice called to him and Chouji groaned. The voice called out louder and Chouji sat bolt upright, throwing the blanket off of him that covered his nude body. "What?"

In Chouji's window stood none other than Haruno Sakura who blushed heavily and it was only then that Chouji realized his complete state of undress. He covered himself up quickly and Sakura looked away a bit. "You, uh... You have been requested by the Tsunade-sama... She wants to see you in five hours to discuss your newest mission."

Chouji stammered and nodded a bit. "Ya.. I'll get to it. Sorry for the view..."

Sakura shook her head. It's alright.. I am seed to the human body... Just don't jump awake next time somebody happens to calling your name to wake y--."

At that moment Tayuya barged into the room. Of course as a member of Chouji's family who lived in the house and shared Chouji's room on many a night this was her right but when she saw Sakura in the window all hell broke loose. The angry, pregnant redhead was just getting to the stage in her pregnancy where everything made her angry and if Chouji had thought the previous, un-pregnant Tayuya was always angry he had another thing coming. "You son of a bitch! You promised me no fuckin' trysts without my knowledge! God Dammit, what the fuck will I say to the little squalling whelp that comes out of my fuckin' vagina when he is crying that he fuckin' misses you and I don't know where the fuck you are? Will I just say "Oh your dad's probably out fucking some random fuckin' chick and will be back fuckin' later." I don't fuckin' think so! What the fuck is Rosy doing sneakin' into our window early in the fuckin' morning, you unsatisfied dickhead?"

Stomping noises were heard from the stairs over Tayuya's yelling and the redhead was rammed by the door swinging inward as Tanget pulled her away. "You woke my children! Tayuya, if I weren't a nice woman I would massacre you right now! Do you hear that? Do you hear the kids crying downstairs?" Tayuya backed off from the blue haired animal woman as she was being screamed at. Even Tayuya normally knew better than to anger Tanget for the woman had, at one point taken on Akatsuki when she was a Chosen Shinobi Sword of Kirigakure No Sato. "Don't you back off from me! You woke my kids and now you will get them back to sleep! You hear me Tayuya, you are going to rock my pups to slumber again or I'll tear off your hide and use it as a receiving blanket when they end up throwing up on me!" Tayuya was quick to run but Tanget chased after her. "You get back here you annoying, red bitch! I'll make your hair into yarn to knit my kids socks! Don't think I don't know how!"

Chouji only sighed. Sakura hesitated to speak but finally got her words out. "I trust your house is never boring..."

Chouji shook his head at this. "Never.. Though they are all wonderful women... Normally the morning is a very relaxed time but when Beppin and Bijin are woken up early Tanget opens the gates of hell. Anyway I'll get to Hokage tower when I need to be there. Any other news?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Actually yes... You are supposed to bring Doubutsu Tai Tanget with you and meet Kakashi-senpai on the way. Also tomorrow all of your wives are---."

Chouji cut Sakura off at this. "Sakura-chan? They are not my wives... I have stated it to everyone hat I don't take wives. They are my family but I don't marry..."

Sakura sighed at this. "Wives, concubines, consorts, harem girls... I don't care what you call them... They all have appointments due in two days at the hospital. Tsunade-sama wants all of the checked up on."

"For what?" Chouji asked

"For all I know at this moment it could be wide screen STD tests. More than likely just physicals. Tsunade-sama probably just wants to get them all checked up and since the whole family lives together it would be more convenient for her to check them all at once." Sakura looked out the door as Tayuya's screaming voice was heard.

Hanabi wandered by the door with Konan beside her nursing Midori, Chouji's child with the silent blue haired woman. "I'll bet you ten ryo that it was the wrist this time." The icy raven haired girl said plainly.

Konan spoke up to this. "No... Ten ryo says it is her forearm."

Maya came running by as the two started walking down the stairs yelling out in her language. "I bet it was three fingers!"

Of course neither woman could understand Maya and so they said nothing as the young woman slid down the banister. Chouji groaned. "Would you mind overly staying here to help Tayuya?" Sakura just sighed and stepped through the room to go to Tayuya's aid. Chouji quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, Sakura taping Tayuya's fingers together. Chouji walked into the kitchen and spoke up to Konan, and Hanabi. "Pay up you two, Maya won the bet." Hanabi and Konan looked at Maya and then just reached into their purses, pulling out ten ryo each rather reluctantly and giving the dark skinned woman the money. Maya only giggled at this, jumping like a wild money up to the second level of the house to stow away her newfound pocket change.

Sakura grumbled. "Does this happen often?" The rosette haired woman asked over the crying of two infants which Tanget was trying to get back to sleep. Chouji only nodded at this as he dug through the fridge, pulling out a small bag. Slowly Chouji reached into the bag and pulled out two soldier pills, popping them into his mouth. Sakura looked at Chouji as he turned around. "So what exactly do those do? They can't be normal soldier pills if they are being stored in a fridge..."

Chouji just shrugged at this. "For all I know they are just happy pills that keep me from killing myself... Jin just told me to take two every day and we get a little white bird every few days that delivers yet another bag."

Sakura gave Chouji a suspicious look but went back to treating Tayuya's fingers. "You'll have to wait for a couple days before Tsunade-sama can look at this. I could treat it now but it wouldn't heal right. At the hospital we have things the will help it set right through instant healing."

Tayuya stood up and nodded, taking Beppin in one arm as Tanget frowned at her with Bijin in her arms. Sakura soon left and Chouji broke the news to Tanget that she would have to come with him in just under five hours to Tsunade. Tanget was very displeased but Konan offered to keep the children until they got back. Tanget happily set responsibility to the other already established mother and soon enough was getting ready for her mission. After five more hours the two were on their way to Kakashi's home. As Chouji knocked on Kakashi's door he heard stumbling ad quick movement and soon enough Kakashi opened his door to greet the two. He saw Tanget and his eyes went wide. "Good morning. Tanget-san, Chouji-kun? What brings you two here?"

Chouji smiled a bit but Tanget frowned, her ears twitching a bit. "You are feigning surprise." The animal woman stated. "You expected we would be here. What is going on?"

Kakashi sighed beneath his mask. "Tsunade will explain things."

Soon enough all three were walking to Hokage tower, Tanget a little on edge for some reason. No doubt it was because Beppin and Bijin had been woken early. If she was pregnant Chouji would know because according to Tanget the Doubutsu Tai people could sense pregnancy through hearing if that happened to be their dominant animal trait. It was Tanget's dominant trait and Tanget had told Chouji that she was able to tell her own children were developing because of two separate heartbeats inside of her belly that she could openly hear as opposed to her own heartbeat which was only normally detected by Tanget's ears after rigorous activity. Tanget would have more than happily told Chouji already if she was pregnant.

When the three arrived at Tsunade's office he hokage was waiting patiently and smiled, a site that sort of scared Chouji. "Hello! Chouji-kun, Tanget-chan, Kakashi-kun, please take your seats." Chouji was always afraid at the fact that Tsunade was using kun for Kakashi instead of san. She was referring to him as a friend as opposed to a subordinate which greatly disturbed the Akimichi. "Would any of you care for some tea, perhaps something to snack on? Maybe could get Shizune to grab us some sake."

Chouji stood up from his chair which he had just settled into. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you, Tsunade-sama? You are acting all friendly and I am starting to wonder if you are the real Hokage!"

Tsunade was slightly taken aback but finally frowned, and sighed. "Alright you've caught on... I'll lay it to you straight. The girl you brought last week is the one and only heir to the Uchiha line. Uchiha Itachi was killed by Uchiha Sasuke and four years ago Uzumaki Naruto personally killed Uchiha Sasuke.. You saw it all, Chouji-kun. We need one of you two men to impregnate her and carry on the line. Naturally, Hatake Kakashi, you are the prime choice, having been implanted with a true Sharingan by Kawaru Jintai. This means that that the sharingan will carry on to your child. Still Chouji-kun, you hold a very powerful doujutsu as well. I have asked Hyuuga Neji about this but he is reluctant to carry the Hyuuga clan into this. Since your eyes hold the Sharingan's effects as a product, however, I want you in the list of potentials, Chouji-kun. I suspect Kakashi-san has already found out about all of this based on there being no look of surprise..."

"So why am I here?" Tanget spoke up, a bit irritated.

"It is simple." Tsunade stated. "Because I have no doubt that this girl will be.. resistant in accepting just anyone I want you, Doubutsu Tai Tanget, to teach Kakashi-san your pheromone arts so that the heir to the Uchiha will not hesitate to be taken. Granted Chouji could accept this and it would all be null so such things wouldn't be required."

Tanget seemed to puff up a bit, her tail suddenly expanding as all of the fur poofed outward in a show of aggression. "I cannot teach Hatake Kakashi my technique!" Tanget said. "I will not curse yet another with those jutsu. Only Chouji and I are to have such techniques, the Pheromone set is far too dangerous to be given to just anyone. It took me thirty-seven years to master the final jutsu and you expect me to teach Kakashi-san such a jutsu in only a few weeks?"

Chouji jumped a bit at these words. Tanget didn't look a day past twenty, and although Chouji knew otherwise he had no idea that Tanget was that old. Tanget claimed that she had her children were already going to academy when she had started developing her final pheromone jutsu and she had admitted that she had children at only twenty-one. How old was the animal woman? Still Tsunade didn't seem effected by such things. "I care not how long it took you. You, as a ninja of Konohagakure, will teach Hatake Kakashi your pheromone jutsu set."

Chouji spoke out at this. "Tsunade-sama. Tanny-sensei was removed from her village because she couldn't control her jutsu. She caused chaos with that jutsu and I won't allow her to teach it to anyone against her will."

Tsunade smiled. "So does that mean, Chouji-kun, that you are to take the heir to the Uchiha?"

Chouji looked at Tsunade as though she were insane. "Of course I won't! I only met her last week. I don't even know her name and for that matter neither does she!"

Tsunade cut Chouji off there as he was about to say something else. "Her Name is Uchiha Ninshin. She has already accepted the fact that she is to be impregnated eventually but she is reluctant to do so now. One of you two will convince her otherwise."

Chouji knew that he couldn't do this. And why did Tsunade have to name the girl such a thing? "Tsunade-sama, I can't just force a woman into submission and impregnate her! I have a whole family to worry about already. I have several kids on the way! We still haven't cleared up what I am going to do about Shizune-chan and you know I won't let her just raise that kid alone!"

Tsunade sighed. "Then it is settled! Akimichi Chouji, your reasons are quite sound. Hatake Kakashi will impregnate Uchiha Ninshin and help reconstruct the Uchiha line. Doubutsu Tai Tanget will teach him her pheromone set... I don't care if you teach Kakashi-san your final technique, but you will teach him enough to win over Uchiha Ninshin. My words are final. Do you two understand?"

Tanget reluctantly nodded, and Hatake Kakashi gave a look of desperation to Chouji and Tanget before sighing and nodding. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I will do this mission."

How could Chouji have forgotten that conversation with Kakashi months ago? Kakashi was in love with somebody already and that somebody was Anko. Chouji was in love with man a woman and to tack Ninshin on would just be yet another person that Chouji would love forever and always. Still Kakashi was forced to wed, and such a thing would only crush the man inside. There was no way that Kakashi, a man so very dedicated to catching Anko's heart, could face the situation that after this he would have to give up. As much as Chouji detested doing so he stood up from his seat, the chair flying backward. "I will do it! Leave this mission to me, Tsunade-sama. It will save time for all of us if I take Uchiha Ninshin into my care instead of Doubutsu Tai Tanget teaching Hatake Kakashi, and Kakashi-senpai wedding Ninshin-san. Since I take no wives this will also save money."

Tsunade smiled a bit. "Good... I thought you would change your mind. I never thought that you wouldn't be up to it Chouji-kun. I am glad you have offered."

Kakashi sighed with relief and bowed. "Please excuse me Hokage-sama. I will wait outside for Akimichi Chouji" Tsunade nodded at Kakashi and the white haired man stepped out.

Tsunade grinned. "I am glad that you have come to your senses, Chouji-kun. I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't accept. It will, as you stated, save time an money for all of us."

Chouji stepped up to Tsunade, and gestured for Tanget to leave. Tanget was out the door in an instant and Chouji leaned down. "You know about Kakashi-senpai's feelings for Anko-senpai. You set the man up. Why would you do that?"

Tsunade only shrugged at this. "He was ready to accept this. I suppose he is very grateful that you instead picked up the mission. Get going now. You must meet Ninshin-san and get the job done. I am sure you can do it. You have done it with quite a few other girls. This should be no different."

Chouji stepped out of the office and down the hall, finding Kakashi waiting for him outside the building. "Thank you, Chouji-kun... You really saved me back there."

Chouji only smiled. "No problem, Kakashi-senpai. Listen.. you should really just talk to Anko-senpai about all of this. Even if she shows no interest explain how much you like her."

Kakashi only shook his head. "I have before... There is no hope for me to win Anko-san's heart without those jutsu that Tanget and you use..."

Chouji sighed. "Listen, Kakashi-senpai. Tanget didn't win the love of her first husband or mine with her jutsu. She won my heart with her wondrous ways and I m sure her first husband is no different. I didn't win any of my family with the jutsu that I use now. I won Ayame by proving that I wasn't afraid of her strength. I won Kiba by a bet. I won Tayuya by showing her that I understood that she was more than just a villain. All of the women in my life I now live with for one reason or another but deep down the real reason is that I am myself. You can win Anko-senpai over. Just show her that you really care and that you want to be with her for the rest of your life."

Kakashi only nodded and Chouji patted him on the shoulder before walking off. He was found by an Anbu and given a slip of paper that had Ninshin's address on it. He was expected to go there as soon as possible. Chouji went to Ichiraku where he talked to Teuchi for a while and then to the park to sit idle for a bit. Sure he was due at Ninshin's but that was an unofficial mission. He really didn't need to do it just yet. As soon as possible in this case was whenever Chouji felt like it as long as Chouji got it done within the day. As Chouji sat in the bushes, seeking privacy from even the sparse people that wandered the park he felt a pair of hands wrap around him, running along his chest seductively. They weren't the hands of any of his family, that was for sure. Slowly Chouji looked up to see an Anbu caressing him. Clearly it was a woman and the interesting way of how she tied her hair clued Chouji into the fact that it was Mitarashi Anko. "Anko-senpai! What are you doing here? Why are you... feeling me up?" Chouji asked as he tried to struggle away from Anko.

Still the Anbu kept a firm grip with one arm and ripped her mask off, and forced her lips against Chouji's. Wen they parted Anko spoke up. "Is it really true that you knocked up Shizune-chan? You taste like her, Chouji-san. You smell like fresh fruit and spring flowers. It just gets me hot thinking about it."

Chouji grabbed Anko's hands and pushed her away, standing up and stepping back. "Anko-senpai I can't do this with you! I can't go against what I said to Kakashi-senpai!"

Anko looked at Chouji questioningly before stepping up and running her hands against his chest again. "What about Hatake Kakashi? What does he have to do with me wanting to ride you from one end of the park to the next?"

Chouji stepped away and grabbed Anko's wrist. "Kakashi-senpai likes you and I trust that he can win you! I won't go back on my trust for a bit of quick park sex." Even if Chouji hadn't done it in the park before which he had quite a few times with Kiba, he wouldn't have done such a thing with Anko. Regardless of how beautiful Anko was Chouji would not indulge her when Kakashi suffered over his love for Anko every day. "Listen, Anko-senpai, I am not letting you do this when I am already taken by so many woman and Kakashi-senpai is just waiting for your love. My gathering all of these women isn't fair to people like Kakashi-senpai. I won't let him be one of the men that falls behind in love while I overindulge."

Anko scowled at this. "I knew that Kakashi-san had a thing for me... I chose not to be with him because he just didn't seem good enough. How can I be sure he would please me? He is too laid back and I want a man who clearly has experience in the field. You are that man, Chouji-san."

Chouji shook his head, and brought his hand out, slapping Anko hard on the face. "I can't believe you would say that, Anko-senpai! Kakashi loves you and you are just too self centered to see it!" Anko was shocked and and while she stood speechless Chouji continued. "For Kami's sake at least try him out before you make your decision! Unless I hear it from Kakashi senpai's mouth that you two did it once and chose not to go further I won't do anything with you."

Anko placed her hand to her cheek, and tears welled up in her eyes a bit. Still the Anbu woman blinked away her tears and reached into her bag, pulling a small vial from it and placing it in Chouji's hand. "Fine. If you want it that way I'll go do it with the faceless man! I'll get laid and after I find out that he isn't worth it I'll get you in my bed and then I'll have my prize. Hokage-sama told me to give this to you and for you to drink it before you start your mission. Have fun out there and don't get hurt too bad. I'll be claiming my prize tomorrow because I know that you missions don't take more than a day now, Mr. Ultimate Ninja."

Anko was off, and Chouji sighed as he looked at the vial. Only if Ninshin was anything like Ayame would Chouji actually get hurt but he doubted Anko knew the specifics of his mission. Slowly the Akimichi walked to Ninshin's address and drank from the little vial of blue liquid, draining the entire thing. Chouji felt the liquid hit his stomach like a brick and grimaced. It tasted like rock scum from the swamps that he had lived in with Tanget. It sat with his stomach only mildly better. Chouji knocked on the door looking at at least ten locks on it. After several sounds of locks being unlocked from the inside Ninshin cracked the door open, seeing Chouji. "Y-yes?"

Just hearing Ninshin reminded Chouji of Hinata before she had started living with him. Because of the "hostile" environment of Chouji's home Hinata had quickly stopped her habit of stuttering as well as Brayden. The two now spoke with some power even but were by far the least bold of Chouji's family. "Hello.. Ninshin-san? May I come in? Tsunade-sama sent me."

Ninshin hesitated for a moment and then nodded, closing the door and making another sound which was obviously the lock chain being removed. She opened the door and let Chouji in. When Chouji was inside Ninshin was quick to lock all twelve locks back up and place the chain lock on. "What can I do for you?"

Chouji sighed as he activated his pheromone jutsu. The pheromones would gradually fill the apartment and then Ninshin would have no choice but to throw herself at Chouji. Now that Chouji saw Ninshin outside of the clothing of Tobi and for that matter not as a man she was quite feminine. Tsunade had told Chouji that Ninshin was sixteen when he had first woken up in the hospital a week before after defeating "Tobi." Although no memories of great importance about herself could be gathered Ninshin had told Tsunade much about Tobi that hadn't been know. Still none of this information had been of any real use. It was all stories of how good a father Tobi had been. Ninshin remembered the first twelve years of Tobi in her life. Chouji looked up and down Ninshin's body, her tight fitting black shirt hugging her torso and accentuating what had to be at least D cups. Ninshin's hips were nice and wide, her tight jeans showing off such features. When Chouji looked at everything he noticed something far too coincidental to ignore. Those looked exactly like Ino's jeans and shirt. Hadn't Ino "lost" a lot of clothes the past week? "Ninshin-san, That is your name, right? I have come to talk to you about some things."

Ninshin hicupped a bit out of nervousness and nodded. "Tsunade-baa tells me that Ninshin is going to be my name now since I can't remember my own. I don't know how much use to you I will be. I have told everyone everything I know already."

Chouji shook his head. "It is a bit more personal that that... Do you know how babies are made?" Chouji assumed that the real Tobi had died four years ago after he had been mortally wounded by Tsunade herself when the Akatsuki was brought down. That would have made Ninshin twelve years old. Some children knew of sex at that time. Clearly Maya had known. Still Ninshin was sheltered no doubt.

The girl shook her head, only proving to confirm Chouji's assumptions. "Daddy only told me that babies were made when a man and a woman loved each other a lot. I have been told that I will have to make babies for the village soon but I don't love anyone. Until then I don't think I can start making babies like Tsunade-baa wishes me to. She was very insistent, though."

Chouji sighed at this. Even when Chouji's pheromones kicked in he knew right then that Ninshin wouldn't know what to do at all. She would most likely get confused and cry or something of that nature. For Kami's sake Chouji was working with a twelve year old or the equivalent of one. Ninshin didn't know anything past her twelfth birthday when she told everyone her father had given his mask as a present to her. Apparently Tobi had never given Ninshin a present directly for her birthdays so Ninshin didn't think twice when Tobi's mask was laid on the table with a bow on it. "Well when a man and a woman are.. interested in each other they have something called sex. That makes the baby. Nine months later the mother gets really big and has the baby... I am sure you will learn about it all soon."

Ninshin nodded, her face beginning to become red from the pheromones effecting her system. "You were.. Chouji-san, right? You brought me here. I have been wanting to speak with you. What happened to my dad?"

Chouji wouldn't dare answer such a thing truthfully. No twelve years old girl could handle the fact that their father was dead. And if Chouji were to say such a thing then he would definitely not be having sex that night. "He is away for a while. I'll tell you where he went some other time, alright." Ninshin nodded, staring at Chouji with an almost obsessed look. The pheromones were working and Chouji could tell. "Say Ninshin... How about you come and sit on my lap?" Chouji said, almost wanting to kill himself for what he was doing. Tsunade wanted Ninshin to become pregnant right away and Chouji just couldn't do it... at least not so quickly. Everyone else Chouji had had sex with was tractive and knew about things like this. Ninshin, of course, was quite attractive. Still Ninshin didn't know about sex. Ninshin has the mind of a twelve years old girl and couldn't imagine what Tsunade wanted Chouji to do with her.

Still Ninshin, ever obedient, nodded and went to sit on Chouji's lap. She set herself down on Chouji's lap as the Akimichi sat cross-legged and spoke out. "Say Chouji-san? Do you have any woman that you love a lot?"

Chouji blushed at this. "I have a few... I can't take just one woman as my wife.. I kind of need more than one. It's a complicated sort of thing that you probably can't understand just yet."

Ninshin spoke up at this. "Daddy said that my mom wasn't the only woman that he ever loved. He said that he had loved another woman named Rin a long time ago. I think that people can love many other people if they have to. I love Daddy and I love Tsunade-baa because she took me in." Chouji felt more and more each second like backing out. How was he going to do this. Still before he could speak up Ninshin continued. "Chouji-san... I think I love you too... Because you brought me here to safety since I can't find home again. If I love you does that mean that we can make a baby together? Could you show me what sex is?"

There was the queue and Chouji slowly nodded, throwing away any morality that he had any longer. "I suppose I could show you what it is like. But once I start I won't be able to stop, alright."

Ninshin blushed, and nodded gently. "I understand. Adult things are complicated, or so I hear."

Chouji smiled and brought his hand to Ninshin's shirt, pulling it up gently. "Well the first thing you have to do is have no clothes on. I need to get undressed to."

Ninshin nodded and got off of Chouji's lap, pulling her shirt, and jeans off to show that she had been wearing nothing under them. Chouji blushed a bit as he removed his clothing and seeing Ninshin nude made his member stand erect and ready. Ninshin, seeing Chouji's erection spoke up shyly. "Is that a penis? Daddy told me about them a long time ago when I was little and he used to help me take baths. But when we took baths together his wasn't nearly as big and it didn't stand up like that."

Chouji grimaced, officially having heard too much information. He didn't need to know about Tobi's dick size although he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of the great Uchiha Tobi not being mighty in everything. Seeing Ninshin's breasts jiggling as she spoke up or even breathed really turned the Akimichi on and slowly he nodded. "It is. It's standing up because you look good. A penis is used in sex to make a baby." Again Chouji's shame returned. How was it that he was explaining sex as he went?

Ninshin only nodded and stepped closer to stare at Chouji's erection, making the Akimichi feel even worse. "How do you use it for sex? Where does it go?"

Chouji had to smile at this. It just was Ironic that a week ago he was fighting this girl to the death and now he was to impregnate her and have her join his family. Even if he wouldn't marry anyone Chouji would not impregnate a woman and leave her alone with the child even if Tsunade was willing to take care of it all herself. "Well it is difficult to explain. I'll have to show you. "Slowly Chouji reached down in between Ninshin's legs, rubbing his fingers against Ninshin's entrance. "This is where it goes. It goes inside here. But in order for it to fit I have to rub there so that it will get wet."

Ninshin gasped and squirmed a bit. Her body was no doubt sensitive since it had never been used. She grabbed on to Chouji's arm and half closed her eyes. "It feels weird. How can something that big go inside me? Could you show me?" Chouji gulped audibly and nodded a bit. He laid Ninshin down and lowered his head to her entrance licking at her folds to make the young woman wet quicker. Still Ninshin had questions for this as well as she squirmed. "I thought.. You said your penis went there."

Chouji nodded and parted briefly. "It does... but I have to lick it to make it wet. That will make it easier for my penis to get inside." Ninshin nodded a bit and Chouji wet back to licking at her entrance, the young woman tilting her head back and moaning involuntarily. Soon enough Chouji guessed that it would be alright and took his face from in between Ninshin's legs, positioning himself at Ninshin's entrance, rubbing the tip of his member against her velvet folds. "It will hurt for a moment but it should feel better soon after that."

Ninshin only smiled softly. "I am a big girl. I can take a bit of pain, Chouji-san." This made Chouji feel like killing himself. Slowly the Akimichi pushed in, Ninshin wincing at the initial pain as Chouji pushed past her maidenhead. Soon enough Chouji had sunk his member all the way down into the young woman's entrance and Ninshin opened her eyes. "Is that all? Did we have sex yet?"

Chouji could only smile at this. "Not quite. We are in the middle of it. I have to start moving first." Chouji began slowly to move in and out, gyrating his hips lightly into Ninshin who closed her eyes. Soon enough Ninshin was making little squeaks, and moans at Chouji's movements. "Is it starting to feel better?" Chouji asked

Ninshin slowly nodded. "It hurt at first but now it really feels good. Please.. could you go faster? I am a bit impatient..." Chouji nodded and began to go faster, getting into a definite rhythm. Ninshin gasped as Chouji sped up and placed her arms around Chouji's shoulders. Chouji couldn't believe how tight Ninshin felt, however. Kiba had been virginal at least as far as her body went when Chouji had first coupled with her and so had Jin since the Kawaru clan girl actively made herself so looking into a mirror to change her body. In fact Chouji had had sex with several virgins but Ninshin seemed the tightest hands down. She had no semblance of technique either. Even Ayame who faked her lack of experience kept a steady technique down albeit a less perfected one. Chouji had personally never been with a woman who had no instinctive technique. Still Ninshin's body didn't even try to constrict around him when he thrust into her. No inner musculature that gripped him any certain way, no pulling or pushing from inside that made Chouji have to force anything. No, Ninshin was simply very tight and lacked any sort of instinctive knowledge in the art of sexual technique. Maybe it was that which really turned Chouji on. "It feels so strange... But good... Chouji-san? I think something is... happening." Ninshin threw her head back and let out a husky moan.

Chouji felt Ninshin tighten up around him as he thrust into her and was amazed that the girl had come so fast. She really was sensitive. Chouji could hardly hold back from doing likewise and as Ninshin's body started to relax Chouji began again to move into her. Ninshin only moaned, and squeaked in pleasure. "Ninshin... I may come soon."

Ninshin looked up at Chouji through half lidded eyes. "Come where? You already came.. here..."

Chouji smiled at this. He had never explained the term so Ninshin thought that he simply meant traveling. "Coming in this case... Is something that you just did.. That thing that happened. It will happen to with too. But it will be a bit.. different."

Ninshin nodded but Chouji could feel her tightening up again. "Chouji-san.. I think.. I'm coming... again..." Ninshin again threw her head back, hitting the back of her head against the floor that the two were lying on. Chouji couldn't hold back this time and let loose, his seed spilling straight into Ninshin who gasped at the new feeling. "What was that? Ninshin asked, snapped out of the momentary pleasure of her orgasm.

Chouji gave Ninshin an apologetic look. "That was called an orgasm... Men do it that way while when you came you did what you did. That stuff inside you is what makes the baby."

Ninshin slowly nodded, her expression entirely innocent now, and turning Chouji on more than anything else in the world. The Akimichi once again grew stiff inside Ninshin and the young woman stared down at Chouji's member with a bit of confusion. "It got small.. and then much bigger..." Chouji only could smile at this. "Chouji-san? Do you think we could do that again? It felt really good and I kind of want to do it again.. Please can we do it again?" Chouji only nodded and continued on to what would be a very long, exhausting night.

--------------------------------

Nice lemon I hope ^_^

To tell the truth I really wanted to do this all well but I am not sure I did it well at all . It just seemed a bit cheesy .

The fact that Ninshin was fully grown but was completely oblivious to sex wasn't like Brayden was oblivious. Tobi had completely sheltered his daughter and thus she didn't even know what sex was in theory. Also the Rin reference is a clear sign that I am a Tobito supporter I know XP Just cause he says he is Madara doesn't mean he really is.

The whole strange name thing earlier on in the chapter for Ninshin is because Ninshin just means pregnancy, which is all the girl means to Tsunade and thus she was named such.

The part with Ninshin taking baths with Tobi and even being old enough to remember it is that in Japan it is acceptable to take baths with your children whether male or female until a certain age. (Don't have the specifics on this) Ninshin simply remembers those times and seeing Tobi nude as well when all of that happened.

Yours,

Tankou001


	18. Withdrawal Is Highly Ineffective

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Animal Magnetism! As any person in summer would ask. "How DO you keep cool?" Here are some ways that I use ^_^

One: Take a shower! Water is awesome for staying cool and you get clean too!

Two: Barricade a small room with a giant air conditioner in it. Duct tape heavy linens on the window around the air conditioner so that no light gets in. Make the room a winter wonderland ^_^

Three: Turn ALL of your lights off. This is a good thing to keep cool AND save electricity

When all else fails, as it often does for me, Soak a beach towel and fold it up small. Then put it in the freezer until it is frozen. Later take it out after being frozen, unfold it and drape it over yourself in a dark room in front of your com ^_^ (It got REALLY HOT today T_T)

Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: Withdrawal Is Highly Ineffective

"Chouji! Get your ass over here!" An angry Yamanaka Ino cried out. "You have been eating ramen all week! Why don't you eat something healthy?"

Chouji wandered through the house and sighed. What had happened to Kyojin? Ino seemed very angry th past couple of weeks. Ino had been getting angry at everything even if she had never been aggravated before about such things. She would race around the house cleaning everything and scream angrily at any person that would stay around and take it. Chouji didn't see why Ino was so pissed but he wanted nothing to do with it. As Ino could be heard stepping down the stairs Chouji knew trouble was on the way and placed his hands together, disappearing entirely. Ino raced right by him, screaming something about his toothbrush touching Tayuya's and when the coast was clear Chouji once again became visible. Maya slunk down from the ceiling, an action that caught Chouji a bit by surprise. The dark skinned girl somehow could always hide in plain sight even without jutsu. "She's scary. Chouji, we should get out of here before Ino kills us."

Ino's shouts soon were heard at Tanget and for about ten seconds they were constant. After that short period of time a small cry was heard and a roar of monstrous proportions came from the direction, Ino running through the halls and into the closet right next to Chouji and Maya. Tanget crashed through he area angrily her nose making sniffing noises. "Your perfume is telling me you are in..." Tanget turned and slammed her fist through the door of the closet. "THIS CLOSET! You aren't getting away with that Ino!" Tanget pulled The door open and pulled out Ino but the blue haired animal Woman paused, Ino hanging from her arm as Tanget held her in the air. Tanget sniffed at Ino for a moment and then at her stomach and gave a face. "God, no wonder you kept making him pull out! You are a raving lunatic when you get knocked up." Ino raised her foot and kicked Tanget in the face but it was Chouji who passed out.

When th Akimichi awoke Ino was sitting across the room from him and Ayame was giggling manically. Chouji shook his head. "Oh god I had a horrible dream. I thought Ino was pregnant..." Ayame stifled another giggle and Ino grunted. Chouji continued. "Which is preposterous because she always makes me pull out. Isn't that funny Ino?" Ino kept her silence and Ayame burst out laughing. Konan stepped in and looked at Ayame with a testing glare and the Ichiraku woman stifled her giggles but nodded and ran out of the room laughing. Chouji looked at Ino confused. "That was a dream right, Ino?" Ino just smiled and looked unsure but Chouji's eyes kicked into gear and veins extended from them. He could see into her and there was another being inside Ino that wasn't exactly an average sight. "Kami, why?!?" Chouji cried out.

The Akimichi stood up from his bed and got out. "How could this happen? You made me pull out every time or at least got off of me! I never did anything inside you when we did it! You should have been the only one NOT to get pregnant!"

Brayden's voice could be heard and Chouji looked up to see the bookish girl sitting on the ceiling reading a book titled Expectant Mothers and Their Symptoms. "The Withdrawal Method is highly ineffective, Chouji. There is only a fifteen percent success rate and even a single drop of pre-ejaculate may hold as much as ten million sperm cells. As I read in a book once, it only takes one swimmer to cross the finish line."

Chouji sighed. "How long have you know about this, Ino?"

Ino shrugged a bit. "Since we all got physicals just under a month ago."

Chouji's eyes went wide. "I requested results on those! How could I not know?"

Hanabi walked by the door and spoke up as she passed. "Because of the rules of confidentiality. The patient has the right to request the results of any medical procedure or checkup remain confidential." Hanabi kept walking at this. Seldom did she talk to anyone save for Hinata or Konan without passing them by mid-sentence. Chouji was no exception despite the fact that Hanabi slept with him at least twice a week.

Chouji shook his head in defeat and sat on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me Ino? I would have known eventually.. It's not like you can stop from getting the belly and the nausea and the scary desire to eat the kitchen's supply of chocolate ice cream with mustard." Of course Ino had not yet done this, nor did Chouji believe she would. Even Ino pregnant was still Ino and Ino had never eaten such a thing but Pregnant women tended to eat strange concoctions and Konan had liked chocolate ice cream with mustard when she had hit about six months along and Chouji knew that Ino would want something similarly disgusting.

Ino only shrugged. "I was hoping... you wouldn't notice.... I mean Konan wasn't that obvious..."

Chouji scoffed at this. "Until she started eating strange stuff and became bed ridden because her stomach was about to burst. She wasn't obvious because she always wears robes but even then she got big enough that we could notice it."

Ino stood up, a look of rage on her face. "Fine! If you weren't prepared to tie the knot then you shouldn't have done it! Maybe I should just move back into the flower shop with my parents again!"

Ino stormed out and Konan simply looked at Chouji, Brayden seeming to have disappeared. "Konan don't look at me like that. I know you never don't but not right now..." Konan simply stared blankly at Chouji and the Akimichi sighed.

Konan walked over and sat down next to Chouji. "Leave it be. I was plenty angry at that time in my pregnancy... It will pass and soon enough she will be into nausea. She will be too busy leaning over the toilet to be angry at you."

Konan wasn't helping and Chouji let it be known by shaking his head and standing up. He stepped slowly out of the room and then out of the house. He had to get to see Tsunade for a mission anyway. Why had Ino used "Tie the knot" anyway? Chouji didn't marry her and never would. Chouji would never marry at all. Those were the rules that he had made. Still he could see why Ino said it in a way. He was to spend the rest of his life with the blond konoichi even if it wasn't exactly legal. After a bit of walking Chouji arrived at the Hokage Tower and stepped into it, reaching the Hokage's office and hearing an angry yelling on the other side of the door. "Why won't you imprison us? Why don't you kill us? Can you understand how aggravating it is to be stuck with all of you filthy creatures every day and every time we have to do something we have to cater to your laws? It is infuriating! If we could agree on a single thing we would be free of all of you because we would be out and destroy this pitiful village!"

Tsunade's voice echoed out as the woman inside began to speak a sentence. "Then I suppose it is fortunate that you eight CANNOT get along well enough to make a consensus, isn't it Suji-san? You are of no consequence in that body and since you will live forever you will remain with us filthy creatures for the rest of eternity. Be lucky that Akimichi Chouji gave you the ability to talk instead of letting you live in that prison of a body forever in total chaos. Personally I am sort of sad that for centuries you will be stuck in torture and I won't be able to see it. For millenia you will exist unchanged and the world around you will move about and laugh at the fact that you are stuck as you are. Still that alone is not what makes me sad. It is the fact that I won't be able to laugh at it the whole time."

The woman inside screamed in rage and the door swung open, Suji walking out. Suji was the body that Chouji had trapped the first eight bijuu inside of and she would forever remain the prison that would hold them. Chouji knew that although Suji could make any actions that were plain such as walking and speaking she could not attack or use jutsu or anything that would harm the general public. Such things were sorted through and had to be unanimous. Since all eight bijuu thought differently the messages got mixed up and the body "glitched" leading all things to happen at once. Since a human body couldn't do so many things at once Suji tended to slip up, fall over or simply do nothing. Chouji stepped into the room. "You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at Chouji and smiled slowly. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up for another few minutes. Any longer and I feel I would have gone insane..." Chouji smiled at this. Still Tsunade stood up and gestured for Chouji to close the door. The Akimichi did so and Tsunade sighed. "Chouji-kun... I am an old woman... I may not look it but I am nearing sixty-five years old... Such an age is far too old for a hokage..." Chouji raised an eyebrow at this. "I have been thinking.. I know you have once been asked if you would ever want to become hokage... That was when you were a genin and it was just a question asked around for popularity's sake. That time I remember you told the person asking no. Still good ninja.. Kage level ninja like yourself are difficult to find... Naruto-kun is showing prowess, but he isn't my first choice. He is very skilled and I know he wants it but you are the single greatest ninja in the world... You are better suited for the position. Naruto-kun is motivated but I am not sure if he can do it."

Chouji sat down on the floor. "Tsunade... I know you want me to take over but I can't. The previous hokages.. like yourself, have only had one partner or none at all. I have fifteen women in my life that I love with all of my heart and several children that I expect to have in life. If I become Hokage that cannot happen. I understand that you see me as the perfect man for the job but I cannot take on the rank of Hokage. I can barely take on the rank of a father. I can only suggest you make someone else Hokage. Anyone but me. It would tear my family apart and I simply don't have the talent to do the paperwork."

Tsunade giggled at this. "Oh I can believe that... Neither do I." Tsunade sat down next to Chouji. "Then who would you suggest if I wasn't to pick Uzumaki Naruto, Chouji-kun? Who should I choose to succeed me? I could choose Kakashi-san but I have a feeling he wouldn't take the job. Tenzou-san is a brilliant man and his wood jutsu would make Konoha famous again for once again a man like the first hokage would be around... Still I have a feeling Tenzou-san has eyes for a different position. As of late he has been asking for missions to Sunagakure. I think something or someone has caught his eye there. He is just as you are I think."

Chouji thought for a moment. Who did he know aside from Naruto, Kakashi, or Tenzou who would make a good hokage? Immediately his mind turned to his own family. He thought of Konan who excelled in her paper jutsu. Still Konan had at one point been Akatsuki. She would not even be trusted by the general population much less the high ranking officials. That also knocked away Tayuya though Chouji knew the angry, pregnant redhead would only scream and yell, and swear about even being thought on for the job. Ayame fit Tsunade's official records perfectly though she was only still a genin and was still training. Sher was an amazing fighter but not the best of ninja. One person stuck out particularly well in Chouji's mind. "Tanny-sensei..."

Tsunade looked at Chouji questioningly. Chouji turned to her with a smile. "Tanget has never been an enemy to the village and she has never had any ill wishes toward the people. Even if she didn't start out as a Konoha ninja doesn't mean she isn't a good one now. Nobody I know is more powerful or intimidating than Tanget when she wants to be. Also Tanget is.. well she is older than she looks just like you. She has a lot of knowledge that would be very useful."

Tsunade thought on it for a moment. "I will take it into consideration. If I name a predecessor before I die or retire the council has no say against my opinions. Tanget is a good ninja and a mother. She will know how to keep people safe and she will know what to do with the village. She is widely accepted by the people as a good person and an able ninja as well so she will be high on my list. Do you have any other ideas?"

Chouji paused on this for a moment. " I have no recommendations. Tanget is the only one in the village that you haven't already named that I see as a good leader. I do have a request, however." Tsunade turned her head to Chouji. "I wish to travel to Kirigakure No Sato and speak with the Mizukages personally."

Tsunade cocked her head at this. "Why in the world would you want to do that? The newest... Mizukages..." Tsunade seemed to struggle at this. "They are strange. I trust you know who exactly they are?"

Chouji nodded at this. "I do know who they are and I wish to speak with them. I have important information to give them."

Tsunade sighed. The Mizukage previously had been found to be a puppet in Tobi's control. Three years ago a pair of mizukages were chosen, causing great uproar through the whole Shinobi world. They were said to be twins with crimson eyes and feathery blue hair. Their names were Emi and Yumi and Chouji had heard at one point that Tanget "was so proud of her little girls for getting so far in the world." These were Tanget's first children and Chouji wanted to speak with them about their mother. "Alright.. but since Konoha has never been on good terms with Kirigakure and Kirigakure never on good terms with the rest of the world I am having you bring two ninja of your choice, neither of which can be Doubutsu Tai Tanget."

Chouji nodded. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'll be leaving." Tsunade waved Chouji out and the Akimichi left. Soon enough Chouji was heading to the Konoha hot springs because he knew one woman who was always there when not at his home. Sure enough Ibana Maya, Chouji's lovely dark skinned lover, lay happily in her own room that she had all to herself whenever she wanted to pop back in to see her father. She smiled and sighed in the water, her eyes closed. Chouji stepped up behind her. "So Maya? You want to go on a special mission with me?"

Maya giggled and spoke out in her language. "Only if I get some while we are on the trip."

Chouji was finding it a lot easier to speak with Maya now that he understood her language and only such a language. When Maya ever spoke the common language of the Shinobi she only spoke in broken sentences. Now that she suffered aphasia with all languages but her own she spoke "properly" at least to Chouji's ears. "I can't guarantee it but I will see what I ca do, alright?"

Maya giggled again, and reached up to grab Chouji's leg. "You get in here. It's been so long since we shared a bath. Dao-tan always gets you to take showers with her but there is no relaxing if you stand up."

Chouji pulled his leg back. "How about I get a hot spring bath with you later. I really need to bring you and someone else along. We need to go to the Water Country."

"Do they have hot springs?" Maya asked smiling, her eyes still closed in relaxation.

"They have bogs and mud pits..." Chouji stated. "Does that count? I can make those hot springs I suppose."

Maya stood up from her bath. "I suppose I could deal with it. Heated mud is good for the skin and I have been getting dry skin lately."

If Maya had at all been suffering any poor skin conditions Chouji was completely oblivious. As far as Chouji knew Maya's skin was perfect and whenever Maya got her turn with Chouji she made sure that Chouji felt every inch of her skin and the large Akimichi was always more than happy to double check. Soon enough Maya had gotten dressed and the two were walking about through Konoha. Chouji wanted one of his family, of course, to go with him to the Water Country. Anyone who could adapt to the humid, bogs and island weather would be good. Still there was one person who really itched at Chouji's mind and he would find her soon enough talking with her father at Ichiraku's.

Ayame was sitting at the Ichiraku counter when Chouji walked in with Maya. It was the first time that Chouji had seen Ayame as a customer rather than the lovely waitress he was so used to seeing her as. Still Ayame was no longer a worker of Ichiraku ramen. She was a full fledged ninja and Chouji smiled at her as they entered. "Ayame? Would you like to come to the Water Country with me? I need to see some people there."

Ayame paused. "I suppose I could come with you... It shouldn't be too bad at least. Who are you seeing there Chouji?"

Chouji scratched his head a bit. "The Mizukages."

Ayame choked on her ramen at this, coughing a bit. "Why would you do that? The Mizukages are the only kages ever to work as a pair. They are said to be incredibly moody and don't mind their space at all even with other kages. I wouldn't want to see them."

Chouji waved his hands and shook his head. "I am seeing them! You would be free to sightsee. They have various foods in the Water Country that you can't get here and I know your love for exotic foods."

Ayame paused a moment. She did love exotic dishes and she loved to learn how to cook them even more. Slowly the former waitress nodded. "Alright, I'll do it, but only if you get somebody there to teach me how to make water cabbage stew! I tried it when I was little and I want to learn how to make it!"

Chouji held back a cringe at this. How could stewed cabbage be good in general. Chouji doubted a water cabbage was much better. Cabbage stew was alright if one needed roughage but even Chouji would never call it good. "Agreed. I'll get a local chef to teach you while I am speaking with the Mizukages."

Ayame finished her ramen and bid her father farewell. Soon enough the three had checked in with Tsunade and sent out a hawk for the Water Country along with receiving their liaison notices. Later that day after bidding farewell to the rest of his family Maya, Ayame, and Chouji set out. They had decided that using the chaos jutsu travel would take too much of a toll on Chouji since even bringing himself such a long distance was agonizing and bringing one person could put him out for a few days. Bringing two people could likely kill the poor Akimichi at such a distance. It was far better that the three traveled by foot. They would need to go to the Wave Country and travel across from there.

Two days went by on an uneventful trip and the three arrived at the Wave Country port. An old man name Tazuna greeted them and asked if Naruto was doing well which confused Chouji a bit. The three boarded the small ship and off they went. The trip would take two days by ship and Chouji simply smiled as he remembered that he was traveling back to the land where he learned the techniques that had drastically changed his life for the better. Still a sight unnerved Chouji as he looked to the horizon. Black clouds flashed with lightning and Chouji had a feeling that it would be a wild ride. Chouji went to the pilot and spoke up to him. "Pilot? Do you see the black clouds on the horizon? We are heading straight for them maybe we should put the sails down and skim through."

The pilot shook his head at this, maintaining course. "No, this boat can take the storm. Normally storms like that are more appearance than anything. They blow about lightly and rain some but as long as you bail out the water before it piles in too much and keep yourself on a line you are safe. I have sailed through this pass many a time. We'll be fine."

Chouji couldn't help but feel unsafe but if the pilot said it would be alright he would believe the man. Soon enough Maya, Chouji, Ayame and the pilot had tied themselves off so that the wind and waves wouldn't throw them. The clouds above were dark and getting darker but the pilot, Ashita, seemed unconcerned. The first blasts of wind and rain were exactly as Ashita had said, hard but not hard enough to cause trouble. The rain was heavy but not fierce and the lightning stayed high in the clouds, only once or twice crashing down within sight to try to scare the pilot who willingly set himself in the danger of the storm. Soon enough, however, the storm got worse and the winds howled by Chouji's ears. The lightning flashed and struck the water near the boat and it was a miracle that the mast had not yet been hit. Chouji stepped up to the pilot as he shielded his eyes from the rain that was now battering his face. "Ashita-san? I don't think this is any normal storm that you have before faced. It's much too solid. We need to put down the sail and wait it out."

Ashita only shook his head at this. "I am sure it will pass soon! I have never not pushed through a storm."

Chouji groaned at this. One was always more likely to get hit by lightning if they stood at the top of a hill and waved their fist in the air to scream that nature couldn't win. This pilot was doing just that. Lightning struck only a hundred feet away from the boat and the thunder was deafening. Ayame stepped out on the main deck and shielded her eyes. "Chouji, I can't see in all of this! It doesn't look natural to me."

Maya, meanwhile, had been moving about the ship. She seemed troubled, looking at the water as though something was staring back up at her. She yelled back to Chouji. "There is something in the water. It is looping this trip. We have passed that same rock on the right side four times in the past twelve minutes!"

Chouji looked and indeed there was the same rock that he had marked as a landmark. Chouji had fired a large marker at the stone that stained it green when they passed it just in case they were turned around. The strangest thing is that the pilot had never once changed course. Still the green rock was being passed and Chouji knew that it was not the work of nature that this storm was above the ship. Chouji stepped to the pilot and spoke up, having to yell to get his words out over the storm. "Ashita-san, this is no normal storm. This storm has turned you around at least four times. We have passed that same green rock that many times in under fifteen minutes. Please take down the sails and let me check this situation out."

Ashita looked up at Chouji and then at the rock sticking up from the ocean. It seemed reasonable and he slowly nodded. "Alright. Take the sails down and let's---"

The pilot was cut off and a look of agony spread across his face as he fell against Chouji. Three kunai stuck out from his back and Chouji swore angrily. "Attack on the ship! Maya hit whatever is attacking us with your spear! Ayame, get Ashita-san inside and then get back out here to fight!"

Ayame quickly took the injured pilot into the hold and Chouji looked out onto the ocean, his Kanpekigan piercing through the spray and darkness. In the water giant sharks leaped out in the distance. On the sharks were ninja who through kunai at the boat. Whether they fell short or not didn't seem to be concerning the ninja at all. Still why would the shark riders be concerned about a few kunai when they could hold the ship in the storm forever if need be? Just as Ayame came back out three ninja with scale markings and finned arms jumped onto the boat and some with bird wings as well. On grabbed Ayame but the Ichiraku ninja grabbed back and flung the shark ninja straight off the boat and into the clouds.

Chouji looked at a ninja climbing up the side of the boat and pressed his hands together, making seals. "Water Style: Ballistic Liquid Animation!" The raindrops suddenly became bullets and the ocean spray became buckshot. The closer ninja climbing up the side of the boat were pelted with rain that punched holes into their bodies and sent falling back into the water. Chouji looked around and noted that there were many more water ninja than he had expected. This wasn't a minor ship raid, it was an army wanting to massacre some small sailor for the hell of it. Chouji guessed they all wanted in on it too. Chouji pressed his hands together and formed more seals. "Lightning Style: Blue moon Lightning Strike!"

Suddenly any man on board that Chouji hadn't wanted was struck not once nor twice but seven times by lightning. The lightning from the sky above struck hard the enemy ninja and sent them flying off the ship as crispy bacon. These weren't clones and Chouji could tell. This was an army of ninja and it seemed, by Chouji's eyes, that none of them actually hailed from a ninja village. They all seemed like an independent tribe. Still the bird winged ninja didn't seem to be fighting Chouji's team. They simply seemed to be using the boat itself as resting ground before taking off or fighting the other sea ninja. Chouji guessed that these winged ninja weren't in on fighting him but rather the bigger force so Chouji would wait for later before raising a fight with them.

Ayame seemed to have the same idea and even rushed to help a winged ninja, bashing the shark man that the young woman was fighting, in the face so hard that her fist simply punched through him rather than sending him flying. Maya placed her hands together, and spoke up. "Wind Style: Cosmic Tornado Jutsu."

Suddenly Chouji saw something that he never thought possible. The clouds parted and from the starry heavens themselves a tornado of bright sparkles flew down, the black void of space itself seeming to be caught in the whirlwind. The tornado danced down and picked up individual ninja, lifting them from the ground and sending them into the heavens. When Maya's jutsu was done the dark skinned woman fell over and Chouji raced to get her. Apparently, however, a sea ninja was closer and snagged the chocolate skinned woman away, leaping down onto his shark, and leading it off. Chouji knew that even as powerful as he was that he was no match for the waves below. The storm obeyed the sea ninja and Chouji called out after the fleeing ninja.

A winged ninja flew off after the shark rider and fought him, the battle half in the water and half in air or so it seemed. The winged ninja eventually was made victorious and snagged Maya back, flying to the ship and dropping the chocolate skinned woman in Chouji's arms before flying off to fight again. Chouji swore that he had noted a Kirigakure hitai ite on the forehead of the winged ninja as well as gigantic fox ears on his head and a snake tail from his back. Were these the Doubutsu Tai Clan members that Tanget had told Chouji so very much about?

With the help of the Kiri ninja Chouji and Ayame managed to chase off the sea ninja the storm subsiding into a gentle ocean night. The winged ninja only seemed to number in the teens, contrary to what it had seemed. Chouji had been fooled into thinking there were hundreds of them for they all used water clones to fight. The leader, who had saved Maya stepped up to speak to Chouji. "The mizukages of Kirigakure No Sato sent us. Hey saw the storm and feared the sea ninja clan had attacked yet another vessel. They were correct to send us out. Are any of your crew injured?"

Chouji nodded. "The pilot was injured at the first wave. Please go look at him, he is in the hold." Quickly the leader waved another winged member to the hold and without delay she went to check up on the pilot. It seemed, however, that like Tanget these ninja's wings didn't stay long. The feathers fell off and the wings seemed to disappear after the battle. Tanget always explained that the bones and muscle that made her wings in non-passive state simply turned to feathers and fell off and that seemed to be what was happening to these people. "If it isn't too much.. Who are you people? I can tell that you are Kirigakure Ninja but who are you as far as clans go? I have only met one person who possessed your abilities.. Are you the Doubutsu Tai Clan?"

The head ninja hesitated. "Yes, we are... how do you know of that clan, though? Kirigakure No Sato doesn't normally let the information out of our clan name."

Chouji smirked. "My name is Akimichi Chouji. One of my partners is Doubutsu Tai Tanget, a former ninja of Kirigakure."

The man paused. "How is that possible? Doubutsu Tai Tanget was at one point the heir of the clan. She was a great woman... I was only a small boy when she was in the village. How is she still alive, much less... mating?"

Chouji smiled. "Please come down to the hold. I have a feeling all of us need to rest and there is much explaining to do." Soon enough the thirteen Kirigakure ninja, Chouji, Ayame and Maya who was just waking back up, were down in the hold sharing food. "About two years ago I was in Kirigakure No Sato hunting down rogue ninja. My team was ambushed by those ninja and I held them back so that my team could get away. Tanget saved me from certain death and for a year taught me all that she knew. I returned home and after setting up a new home back in Konohagakure I found her at my doorstep one day telling me that she was pregnant. Sure enough a few months later and I am a proud father of two young girls."

The young ninja who was the team leader spoke up, his name having before been given as Makoto. "I never knew that Tanget-san could still be alive out in the swamps. How has she come back to society with her bad jutsu?"

Chouji chuckled at this. "She mastered the jutsu as I have and now both of us can control it."

Makoto nodded. "It is interesting, all of this. I never knew that Tanget-san would possibly be in shape enough now to survive the wild much less mate or be pupped. I a surprised she isn't an old crone... is she?" Makoto looked at Chouji as though appraising him.

Still Ayame spoke up at this. "Actually Tanget is quite the beautiful woman... uh... still. She doesn't look a day above her twenties I would say. Maybe twenty-one at the oldest."

Makoto nodded. "Tanget-san was supposedly twenty-one when she first gave birth to twins. Those twins are our current Mizukages. I am surprised because that was forty years ago. Then again I suppose by looking at the Mizukages it makes sense. They still don't look a day over seventeen."

This surprised Chouji a bit because Makoto himself barely looked over twenty five and if what he said was true he would have been over forty years old. "Regardless," Chouji said, "I need to speak to the Mizukages when we arrive at Kirigakure No Sato. I have been sent by the Hokage to see them."

Makoto nodded at this. "It will be arranged, Akimichi-sama." Chouji smirked at that title. He had never been titled sama before.

When the ship arrived only a day later and Chouji had sent Ayame off to a chef and Maya off to a mud spa he stepped in to see Emi and Yumi, the Mizukages. Inside the door the two women faced each other from across a small table with several shot glasses. One rolled and the other said "Queen's Number." The first drank. Chouji stepped in and spoke up. "Excuse me, Mizukage-samas? I am Akimichi Chouji from Konohagakure No Sato. I have come to speak with you."

The other woman rolled he dice and lined up the shot glasses on the board. "Line 'em up and knock 'em down." The woman drank the whole line of shots and set them back on the board in a certain order before her sister, identical to her, poured the shots full. Then the sister who poured did something that would amaze Chouji. Her wolf ears flicked about and she pinched one of them, sending her sister into a fit of agony. The other sister looked at her angrily and pinched her own cheek, causing the opposing sister's cheek to become red and making the woman cry out in pain.

Chouji, however amazed, was getting tired of being ignored and yelled out. "Pay Attention!"

The two identical twins looked his way and stood up. "Forgive us, Akimichi Chouji." One of them said, the other finishing. "We noticed you but we were busy with our game." The first spoke again. "Please come in and take a seat." Chouji stepped in and sat down on a chair. "What might you need?" The second twin asked, her giant, fluffy fox tail flicking about.

Chouji spoke up at this. "I bring news of a woman formerly of your village named Doubutsu Tai Tanget. I hear that this woman is your mother."

The first twin cocked her head, the leopard markings about her skin going well with her feathery blue hair. "What should we need to know? She is our mother, of this we are very aware. Still why should we need to worry when our ears hear her in your village all the time. She speaks with her new pups and yells at a woman named Tayuya. She cries every night that she is not mating about her lost love, our father Tsukino Naoki. Is there something that we do not yet know?"

Chouji blinked at this, and shook his head. How could anyone, even the keen eared animal people or the Doubutsu Tai Clan, hear a half a continent away across ocean storms and hard running rivers? Chouji had never heard this crying about Naoki and he lived with Tanget. "I suppose you know everything I needed to tell you..."

One of the twins nodded. "You, stepfather, are the father of our half sisters, Beppin and Bijin. Mother is very happy with them, but she seems to have entirely forgotten us. After all we are no longer her pups so we don't matter."

Chouji shook his head. "That isn't true. Tanget has said many things about how you two make her proud. She heard that you two became the mizukages and she is proud of that."

The second twin spoke up at this. "I quote, I am so proud Naoki-sama helped them achieve what I could not. Mother cares not for our greatness but the fact that Father helped us to it. Still we cannot fault you on your ignorance, stepfather. You are not a Doubutsu Tai and therefor you cannot hear things as well as we can."

Chouji was enraged at such words. "You speak as though you can read my thoughts."

Both twins spoke in unison this time. "In a way we can. Our mind runs thoughts through and we hear them in a code that you could not understand. We live as one beings and within all thoughts are our ears listening in. How else do you think we both became the mizukage? Very government has strings to pull and the thoughts of every government official are open to us if we listen together. If we were to fight you then we would win not because we were better but because we could hear your moves before you even made them."

Chouji stood up, a little creeped out by the words of Emi and Yumi together for a whole speech. "I that is so then I challenge you. As a Jounin of Konohagakure and for the sake of my lover's honor and my own I challenge you to a battle."

The two twins giggled at this. "If it is your wish," one twin spoke, "Then so be it, stepfather." the other finished.

In one hour's time Chouji stood on a large mangrove in a bog outside of the village of Kirigakure No Sato. Emi and Yumi stood on the very bog surface itself, not sinking a bit. Many ninja had come to see the fight and behind them stood even more civilians. Maya and Ayame stood on the sidelines for Emi and Yumi insisted that Chouji's team watch him be "humiliated." "If I defeat you then you will make an alliance with Konohagakure No Sato."

"If we defeat you then," One twin started, "You will never return to Konohagakure No Sato ever again." The other finished before both spoke in unison. "We will make you our ninja and take on the world, Akimichi Chouji." Chouji cringed at this but one of the twins was gone leaving the other to jump at Chouji. She blasted at him wit fire and Chouji dodged aside, the other twin catching him with lightning from the side. Chouji was incredibly jolted but as he hit the bog mud he phased through it as though it weren't there. He flew through the earthen substrate but as he was about to surface a clawed and reached under the bog and swept him out into the air above. "We have you know, Stepfather." the twin spoke out with a smile on her face.

Chouji placed a hand to hip lips and blasted the twin with flames but she was gone and the other twin appeared behind Chouji to strike him with a blast of hard water. Chouji was not only being double teamed but every technique he was throwing ceased to work. It was time to bring out the big guns. Chouji placed his ands together and spoke out. "Chaos Style: Whole Body Armory! Make me a machine of war!" Suddenly the world around Chouji came to his side as the Akimichi was covered in an armor of many types. Chouji's arms were covered in earth, giant drills that spun about yet still had full movement. Chouji's legs covered by small tornadoes that would move him about faster than any normal ninja could move. His torso was alight, flames wreathing his body like some demonic breastplate. Finally a helm of water covered Chouji's head with a great banner of lightning flying behind him. Chouji reached back, his drill arms forming hands to grip the banner which became a sword of lightning.

A twin came from the side but Chouji swung at her. The sword traveled through her and left only water another twin flying out from behind him and striking his armor with a hard attack that pierced clean through the flames. Chouji knew the weaknesses of his own abilities. Did that mean the twins did as well? "Of course it does, Stepfather." One of the twins laughed out as they passed Chouji when he thought on it. "We warned you of our abilities." The other started. "And yet you were fool enough to fight us." The first finished.

Chouji's armor was quickly ripped apart and the Akimichi soon stood covered in cuts and gashes. Still he wouldn't quit. There had to be some way that his mind would become unreadable. He had to find a way to strike back without being able to be predicted. Chouji's eyes came to mind but even he didn't know what they could do. Still that was his best bet. Chouji turned his eyes on a twin who was flying at him. He blinked and thought of what he needed. Chouji needed time to think and no people to read those thoughts. Suddenly the world stood still. It wasn't exactly what Chouji wanted but it would work. Chouji knew that any time jutsu would be beyond even Emi and Yumi. If Chouji sped himself up or slowed the twins down either way they wouldn't be able to process his thoughts fast enough before he struck. Ans strike Chouji did. He set up traps and moved things about. Chouji moved even the Mizukages and set them above anything that would halt them somehow. When all time started again hell broke loose for the twins, one falling into deep muck up to her neck and at the same time getting stuck in tight, strong vines under the bog sludge. The other twin ran into a cage of sorts that Chouji had worked on at his time for hours. The cage sunk neck deep into the bog sludge and both twins giggled a bit.

"Very good, Stepfather." One twin spoke up. "We don't know what happened but you have bested us." the other spoke. "We shall uphold our deal." Chouji smiled and in an instant the mizukages were out and guiding Chouji back. His trip was for not what he had planned but for something far better in the long run. It had all been worth it.

Hey all! Hope you liked it. Dun worry Chouji's eyes are almost wearing out there welcome in my mind XP His godlyness may soon end XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	19. A Whole New Woman

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfic

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Animal Magnetism! It has been a long run and Chouji has well shown his awesome. No this doesn't mean am ending the fic soon XD I said it before and here it is again, I am not ending the fic until ALL of Chouji's girls have been pregnant and have given birth at least once XP With that being said there will be plenty more good stuff ^_^

Enjoy

{HR}

Chapter Nineteen: A Whole New Woman

A call came out through the house. Uchiha Ninshin stared into her mirror angrily. Two months had gone by since Akimichi Chouji had impregnated the Uchiha woman and that two months had made the difference from the sweet, innocent little girl that Chouji had saved from eternally being Tobi and the hell-bringer that she was now. Ninshin was yelling a lot, angry at everyone. Despite the fact that when she had become Tobi she had only known a bare bit of ninja skills when she had been freed from Tobi's mask she retained all of the knowledge that he had once had as far as ninjutsu and other ninja abilities went. Chouji tip-toed through his home, trying desperately to avoid Ninshin's notice. A single step hit the ground after another, each one silent as an owl flying in for a kill but one step made the most minute of creaks in the wooden floor and Ninshin's voice called out. "Chouji!!! It's so annoying! Get over here, the mirror is lying to me!"

Chouji sighed in defeat and walked ten feet backward to the bathroom that Ninshin stood in. "Alright Ninshin, what is wrong?"

Ninshin looked back at Chouji with a violent glare. "The mirror is lying! The scale is lying! Everything hates me now! Why did you have to get me pregnant? Everything is so annoying and I hate it all and even you have become less good looking since I met you! Tanget is always so mean to me and Konan refuses to talk to me! Ki-tan won't even stay near me!"

At that note Kiba herself called from across the house. Kiba's voice no doubt sounding from the living room where she waited. "Hey Big Guy! We gotta get going for our mission! Get down here, Dao-chan is waiting!"

Chouji looked at Ninshin and as the girl was in mid-sentence he sank through the floor down to the room below. He quickly ran out of the door from the living room, Hanabi laying in her bed smirking at him as he entered but now frowning as he stepped to the door. Chouji popped his head back in quickly and spoke up. "When I get back, Hanabi, I promise." Immediately Chouji was in the living room and Ninshin's shouts becoming closer as she no doubt was running to the stairs. Kiba jumped a bit and opened the door, Chouji and her stepping out as Ty Dao grabbed the handle and closed it behind her. "You, my lovely Kiba, are a wondrous experience at all times." Chouji spoke out as the three ran at full speed to the village gate. A month had gone by since Chouji battle Emi and Yumi, the mizukages of Kirigakure. Konoha now enjoyed a rather well placed alliance with the Water Country village.

Kiba grinned a they slowed to a walk after getting free from the sight of the house. "No worries, Big Guy. I really can't abide by Ninshin's company right now. I mean, when she first came she was kind of like Brayden, really shy and kept to herself. Still now she just yells and complains. I am sure that in however long it takes her to pop a kid out she will be nice again but until that whelp is in her arms and not her belly I will keep my distance."

Ty Dao giggled a bit. "You know when you get all round and knocked up, Kiba, I will be the same way but with you. And I won't even mind your craziness. I can deal with Ninshin because I stay cool under fire."

Kiba gave Ty Dao a look of disbelief. "Don't you mean you catch fire when too cool, Dao-chan? You never stay cool in harsh situations. I am just afraid that when you have the kid it will come out as roasted veal rather than as the Big Guy's child..."

Chouji cut in at this, just too turned off by these words. "Lets talk about something different, guys... I don't like talking about pregnancy or how my kids will be... not until those kids are present, at least."

Slowly the three closed in on the village gates, inside the gates the village of Konohagakure No Sato. Tsunade stood at the gate with a look of impatience. She spotted Chouji and his team and smiled. "It's about time you got here. What took you three so long?" Chouji opened up his mouth but Tsunade spoke up before he could answer. "That hardly matters. I am sure one of the several women held you guys back. Now, before you leave I have some information for your mission. As you know your mission is to capture a rogue ninja. Our sources say that she is from Iwagakure No Sato and has fled for some unknown reason. Still you are not to kill her. She is to be captured alive and returned to Konoha for questioning. Our sources also say that she is currently in the fire Country heading in the general direction of Konoha. This will prove to make her capture all the more easy. She supposedly has another ninja with her. This ninja is said to possess extreme physical strength and durability though his death is not something that I would mind overly. This is an S Class capture mission. Please take extreme care."

Chouji, Kiba and Ty Dao all spoke up with a "Yes Sir" and Chouji's eyes saw Akamaru running at full bore towards the group from inside Konoha. Kiba waved. "Hey Buddy! I see you got out of your mating session! How was she?" Akamaru barked loudly and Tsunade stepped back as the gigantic dog leaped into Kiba. "Easy buddy. Let's get going."

Tsunade bid the group farewell and Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back. Akamaru had been rather large when all of the rookies were Chuunin, enough so that Kiba could ride on his back. Still now he was enormous. Akamaru was as large as a full grown elk, maybe larger. Kiba could ride on him and Chouji guessed Hanabi and Brayden could have hopped on as well without weighing the giant dog down a bit. Chouji also wondered how Akamaru was still alive. He was sixteen yeas old and still worthy for fighting. Chouji had, at one point, heard Kiba explaining that Inuzuka hounds didn't age like normal dogs but he didn't expect Akamaru to be as a puppy albeit a horrendously large one after sixteen years. Still Ty Dao had the speed to not need a ride and Chouji could move instantaneously if he liked. Chouji had once been slow and fat but now the large Akimichi was very quick on his feet. "So, Kiba? What kind of dog is Akamaru with? Another Inuzuka hound?"

Kiba chuckled as the four ran through the woods of the Fire Country, Konoha quickly becoming more and more distance behind them. "No, not a hound, per se'. Akamaru has become far too large for any of the Inuzuka ninja hounds. His bitch is a summon dog. She is apparently just a bit smaller than him. Mom told me about her and they are quite a good pair from what she has said. This proud mongrel won't give me any specifics, though." Akamaru barked and Kiba laughed. Chouji could understand Akamaru if he felt like it, his Kanpekigan giving him the ability to understand any language whether it be animal, insect, human or otherwise. Still the Akimichi set down his ability to understand most people aside from Maya since hearing the universe speak all at once was a difficult thing to sort through. "Anyway he is a rather successful mate, or so I hear and maybe sometime soon we will have a whole bunch of little mini-Akamarus running around, tearing up the furniture."

Chouji and Ty Dao both chuckled but Ty Dao was surprisingly the one to answer. "Not in my room they won't. I understand that puppies are adorable and all but think of an Akamaru puppy. Anything that he fathers would be a beast of great destruction. I wouldn't let something like that into my room until it was housebroken." All of the group laughed and Akamaru barked loudly with a big canine smile across his face. Even the dog wouldn't deny such a thing. "So Chou-kun? Have you made any new jutsu? I know you are always thinking of new ones, you surprise us every time we are out."

Chouji nodded. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for this mission. The companion I can assume is Kami Clan because they are from Iwa and because they have extreme strength. Even normal Kami clan members can break my bones with a well placed shot, Ayame broke four of my ribs when we first faced each other. Although my blunt force resistance jutsu wasn't ever enough I think I have a way around Kami Clan strength. Tobi used time/space jutsu to simply become intangible but I wanted to make a justu that did the opposite. Also I have a few new little jutsu that I am sure our target will like to see."

Ty Dao laughed at this. "Don't think you are the only one with new stuff this time around, Chou-kun. I have plenty of talent and I found a jutsu that I think may beat you out. The speed of heat has only once been attained and I am pretty sure I will be the next."

Kiba spoke up at Ty Dao's words. "Didn't you tell us that when that speed got hit the wave of heat made the Wind Country the desert that it is now? I don't really want that to happen to me..."

Ty Dao chuckled nervously. "Well you know legends are often messed up over time. I am sure that the first Hazumi Clan member didn't create that big of a heat wave. Besides, I am make of tougher stuff and Chou-kun could easily help out if that is really what happened."

Chouji chuckled nervously at this as well and shook his head. "Regardless of all that I am sure we all have things to pull out that are new. If you can't pull a new rabbit out of your hat, Kiba, then I am sure you will still be just as good with your giant dog transformation..." Kiba hesitated a bit at this and Ty Dao looked away. Chouji picked up the stress in he conversation and spoke up. "Kiba... What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Kiba opened her mouth and spoke. "Actually Akamaru and I can't do that anymore." Chouji looked confused but the Inuzuka woman continued. "Well, ya see, when Akamaru and I were both guys we had a common gender... Now that I am a woman we don't mesh well enough physically to do that... All Inuzuka members get dogs that match their genders unless they want it otherwise... I can't meld with Akamaru if neither of us have the same... equipment."

Chouji sighed at this. "I am sure you two are still fine combatants, Kiba... Don't worry, you'll find a way around it... I could make you a guy again if you really wanted, or Jin could."

Kiba shook her head. "No, I want to stay a woman.... You have made me a lot more happy with me being a woman than any other female ever made me when I was a man. Even though I will never become the giant two headed beast with Akamaru I think it may be for the better. I would rather live as one with you than die as one with Akamaru, and I think my partner would agree, right buddy?" Akamaru barked at this and nodded in mid jump.

Chouji smiled. A few hours went by and Chouji stopped Ty Dao, Akamaru and Kiba all stopping with him. "Guys... I don't think we are alone anymore..."

Kiba sniffed the air as well as Akamaru. Ty Dao looked around but none of them noticed anything. Kiba was the first to speak. "I don't know what you are talking about... I don't smell a thi--" Out of nowhere a man flew from the trees and punched downward at Kiba. The Inuzuka dodged aside only enough to avoid being struck but the explosion of earth when the man's fist hit the ground knocked her back, Akamaru flying back as well. Kiba landed in Chouji's arms as the Akimichi ran forward to catch her and spoke up. "Okay, so I was wrong. Let's get 'em!"

Kiba stood up on Chouji's hands and leaped forward ax kicking the man on the top of the head but he looked up a her and smiled as Kiba looked at him in complete disbelief. He reached upward, but Ty Dao's form streaked by, grabbing Kiba from out of the air and placing her a few feet away. "Kiba, your attacks won't do any good. You need to do something else or leave this to me and Chou-kun!" Ty Dao zipped in front of the Kami clan member and spun, her heated kunai that was attached to her braid swinging out and narrowly missing the enemy ninja.

Chouji moved forward to try to get in the fray but another enemy made herself clear. A young woman with alabaster skin stepped in front of Chouji, purple eyes and black hair waving in the light wind. "Hello, Akimichi Chouji. Long time no see, yes?" Chouji didn't know who this woman was but he didn't care. He stepped forward and punched at her, guessing she was the target. His strike met no flesh, however, the young woman jumping up and doing a hand stand on the Akimichi's fist. "No discussion first? You will have to forgive my new partner, he just hates waiting. I suppose this is what we have to do, however. Did you ever say hello to the people I told you to? I suppose you wouldn't know seeing as I am not who I once was."

The woman drove her leg down to kick Chouji in the head and succeed she did, the kick devastating. A second, sideways kick sent Chouji flying and the woman flipped onto her feet. The Akimichi got up and the strange woman stepped forward but Kiba's gatsuga exploded into her, tearing the woman apart. She lie on the ground as Kiba stopped and landed but a hand tapped Kiba on the shoulder and the Inuzuka woman turned to see the woman she had just hit smiling behind her, the previous body a log now. Kiba lifted her hand but the enemy Kami clan member was at the scene Akamaru quick on his heels. Still the Kami clan enemy was too fast, grabbing Kiba by the ankle and tossing her out of the way before Akamaru slammed head first into him. Still it seemed the gigantic dog took more damage, Akamaru soon stepping back in a daze from the head butt and stumbling a bit. Kiba called out from a tree. "Akamaru, get your head in the game!"

Still as Akamaru snapped back into reality to was too late. Ty Dao had run up but was now exchanging blows with the target of the mission. Chouji was advancing again but the Kami Clan member was right there next to Akamaru and a single hand sweep slammed into the large dog, a cracking noise sounding and Akamaru yelping in pain as he flew through the air, landing limp thirty feet away. Kiba screamed in horror and rage filled he Akimichi. He placed his hands together and made some seals speaking out. "Earth Style: Torrent of Clay!"

The earth around the rogue ninja's came alive and the Kami clan ninja was attacked by waves of stone and clay, punching through them as best he could. Chouji stepped up and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the ground many times before his hand reached up and grabbed Chouji's arm, ripping the Akimichi from his place and tossing him effortlessly into a tree. Kiba ran into the fray but her attacks were similarly ineffective. She was quickly tossed aside next to Chouji. Chouji looked at Kiba and held his hand out. "Kiba... Stay out of this... Watch after Akamaru."

Chouji stepped ahead just as the Kami man was approaching Ty Dao who still was fighting the young woman. He grabbed the man and picked him up, lifting him high into the air before bringing the man down hard on his knee. The man grunted but reached back and hooked Chouji behind the neck, pulling his head to the ground and kicking Chouji into yet another tree. The man grimaced and turned to the two still fighting but even as he raised his foot to step forth the sound of a tree ripping from the ground was heard as Chouji lifted clean a massive evergreen and slammed it atop the man. The heart of the tree forced through and out and the man stood in a daze in the middle of the tree. The Kami clan were not the only ones with herculean strength. Chouji stepped forward and ripped the man out of the tree, catching him in a headlock and pounding his massive fist into the man's face. The scene was horrific to watch but the enemy Kami ninja reached up and nailed Chouji in the nose, knocking the Akimichi down. He stood up, his face covered in blood. Immediately the Kami ninja leaped into the air and brought his foot down to strike Chouji but the Akimichi set his hands together. "Earth Style: Steel Hard Skin!"

The man set his foot down on Chouji's chest with the force of a ten ton boulder thrown from a great height. The ground exploded from the strike but Chouji lay unharmed beneath him. Chouji grabbed the man's leg and lifted him upward, slamming him about as he rose for a better position. When finally he did let go of the Kami man the enemy punched at him with no effect. The man looked at Chouji as the Akimichi pressed his hands together and Chouji grimaced. "Kami forgive me for what I am to do to you... Chaos Style: Eternal Damnation!" Chouji opened his mouth and from his body poured a black light that swallowed the Kami ninja whole. He was crushed and Chouji swallowed the black light that had consumed the man.

The woman who Ty Dao fought with saw this and frowned. "It seems the battle has jumped to a whole new level. Sorry, I am done playing with you." Ty Dao couldn't predict the battery of attacks that came from the enemy woman, soon flying back as the woman pulled off a combination of strikes that wouldn't have been recognized by any of the team if they had a specific discipline. Chouji stepped up and attacked but the woman punched him once and sent the Akimichi flying back.

Meanwhile Kiba was looking at Akamaru who lay on the ground, bleeding from the mouth and nose. Kiba sobbed a bit. "Don't worry buddy. We'll get you better."

The woman stepped up and knocked Chouji aside as he moved to intercept her from reaching Kiba. "I am sorry for your loss, Kiba-chan..." Kiba looked up at the woman and went to stand but the woman stepped on her chest and held the Inuzuka down. "I really hoped it wouldn't have come to this because I really liked you.. I would have definitely killed Ino-chan over you, or maybe even Hanabi-chan, but I really didn't want to kill you. But what happens happens, I suppose. Goodbye, Kiba-chan."

Ty Dao grabbed onto the woman from behind, her skin deep red with an internal fire that seemed to be matched by now other. The woman didn't move but her skin burned violently where Ty Dao was touching her. "You should all run VERY fast." Ty Dao said from beneath her mask. "It's going to get REALLY hot really soon." Ty Dao formed some hand seals and spoke out. "Fever Style: True Speed Of Heat!"

At that moment Chouji grabbed Kiba and the three were gone a few miles away. "We don't have much time! Chaos Style: Blanket Containment!" Chouji held his hands up and from the ground where he stood a great circle many miles around covered the area. Miles away where Ty Dao stood with the enemy woman a pillar of white flame ripped into the sky and the heat wave burnt the land around her to a crisp. The shield went up and a great blue dome covered the area, containing the fire that erupted from within. Chouji stared at the light that had to be many times brighter than the sun. Kiba turned away and saw Akamaru lying next to her, lightly stirring as he coughed up blood. "I'm not sure if I can keep it contained, Kiba!" Chouji said as small jets of flame seeped from the shield that covered the area. "If I can't... I'm really sorry. I didn't want it to end like this..." Chouji stood up and pushed against the field to hold it and finally after about two minutes of holding back a roiling inferno from within the field it all stopped. The land within the field was no longer, the fires that Ty Dao had made having completely decimated the forest within and caused the area to become a massive pool of lava. Chouji let the field down and worked quickly. "Fire Style: Heat Sponge Jutsu."

The entire massive lava pool went solid as the heat was sucked into Chouji. The Akimichi fell over, having used far too much chakra for his own good. Ty Dao could be seen only a few hundred feet away, stepping slowly toward the three, her nude body glowing red from the fact that she had just created an inferno that could have baked half the planet. Her head was bare, the fire having burnt her hair completely off. She fell over on the hard stone and looked at Kiba. A voice behind Kiba sounded. "Well that was fun... Chouji-kun spent all of his chakra holding off the strongest fires in existence and Ty Dao made such flames, essentially taking her out of the fight. I barely got out of there alive. So what do you have for me Kiba-chan? What does the Inuzuka have to face me? Are you gonna drool on me until I give up?"

Kiba looked back and saw the enemy, the purple eyed woman with alabaster skin and black hair. She stood up but Akamaru's paw touched her leg. She looked back at her partner and shook her head. "Akamaru... just wait there..." The massive dog whimpered and let out a great howl and the blast of chakra threw the enemy woman back and ripped the clothes off of Kiba's body. When the smoke cleared Kiba stood looking down at an empty space. She looked back and saw the enemy woman getting up and her tails twitched slightly. Wait, Kiba had never had tails. Now Kiba's nude body had whisker markings and two dog tails and big white dog ears. Kiba's body was positively covered in Inuzuka marks though she knew they weren't her own. These were no tattoos that adorned Kiba's skin anymore. They were chakra markings. Pads had appeared on Kiba's hands and feet though both pairs were still human. "I can't believe it... Splice Mode... I had given up..." Kiba heard a bark from within her mind and recognized it as Akamaru's. Splice mode had been something Kiba had given up on earning when she had become a woman, but apparently Akamaru had not stopped trying. Splice mode wasn't a jutsu that humans could learn, however. It was a jutsu from the animal partner when they felt their master was worthy of it.

The woman smiled ahead of Kiba. "Well I didn't see this coming... I don't have much chakra left but I think I can go through one more real bout. Whatya Say, Kiba-chan? You gonna "avenge" your teammates?"

Kiba growled deep from her throat and stepped forward, the enemy woman in that instant in front of the changed Inuzuka. Kiba couldn't see her but she could smell everything. Immediately Kiba's hand went up and caught the enemy's fist, the shock wave causing the air around them to become agitated. "I say you can fuck off..." Kiba grabbed down harder on the enemy woman's hand and heard the crunching of bones before bringing her fist into the woman's gut. In that instant the battle was over. The woman gave a look of surprise as Kiba's fist made contact and was out.

Chouji later woke in a hospital bed. He stared up at the ceiling and groaned a bit. What all had happened? Tsunade's voice sounded as she stepped in. "Oh, are you awake? I hadn't expected you to wake up so soon. Well, Chouji-kun... have good news and bad news..." Chouji looked up groggily at the Hokage. "The good news is that your mission was a success. The bad news is as you may have thought when you were fighting this woman, your target wasn't a nukenin. She set it up as bait so you would chase after her."

Chouji sat bolt upright, remembering the fight. "Ty Dao! Kiba, Akamaru, are they all okay?"

Tsunade jumped a bit at this. "Well Ty Dao will be fine, but right now she is in intensive care. Kawaru Jintai, Shizune and Sakura are all tending to her now... Kiba and Akamaru... well they are okay in some ways and at the same time completely astounding me in how they managed to get into such a state. It's a complicated bit of explanation. You may be surprised when you see the. Can you get up?" Chouji stood up, his head hurting a bit, but aside from that only slightly tired. He had fallen from exhaustion and from using too much chakra. Such things were easy enough to recover from. Tsunade smiled. "Good... Follow me." Chouji followed the tall woman and they strode though the halls. "Well you know what happened with Ty Dao.... The dome of flame was miles high, none of us needed to hear about it when we could see it first hand from the village, it was like daytime got a lot brighter. I am surprised none of you are blind..." Tsunade led Chouji to a screen and inside the no doubt one way window was Ty Dao. Shizune and Sakura were pouring ice onto her and Jin was replacing parts of Ty Dao's body that were simply too burned to heal. "Ty Dao-chan was very hot when we got her back. If let free from your barrier the heat would have burned her to nothing. Since you cut her inferno off from the air it wasn't able to burn to its brightest and so we managed to save her. Strangely enough Kiba-chan claims she was still functional after the blast. Still, Jin-chan is replacing the parts of her body that are best not left alone. In other words just about everything. Ty Dao will still have all of the same body, it will just be newer and significantly less... well less burned."

Chouji finally found his words. "So she will be okay?" Tsunade nodded. "What about Kiba and Akamaru? They are alright? Can I see them too?"

Tsunade looked back at Chouji. "Well you can... Though don't expect the same woman that you are used to..." Chouji grimaced at this thought. Kiba was okay but Tsunade made it sound like she was horribly deformed or something. "Come with me, Chouji-kun." Tsunade walked with Chouji to a small room and just outside Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's sister, stood waiting. A great smile lit up her face which was a touch strange to see considering the most recent events. "Hana-san, good to see you here. I trust you have heard about your sister." Hana nodded with glee and Tsunade stepped ahead, opening the door. Inside Kiba sat on an operating bench nude. Ino stood in front of her with a stethoscope, listening to her heart or lungs or something like that. "As you can see... Kiba-chan is a bit different now."

Chouji's eyes went wide as he saw Kiba. Her body was very different, not just a bit. Kiba's new body was incredible and at the same time a bit intimidating. He had thought that seeing Kiba as a woman was interesting but now Kiba was entirely different. Kiba's whole body looked to have been crossed with a dog's specifically Akamaru's as all of her dog traits were white. "Kiba? Is that you?" Chouji asked slowly.

Hana ran up and tackled Kiba off the table. "Of course it's her! Oh I am so proud of you, Kiba! I never thought you would earn the Splice Mode! Congratulations!"

Chouji cocked his head. "What is splice mode?"

Hana looked back. "Splice mode is a combination of master and partner in among animal using ninja! Akamaru gifted Kiba with his traits so she could go into splice mode. Oh and you are just the cutest thing now, Kiba!"

Kiba pushed away, a gesture that sent Hana into the air a few feet, slamming down onto the floor next to her rather haphazardly. "I am not cute!" Kiba yelled. "Listen, just because I am like this now doesn't mean you can pull my tails or pinch my cheeks or tweak my ears!" No sooner had it been said were Hana's fingers on Kiba's ears, pinching them at the tips and tweaking them gently, Kiba instinctively kicking her leg before popping back into reality and pushing Hana away. "Hey, sis! I said that wasn't allowed!"

Hana giggled a bit at this and stood up, helping Kiba up as well. "So when are you going to change back? When will I be congratulating Akamaru directly?"

Chouji inwardly sighed with relief at this. "So you can change back to normal Kiba?" He asked.

Kiba looked at her sister and Chouji and sighed. "I could... But the strain would kill Akamaru. He was far too injured when we joined and that won't change if we separate, only make it worse. We agreed it would be best for us to stay together."

Chouji's jaw dropped as well as Hana's Tsunade stepped up to Ino. "How are her vitals?"

Ino turned to Tsunade. "Aside from the fact that she has two heartbeats and each are going at about five hundred beats a minute she is a picture of health. I haven't been able to do any special tests yet but Kiba-chan is, for all intensive purposes, running far better than anyone in this room and more likely anyone in this village. I tried to prick her to get a drop of blood but the wound healed too quickly. She isn't reacting to any allergens like she had before the change. I blew pepper in her face to test her allergen response and nothing. Kami, she could probably tell you what you ate for dinner last night just by the smell of your breath."

Kiba spoke up at this. "She didn't have anything for dinner. She just drank three bottles of sake." Kiba sniffed at the air for a moment and made a disgusted face. " And threw up one of them..."

Tsunade stepped up to Kiba and placed a finger to her lips. "And that is more than anyone needs to know, Kiba-chan, you are dismissed until we have the capability to test you on other functions. Your clothes can be found in the room just outside, Ino go shut the door for her. How about all of you go see Ty Dao-chan. She will need some company for recovery." Tsunade quickly stepped out of the room through a back door and her yelling could be heard rather clearly.

Chouji looked at Kiba and the Inuzuka woman smiled. Soon enough her clothes were put on but she found them a bit too tight in the hips and breasts as well as the issue that her tails didn't quite work well with pants. In no time a new set of clothing was found and Kiba used the small clawed fingernails on her fingers to cut two holes for her tails. "So how is Ty Dao fairing, Big Guy?" Kiba asked.

"Well Tsunade says she is going to be okay... She looks pretty bad though." Kiba grimaced as they looked in at Ty Dao but Shizune, who hadn't been in the room below, showed up beside them.

"Hey... I trust you three are here to see Ty Dao-chan. Come with me." Shizune's belly had grown considerably, pregnant six months now. "I wasn't allowed to help with the procedure. Sakura-chan took part in most of that. Still I have been helping with the ice for the past few hours while Jin-chan has been switching around her body parts. She has maybe an hour before she will be completely healed and changed back to her former self. Jin-chan has been taking a while on her head. She had to replace much of Ty Dao's scalp and a lot of her face. She even had to grow Ty Dao new hair which she said was a lot harder than it looked. The poor girl is pretty tired but vows to complete it before she rests."

Soon enough the four people stepped into a small room to get cleaned up and then into Ty Dao's room. Chouji could only explain the room as "very clean," he room having nothing in it but a tub with Ty Dao in it. Sakura and Jin had medical face masks on and Shizune quickly handed ones out to Hana, Chouji and Kiba as well as putting her own on. He guessed it would have been bad if something got to Ty Dao that would complicate things. Jin looked up and waved with a gloved hand but only for a moment before going back to work, her work looking only to be staring at Ty Dao but Chouji knew so very much better than to think that. Slowly Chouji stepped up to Ty Dao with Kiba and Hana and looked down at her. She was awake, but only just, a look of intense pain about her face. Looking up at Chouji Ty Dao got a look of slight relief and closed her eyes. "It's probably best if she doesn't talk." Sakura said, pouring some ice on Ty Dao's body. "She is really bad off and even if Jin-chan has gotten most of the visible areas into working order with new stuff things like her vocal chords in her throat and stuff like that haven't yet been replaced. She more than likely couldn't talk if she wanted to."

Chouji sighed and looked down at Ty Dao. "Just make sure she is okay... I don't care how long it takes, just make sure she gets through this good as new." Kiba looked at Chouji and gave a look of concern. "I won't lose anyone... Ty Dao will be no different." Ino came in shortly thereafter with a big bag of ice over her shoulder. Shizune put a mask on her and Ino stepped to the tub, pouring some ice in over Ty Dao. "I am going out... When Ty Dao is better send someone to find me..."

Kiba looked at Chouji as he leave and followed. "Chouji, I am going with you."

Chouji only looked back and nodded. Slowly the Akimichi made his way around Konoha, stopping off a Ichiraku's first for a bowl of Ramen. He had hoped it would make him feel better but even Teuchi's words and he fact that he made the ramen free for Chouji's loss did nothing to help. A visit to Kakashi helped only just as Anko opened the door. She was wrapped in a blanket and Kakashi behind her in his underwear. This almost made Chouji smile, but quickly the copy ninja was dressed and ordered Chouji enter his place. Anko and Kakashi had apparently been two of the many ninja to bring Chouji and his team home with Kiba. Kakashi spoke up as Chouji sat on his couch, Anko and Kiba chatting idly in the kitchen. "Chouji-kun... I know it is hard to accept. Ty Dao-chan will be fine. Be glad she didn't die and that everyone will be alright in the long run. On another note thank you for making Anko come to me before accepting her... Now she won't leave me alone. I have finally found the love in her that I so desperately wanted."

Chouji couldn't help but smiling at this. "It wouldn't have been right to let her take me in the park. I had to make her try you first at least on principle. I wouldn't do that to you, Kakashi-senpai."

Anko's voice called out as Kiba and he went down the hall to the back room. "Best Sex EVER!"

Chouji looked at Kakashi with slight confusion and he smiled. "Its the mask... I suppose I should have guessed it but women seem to find the fact that I won't even show my face to them during sex rather attractive." Chouji forced a smile at this remark. It wasn't exactly funny but he could definitely relate. Ty Dao's mask made mystery pervade her and even if Chouji had seen her face it still was tantalizing when she refused to remove it.

"I should get going..." Chouji said. "I have some other places I need to stop at."

Kakashi nodded and Chouji got up. Kiba was quickly with him and Anko seemed a little depressed. The snake konoichi quickly called as Kiba was shutting the door. "Foursome some time! Please!"

Chouji shook his head and walked on. He stopped by Shikamaru's place and talked for maybe an hour. Still Shikamaru could only help so much and that so much wasn't at all enough. He stopped at the Akimichi Compound and talked with his parents but that just didn't do it either, much to Chouji's dismay. The Akimichi was trapped in a feeling of horror at what he had done and what his family was getting into. It was only then that Chouji had realized that his power had been driving him away from his family. He had become too cocky and whoever that enemy woman had been she made it all too clear that life could end very easily. He had been dodging his family and running off and it wasn't right of him. As Chouji strode through Konoha he heard a voice. He turned to see Neji standing at a corner, beckoning him closer. "Chouji-sama... Please come here... I have a feeling we are in need of a conversation..."

Chouji soon walked to Neji and Kiba followed. The three went to the Hyuuga Compound and Kiba split up from Chouji and Neji. She had been asked to leave for reasons Neji was choosing not to reveal at the moment. Soon enough Neji and Chouji entered a room with a solid door. Most doors in the Hyuuga Compound were rice paper but inside this door was a hot spring room. A great pool of steaming water lie in the center of the stone floor and Neji looked back at Chouji. "This was for the head family only when Hiashi-sama was still in command.... Now that I am the new leader of Hyuuga I am going to soon be making these complexes of hot springs public to the rest of the clan... Please join me. I have some things to speak with you about... Most important is your most recent mission."

Neji and Chouji both stripped ad before long they sat in the pool of water. Neji sat next to a wall and tapped the stone surface, the stone wall opening slightly to reveal a hidden compartment with a few bottle of sake. "I found that most of the hot springs rooms have these little compartments. It is interesting and at the same time useful. Please drink." Neji handed Chouji a cup of sake and the two drank a bit before Neji once again spoke. "About your mission... I think you did well, Chouji-sama. You are a wonderful ninja and that cannot be denied. Ty Dao will pull through."

Chouji nodded. "I know that... but I am still concerned... I have been taking my power for granted and avoiding my family. I have been taking advantage of the fact that I may very well live through anything while my family may not. I just hadn't realized it until this mission."

Neji nodded and sipped at his sake before speaking. "I understand what you mean, Chouji-sama... At the same time you must understand that such mistakes are only human. You are still a human being and nobody, not even you, is perfect. You are an exceptional person above even your power as a ninja. You put so many people before yourself including me and everyone in your family. I owe my freedom to you and Hinata-sama does as well. It is because of you that all of the branch family is free of Hiashi-sama's horrible grip. You cannot do everything, Chouji-sama, nobody can. No matter how powerful you become you must remember that you are still and always will be human. That fact is clear and maybe your mind will become just as clear with this advice. Not everything can be seen but be thankful for what is openly visible. Not always do you notice the gifts you have until they are forced into your view. No matter what you do you will always have people who will back you up. Your family will always support you now matter how large or small. On occasion it is alright to run from your family. Everyone needs a break every now and then, Chouji-sama. You have been doing the right thing, just too much. When you return home later on please let everyone know that you love them. Don't say that it will all be alright but make sure that you will try to make it so." Neji sipped at his sake yet again and served Chouji up another glass.

Chouji had heard everything and somehow Neji's words had struck far deeper than anyone else's. Not even Chouji's father had quite had that spark in his speech that could make Chouji smile about the truth, but Neji's words carved deep into Chouji's mind and made a true difference. "Thank you, Neji-kun... I feel quite a bit better with you saying that.... It really helps me out... Even if you are not direct family, even if you aren't as close as Shikamaru or someone like that it means a lot and I think your words have made the most difference on my bad mood."

Neji looked at Chouji and smiled. "Excuse me if you sarcasm escapes me, Chouji-sama." Chouji grinned and shook his head. "Well I am, glad I could help. Now... If you would help me we could be equal. I don't have a large request... well... It could be big, depending." Chouji looked at Neji in confusion. "It is a bit embarrassing to ask... Still I feel you are the right one to ask. I have been wishing to go on a trip, a mission if you will. I want to go to a certain village. I know not where it is but I am willing to find it. I know a woman there who has... well she has captured my heart. Her name is Tazuya Hani. She comes from a far away village and I wanted you to help me find it." Chouji had helped Kakashi in his endeavors, it would have hardly been fair to deny Neji the same help. Still Neji was asking Chouji to help him find a hidden village. Anko had simply needed to make a deal with Chouji. She had already been all too present, Chouji just had to redirect her attention to Kakashi. Neji spoke up first, however. "I don't mean to force it on you nor should you need to help me right this instant. Shizune-san has told me of her due date and Tayuya-san, one of your women, has made it known that her due date is in two months. So after Shizune gives birth I ask that you help me with this. Would that be reasonable?"

Chouji thought on this. No matter how long and how many more of his family he got pregnant the time from Ninshin and Ino's pregnancies would come first. They would be five months along at that time. That would leave at least four months for exploration. Chouji guessed it would take far less time to find a hidden village than that. After all Naruto and Sakura found Otogakure a while back in less than a week. How difficult could another hidden village be to find? "I think I could do it, Neji-kun... And you don't need to call me sama. I know to you I must seem pretty high and mighty but I don't like the title from a friend like you."

Neji smirked. "Well regardless of what you like your title will be sama and there will be nothing to change that until I prove to be better than you, Chouji-sama. Have some more sake." Chouji was all the more happy to accept Neji's offer now that his worries had been smoothed over. Neji wasn't at all a bad guy. The day dragged along and the two shared many cups of sake. Neji even laughed a few times which surprised the Akimichi a bit.

Soon enough Neji saw reason to separate from Chouji though he assured the Akimichi that he would be back soon enough. Chouji smiled, his face red from all of the sake. As he sat in the water of the hot springs Chouji heard a noise behind him and spoke up. "Hey Neji-kun, I didn't know you were coming back so soon. Did your business already? Hehe." Still no Neji answered the Akimichi. Instead Chouji was answered by a pair of feminine hands, gently running down his chest. Well they could have been Neji's. Neji's hands weren't exactly the most manly of graspers but Chouji doubted Neji was that way as a few hours before he had been telling Chouji of a woman he liked. Also Neji didn't have rough pads on his hands like those of a dog. A brief glance back revealed Kiba behind him, the Akimichi surprised to see Kiba stark nude and completely red with blush. "Kiba? What's gotten into you?"

Kiba didn't speak for a bit, licking the side of Chouji's neck feverishly. She was delirious or was feverish from the hot steam, that had to be it. Still the true reason became clear as Kiba whispered in Chouji's ear. "Its gonna be either you or someone else but my body won't let me stay idle, Chouji. Please don't hold back, I need this."

Chouji reasoned in his head that Kiba had been rather horny as of late but she hadn't been so forceful and Kiba had never had she threatened to go off with another man nor even had she shown to show interest in other men. Now Chouji was drunk and had a bit of an impeded thought process, but he had to reason that Kiba's most recent transformation had thrown her into this strange, sex driven state. The only one true explanation was that she would be in heat which, now that Kiba was quite literally half dog, made quite a bit of sense. It wasn't something that Kiba was willingly saying, she couldn't help it. Chouji would have been better off locking Kiba in a room and waiting the process out. Still the large man thought it better indulging Kiba and at the same time exploring Kiba's new body. Turning around Chouji got a full look of Kiba's nude form. Now her breasts, however perfect before, seemed a lot fuller. Her hips were wider and everything about Kiba screamed feminine beauty despite the fact that she had so many foreign markings on her skin. Still Chouji had a feeling that Kiba's appearance alone was not what caused his current lust for her. Kiba was putting off what Chouji had made int his single greatest, life changing jutsu. Pheromones were filling the room now and Chouji was hit full blast by them. They didn't turn the air pink but Chouji knew they were there.

The Akimichi stood up from the pool and Kiba already was turning about so that Chouji could take her. She really wasn't wasting her time, was she? Chouji thrust his manhood into Kiba, the Inuzuka woman sighing in pleasure and at the same time more relief than Chouji had ever seen. It almost seemed as though Kiba had been in pain beforehand and now that she and Chouji were one Kiba had gotten a horrific weight taken off her shoulders. Gently Chouji gyrated into Kiba, pumping into the Inuzuka at a smooth rhythm. Kiba only whimpered and moaned, collapsing onto the floor and drooling rather primitively. Chouji felt her insides, tight and smooth. At the same time Chouji knew it felt different. Kiba had changed entirely, her body very different from so many times before. She was part dog ow, even more so than Tanget was an animal Kiba was far more bestial. Everything about Kiba spelled out some canine essence even if her bod was mostly human. Quickly Kiba tightened around Chouji and closed her eyes, the woman far more sensitive than ever before. She cried out in a slight howl and Chouji couldn't hold back, firing his seed deep into her. After a minute of rest Kiba was the first to gain clarity looking up to see a dumbstruck Neji in the doorway.

Chouji soon gained his own base of reality and looked up, the Hyuuga man rather dazed by this site. He slowly tried to speak, tripping over his words worse than Chouji had ever seen Hinata do. "I... I uh, I just.." Neji was making pointing gestures at the door and himself and Chouji and everything else in the room but no amount of gestures were helping the Hyuuga say anything when he couldn't get a single word off. Chouji was half tempted to say "Three words?" just for a joke in his drunken state. Still he Hyuuga finally gave up and shook his head. "Carry on I suppose.... I had a message from the Hokage."

Chouji separate from Kiba, his lover seeming to have been pleased enough with that single round. "Neji-kun, it's fine, we're done..."

Neji just turned away. "No matter, Chouji-sama, please get cleaned up first... I'll be waiting outside..." Quickly Neji shut the door and Chouji looked down at Kiba and sighed. The things his family got him into... he would have had it no other way.

{HR}

There ya have it! Not the greatest of Lemons, but I had to get this chapter done, it is huge XD Over 8000 words XD

Anyway Chouji's eyes didn't really come into play in this chapter and Kiba goes through yet another transformation. From playboy to smokin hot chick was the first run and now from smokin hot chick to REALLY awesome furry chick Kiba is having yet another change of figure. I got that idea from my fic From Bower To Bedsheets. Where Kiba does this with Akamaru and has a threesome with Tenten and Hinata. Of course in that fic it wasn't permanent, the two eventually separating again. Still now Kiba will remain this way in Animal Magnetism. Es se as in heat and as we all no dogs are only fertile at this stage... What does that tell you will happen soon. Well I'll let you guys speculate XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	20. The Search For Jōnetsu

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Animal Magnetism! Been a while since I picked up the muse for this fic, my longest fic yet and second longest series, as a whole. The Transcendance Series is, of course, longer but it takes place in two fics, neither one quite as long as Animal Magnetism. I have just been so hung up on Quintessence as of late that I haven't seen the muse for Animal Magnetism. For those of you out there who missed my updates on this fic I apologize T_T

HOWEVER, this is the next chapter of Animal Magnetism so my fans have reason to be happy for this event. Once again I will pick up Animal Magntetism happily while Quintessence winds down and while I think up stuff for the sequel, Zenith. It has been three months since The last chapter, meaning that two new chilren have been born, Shizune's child and Tayuya's child. Their names are Akimichi Jiraiya and Akimichi Kimimaro respectively. I thought it oddly fitting that both parties named their children after old mentors and teammates. You know Tayuya had something for Kimimaro way back when and Shizune felt that naming her child Jiraiya would be fitting as a form of honoring her master's long dead suitor. He was more man than I, that Jiraiya. I salute you, pervy master! Shizune also, finally, bit the bullet and officially joined Chouji's harem. She now lives with him and the rest of the girls. This explains why her child has Chouji's surname.

Anyway, I have long constructed a table showing everyone (primarily myself) the members of Chouji's harem, their ages and relevent information on their pregnancies thus far. It also includes his children (and the pairings that conceived them) and Matsuri, who isn't part of his harem but who he has had sex with.

Akimichi Chouji: Age 22

Doubutsu Tai Tanget: 65

Tayuya: Age 25

Konan: If she has her way none of us will ever know. XP

Hazumi Ty Dao: Age 17

Pregnant 5 Months: Yamanaka Ino: Age 22

Pregnant 4 Months: Inuzuka Kiba: Age 22

Ichiraku Ayame: Age 26

Ibana Maya: Age 14 (Effectively 20)

Hyuuga Hanabi: Age 20

Adair Brayden: Age 21

Kawaru Jintai: Age 21

Hyuuga Hinata: Age 22

Pregnant 5 Months: Uchiha Ninshin: Age 16

Shizune: Age Not Sure (Doing research)

Other Characters Chouji Has Laid

* * *

Paired With Gaara: Matsuri: Age Not Sure (Doing Research)

Chouji's Kids

* * *

Akimichi Beppin - Chouji + Tanget - 10 Months

Akimichi Bijin - Chouji + Tanget - 10 Months

Akimichi Midori - Chouji + Konan - 8 months

Akimichi Kimimaro - Chouji + Tayuya - 1 month

Akimichi Jiraiya - Chouji + Shizune - 1 week

For those of you who can find Matsuri, Shizune and Konan's age you get somethings special, which I haven't yet decided. First come first served and I need the ages of all three of them in comparison to how old Chouji is. In other words, find the ages and add 6 years. First person to get that info to me for all three girls gets the gift! The age of Tanget IS NOT a typo. Doubutsu Tai members often live to see their second century and are still in good enough shape for active ninja duty. Doubutsu Tai Tanget is a special case, even for this because of the many jutsu she has made to further her youth. She'll prolly live to see her first millenium.

Enjoy!

Sorry for the long Author's note.

{HR}

Chapter Twenty: The Search For Jōnetsu

Crying filled the Akimichi house this morning. It wasn't the crying of just one person, of course. The Nursery was now housing five children of varying ages below a year. Chouji stood holding the most recent addition to the Akimichi family, Akimichi Jiraiya, Shizune's child. He was only a week old and the spitting image of his father in every way, from red hair to chubby cheeks. He seemed to always look angry at something but Chouji guessed that was just how his face was. Given time, about five months, he would have mastery of all facial expressions. Akimichi Bepin and Bijin stood in their cribs, calling "Dada" in unison every now and then, They had already manifested Tanget's fox tail, one each, and they had grown white bear ears that just barely stuck through their manes of red hair. As was common practice, they had gotten Akimichi tattoos on their cheeks, which Tanget had been all too willing to allow.

Akimichi Midori was experimenting on standing in her crib, using the bars to pull herself up before thumping back down in a sitting positio again. Akimichi Kimimaro, Tayuya's child, was just crying, as with little Jiraiya. He was only a month old so he couldn't even roll over yet. Tayuya wandered in, hair unkempt, to feed her child. It was early, the sun barely risen. Chouji knew better than to incur the wrath of his first companion. No, as Tayuya sat on the rocking chair with her hungry son, Chouji made himself as little seen as possible. She would bite his head off if he disturbed her. Shizune, however, walked in a wonder to behold, dapper as ever. She was used to early schedules and was happy as ever to be up to feed her child. Chouji passed Jiraiya off to her and grabbed Bijin and Bepin, lifting them high into the air and placing one against each shoulder to steady them. They were already walking, having learned to stand a few months ago. It amazed Chouji how quick they were developing. He slowly walked out into the living room, passing Konan as she went to tend to her children. Tanget was sitting with Kiba, reading mothering books with her. Hanabi was sitting on the ceiling, reading something that chouji couldn't read, or rather wouldn't trouble himself to identify. Ty Dao was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, toasting some bread on her hand (Chouji never got over how awesome that was). Lastly, Maya walked around the living room impatiently, waiting for something that Chouji couldn't point out. The whole house was bustling so much now. Either it was the sound of women chatting or the sound of infants crying. Most of the time it was actually both.

From the door a knock sounded and Chouji went to open it. It was Neji. He had been coming over often, in the past month. It was tomorrow that they departed to find Jōnetsugakure No Sato, the village where Hani Tazuya lived, the woman who Neji was head over heels in love with. "Neji-kun, come on in. It's kinda loud though." Neji nodded with a smile and stepped into the Akimichi House. He gave nods of greetings to everyone in the living room before he seated himself. The past few months Chouji had found a good friend in Hyuuga Neji, even if he was too formal most of the time. "Here to talk about tomorrow's mission, Neji-kun?"

Neji looked at Chouji and smiled a bit. "Actually, Chouji-sama, I am here to speak with my sister, Hinata-sama."

"I think she's still asleep right now, Neji-kun. But she'll probably be awake soon. Mind if I ask the reason for talking to her? Not that you need one, I suppose." It was true. Hinata and Neji were family. There wasn't really a need to justify talking to a cousin or sister or brother, or anything like that. Chouji just liked being informed.

Neji nodded. "Of course. I wanted to talk to Hinata-sama about the Hyuuga clan. I have already spoken with Hanabi-sama."

"He has." Hanabi spoke from above. Chouji didn't understand her need to always be upside down but he never questioned it.

Chouji shrugged, Bijin and Beppin giggling a little as they shook on Chouji's shrugging shoulders. "Whatever you need to do is fine with me. If it's about the Hyuuga clan it certainly has nothing to do with me, after all."

Neji nodded a bit. He had become quite the good friend of Chouji the past three months, almost as good as Shikamaru. Granted Neji still used "Sama" when referring to Chouji and still retained his formality, however, chouji would have been happy if he would just call Chouji by his given name alone, though he wouldn't encroach on the Hyuuga's comfort by doing likewise just yet. Soon enough hinata felt like getting up and Neji took her in private to speak about whatever they would talk about. Chouji mused on looking into their conversation with his kanpekigan but resisted the urge as Beppin and Bijin pulled at his hair playfully. He set them down to let them run around. It was best that they got their energy out so they would sleep at night anyway. Looking at the twins Chouji turned to Tanget, who was greeting Maya as she seemed to be emerging from the wall itself, something Chouji had never been able to learn, even with his superior eyes. He guessed it was a clan ability or something of that nature. "Hey Tanny-sensei, why is it that Beppin and Bijin are growing so fast? They seem a lot farther ahead in growing than they should be."

"They are Doubutsu Tai, Chouji." Tanget replied plainly. "They age faster young and slower old. They'll be the equivalent of two by their first birthday. By two they'll look like four year olds and be about as able, as well. They'll probably stop their accelerated age at about two, though. After that they'll age normally, for the most part. After three I took my own level of growth and ended up how I am by seventeen. After about twenty Doubutsu Tai members normally stop aging altogether until about a hundred years old; Then it's just really slow."

Chouji couldn't believe the Doubutsu Tai clan members were so long living. He knew Tanget was much older than the rest of the girls but he thought she was a unique case, not just the standard, base line Doubutsu Tai member. "Don't suppose you can teach me how to do that, can you?"

"I didn't take the Akmichi name and you aren't taking mine. Because of that it's a no go. Sorry Chouji." Tanget said with a bit of a giggle." Meanwhile Maya stood a bit groggy. Despite the fact that she had the body of a twenty years old woman she was still very much the fourteen years old girl she was by age. She still didn't like getting up in the morning more than most of the girls and still acted childish, as was her right as a child. Despite the fact that she was living with Chouji and was widely accepted as one of the more "exotic" members of his harem, the two hadn't done anything together. Chouji held the firm belief that Maya should wait a year or two more before he even thought of ushering her into the life of a fully grown woman. Naturally the chocolate skinned woman was a bit sore about this since, by her culture's standards, she was a full fledged adult and thus ready to be courted and married off. She was an adult in her culture, however, not in Chouji's mind. She slurred a greeting to Tanget in her language, which Chouji wasn't particularly set on understanding this morning. Sometimes it was better to not hear Maya's words in the morning because seldom was it anything pleasant. Maya normally briefed Tanget on her dreams first thing in the morning, which Chouji heard wasn't a pleasant display as Maya's idea of a good dream was often graphically sexual or filled with gore. Different cultures, Chouji admitted, had drastically different opinions of pleasant.

Chouji saw Neji step from the room he was with Hinata in. Hinata was right behind him, of course. Chouji went to talk with Neji. They needed to know what was happening tomorrow. "Neji-kun, could we talk?" Neji turned his head to Chouji and nodded slightly, formal as always. The two walked into the back "yard," which was really just an expanse of grass, trees and bushes. Chouji had never truly made an effort to keep his property well trimmed back. There was just far too much of it. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Neji hesitated as he sat down on a nearby lawn chair. "My sources tell me that Jōnetsugakure No Sato is far south, a tropical island of some sort."

"Well that only narrows down just about every island south of the Fire Country. Any other news?"

"It's a volcanic island..."

"So... about seventy-five percent of the islands..." Chouji paused before smiling. "You know, if we keep going at this pace we'll get down to the real one fast enough. Just go twenty-five percent at a time, hahaha." Neji did not seem amused. Chouji sat down next to him. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Neji. Do you remember anything else about her?"

"She's got tanned skin and wears a flower in her hair. She gave me one of her flowers... I still have it... sort of." Neji smiled dreamily. He really was in love with this woman.

Chouji thought. "Could you bring the flower to me?"

"It's wilted."

"Shouldn't matter. As long as I can get one of the girls to identify it we may be able to find out where it comes from. Tanny-sensei's traveled a lot and Maya comes from far south. Perhaps they'll know. Ino knows a lot about flowers too. She'll know where to find it, even if it's wilted." Chouji patted Neji on the back with a chuckle. "We'll find Jōnetsu, no problem."

Within one day of working things out a few more crucial details were discovered. Neji's flower was a Blood Blossom, a rare tropical flower that stayed alive after picking so long as it stayed in contact with a living being. It fed off of minute amounts of chakra to survive without soil or water. They were only found on a small island chain, which Maya was nice enough to draw a map of. Tanget provided the location for this island chain and Ino provided the details of the "perils" which would be discovered in finding such a flower; These perils were both traveling worries and situational problems. Chouji and Neji would have to worry about danger on the way and at the site of the flower's origin. In an act of uncharacteristic knowledge Hanabi had stepped forward and provided all of the native information of the archipelago, teaching both Chouji and Neji the cultural laws and customs of the population of three of the seven islands. They all seemed to be quite straight forward, as well.

The next day Chouji woke bright and early and it was not Neji who was who he saw waiting for his consciousness, as he had expected. Maya stood tall above Chouji as he stirred in his sheets, Hinata and Ty Dao stirring beside him as they had been the ones to snag a position in his bed last night. Maya reached down and shook Chouji, yelling something he couldn't understand. He activated his kanpekigan's understanding abilities and her words became clear as his native tongue. "Islands!!!! You hear me, Chou? You are taking me to the islands and there is no way I will take no for an answer!"

Hinata was inching away and Ty Dao groggily opened her eyes with serious irritation covering her masked face. "What's wrong, Maya?" Chouji looked up at Maya with still tired eyes. He looked at his clock. He was awake two hours early.

"You are taking me to the islands when you go to find Jōnetsugakure No Sato!" She cried, a crazy look in her eyes. Chouji had no idea what was wrong with Maya but he nodded slowly. "Tan-tan and Hana-tan must go too!"

Chouji shook his head. "Wait... You want Tanny-sensei and Hanabi to go too? That's impossible. Hanabi wouldn't want to travel there and Tanny-sensei needs to stay here with Beppin and Bijin."

A fist flew through the floor that very instant. It was certainly Tanget's hand that tore through the floor as she climbed into Chouji's room. What was happening to these women? "Don't speak for people not present! I think it's great to bring Bijin and Beppin on their first adventure."

"Have you gone mad?!?" Chouji screamed, hinata already gone from the bed and Ty Dao growing more and more irritable by the second. "They're less than a year old! I understand the Doubutsu Tai like putting their children to the elements early but this is madness! This is a ninja mission, Tanget!"

Hanabi was present, now on the ceiling. "It's unlikely Tsunade-sama would allow the children on the trip but I have asked Konan to tend to them while we are gone. I have asked Neji-nii about this and he approves of our company so long as we defer to him on the mission at hand." Tanget snapped her fingers.

"What has gotten into all of you? Tanget, when did you get the idea that tearing through the floor was okay? I can't fix that! Maya, why are you talking to me about this now? You were helpful last night, why couldn't you have asked then? Hanabi... Why the hell do you even care?" Chouji was sitting up, huffing slightly in all the craziness. Chouji scanned all three of the women in case the worst might have happened. All three of them could be hormonal! They could all be carrying kids and that would be making them insane. Of course, however, Chouji's eyes didn't see any signs of pregnancy, and they would have known. Were they all just going insane? Tanget had a slight reason. She was old, very old. Maybe she was losing her mind in her old age. Something would need to be done about that! Maya had something of a reason as well. She was crazy by nature. Hanabi, however, had no reason to be showing such a lack of judgement.

"The answer is simple, Chouji." Hanabi spoke up. Chouji thanked his lucky stars that it was actually the sane one of the trio that was answering. "Maya has cultural ties to the islands. It is important that she make ties with her own people. She must have felt the need, last night, to rejoin her people for a time. Tanget is, as we can all see, very much like an animal. She needs to range, even when she has children to tend to. Recently she has been so busy with the twins that she's barely been able to leave the house. Not to mention she has slight ties to the southen people. She is, after all, the only one here who has journeyed, of her own free will, to the southern continent. Lastly I wish to explore these places. This is paradise in the south. Surrounded by black and red sand beaches for as far as even my eyes can see. To swim in the tropical ocean and relax." Hanabi blushed a little, though her face remained indifferent as ever.

Chouji grumbled as he stood from the bed. Ty Dao just laid back down now that all of the insanity was over. The room was gradually growing warmer, not a good sign with Ty Dao around. Chouji ushered the others out so she would cool down a bit. "Alright. I'll do it. But you all have to behave yourselves. This is, after all, a ninja mission. I'm not sure if I can do all the work with my chaos style with all of you around."

"You can do better, Chouji." Maya started. "With your eyes you can do anything!"

"Limited only by my imagination, I know." Chouji admitted. The Kanpekigan was omnipotent. However, omnipotence was still limited by the user's own mind. There were many things Chouji knew the Kanpekigan could do that he simply couldn't imagine. He knew that his eyes could probably create a new sun or make new worlds but he couldn't form the image in his mind, much less think of a method of unlocking the power. He was reminded, slightly, of his final fight with Uchiha Tobi, a battle he could have won a lot easier if he could have thought more like an artist or writer and less like a fighter. Creativity was the precious fire that fueled the Kanpekigan. Chouji had far too little of it, however, to run the Kanpekigan on full blast.

"The point is, Chouji, that we have confidence in you." Hanabi spoke up. "Neji-nii is in the living room downstairs. He is waiting for you to get ready."

"It's two hours before I even should have woken up." Chouji protested. "Why is Neji here already?"

"Because I told him to be." Hanabi answered simply, reading her book. "He expressed something of relief when I told him we would all be leaving earlier than planned."

Chouji heaved a sigh and got to bathing, dressing, preparing and saying his fairwells to everyone. Tanget was already so keen on leaving it was making her sick. Maya was more jittery than an angry shrew and even Hanabi seemed a little impatient to get going, fidgeting slightly at all times. When all was said and done Tsunade was at the gate where the team showed up to be seen off. "Alright. You five will be going to locate an make contact with the village of Jōnetsugakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in Passion. We know not whether the locals will be hostile or friendly but please be careful either way. Akimichi Chouji is captain and Hyuuga Neji will be sub-captain. If Chouji-kun falls Neji-kun will replace him as captain and take command. Assuming he falls Tanget-san will take command, then Hanabi-san and finally Maya-chan. That's the order of command."

All of them replied affirmatively and Tsunade checked over everyone's equipment. It was all go and when she stepped back Chouji placed his hands together. Neji, Tanget, and Maya touched his arms. Hanabi stood away. "I'll catch up with you once you land on your assigned location."

Chouji nodded. He knew very well Hanabi's best travel jutsu. It would be easy for her to catch up. Chouji set his hands together and activated his special travel jutsu. The chaos style activated violently, as usual. The elements around the four flew out and surrounded them and then... they were on a small island somewhere far south. Chouji knew it was the northernmost island in the seven island archipelago where Jōnetsu would have to be. Suddenly the Akimichi felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him and his legs gave out completely. This was one of the largest jumps he had ever made and he had needed to make it towing three "riders" along with him. There was good reason to be tired from such an exertion. Neji helped Chouji to a large rock where he would be able to lay down without getting covered in muck. Maya, strangely, was gone. She had definitely arrived on the island with everyone but was now unseen. Tanget seemed unworried so Chouji wouldn't complain.

In mere minutes a flash of lightning flew into view on the horizon, speeding toward the party. In an explosion of electricity it hit the beach, scattering red sand everywhere. Hanabi now stood knee deep in sand, clad only in a bathing suit with a bag over her shoulder. Chouji didn't bother wondering how she had gotten her bathing suit on so fast. She could, after all, turn into lightning. It would be trivial to move fast enough to put a bathing suit on in that time. For the first time, however, Chouji now saw Hanabi's face in a smile unlike what he ever imagined she would give. It wasn't onme of Hanabi's sly smiles, nor the smile she gave in their acts of lovemaking. No, this was a genuine, childish smile. She was already filled with joy from being in this area. She didn't even greet anyone. She just threw her bag down, dug herself out of the sand and leaped into the water. Tanget was half way leaving her passive state to grow wings. She lay on the sand and shaded herself with her wings, the perfect parasol for the animal woman. Chouji wouldn't hurry them all. They were, after all, women. It was normally best to leave women at the beach to their own devices, after all. Then again, Chouji had months to be on mission. Though he didn't like the idea of staying away that long he knew he certainly could take his time. Even Neji, who had been so anxious to leave, was very relaxed now.

As everyone had fun in the water, or on the sand Chouji sat thinking about more ways to activate his eyes. He needed to be more creative. He needed to find a way to think about more, new things. "Couldn't you just think about nothing?" A feminine voice echoed in Chouji's mind.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Chouji asked Tanget, who was lying next to him.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Tanget asked. "I didn't say anything."

Chouji was dumbstruck suddenly. "Nothing... I suppose my ears are playing tricks on me."

Tanget smiled slightly and extended a wing outward to shade Chouji, leaning over him slightly. "Chouji... you need to relax. Even Neji-kun is relaxing right now. You might as well kick back, soak up some rays and enjoy your time in tropical paradise."

"I can't stop thinking about the Kanpekigan, though... I need to find out more about it."

"Do you really think you'll need it forever?" Tanget asked. "You're a ridiculously powerful ninja, Chouji. You need only put forth a bit of effort. You have the Chaos seal and all five elements at your disposal... you have all of your original techniques as well and my Pheromone Set. Who needs the Kanpekigan? Just relax, or I'll make you relax." Chouji gave Tanget a slightly worried look. "This is an order from your teacher." She said smiling before kissing chouji on the cheek and lying back down on her back.

Chouji sighed and stood up. He would need to go find Maya, anyway. She should be around. He used his kanpekigan to locate her somewhere deeper inland. In the jungles. Slowly Chouji waded into the waist high tropical shrubbery and toward where Maya would be. As he wandered around she hit him hard from a branch above. Maya was completely nude, lying atop Chouji seductively. Chouji just looked up at her in shock, his eyes full of shock as they dilated slightly. Something felt wrong with this place, even if Maya was lying nude atop Chouji's form. "M-Maya... you need to get off me."

"We've never done anything together and your promised that eventually we would. This is as good a time as any, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Chouji shook his head a bit, clamping his eyes shut. "Something's wrong here. I can't tell what but it's hurting my head."

Maya made a face. "You're overheating." She started, her face going mischievous. "Take your clothes off and you'll feel better."

Chouji couldn't breath and he knew it wasn't because of overheating or maya on top of him. Something was happening that was definitely wrong. He struiggled to catch a good breath of air as Maya pried off his armor and clothes. As Maya caressed his bare torso Chouji started sweating badly. He couldn't get up even if Maya was naked atop him. Something was hurting his head and making him feel like he had a Ty Dao sized fever. Tanget saved the day, however. She burst through the undergrowth and collided with Chouji and Maya, picking Chouji up bodily in her non-passive state. Maya yelled angrily but Tanget was set directly on taking Chouji away from her, back toward the beach. Chouji struggled a bit but her couldn't breath enough to really put up a fight. Hanabi was at the beach and Tanget tossed Chouji bodilly into the water, far from the splash line.

Neji was looming in the water about where Chouji landed. Suddenly Chouji's lungs stopped ceasing up. As soon as the Akimichi hit the surface fresh air blessed his lungs and his body went cool again. Neji was floating around Chouji as he recovered. "You needed to get into the water, Tanget-san said. Are you alright?"

Chouji coughed a bit but nodded. "I'm fine now but I couldn't breath back on shore."

Tanget surfaced beside Chouji and pushed him under. When he surfaced again Tanget cried out. "Have Fun!" She yelled. "These islands compel occupants to enjoy themselves. The more you resist it the worse you'll feel. Why do you think Hanabi is so happy here and why do you think Neji-kun's in such ease?"

"It is true." Neji admitted. "I feel much more pleased here than back in Konoha."

"But how?" Chouji asked

"Most southern islands were caught in a massive jutsu before the clans equalized. Even the southern continent has jutsu, after all. It's just called magic there; Spells. Most of the tropical island chains were blanketed in a pleasure jutsu back before ninjutsu was well established among the people, while the sage of the six paths still lived." Tanget explained. "The occupants of these islands need to stay happy and if they resist the feeling of happiness, of joy, they get sick. It's why I wasn't worried to bring the kids here. They would have lovced it. All people are friendly here because they must be."

Neji nodded slowly, off in his own world as his lips curved into a peaceful smile. He simply floated on his back in the calm water as Tanget paddled around Chouji. Chouji personally found the whole idea baffling. Still, now that he opened his mind to fun, he felt better. The water had opened his lungs but smiling, embracing the fun; it made him feel wonderful. "Wait?" Chouji paused. "Where's Hanabi? Wasn't she on the shore?"

Tanget's ears wiggled as the water around them started to fill with blue feathers. Tanget must have went back into completely passive state because her feathers had shed off when her wings retreated into her back. Now she just had the normal tiger striped, jackal eared, fox tailed display. The feathers in her hair, of course, were omnipresent but Tanget was back to her normal self, as usual. "Does it matter?" Tanget asked. "But if you must know, she's occupying Maya's time since Maya would have otherwise been sore about not getting to do stuff with you."

"May we not speak of Hanabi-sama's sexual activities?" Neji asked, still smiling happily as he floated around. "I shouldn't be thinking about such things." A blush ran across Neji's face as he finished his sentence. Tanget giggled. Chouji couldn't help but smile. Wrong it may have been, but Chouji couldn't deny the humor or truth in that Hanabi was definitely an attractive woman.

"Alright... so I have to have fun?" Chouji asked. Tanget nodded. Chouji smiled as soon as he realized he was wearing nothing at all. "I can do fun..." He muttered as he disappeared into the water, pulling Tanget with him by the ankle. She squealed but was under the water too fast. Chouji knew very well that Tanget could breath water as well as air if she willed it. Chouji could too, of course, just not as Tanget could. The kanpekigan allowed Chouji to breath water and earth as easily as air. Tanget's water breathing came from a minute extension of her non-passive state; gills. They sank to the very bottom of the water, only about twenty feet down. Tanget struggled playfully but Chouji had her well. He pulled her down and the rest of the "fun" wasn't seen by the Hyuuga floating above.

A half an hour later Chouji surfaced next to Neji near a hundred feet over. He was still nude, of course, but Tanget was off to retrieve some sort of clothing for him. Neji was still in the same blissful position as when Chouji and Tanget had left him to have their fun beneath the surface. They had found out that having sex completely submerged in salt water wasn't as easy as it seemed. It was an awkward display of clumsy mating but both parties would have admited it a fun bit of experimentation. Neji opened an eye and gave a brief wave from behind his head, where his hands rested. "Hello, Chouji-sama. Did you have a good time?"

"Got the job done, I suppose." Chouji said with a chuckle. Neji, too, laughed at this. Chouji looked back at the shore where everyone waited and waved. "We should get back to shore. They probably have food ready, or something." Neji nodded silently as he went into dog paddle position and paddled back blissfully

When they arrived back on shore Chouji got a pair of shorts from Tanget. He hadn't remembered ever buying shorts for himself but he supposed the girls wanted to surprise him. Tanget had, as well, caught some fish and the group of five ate well that night. In the morning they got up, frolicked on the beach some more, but eventually would leave. Everyone, so it seemed, traveled on this trip differently. Tanget was so comfortable in the air that she always had her wings out. She hardly ever touched down on the ground when people were moving and while they traversed the water to get to the next island in the archipelago (which was within sight of the first island) she outright refused any method of travel but flight. Hanabi insisted that walking on the water itself was the best course of action while Neji found himself quite at home building a small raft and paddling with Chouji the whole way. Maya, however, had come up with the very most "unique" method of water travel. Somehow she had roped herself a pair of sea animals (a couple of manatees) and rode with a foot on top of each, the rope in her hand a rein for the pair of poor sea cows. Her spear was raised high into the air often and she seemed to be getting the most joy she possibly could out of her voyage on manatee back. Eventually Hanabi got tired and joined Chouji and Neji on the raft. Eventually Tanget got tired and touched down on the raft, paddling with her massive wings. Eventually the raft stopped floating and all four had to bale out and swim the remaining mile and a half to the island. Eventually all of them begrudgingly admitted (Maya forced them to admit it) that manatee riding was the single most perfect method of travel from island to island in this domain. She was the only one who didn't have to swim at all on the journey to the next island.

While the first island held no human inhabitants, the next island over, which was much bigger, was home to a small tribe of tan skinned natives. They definitely weren't ninja of Jōnetsugakure No Sato but they were very friendly. Maya spoke on behalf of the party, explaining their presence on the island and their current mission. Chouji and Tanget alone could understand it and made sure Maya informed them correctly of the party's intentions. Everyone in the tribe, which Maya said was the Koni Tribe, was very pleased to welcome Chouji's party into their modest village. It was just a collection of leaf huts and mounds to sleep in but it was still a very pleasant sort of atmosphere. The night there was a boistrous one, full of partying and dancing and very heavy drinking which Tanget was more than happy to beat everyone, including the chief, at in a contest. It amazed Chouji how powerful Tanget's tolerance for alcohol was, though it wasn't as if he hadn't beat her in drinking contests before.

The morning came merrily, tropical birds greeting the dawn. The natives offered the party their "mounts" top get to the next island. The creatures weren't exactly marine animals. They were gigantic lizards; like oversized, red iguanas that seemed so peaceful that they were comatose. The gigantic beasts would have seated two of Chouji on one back and still would have had room for a week's supply and traveling gear. Each person got an iguana but Maya respectfully declined as she called out to the ocean in a deep, crooning noise; almost like a sad cow. In a matter of minutes two more manatees were present, Maya tying them together and standing atop them.

The ride to the next island was much more pleasant than the first journey. As lazy as the gigantic red lizards seemed, they moved swiftly in the water, faster than a dolphin on the surface. Tanget went to diving many times with her iguana and about half way to the island Chouji's own mount decended into the peaceful tropical waters, diving deep down to feed on some seaweed before returning to the surface. Neji and Hanabi had baled out whenever this happened since they couldn't breath under water. The Meki, as Chouji remembered their names, held their breath much longer than a human did. It was considered common practice to float above while the Meki ate below. They would dutifully surface and wait for their rider to get back on before moving again. When they arrived the party waited for Maya as they got their stuff off the Meki. Chouji counted himself lucky that everyone had brought watertight bags for their gear. Chouji had sent his main ninja gear, such as his weighty armor, back to Konoha via Chaos jutsu so he had much less gear to worry about. Maya wouldn't admit that Meki were better than Manatees since she, admitedly, had much more fun on manatees than Chouji guessed Hanabi and Neji had on Meki.

Natives already waited on shore as Maya arrived. They marveled at her "mastery" of riding the slow sea animals. As the chief explained when he finally did speak, apparently Manatee riding was "riding in style." Chouji would leave the manatee riding to Maya and stick with the Meki. He was only a little sad when the four Meki sped back to the other island. This tribe was called the Banti Tribe and was similar to the Koni. They lived in similar housing, had similar riding animals, though they replaced Meki with gigantic snakes. The Banti had relatively similar customs, though Tanget was forced, in the end, to be a "company woman" for the chief, much to Chouji's displeasure. A company woman was just that. She was a woman who kept the chief company and fulfilled any physical desires the Chief willed for her stay. Naturally it wasn't that bad. Tanget's job only ever rose to giving the chief a back massage and riding on his shoulder most of the two days they stayed. Chouji had feared for the worst but it hadn't been at all bad. The chief was a massive man, larger than Chouji by near a foot and wider by half a foot. Tanget could sit easily on his shoulder and fit Hanabi in beside her with a good deal of arm room. Not even Chouji could boast that. He was a jolly man with deep skin and a large belly, which he seemed quite fond of.

The second night of the party's stay Chouji was invited to spend time with the Chief alone and they spoke. Chouji sat in leather shorts in the chief's hut. He sat cross legged like the chief himself did. The chief stared at Chouji for a moment with seriousness before his face melted into a jolly expression and a great laugh bellowed out from his mouth. "You seem so serious, Chouji!" He cried out in his native tongue, which Chouji could understand thanks to his eyes. "I never thought a foreigner such as yourself would sport such an impressive figure." The chief, of course, was referring to Chouji's stomach. Chouji had, a year ago, been thinner because of his training with Tanget. However, Chouji had filled out again to include a bit of a belly. He still had a six pack under it all but only two wedges of muscle showed under his pectorals and the belly, though it wasn't big, was definitely there when Chouji wore no shirt. "I was worried that other warrior of yours... Neji, was his name? I was worried that he would be your leader based on his posture but I am very glad to find that a healthy man such as yourself is leading the group."

Chouji was mildly confused as he sipped at a powerful palm alcohol. "Excuse me sir. What might you mean?"

The chief laughed. "I'll tell ya." He said with a deep voice. "You have some wonderful women in your company. Tanget is a wonder on the shoulders. Neji, however, is a little scrawny to be trusted with responsibility. You see, in the Banti Tribe, and many others in this island chain, weight matters. If you have more weight to throw around you have more responsibility you can be given. I can see you've got a perfect figure for command. All that weight cements your position as Chief easily!" The chief laughed heartily but Chouji was a bit annoyed at the notion of being called fat, even if it was meant as a compliment. "I'll tell you, Chouji. I'd be very proud if you would accept a night with my youngest daughter. She hasn't been sworn to a man yet so, if you like, you could take her with you!"

Chouji blushed grandly at this offer. "I... I'm sorry but I must decline the offer. I do, however, appreciate your very generous offer."

The chief eyed Chouji slowly and then gave a huge grin. "Oh, I see. You want to wait for the right moment. Well then I'll keep her fresh for your return! I can understand that you wouldn't want her as a distraction on your journey to the village so when you come back after your business you can claim her for your own! I don't understand why you have females at all in your group but I suppose men like us need our fun more often than the less well endowed men!" The chief slapped his stomach and roared into laughter. Chouji couldn't help but to chuckle at the last remark, though he didn't quite know what to say about the first bit. He had no intention of taking the Chief's daughter in his bed. He had too many women as it was.

When they al left Chouji climbed atop his great snake mount, which the Banti called Waka. The snakes were less quick than the Meki but they didn't need to dive for food. If they got hungry, which apparently was rare, the Waka would simply extend their head into the water and use a specialized muscle to pull in water and thus fish. They would then eject the water out through a sort of gill and breath air back in through their nose at the surface. Chouji found them incredivble and he noted Hanabi prodding her Waka the whole time, trying to figure it out. The Waka were also less relaxed than Meki, or so it seemed. They were still very peaceful but the often lifted their heads out of the water to look around. Meki didn't seem to care about anything. They probably didn't have any natural predators.

Arriving at the next island Chouji saw nothing of human life. All around it was animals, everywhere. There were no people to be seen and Chouji, in his searching, couldn't find any dwellings. The island was certainly large enough to hold human life, unlike the first. Chouji wondered why nobody had settled. The Waka seemed disturbed. They refused to leave the shore, waiting for Chouji and the others, no doubt, which was strange. The chief had explained that the Waka would return after they had delivered Chouji's group to the next island. It became clear, however, that this hadn't been the next island to land on. Maya hadn't even arrived on the shore when Chouji spotted a creature charging through the trees toward the shore at him. He had been searching with his Kanpekigan for near five minutes and found nothing this big. The thing didn't have chakra, it seemed. It didn't register in heat or chakra readings. Tanget turned to it and the creature, which had phased through trees as if they weren't there, collided with the animal woman, sending her flying out into the water. Chouji cried in shock as the animal turned to Neji and charged. He ran to cut off the beast but his hand went clean through the beast as if it weren't there. Neji was lucky to get away from the charge and back on his Waka. Chouji noted Hanabi fleeing to her Waka Maya stayed in the deeper water on her manatees, yelling at the top of her voice at Chouji, something his ears didn't pick up from such a distance with all the commotion.

Chouji charged at the beast but he went clean into it like it didn't exist. He was stopped somewhere where the creature's stomach would have been. There was no organ there, just freezing cold and blackness and silence. Chouji shivered and then felt two strong hands pulling him out of the beast. An angry roar echoed into his ears as Tanget hauled him back onto the sand. The beast roared and charged Tanget as she flew. "Get onto your Waka and get out of here!" She cried.

Chouji did as he was told, the rest of the group already fleeing the scene. As soon as Chouji was mounted the Waka took off into the water, following the rest of the team. Within minutes Tanget caught up on her own Waka. "What the hell was that?" Chouji asked her.

"Something not of the living." Tanget explained. "Those kinds of creatures exist on some islands around the southern chains as guardians. They aren't living nor dead. They just are. They're intangible when attacked but they can do serious harm to people. The only reason the thing dealt with me at all was because of my animal traits. You'd be dead if it hadn't been confused enough to let me haul you out."

The ride to the next island, where they had been supposed to go, took near an hour. The Waka were scared and thus slower. Maya's own manatees were slow as it was. The island that the group landed on was exactly what Chouji had wanted to see, as well. People were present on the shore. They looked similar to the Banti and Koni but they all had hitai ite, each hitai ite had a heart symbol on it. This was Jōnetsugakure No Sato's island. It had to be.

{HR}

There ya have it! They found it! Yay! XD

Anyway, not a very active chapter this time around. Sorry bout that. Didn't want to push the length on this chapter because I have been stuffing more and more words into each chapter on other fics. Chapters that are too long may seem un-good. (Totally a word now!)

BTW, no next chapter isn't gonna have a lemon for Maya, the only virgin in Chouji's harem. XD

The next chapter, however, should be coming out rather quickly so no worries. It'll be next chapter that a lot of crazy stuff goes down so stay tuned in!


	21. The Sacred TwentyOne

Animal Magnetism

A Chouji Harem Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Animal Magnetism! Last chapter you saw Chouji and the gang have a little adventure to find Jōnetsugakure No Sato. Well, now they have, more or less, found it! Now you'll see Chouji's times in Jōnetsu. This is one of the few times, actually, that the chapters won't have mini time skips in between them! Ya, crazy huh? XD Not even a week of difference. Last chapter ended and the next minute this chapter started Xp

Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for awesome because this chapter is a major turning point in the story stuffs Xp

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Twenty-One: The Sacred Twenty-One

Chouji looked at the chocolate skinned people as everyone left their mounts. The Waka from the Banti Tribe left back for their home two islands over. Maya's manatees drifted off slowly. The leader of the "greeting party" bowed slowly to Maya and she bowed back. "Greetings to our peaceful island, miss. May we ask your reason for visiting?"

Maya nodded and explained their purpose for arrival. The ninja nodded. "I apologize. Do you have an invitation into the village? I am afraid we cannot let you in without an invitation."

Neji spoke up as Tanget translated. "Hani-san would know of me. She told me I always have a free invitation from her."

The Jōnetsu ninja gave Neji a quizzical look, not understanding him. Maya explained. The Jōnetsu man pulled out a booklet and flipped through it. "Hyuuga Neji is on this list. He would be housed with Hani Tazuya. Am I to assume you are all Hyuuga Neji's companions?" Maya confirmed this. The ninja looked everyone up and down. He seemed to have no problems at all with Maya or Chouji. Maya was one of them and Chouji had the size to warrant importance. Neji, of course, was expected so he was well accepted as well. Tanget seemed to fit so he didn't dare give her a dislikeable glance. He did, however, seem to have a problem with Hanabi. "She's too pale, too small and too quiet. I cannot trust her." Maya explained that Hanabi was Neji's cousin and, reluctantly, the Jōnetsu ninja passed Hanabi to gain entrance to Jōnetsugakure No Sato.

After about an hour of walking around the big island the group surfaced from the jungle into a veritable metropolis of wooden buildings and tiki torches. Hani Tazuya herself, from Neji's recognition, was waiting for them right at the gates of the village. She greeted everyone with kisses on the cheeks and shell necklaces. She was, as Neji put it, very attractive. Chouji would have gladly laid her down on a bed and had his way with her if Neji weren't so madly in love with the woman. There was no problem in liking that woman's figure. For goodness' sake, she wore her hitai ite as a shirt, that was all. It was only enough to cover her nipples. Chouji found that most of the women in the village didn't even wear top covering, neither did the men. Only the ninja women wore top coverings, it seemed, normally in the form of a hitai ite bikini top. Maya's hide bikini was well accepted here though Hanabi's Hyuuga robe didn't quite fit the scenario. Strangely enough, Tanget had, at some point, changed into her old hide outfitting, the normal appearance of what Chouji had seen training in the Kiri swamps with her. Chouji, in his leather shorts and nothing else, was also well integrated into the atmosphere of Jōnetsu. "Welcome to our wonderful village, all of you." Tazuya spoke with a voice smoother than the very finest silk. "I hope you all feel very much at home here. Remember to share and be friendly because everyone else will do the same for you."

Chouji didn't quite grasp the idea of "sharing" and "being friendly" until the full prospect was made blatantly obvious to the party as they walked toward Tazuya's home. Chouji had heard of "free love" but this took things to a whole new level. Jōnestu was beyond free. Everything was shared, from clothing to food to wives and husbands. Granted the term "marriage" seemed to exist but it was much looser an agreement than what Konoha would have considered. If anything it was closer, though still so very far, from Chouji's system. Any woman in Chouji's harem could leave or do things with another man. Chouji wasn't married to them and thus he was, more or less, alright with them taking time alone with other men, though they never semed to want to lower their standards for someone else. Jōnetsugakure No Sato, however, seemed like a place where nobody actually "owned" anything. As far as Chouji could tell, nobody kept anything to themselves. People were literally having sex out in the open streets and the only time anyone questioned any of it was when they asked to join, a question that seemed to only have one answer, "Yes."

Neji seemed increasingly uncomfortabnle with the atmosphere though Tanget and Maya were happier than clams. Hanabi seemed, as always, indifferent but Chouji was beginning to feel once again constricted from his discomfort. He was getting short of breath again. He desperately tried to calm himself. When they got in Tazuya's home it all became much easier to relax for everyone. The home was simple for what the group was used to but quite advanced for the local housing. Seventeen relatives of Tazuya paraded about, none of them her children, much to Neji's relief. Tazuya seemed able to speak the common ninja language, which was good. Neji was the first to speak. "Tazuya-san, I have come because--"

"I know why you have sought me out, Neji-kun." Tazuya whispered clearly into the air, her voice a whisper but the clarity extreme in everyone's ears. "And I accept your courting. However, you must learn of my people and my village if you are to try to win my heart." Neji turned completely red. Chouji swore he was going to burn a hole in his potential wive's floor with his blushing. "However, the best way for your friends to find out the workings of my village would be to experience it for themselves. Meanwhile you and I should learn one another and I will teach you what you must know."

Chouji stood immediately, excusing himself for a bit. "I will take my leave to see the leader of the village." Tanget liesurely stood as well, following Chouji. "I cannot understand this place." He muttered.

"They are very different from our culture, Chouji." Tanget responded. "Just because our culture has a strict taboo on nudity and open sexual relationships doesn't mean that the southern islanders do. On the contrary, this culture, despite it primitive nature, is one of the most successful cultures in the world. There is no war, no anger, no hatred. Everyone is so happy sharing freely and experiencing everyone else. There is no prejudice on the inside, only acceptance and happiness."

"But I don't understand it." Chouji spoke up. "It's all so alien to me."

"It would be, I would think." Tanget countered. "My first trip to the southern islands was similar. I can tell you it was quite a bit different than in Kirigakure No Sato. I was ill because I was so resistant to happiness. I was sure my enemy was here and I was angry and hateful and wary the whole time. It made me sick and I was rescued by a small tribe. They did everything they could to heal me but I was too unhappy. I'll tell you right now. Maya had, more or less, the right idea when she was stripping you on the first island. Sex is one of the best ways to cure sadness sickness." Chouji raised his eyebrow at Tanget's disease name. "That's what the natives call it; Sadness Sickness. Here there is no sadness or anger so it is known as a disease. The fact that here you actually do get sick from negative emotions compels the disease's name even further. I spent almost a year in the company of the islanders with my first pair of twins. I learned the language and the customs and I became very comfortable with their ways. If you approach this all with an open mind and the ability to know the language I am sure you will very quickly learn to love this culture. It only took me so long because I was set in my ways and couldn't understand what they were saying."

Chouji sighed and opened his mind. "You're not opening it wide enough." The voice from the first island echoed in his mind.

"What do you mean, not wide enough?" He asked Tanget, thinking her to be the speaker.

"I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?" Tanget asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.." Chouji hesitated. "Nothing."

As the two entered into the leader's office the leader was a more familiar face than Chouji would have liked. Three months before he had seen her and it was because of her that Ty Dao had been so badly hurt, that Kiba was now so much more dog than before (not that Chouji disliked it). "Greetings, Akimichi Chouji. It's been a while. Three months since our last meeting." Tanget was on the woman like a dog to a fox. The table that the woman sat at exploded into wodden shrapnel as Tanget drew her falchion, one of the swords she had gotten as an Oinin of Kirigakure No Sato so many years ago. Tanget's face showed no anger or fear. It was wholly blank. The woman was in the corner now. "Already to the fighting, huh? You don't seem angry. You probably aren't, though. What reason would you have to hate me? I'm just a target to attack and take care of. I am a problem with a practical and simple solution."

Tanget stood as Chouji stepped forward. Tanget placed her sword in between the woman and him. "Don't attack, Chouji. You don't know how to attack without prejudice, I do. She's right, after all. I used to hate criminals as an Oinin until I came to the southern islands. The islanders are such respectful killers because they feel no anger or hatred to their targets."

"Nope." The leader admited. "We see a problem and eliminate it immediately. There is nothing to be angry about. It just needs to be timely disposed of and then life can again continue. Tanget learned this many years ago. I should know. I taught it to her. Though it wasn't me, per se, that she learned from."

Tanget stepped forward and swung again, her sword cleaving clean through the walls of the office. "My mistress was not you. She had pale skin and violet eyes. She was very kind and compassionate." Tanget's face was a slate of neutrality. She wasn't angry, Chouji could tell. Tanget just wanted to get her job done. "You will surrender and be brought back to Konohagakure No Sato with us or you will be rendered unconscious and forcibly returned through force. You will comply."

The leader just grinned. She looked at Chouji. "Chouji... I want my eyes back." Chouji gasped as the leader flew at him. Tanget tried to cut her off but she was far too quick. Chouji grimaced and went to attack but suddenly his whole body felt crippled. He couldn't breath or move. He couldn't think, his head pounded so hard. The village leader was over him, Tanget pausing behind her, unsure of what to do. "There is so much hatred in your attacks, so much malice. You hate me for what I made Ty Dao-chan do. You hate me for bringing an innocent Kami clan member into the line of battle and you hate me for cursing Kiba-chan with that body that she is now forever stuck with. I can tell all of this. You are fueled entirely by anger and hatred when you fight. You find a reason to dislike someone and use it to fuel your attacks. It's a foolish method. Stop thinking like Akimichi Chouji, the human ninja. Start thinking like what you are. Start thinking like Akimichi Chouji, the god of the ninja continent."

Tanget hesitated as the village leader looked back at her. "Tanget... look into my eyes and see my true self."

Tanget looked into the leader's eyes for perhaps a minute before dropping her sword. "H-How can that be? I saw you die?"

The village Leader shook her head simply. "I simply moved onto my next stage in life, Tanget. Come here. I will always be your caring master." The village leader embraced Tanget as the animal woman practically collapsed into her arms. Chouji was getting back up. She looked at him. "I told you, Chouji, that you had a pure soul, a perfect heart that would change the world. You don't remember me saying it because it wasn't me as I am now. I am, and always will be Kawaru Eldamorea, Jintai's great grandmother." Chouji gasped and fell to his knees. "I want those eyes back, Chouji, because you have something much more important to attend to which the Kanpekigan won't help you in."

"But who are you to Tanget?" Chouji asked as Tanget sat at Eldamorea's feet.

"I am everything to everyone, Chouji." Eldamorea answered. "I was there when you were born. I gave your father a good word about your healthy crying. I trained Tanget in her killing arts when she came here for the first time... Well... When she came to the southern continent. I also helped deliver her babies, though she won't remember it as me." Tanget gave Eldamorea a look of confusion. "I mentioned how they would grow to be fine young women and that, in time, they would set a new foundation in the village. Now they are the collective Hokage." Eldamorea went to the hole in the wall where Tanget had sliced through it." I was, of course, present at both Jin and Ayame's births. I midwived the birth of Kiba's mother. I was a wetnurse for Hazumi Ty Dao when she was an infant. I am a good friend of the Yamanaka family. I am Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi's own mother. You may not believe me but it's all true. I could go on about how many people I am but the truth remains. I am a goddess that has taken human form and, through an infinite amount of lifetimes I will forever exist, carrying from one life to the next with all the ability and knowledge of the past life. I am no longr Kawaru Eldamorea as you knew her but I am still her. I have existed for over seven hundred years as an enlightened goddess who cannot move on. There are twenty of us and there is to be one more within the lifetime of this plane of existence. He just hasn't manifested yet." Eldamorea looked down at Tanget. "Tanget, leave us, please. I have a lot of training to do with Chouji." Tanget dutifully left, giving a longing glance back at Eldamorea before she left completely.

Chouji looked up at Elda from his sitting position. "How is it that something like you exists? You achieved enlightenment but you still exist on this plane. You are a buddha but you are here to be seen?"

"And so will you be once I am done training you, Chouji." Eldamorea replied. "But first... give me back my eyes."

Chouji hesitated but Eldamorea grabbed him by the shoulder, lifting him to his knees with no effort. She was at eye level with Chouji now and her eyes went from violet to emerald in color. Chouji felt his soul, his whole being sucked from his body. It wasn't painful as it was when the Kanpekigan had been placed into Chouji's body. It was actually good. It was bliss to have such power removed from Chouji's responsibility. He was before as a balloon filled too much. Now Chouji was again just Chouji. He had his Chaos Seal but that didn't hold the power of the Kanpekigan. He hit the ground hard as all that had been holding him up was removed from him. Now that the process was over Chouji felt so weak in comparison. "What... happened?" Chouji muttered

"You lost the Kanpekigan. Congratulations, you now have your old, normal eyes. You'll never know the power of the Kanpekigan again. You'll instead know something better, though more limited. The Kanpekigan was a favor I granted you. It was the power to defeat Uchiha Tobi... The power to actually defeat my daughter to Tobi. I once found a powewful man named Tobi and I was attracted to his mortal energy. He was attractive and crazy and wild. I liked that. I fathered a daughter to him and we named her Satsuki. You now know Satsuki as Ninshin. The story is similar with Hinata and Hanabi but I knew Hinata wouldn't be what the second child would become if I delivered her. I carried through the pregnancy with Hanabi two years after I gave birth to Hinata. I died after that and moved onto being Ty Dao's wetnurse. I chose to disappear after that and mother Satsuki."

Eldamorea sat down next to Chouji crosslegged. After all of that I appeared here and delivered Maya into the world. I bore witness to the death of her whole tribe. I died then as well. I have died too many times to count in three digits but the same is always true. I always come back." Eldamorea helped Chouji to his feet. "You're getting that power soon enough. I'll train you to accept the fact that you will become enlightened and then you'll do it yourself."

Chouji shook his head. "I don't want to become enlightened!" He said urgently. "If I die and remember so many things... what will happen when everyone dies that I loved?"

"You'll be enlightened, Chouji." Eldamorea said simply. "Right now you are mortal. The prospect of death scares you, especially of the ones you love. Mortality is a poison that you alone cannot handle without divinity. You are the kind of person that will fight to stay alive for everyone. Once you reach spiritual enlightenment and become the twenty-first living buddha you will finally understand what will come to pass. You will cease to fear such things as death because you will understand it all as yet another step in the stairway of eternity. It's something we all have to walk, Chouji. Everyone walks eternally up that stairway. After this, though, you'll be one of twenty-one humans who understand that it is eternal and you will be one of the only twenty-one individuals who remember every step they've ever taken. Ty Dao has been walking that stairway for a long time but she only remembers the last seventeen stairs just as you only remember the last twenty-two. Don't worry. I was once like you. I feared enlightenment because I couldn't fathom everyone else dying. The truth is that in death nobody ever leaves. They simply become yet another friend and part of your family. You will be put to peace on these facts."

"I don't understand."

"That's because, without enlightenment, you cannot. It isn't a mortal concept. It isn't something a mortal mind could ever fathom. You will have to trust me."

"I don't... Want to trust you. I don't want to do this."

"That's exactly why you must do it. It's because you don't want this that you were chosen to do it."

"I want out."

"You can't get out of this, Chouji."

Chouji turned away but somehow Eldamorea was already there in front of him. "I don't understand why I have to do this. I just want to live happily and have a family and eventually retire and tell stories to my grandchildren while I bounce them on my knee. You must know what I mean."

"I do." Eldamorea spoke up. "And you may do just those things. Enlightenment, at least as you are to attain it, limits nothing of your normal life. As long as you will it you may live as Akimichi Chouji as long as you like... or rather as long as your human body will last. When it eventually deteriorates you will die and be reborn a completely sentient being again, remembering everything from this life in your next. You may even choose to be born into an adult body. It won't be strange. You'll simply pop into existence as a fully formed person somewhat similar to who you are now. You'll be able to consciously experience death and rebirth. You'll be able to recognize everything you've never been able to understand but still have experienced. Have you ever spent nine months in the womb? It's the most relaxing experience one could ever hope for. Have you ever felt the warm embrace of death curl around your figure. It's like so many warm hands extending out into a hug and greeting you with a happy, loving smile. Have you ever had your very body shattered to awake in another one good as knew? Have you ever died early and come back in the next life to greet your former friends, to say hello and let them know just who you are. It's a wonderful experience to meet again those who you had loved and who thought you were dead. You couldn't now the joy of what I felt when I embraced Tanget just a bit ago unless you have attained enlightenment."

"That... doesn't sound so bad..." Chouji admited. Eldamorea's explainations were quite compelling. "But I don't know yet. It would come as quite the shock to everyone else."

"Who needs know?" Eldamorea asked. "You never need to tell them that you have attained spiritual enlightenment. Mortals have loose tongues. Enlightened beings such as myself can eternally hold a secret of someone else and never feel the need to tell. It pleases us alone just to know we have the knowledge to ourselves. Should I tell you some other amazing things? I have a list I could give." Chouji reluctantly nodded. It was starting to become to tempting to pass up. He wanted to know more, he couldn't help it. He almost felt like he was betraying his own humanity. "And that's just one feeling you will never need feel." Eldamorea said, as if reading Chouji's mind. "You need never worry about betraying hmanity. You realize so very clearly that to be enlightened is to assist humanity as an unspoken protector. You love your family and you will protect people forever if you are allowed. This will let that happen." Chouji blinked and sat back down on the floor. "Have you ever dreamed of living for a lifetime in a woman's body? I can tell you changing gender is very different. Have you ever thought of what it would be like to birth a child on your own into the world? To love as a woman does. You can do that in your next lifetime if you wish. It is something you must be born into but it is well worth the wait of a lifetime to experience all there is to know. Could you imagine fathering yourself. You could impregnate a woman and then die only to be born nine months later as the very child you fathered into the world? I've never done it myself but I imagine I will some day."

Chouji sighed. It was all very hard to grasp. "As it should be." Eldamorea said, reading his thoughts again. How was she doing that? "Because, as an enlightened being I am connected to everything. I am connected to you and your family. I am connected to Tanget and Ino and Jin and Hinata and you! When you make love I won't hesitate to say there are times I have felt the sensations of both parties at the same time. Can you imagine the ecstasy of feeling millions of couples having sex at the same time? You are both male and female, both lovers and millions of couples of lovers. You are in tune with every animal, every plant, every person. You'd think it would be agonizing with so many things to keep track of but it isn't. It's feels amazing. Do you know that this planet isn't the ony one with life on it? I have been born three times into another world. I have been born into the very sky itself, into stars far away from this one. When you reach enlightenment you cease to become a creature of this plane. You become a being of everywhere and notwhere at the very same time. Think of it, Chouji. You need not despair. You can directly control the destiny of everyone. You can protect humanity so directly that, three hundred years from now, you won't ever have to get involved. Everything will have been properly moved into place to work perfectly for the protection of your subjects and will be so forever. If you wish a woman pregnant she becomes so. Yu may enforce your divine will on anything and thus it will become correct."

"It sounds perverse." Chouji said

"It is." Eldamorea replied. "It is a perverse business that must be done. It is both orgasmic and agonizing, both hateful and joyous at the same time. You will grow to love and hate it all the same and you will grow to find out what really is happening. A mortal's lust for power is far too much for even your pure mind to reject, Chouji. You now know what i can give you and you won't deny it."

But she was wrong. "You clearly aren't as in sync with me as you say, Eldamorea-san... I will deny it. It's an amazing idea but I cannot do it. I would prefer to live as a blissfully ignorant mortal that a perverse god."

Eldamorea sighed. "I knew you would say that. That's why you have been chosen. As a mortal you are already unconsciously close to enlightenment, unable to appreciate it and unable to want it even after you start to understand the greatness of it. You are so simple a soul that you cannot fathom taking on such duty. You cannot imagine being anything but aloving, caring, pure mortal soul. For that I must force my divine will onto your mind and body. If you are so dead set in the ways of mortality then I must force upon you what you are missing now. Once you taste enlightenment you must reach out and accept the meal for what it is. If you truly believe yourself immune to this power you will accept it. If you shy away you will only be proving my point that you lust for the power of enlightenment."

Chouji would not shy away. There was no way he would fall to the power, not now that he needn't worry about the Kanpekigan. Not now that he could enjoy a more normal life with a wonderful family. As Eldamorea's finger touched the center of Chouji's forhead, however, he was in pure bliss. There was no word that could describe the feeling, not in any language that could ever be made. The feeling was so pure, so incredibly untainted that Chouji couldn't actually process it. His whole body convulsed for lack of the ability to react. He felt incredible sadness and incredible lust and extreme happiness all at once. He was complete. He was alpha and omega. He was infinity, omni, the ultimate being. He was a god incarnate.

And then it was gone. The feeling that he had been blessed with drained from Chouji's body as quickly as it had come over him. There was no happy medium. At first it wasn't there and then it was. Now it had been there and the next second simply had never been. Chouji wracked his brain to remember the feeling but his mind couldn't process even the smallest amounts of that feeling. He couldn't fathom what it had felt like but he knew it had been there. He knew there was nothing else like it. Akimichi Chouji now knew enlightenment in the most basic degree and the fact that it was now gone made him want to die. In fact that was exactly what he tried to do once he realized where he was. He grabbed a sharp piece of wood from the ground where sat and immediately tried to jab it into his throat. A strong hand halted his hand. "You see now the horror of it all? You have tasted enlightenment and the very thought that ist is gone makes you so empty that the first and only thing you can now think of is that you must take your own life for want of that feeling you cannot remember. For most death would be the only choice. You, however, have two choices. You may go on living as a mortal or you may accept that you are fated to attain spiritual enlightenment and experience that feeling again for eternity. I'll give you one day. For now, however, I will cull all suicidal emotion within you. I know that if I didn't you would kill yourself the very instant I let go of your hand." Suddenly Chouji dropped the wooden piece and ceased wanting to kill himself. He was unbelievably depressed, however. Suddenly he was standing in front of Tazuya's home. A note in his hand said "Think on it."

Chouji trudged into the home, sitting down on the small couch in the living room. No sooner was he sitting down did one of Tazuya's many relatives sit on his lap. She was a beautiful young woman of deep colored skin and a body that would rival Ty Dao's or Konan's. She was downright gorgeous. She said something but Chouji didn't understand it. He remembered now that he didn't have the Kanpekigan. He couldn't understand the people who spoke other languages. In the many sentences the young woman spoke he understood perhaps five words in whole. It didn't, however, matter. Chouji was too depressed to care. That feeling. He couldn't remember it and it was gone. Chouji struggled to remember that incredible feeling but he couldn't process the ecstasy. Tanget appeared and shooed off the young woman, sitting next to Chouji. "I heard everything, Chouji. I heard it from here."

"You removed your ear clips?" Chouji asked miserably

"Yes. Are you feeling okay? Are you ill from the depression?"

"No. I suspect Eldamorea-san disabled that jutsu on me, knowing I would be like this."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure."

Hanabi waled into the home just then. Her hair was unkempt and she was only half dressed. She looked positively exhausted with pleasure, a tired smile played out across her lips. "I never knew..." She muttered before falling onto the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Should we tell her?" Tanget asked.

Chouji thought. "If there is anyone who would be able to view the situation logically it would be Hanabi."

Slowly they woke Hanabi and brought her somewhere private. She had "recovered" from her adventures in Jōnetsu and was now quite level headed again. She told about everything, including something that was called RuriRari, which was apparenty the single most common practice in the village. It was ritualized sex. If ever anyone felt like they needed sex, for any reason, it ws given. You needed only ask your neighbor or friend or teacher or anyone around. RuriRari was for everyone, young and old. Hanabi had apparently experienced RuriRari over twenty times in her couple hours on the town. She had done it with over twenty people. According to her, each time had been some of the best sex in her life, with a few exceptions to when her and Chouji had made love. The whole village was amazing to her. Nobody was ever jealous or covetous. If you wanted something you needed only ask and nobody ever refused. Granted you would need to give something back when it was requested but you could share it again later. Hanabi was in love with the culture as a whole. Everything was so unrealistically utopian but it somehow worked so perfectly. However, feelings of jealousy and property were taboo. Nobody truly owned anything. Everything was someone else's as well as yours. Everybody shared whatever whenever. Tazuya's house was no more hers than anyone else in the village. The princess of the country, if the little chain could be called that, was no more high and mighty than the very lowest peasant. If she happened to be passing by a poor old man who just happened to need some love it was her duty to please him just as any servant was made to please her if she needed it.

Chouji, however, couldn't bring himself to care about any of this. So they told Hanabi of what Eldamorea had said. They told Hanabi everything. Hanabi absorbed it all with stride, completely unscathed by anything said. The very first thing she said, however, was, "I think you're all insane. There's no way an enlightened being can be alive on this earth. It goes against the very laws of divinity."

"That's what I thought before I felt it." Chouji said.

"And can you remember what it feels like?" Hanabi asked

"I can't." Chouji admitted. "It was so amazing, so pleasant. There's no word in any language ever made that could describe how good it felt. I can't explain it because the human mind isn't fit to fathom how good it is."

"I think you're being stupid, Chouji." Hanabi admitted. Chouji sighed. "However," Hanabi continued. "If I were faced with such a problem as you apparently seem to think you are... I would accept it." Chouji raised an eyebrow. "The very thought of experiencing living enlightenment baffles me, Chouji. As you said yourself, the mortal human mind isn't enough. It isn't able to process, no, even fathom the thought of what enlightenment would feel like. If you have tasted that power... If what you say is true you would become able to feel and bestow unto others the feeling that no human would every be able to feel by a fellow mortal being. The skill such an experience would impart would quite literally be mind blowing."

"That's not the point, though." Tanget pointed out.

"Are you saying you would understand and appreciate my decision?" Chouji asked Hanabi.

"Chouji." Hanabi started. "You told me that the very first thing you tried to do was kill yourself after you lost that feeling." Chouji nodded. "After all of that... if you didn't do it... would you still have sex with us?" Chouji nodded. "Would you still enjoy life?" Chouji thought for not even a second and nodded. "Would you be able to live with the fact that you passed up enlightenment?" Chouji thought for a good period of time before reluctantly nodding. Hanabi smiled a sweet smile and leaned forward, kissing Chouji softly on the lips. There was nothing sexual about the kiss but it was filled with undying love and nurturing. "Chouji..." Hanabi started, that sweet smile still on her face. "You are a wonderful man who cares nothing for himself. You are a truly pure soul who will live for many life times helping everyone. Your future lives will bring wondrous life into this world both directly and indirectly..." Hamnabi's expression suddenly went serious. "But you are a complete fool."

Chouji blinked, slightly confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Hanabi sat back, her face completely indifferent again. "Chouji... You can do everything as a mortal. Even if you passed up enlightenment when it was actually available, and I'm not sure I believe it is, I know that, after you do pass it up, there is only one thing waiting for you." Chouji raised an eyebrow. "Despair." Chouji's eyes went wide. What did that mean? "You have tasted everything in it's very purest form, Chouji. I can't please you anymore without you knowing that you could feel it better. I couldn't kiss you without knowing that you could be kissed more pleasantly by me. I couldn't deal with you knowing that you are missing out. When you went to unlock the eight bijuu we realized that you had to do it, even if we actively tried to stop you. We knew that we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you didn't do what you knew was right. We are all living for you, no longer ourselves. If you spent the rest of your life as a mortal, living a mortal life style with a mortal expectation of death we all know it wouldn't be the right choice. You can experience so much more if this is true..." Hanabi's eyes teared up, though her face remained the same blank slate as it always was. "If you refuse this... If I have to deal with the fact that it was because of me that you didn't experience it all... I wouldn't be able to keep from taking my life out of grief. It's because of you that I stopped being Konoha's Ice Princess. It's because of the fact that you had the chance to get it all and took that chance that instead of being Konoha's Ice Princess I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, your lover and a well appreciated woman of the most wonderful man in the world. It's because of your desire to do it all that you have children and that you have brought so very many people into our family. So many locations of the world converge on our house; Kiri, Kagerou, Konoha, The far east, The Southern Islands and the Southern Continent. There is a woman from every major country in the ninja continent in our house. There is a woman from every possible corner of the world. It is because I love you... so much... that I'm telling you that if you don't accept this training then I will take my life as soon as I make it known to the other girls why I am so saddened." Hanabi's eyes freely let tears roll down her cheeks but her face was as solid in blankness as well polished stone.

Chouji couldn't say no. "Alright... I'll do it."

"I'm glad you said that!" Eldamorea cried as she appeared in the area. "Now I'm taking you away!" In that moment Chouji was gone and somewhere else. He felt nauseous as they stopped in front of twenty other individuals. They were of all ages, from as young as four to as old as a hundred. Chouji noted two individuals that particularly stuck out. Doubutsu Tai Retria and Threnia were present as Chouji sat in the middle of a now twenty-one strong circle that stared in on him. "All of you bear witness to the twenty-first soul to become enlightened and to stay alive among us. I, Kawaru Eldamorea, as the thirteenth soul to be enlightened, state Akimichi Chouji's worth. He is well able to become the twenty-first."

"I agree." Retria and Threnia said in unison. "He has shown exemplary talent and responsibility. He has shown that he is correct for the task at hand. I, Doubutsu Tai Retria and Threnia, agree on behalf of Akimichi Chouji's enlightenment." Chouji stood up and looked around. There were already twenty-one people. They had counted wrong. "You are wrong, Akimichi Chouji." The twins spoke in unison, startling the Akimichi. "I am one soul split into two bodies. I am the only one of the sacred twenty-one that is this way and always will be. I count as one person. You are the twenty-first. Even though there will be twenty-two bodies there will only be twenty-one souls. This alone is all that matters."

Chouji looked at the twins. "But... how are you two enlightened?"

The twins smiled, speaking in unison again. "When you can hear the very thoughts of everyone in the world it isn't difficult to become an enlightened being. It was, however, only this lifetime that my single soul in dual bodies was gifted enough to be delivered unto such gifted bodies. I literally stumbled into enlightenment, independant of the will of the other nineteen. It was unfair to me that Iwas so unreasonably thrust into enlightenment but it is now that I understand the merit of it all. Now yu must convince the other eighteen remaining members that you are worthy of enlightenment. It must be majority."

Chouji looked at the others. He looked at the young girl who couldn't have been more than four years old and sighed. He was reminded of his own daughters and sons at home. He looked at a beautiful young woman who had a hitai ite with a question mark on it. She was so wonderful looking and Chouji found himself thinking on his harem, what Hanabi had said. He couldn't let the girls down. He looked at Retria and Threnia and thought on Tanget. Tanget had started all of this and Chouji was eternally grateful. Chouji wanted his family to live happily and he realized, after that taste, he couldn't truly be happy with them without realizing enlightenment. If he couldn't be happy with them then how could any of his beloved partners be happy with their lives? If neither partner was happy how could a child be happy? Chouji only wanted the best. He was breaking down because if he failed this est he wouldn't be able to foster a wonderful, happy family through the world. If he failed he might be happy otherwise but how could his family be happy, knowing that he failed so much? He couldn't let his family down. It wasn't fair to them, It wasn't right to bring them so high only to drop them again. But how could one sway gods? How could anyone sway the mind of a god without being a god himself? There were eighteen omnipotent beings looking down on his with disapproval whilst only two approved of his existence as an enlightened one. Chouji was not a diplomat. He was a fighter, a tough, brutish, amazing fighter.

Chouji's body heated as he fought his inner battle. He wasn't made to impress gods! Chouji was made to bring happiness to mortal beings and protect his family from disaster! Chouji was made to further his people and the other people! Chouji wanted only to please the people he loved, no matter how hard that would be! The chaos seal spread along Chouji's body. The eighteen remaining enlightened beings only stared on. Chouji looked up at them, anger filling him. At the same time he pitied them all so very much. They couldn't really know it anymore could they? They couldn't fathom how Chouji felt because they were so far beyond it by now. The chaos seal further spread over Chouji's body, covering him completely. The gods watched on, awaiting Chouji's answer as the unknown space around Chouji boiled into infinity. No! Chouji looked on the gods above and hated them for their arrogance. He pitied them for the fact that they couldn't lower themselves down to his base level and he feared them because the happiness of everyone he ever loved relied on the fact that he had to please them. Chaos filled Chouji's mind as the seal around him changed to the final stage. Chouji felt power like nothing before as he changed. His skin turned tan and his hair grew longer. Tribal tattoes covered his body as his clothes ceased to be. His body grew weathered and muscled and his teeth elongated. Chouji grew and changed and soon enough he was a beast man of chaos. From his breath flowed a frigid breeze and in his veins flowed magma, reading to burst. Chouji's eyes sparked with lightning while his feet ground against the unseen ground, stone grindingto dust beneath him. Atround Chouji a torrential rain formed, water pouring from all directions and landing only on his figure. Chouji was his own planet. Chouji didn't need spiritual enlightenment. He was his own god. If these gods decided that Chouji wasn't worth the title then he wouldn't need it. There was no need for such a wonderful feeling if Chouji was satisfied. If Chouji did the right thing his partners would be proud of him. It wasn't that Chouji didn't try. It was that he failed. There was nothing wrong with failing, however. The only crime anyone could commit in Chouji's family was never trying in the first place.

"Gods, all of you..." Chouji spoke out, his deep, powerful voice so very omnipresent that the enlightened ones, one and all, stared around themselves to try to find the origin of the voice in their heads. "I have come to see something. I feared you and hated you just now. But most of all I pity you. Can you not lower your minds to my level for but a single moment?"

"The very notion is ridiculous!" A particularly old man called out from the distance, rather insulted, or so it seemed.

"There would be no point to lower ourselves as such." The beautiful woman with the question mark hitai ite said. She certainly looked understanding but her face was laiden with pity. She knew Chouji couldn't understand the level of trouble he had asked for the gods to endure by sugesting they lower themselves to a mortal standpoint. She knew it was unfair to fault him for it. "But please, continue the speech."

Chouji nodded. "I suppose it would be rude of me to assume you would all trouble yourselves to bother with my viewpoint. I am a god among men... you are actual gods, though. They very notion of even speaking to you all is mind blowing. However, do you question my ability to fight you and win?"

"That's an idiotic question, Akimichi Chouji." A middle aged man who looked suspiciously like Asuma spoke out. Was it really Asuma? There was no way. The cigarette in the man's mouth smoked ominously as he spoke out. "The very weakest of us could think you away and you would cease to exist."

"You'll have to understand if I can't imagine such a thing." Chouji apologized

"Naturally not!" The four years old girl exclaimed. "The very reason we are dealing with your preposterous notions is because we understand that you, unlike us, are an inferior mortal. We understand that you have no idea the power that you are dealing with. We are aware that you are too stupid for your own good. That is why any of us have even considered allowing you the option of enlightenment. I, personally, am not convinced. However, you could, if given the chance, do so many better things than you are doing now as a mortal. You could do whatever you wanted, whatever you pleased."

Chouji looked around. "Pardon my stupidity then. I understand this question is completely off topic but do enlightened beings breed together?"

"Of course not." Retria and Threnia spoke together. "Granted, it was a very reasonable question, Akimichi Chouji. Off topic it may have been but here we have as much time as we need. Feel free to satisfy your curiosity."

"Is it because you can't or because you don't want to?" Chouji asked.

"Neither." Answered a tall man with what looked to be the rinnegan. Was that the Sage of the Six Paths? All of the figures were too shadowed to truly get details. The color and shape of his hair was a spiky orange, or so it looked. "We have never bred together neither because we cannot nor because we don't want to. We simply do not see a reason to. Why should we breed with each other when we may more successfully breed with mortals?"

"Is it because you are afraid that your offspring will be an enlightened one?"

"No." The rinnegan man answered. "Why do you believe this would cause us to be fearful?"

"My theory is that you have to follow a certain rule. There are twenty-one if I am brought into your ranks. What if you increased that sacred number by one by breeding together."

"It wouldn't happen." The Asuma looking man said. "You're reason for worry is logical but superfluous. Continue with your questions and querries. However, I expect something of a reasoning to why we should accept you."

"I'm not done yet." Chouji spoke out, his voice booming louder than ever before, though completely calm. "My theory is that you always feel what you see as the ultimate pleasure. I have felt that pleasure. It is truly amazing. Now that I am within your company and in this form I can recall it, though it is hazy. A mortal cannot instill any greater a pleasure into anything than that feeling. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is, Akimichi Chouji." The question mark hitai ite woman said. "May I ask your point?"

"You may, and I will answer it." Chouji replied. "What if one of you were to become ready for breeding together with another. What would happen? That feeling would be even beyond anything you have felt now, wouldn't it? Even beings with complete control are afraid to lose it... Even if they know they can't. Is this right?"

"Of course not!" An aged woman cried out

"You digust me!" The four year old said. "The very notion is disgusting to my ears. We are all powerful!"

"The thought of losing control is impossible!" Another individual said. This one was a young man who looked something like Itachi but just different enough to not be him. "We can never lose control for we have the power to never let it go."

"This has stewed on too long!" The old man yelled out. "I see no longer why you brought this one before us, Eldamorea!"

"Is it because his mortal spark attracted you?" A twelve years old girl asked

"Is it because he has courted many of your mortal daughters?" Asked a man so old Chouji was surprised his beard didn't need a cane of its own.

"No!" Eldamorea cried out. "It's because he's right." Chouji smirked. "I'm sure you all dislike the idea of losing power but Akimichi Chouji has spoken truths this day. It is not impossible. I would prove it to anyone."

"And how would you do this?" Asked the Asuma shaped man

"She wouldn't." Chouji said out loud, all attention turning to him. "I would prove it for her."

"You are mortal!" The twelve years old girl called out. "You can do nothing to us!"

"I may be mortal." Chouji started. "But Chaos is omnipresent, omnipotent and omniscient..." Chouji began to grow taller, larger. "I have found out what this mark can do. I can't choose it all specifically as I could with the Kanpekigan but it can still do it all when the time comes. I call forth any one of you to defeat me!"

The question mark hitai ite woman appeared before Chouji, as tall as he was and twice as intimidating. "If that is your trial I will take part. I apologize, Akimichi Chouji. You were certainly on your way to gaining my approval with your questions but I cannot allow such a remark to echo through the council. I may be a relatively new addition to the council of twenty-one but I am not the newest and I will not allow you to be if you come up with such remarks."

Chouji sighed and shrank with a slight smile, the hitai ite woman doing likewise. "I believe I have the right to know the name of my partner."

The woman bowed slightly. "My name is Gaman Aryu. I warn you, however, I am not your partner. I am your opponent."

"You are, whether you know it or not, my partner in ths fight." Chouji countered as he pressed his hands together. Nothing seemed to happen. Chouji concentrated. "Mile High Pheromone Cloud." The void filled with pink fog. Everyone as caught in it, everyone. The whole of the council was stuck in the power of the pheromone cloud and Chouji focused on his passive pheromones to power the jutsu even further. But Chouji wasn't done. He had more. As Aryu charged at him through the pink fog he spoke out. "Pheromone Arts: The Ultimate Seduction." The world ceased to move then. Aryu, in all of her divine splendor, was frozen in time and Chouji reached out to touch the very tip of her fingers, her whole body suddenly flashing pink before Chouji moved on. Twenty more hands he set his fingertips to. The pink fog was only getting thicker in this frozen time. The gods themselves weren't able to move but everything seemed to be working for Chouji. "I need only touch the tip of your finger and the seduction spreads to all levels." Chouji placed his hands together as he returned to his spot next to Aryu. "Chaos Style: The Perfect Fit."

The world twisted and broke. Everything, Chouji himself, broke into pieces and returned to their "proper" place. The old man was now a young woman. The Asuma man now looked like Kurenai and the man who has possessed the Rinnegan now still possessed the rinnegan but instead of looking as a man with spiky orange hair he was a voluptuous, orange haired woman with multiple piercings. Chouji mischievously remembered back to Pain's animal realm body so many years ago. That was the model for this picture. Everything was as Chouji wanted it. He had three other males present. The worst part was that they had all started as women. Retria, Threnia and Eldamorea all possessed male bodies now. The time again started and Chouji's mind reeled Aryu fell into Chouji and as she looked up at him she blushed heavily. "Wh-What have you done to me?"

"I am a god among men... you are an actual goddess. They very notion of even speaking to you is mind blowing. However, do you question my ability to fight you and win?" Chouji repeated from earlier with a slight smugness in his voice. Aryu gasped as Chouji pulled off part of her kimono, revealing her breasts underneath it. "It seems I need no enlightenment to defeat a goddess. Look around you now that the fog has cleared. I have defeated not only you... but every one of the council of twenty-one. I am no enlightened being but I have proven something. Gods can be defeated. I have also proven that an enlightened being may breed with another. I will prove it very well this day. I wonder... Is your will indominable?"

Aryu struggled, but only just. She put no resistance as Chouji stripped her. Rain still pounded against Chouji from all sides. Lightning cracked through the clouds around him where the rain fell from. Chouji's stone covered feet crumbled along his path and his very breath froze Aryu's nipples, causing her to gasp loudly when he breathed against her. She had already given up, this was very clear. "I am enlightened. You... a mortal... cannot reign supreme in a match... of wills against... me..."

"Then we'll test this, shall we?" Chouji said into Aryu's ear as he tore through his fur pants. Aryu's kimono simply shattered off of her as Chouji breathed down her figure. In the background the gods themselves were in the midst of a festival of pleasure together. The many gods turned goddess were now being chased around by Retria, Threnia and Eldamorea, not putting up any resistance at all when captured by the now male gods. They running away was just a pleasure trip. The gods had become coy young women ready to be taken, making a game out of who could capture and molest them first. Aryu stared horrorstruck at the scene, somehow unable to stop being turned on by the display.

Chouji set his manhood against Aryu's nether lips and she gasped, biting her lip. He thrust deep into her and there it was, the full breaking point of a goddess. Aryu shook in her throes of ecstasy, unable to keep from climax after the very first thrust. She reached up and grabbed Chouji's mouth with her own. Chouji's eyes opened and he witnessed... everything. Suddenly Chouji's mind was at complete peace. He knew all things and spoke all languages and, furthermore, was all powerful. There was no desire anymore to do what he was doing. The world was so incredibly clear to him and that same feeling that he had missed so very much had returned, never to be taken back. He had no primal desire to finish the job. However, he would gladly finish it anyway. He would prove that the gods did breed together. Gaman Aryu would be the first goddess to be impregnated by a god.

Aryu couldn't help but to collapse into Chouji's arms at the second thrust. Chouji felt he could go on forever even. He felt ridiculous pleasure and ultimate power. As he continued the two burned into what seemed one being. Chouji couldn't have processed this as a mortal man. The feeling was so powerful it would have killed him. No mortal was able to hold in such emotion without dying from it. The gods denied such feelings to humans for a very good reason. Aryu squeezed Chouji and pulled him in and burned him up inside of her. She was the ultimate woman. It was because she was a goddess that this was true. Chouji decided that, if there was a time to release this would be as good as any. And so he did. Chouji released deep into Aryu and it was then that he felt her will. It wasn't an empathic thing either. Chouji actually felt Aryu's force of will as a physical barrier. He merely thought of his preference, however, and the rock solid barrier that was Aryu's will shattered under the massive hammer that was Chouji's own will.

The action went on for what seemed years and suddenly Chouji awoke in Hani Tazuya's home. He was enlightened. He felt everything and heard everyone and everything was so very clear. There were also three women sleeping in Chouji's pallet on the floor, all nude as well as him. One was clearly recognized as Gaman Aryu, a dreamy expression about her face. Another woman looked like one of Tazuya's relatives. The last woman was someone entirely different. Chouji didn't know who she was but she had chocolate skin, like Tazuya's relative. She wasn't anyone of the village, so far as Chouji knew but she was very beautiful. It was then that Hanabi wandered in, threw the covers off of Chouji, stripped naked and mounted him. There was no amount of fun lost that morning.

{HR}

There ya have it all! Chouji has lost the Kanpekigan and attained spiritual enlightenment. No, this doesn't mean he is all pwerful. It just means there is a new flavor to him that we hadn't been able to see before...

Hmm... Not much of an ending author's note.

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
